The Homicidal Maniac
by Kiriska
Summary: Takeru has been murdered. Yamato seeks revenge for his brother and goes as far as to turn against his friends to do so. But the killer is still out there, and T.K. wasn't his only target, everyone one of the digidestined are... COMPLETE!
1. Murder

Kiriska: Alright. Here's the deal. This is a rewrite of the first chapter, which really, really sucked because I wrote it two years ago when I started this story. And actually, I don't really like the rewrite of this chapter either, but it was better than the first one, so I'll have it up. However. The chapters after this, up til like chapter twenty or something, all equally sucked, and I have no energy to even attempt to rewrite them all, so here I am warning you. The quality of some of these chapters are simply atrocious and put me to shame, as do their crappy titles, but I promise it gets better. The quality does eventually improve, and I'm quite proud of the final dozen or so chapters. So here's the warning for anyone that's just starting this story. It is quite unrealistic, quite stupid in multiple ways, quite emotional, quite unnessicarily bloody and grotesque, and quite frusterating at times. Whether or not it's worth it in the end, you'll just have to see, huh? (Oh yeah...I deleted two chapters because they were completely pointless, unfortunately, they were early on in the story and thus I had to freaking renumber all the chapters after that, so if some of it is off, sorry. . Plus, I deleted a lot of the commentary on the first couple of chapters because they were also stupid, so the commentary just sort of pops back up around chapter fifteen or so. Yeah....)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
By: Kiriska  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter One: Lurid Disturbance  
  
Taichi  
  
Shock is not powerful enough a world to describe what I felt. I was disturbed, paralyzed, overwhelmed, stupefied, stunned. No, those words were not strong enough either. I was in a state of incredible disbelief and horror, standing there at the hospital bed. You always figure these sort of things happen to someone else. But the problem with that is that you are someone else...to someone else. No one expects one of their friends to die so suddenly. In the middle of the week, with absolutely no warning, for absolutely no reason. Takeru is dead. Dead. Deceased. He will never be alive again. It was unreal, and I kept expecting myself to wake up. But it's been hours, and I was still awake. This was real. Not a twisted fantasy fed to me by my mind. This was real. Takeru is dead.  
  
No one deserved to die less than TK; he had never done anything to hurt anyone. So why? Why did he lay dead and covered in blood on the alabaster sheets? Blood, so much red, sticky, grotesque blood. The fact that he was gone was bad enough; the fact that he had been murdered made it that much worse. If he had been hit by a car, perhaps I wouldn't have felt so stricken, but he hadn't been. It hadn't been an accident. Someone had intentionally taken his life. Someone had purposely killed an angel. Why? I could not think of one reason anyone could ever think of to kill him. Not one. TK did not deserve to die. So why did he lay, a mutilated corpse, on the hospital bed?   
  
One arm was missing, leaving nothing but a bare stub at the left shoulder. The skin was pale, drained of blood and life, as white as the sheets he lay on. We stood there, crowded around the cot, crying. Grieving. Yamato sat aside in a small chair, glaring coldly at his brother. No emotion crossed his stone face; his azure eyes stared straight ahead, unblinking. How did he feel? He had lost his little brother, the person he had strived over and over again to protect was now gone. How would it feel? I did not want to know, the thought in itself was horrible enough. I did not want to know. Poor Matt. He was closer to TK than anyone else, he would be affected the most. He would feel the most pain.   
  
But that wasn't to say that the rest of us would miss Takeru. My own sibling knelt by the bed, tears streaming in an endless river down her cheeks; her eyes red from them. She trembled, holding on to the Keeper of Hope's remaining hand, clutching it tightly, as if holding it would bring him back. Her sobs were the loudest of them all, almost hysterical. She had been the one to answer the phone this afternoon. Kari had been the one to receive the news first when Mrs.Takaishi called. Her eyes had not been dry since then. She was perhaps second closest the to deceased. I stood beside her, hand on her shoulder, hopelessly trying to comfort her. But it was hard to give comfort when you could not find it yourself.  
  
Whoever had killed TK was still out there...they did not know who had done it, or anything at all. His murderer was still at large, and that was not a comfortable feeling. I wanted the bastard caught, whoever he was, and at the very least jailed for life. I wanted to know why he had killed...why. I wanted to know a million things, and so did everyone else. But who was going to provide answers? Who was going to tell? Who even knew? I glanced again at my friend's body. His arm was scarred with a dozen cuts, pink against his chalk-white skin. What kind of torture did he go through before he was killed? What kind of torment did that sick bastard put him through? It had been a knife wound that had killed him, according to the nurse. Takeru's death had been slow.  
  
So why hadn't they found him sooner? If he wasn't dead when they found him why couldn't they save him? Why?! With all the technology these days, couldn't they have done something for him? It wasn't fair. They saved all sorts of psychos off the streets and made their lives as happy as could be. But when someone comes in really in need of help, they don't do anything. Hikari's wails got worse as time passed, as if she was still only realizing that our friend was gone. I stepped back a bit, unnerved by the tears. I don't know, they bothered me. They reminded me of how wrong this whole situation was. They reminded me of how imperfect the world was. All those times we ran around in the Digiworld, that had been dangerous. We could have been killed a thousands times, but we lived. We had been living in a world of monsters and demons, but we lived. And now here, we are, home. Supposedly safe back within our own world. And what happens?  
  
Sora knelt down beside my sister, crying with her, comforting her for me. Her own face was streaked with a thousand tears, an endless river of grief and despair. She hugged Kari, spoke to her, told her that things would be alright. Did anyone believe that they would? If the killer is still loose then who else might die? Who else would loose their brother or sister? Who else would loose a friend? A son, a daughter, a cousin? Koushirou leaned against the wall beside me, wiping a flood from his eyes. We said nothing to each other. I could not speak for him, but I doubted I could talk anyway. My voice had died and a massive lump sat in my throat, unwilling to move. Everyone was silent in voice, but I bet every one of their heads were exploding with questions wanting to be answered.  
  
Where was TK now? His spirit, his life, where was it? Heaven? Mimi started for the door, the rest of us shifted our gazes to look at her. "I..I...can't look at him anymore...." she whispered to no one in particular and walked out of the room. I returned my gaze to Yamato's little brother. He looked like a phantom, an image out of a horror movie, so unreal. His drained, colorless face looked like make-up, and for a moment, I believed that he was still alive. But his arm...his arm destroyed that hope. The bandaged stub, dyed crimson with blood, covering up the broken bone and tore muscle that had connected an arm to the shoulder. The arm had obvious been removed by the doctors, to make it look cleaner I suppose. But if their intention was for it to look less painful, then they had undoubtly failed.  
  
The missing arm made me think about how bad it must have been before they removed it. How horrific had the scene been? Where had he been when he died? How badly injured had that arm been? A thousand images floated to my head. A mutilated limb dangling from my friend's shoulder. I shuddered. I was going to give myself nightmares. God, nightmares, how was I going to sleep tonight? How was I going to sleep knowing that there was a murderer out there? The murderer who had taken Takeru's life. How was Kari going to sleep? Her imagination was better than mine, and at a time like this that is a very, very bad thing. I hated to think of what things were being twisted around in her head.   
  
Joe moved from his spot against the wall and headed for the exit as well. He said nothing. It didn't matter though, he was right. There was no point in staying really. Staying wasn't bringing anyone back to life. Staying wasn't making anyone feel better. So...why stay? As if to confirm that, Sora's mother came into the room. The parents had been outside, speaking with the doctors, nurses, and police. "Sora? Come on honey, lets go home. There's nothing you can do here." The Keeper of Love stood up, nodding quietly. We all started to leave. At the door Kari turned back to Takeru's still body, the newest flood of tears being held back with much difficulty. I glanced at Matt. He had already been here when we arrived. And he hadn't said a word nor moved an inch during the whole time we were there. Now as we left, he still did not move.  
  
I saw his parents outside, they were speaking with the nurses in low voices. I looked back one last time as my own parents and sister started down the hall. Yamato looked up at me briefly, I was startled. His eyes held a piercing, hateful gaze unlike any I've ever seen. It was creepy. And it was gone in a moment, the blue glazed over again and was a cold gray, emotionless. I left, walking slowly and taking my time catching up with my parents. Takeru was dead. Takeru was now an angel, free of this crazy world. At least he was relieved of the pain his injuries must have caused him. At least he wasn't suffering anymore. Takeru was dead. Dead is such an overused word. Waking up this morning I would have never guessed it. Even now I didn't know if I believed it. It could just be a really long...really realistic...really horrific...nightmare. It could be...I hoped it was, I wished it was. I knew it wasn't.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	2. Thoughts

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Two: Thoughts  
  
Yamato  
  
Takeru was gone. Torn away. I sat in the chair next to the bed, the room smelled of blood. TK had only been dead for a few hours, but it already seemed like forever. What kind of twisted, sick, ruthless, goddamn person would do this? And WHY? Why, why, why? The others had left, probably couldn't stand to stay near a dead person. They had came, but they hadn't said anything. They just stood, stared, and cried. Cried for themselves.  
  
They cried for themselves, not for Takeru. They cried becuz they would miss him, they didn't cry becuz Takeru would never get to see another day. They cried for themselves. Selfish. I felt angry. I didn't show it, no. I was an expert at that. I know on the outside, I looked cold, expressionless, maybe even cool. That's not now I felt. Hell no.  
  
It was like having part of your heart ripped out. TK was my brother, probably the closest person to me. In the Digital World I strived to protect him all the dangers. But he didn't need me. I learned that. So I didn't protect him anymore. Is that why he's dead? Is it? If I had continued to protect him, would I be the one laying there in bloody sheets instead of him? Would I?  
  
My brother's face was pale, the blood no longer rushed through his body, it was spilling out through various cuts and gashes. His hair was ruffled and dirty, like he had been in a fight. He had gone down fighting. Fighting. Fighting who? He was missing an arm. The shoulder had been wrapped in bandages which were already soaked in blood. The blood had begun to dry. That's why the room smelled.   
  
My parents weren't in the room, they were outside, peering through the window. They can't stand to be in here with you either, TK. I thought. They're all abandoning you. I'm not leaving, little brother. In the back of my head, a little voice called me insane. I was talking to my dead brother.   
  
Why hadn't I been there to protect Takeru? Why had he been out alone anyway? Didn't Mom have any sense? I felt myself heat up, I was sweating now. My cool look was slipping. Who had found him? So many questions. Who had the answers? Who? How did they feel? Seeing TK sprawled on the floor, one arm missing, cuts everywhere, bleeding to death. Or was he already dead? I didn't know.   
  
Who had murdered my brother? Why? What had he ever done to hurt anyone? He was a saint, why why why? I realized I was trembling now. My body shuddered violently, my arms shook. I held myself, gripped tightly, forcing the shaking to stop. A drop of sweat rolled down my face. I still hadn't shed a tear. And I wanted to keep it that way.  
  
My parents came in, along with a nurse. A ugly nurse. I didn't look up, I kept my stone gaze on TK's face. "Yamato?" my mother called uncertainly. I didn't answer. Didn't look up. Didn't twitch. Didn't move at all. "Let's go home...there's nothing you can do here." Dad said. No, I answered in my mind, I'm not leaving Takeru here, all alone in this damn hospital...with no one who cares for him. Outloud, I said nothing.  
  
My parents looked at each other. I knew they wanted to leave. I knew they wanted me to leave here. And I knew they didn't want to yell at me. But they didn't. So they left me here. They and the nurse conversed amoungst themselves as they left the room again. I caught a few sniplets of words. "..leave him here..." "...in shock..." "..perfectly normal..." "..better in a few days..." They closed the door behind him.  
  
I was alone again. I didn't like being alone. I was still staring at TK. He was here. At least. My dead brother. You'll keep me company. The little voice in the back of my brain said something again. You're crazy Yamato. That's what it was saying. I ignored it. I sat there. The lights outside of the room were being turned off. The hospital was closing for the night. No one was staying. No one wanted to spend the night in the same room with a dead person. No one...  
  
They didn't care about Takeru. If they did they would still be here. They'd stay here. No one cared. They only cared about themselves, they felt sorry for themselves. They had lost a friend, a son, a patient. They didn't care about what Takeru had lost. He had lost his friends, his family, his life, his future. He had lost everything. No one cares. No one cares. They all left him here. In this room. This smelly, blood-filled room. No one cares. No one but me. I sat. The only light in the entire building was the lamp in this room. I sat there like a statue.   
  
It was errie in the hospital. Sometimes I could hear footsteps. Or I thought I heard footsteps. I don't know. My mind kept wandering back to the question. Why? Why are you dead, TK? Why are you dead? Why did you leave me here. And why doesn't anyone care? Why did they all leave? Why? Why? Why? Does no one care but me? Did everyone leave you, Takeru? Everyone but me? Don't worry. I'm not leaving. I won't leave you. Around midnight, the lamp light flickered. Flickered, and burned out. I sat there in the darkness. Alone. Alone with my dead brother.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	3. A New Person

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
By: Kiriska  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Three: A New Person  
  
Sora  
  
I walked into the schoolyard. People were standing around everywhere, in their little groups, talking. Not even knowing about the awful murder that had just happened. Everyone was green, and not for the first time, I wished the school would cut the stupid dress code uniform crap. The uniforms were hideous and uncomfortable. I let my mind wander off to other things, away from the sudden death of a friend.  
  
I spotted Taichi, Koushirou, and Mimi under the large tree in the corner of the yard. I walked over to them. "...standing there all alone. We should talk to him." Izzy was saying. "Hey guys." I greeted as cheerfully as I could. "Hey Sora." they said together. "Who should we talk to?" I asked, refering to Koushirou's statement. Tai sighed and gestured to the otherside of the yard. I followed his gaze.  
  
Yamato was leaning against the steel fencing, alone. His arms were crossed and he seemed to be staring at the dirt. His hair was matted and uncombed, a fairly disturbing sight. Matt //always// had perfect hair. I don't remember the last time I saw him without his hair brushed, combed, and geled. Yamato's expression was as it was yesterday, stone.  
  
"How are we going to talk to him? Just look at him!" I said. Taichi shook his head, "I called his house last night, his dad said he had stayed at the hospital." I blinked, "What? WHY?! Takeru's //dead//!!" I cried. And I erupted into sobs again, I couldn't help it. Tai held me as I cried.   
  
The bell rang. The students piled inside. I forced myself to stop crying and followed the others inside. Yamato didn't move. I paused at the door of the building and looked back at him. He glanced up and saw me. His eyes were cold, hatefilled, it sent a shudder up my spine. This was not the Matt I know,...even in his worst moments. This was not Matt. I turned away and entered the building.  
  
Yamato wasn't in any of his classes. We usually have Algebra and Biology together, but he was absent in both classes. At lunch he wasn't there either. I met up with the other digidestined at out usual table. "Has anyone seen Matt?" I asked, I was worried. I knew Yamato was upset, who wouldn't be? But he couldn't just forget about his own life.  
  
Taichi sighed; he looked extremely tired, like he'd been up all night. "Yamato's still out in the yard." he answered, "He hasn't moved at all." I was surprised, Yamato had been out in the yard ALL MORNING?! "We really should talk to him..." Jyou said as he unwrapped his sandwich. "Then go talk to him." Izzy said. No one wanted to talk to Yamato, I realized. They were afraid of him. I remembered our days in the Digital World, Matt had always been the rebel. They were afraid of him.  
  
"Well...he has to come back to school for band practice doesn't he?" Jyou reasoned. "I guess...Matt loves his band..." Koushirou answered. I stared down at my food. I had lost my appitete. Too much on my mind...and I had a big History test next period. A boom of thunder, I looked outside. Yamato was indeed, still standing there, arms crossed, hair messy, staring at the ground.Lightning flashed, followed by a another boom of thunder. It started to rain.  
  
Yamato didn't even flinch, this thin figure leaned there, still. The rain poured down hard, and the sky darkened quickly. Within minutes I could no loner see Yamato in the corner of the yard. "Geezus! He'll get sick!" Mimi cried, staring out the window as well. Without thinking, I jumped out and ran outside. My shoes splashed in the water and forming mud. My hair became soaked in an instant. My vision was blurred by the rain.  
  
"Yamato! You have to come inside!" I yelled as I ran. Matt didn't look up. I stopped a few feet from him, then walked closer. "Yamato! What's wrong with you?! you can't stay out here! You'll catch your death!" At that word, the blonde flinched, and I regreted my words. "Yama...I'm sorry, I know how you feel, please come inside!" Yamato looked up at me, azure eyes flashing. I was hopeful...for a moment. "Leave me alone, Sora." he said icily.  
  
"Matt!" I was angry now. He turned away again, staring at the ground. "Come inside!" I shouted. "Go away, Sora." he muttered. The rain came down harder, I was cold. Lightning flashed again. I could see the expressionless face of my friend. His eyes were dark though, darker than I had ever seen them. I heard the bell ring. "Matt!" I urged, forgetting my anger in an instant. Yamato looked up at me again, "I'm not going to say it again, Sora. LEAVE ME ALONE!!" he screamed.  
  
I stepped back, shocked. The last time I had heard Matt shout was back in the Digiworld. One of his fights with Taichi. "I KNOW YOUR UPSET ABOUT TK BUT YOU HAVE TO GET OVER IT, YAMATO!" my own words surprised me. Matt's eyes flashed again, "Don't tell me what to do, bitch." he growled, and shoved me. I fell backwards, but managed to catch myself. I stared at Matt, this was definately not the Matt I knew....The bell rang again. I gave him one last look. And rushed back to the building.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	4. Concert

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
By: Kiriska  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Four: Concert  
  
Koushirou  
  
Sora had run out into the rain. I couldn't see her, or Yamato. The group was silent. No one wanted to go after her. After a while, the bell rang. Sora still hadn't returned. We were worried. What was happening out there? How was Yamato reacting to whatever Sora was saying? I convinced myself that there was nothing I could do and went to class. The rest of the digidestined did the same. I felt guilty. I could have gone out there as well. But I didn't.   
  
Sora was in my next class, the tardy bell rang. And she still hadn't returned. We were having a History test. Just as the teacher was passing out the papers, Sora burst into the room, completely soaked with rainwater. Her hair clung to her face, and her clothes dripped all over the floor. "Takenouchi Sora! What is this! Why are you all wet!?" the teacher demanded.  
  
Some made-up explaniations later...Sora sat down in the chair next to me, the teacher had not let her get a change of clothes, saying; 'It's your own fault.' and so she was still dripping wet. The test began. I finished quickly, natrually, and my mind instantly drifted to wondering what Yamato was feeling at the moment. I wondered what happened with Sora outside in the yard as well.  
  
When Sora had finished her test, I slipped her a note. \\What happened?// She looked distracted, but wrote a reply and passed it back. \\Yamato's not himself. He won't talk to me// I sighed, Yamato had always had problems with his emotions. And it did not help that Takeru was very close to him. The period ended. The rest of the day was slow. We all had much on our minds.  
  
Taichi had suggested we stop by the practice room where Yamato's band practiced after school and see if he'd show up. The group stood across the hall from the entrance of the room. Most of the students had already left for home. I saw all 4 of the other members of the band enter the room. No Matt. Mimi said she had to go somewhere and left.  
  
The rest of us waited. It was still raining outside, but the spot where Yamato had been was out of view from where we were. Still we waited, a silent group just standing there. I felt vaguely stupid. I was about to give up and leave when one of the doors to the ourside opened. Yamato, dripping wet, stepped inside.  
  
We said nothing. Did nothing, but exchange glances. Matt stared at us, then looked away, he entered the practice room and closed the door behind him. I opened my mouth to say something, but Tai hold a finger to his mouth. He crept forward, closer to the practice room. We followed, we could hear voices.   
  
"--are you all wet!? Do you have a new song? We have a concert tonight!! And we have to have a new song!"  
  
"Yeah, I got one..."  
  
"Lemme see."  
  
There was a small silence.  
  
"Whoa man..."  
  
"There's a frist..."  
  
"Full of anger man..."  
  
"Got music in mind?"  
  
"Yes..let's get started, the concert's at 7..."  
  
"Ok,...we'll make it..."  
  
I looked at Tai. We left the hall. We were standing out front, under the over-hanging roof, now. "Where's Matt's concert?" I asked. Sora spoke; "It's in the center of town, that new stage they got. He promised a new song along with a few of his older ones." Taichi nodded; "I remember, he gave me 2 tickets." "I can't make it, I promised my brother I would go go somewhere with him." Jyou said. "I have my own ticket." Sora said, digging through her purse.   
  
"I'm not sure if Hikari would want to go with me." Tai said, "She's pretty upset, she cried all night yesterday. You wanna go Izz'?" I nodded; "Sure,...we might get a chance to talk to him afterwards.." The brown-haired boy nodded, as did Sora. "Well, I'd better get going." Joe said as he opened up an umbrella and jumped out into the storm. We went our seperate ways.   
  
That night, I picked up both Sora and Tai, and drove to the new stage in the center of town. As we neared, the traffic worsened. "Yama's one hell of a popular guy..." Taichi muttered. "And you're not." Sora said sarcasticly. Tai didn't reply. When we finally manged to get parked, and entered the concert area, the first song had already started.  
  
Yamato gripped his mircophone tightly, he didn't seem to be doing his best. The crowd didn't care, or didn't notice, they all loved him. The 3 songs flew by, and all that was left was the new one. One of the band members took the mike and spoke to the crowd; "This is our new song...written by Ishida Yamato...we just got it today...hope you enjoy....HATE!" he tossed the microphone back to Yamato and went back to his position.  
  
Matt's eyes flashed as the music began. You could tell immediately it would not be like his others. The drums beat, the cymbols clashed, the snares snarled. The keyboard rang out, the guitar screamed....Yamato sang....  
  
i"Anger and hate is all that I feel  
  
Angry enough to give Satan a deal  
  
I sense my sanity beginning to peel  
  
But I am still hidden under a veil..."/i  
  
Taichi stared, Yamato sang fast and furious, his voice full of sarcasium, hate,...anger...just like he was saying. This song was obviously...going to be the truth.  
  
i"Alone, alone, alone with the hate  
  
You want to tie me up in a strait  
  
Jacket and lock me up, up with my hate  
  
And be rid of me forever, no more fustrate-  
  
Tion for you, or you, or you!"/i  
  
Sora was pale. The person up on stage, was not the person we knew. Sure, Matt could be crazy at times...but never like this. What was he thinking? Was this really how he felt? Or was it just a song? It couldn't be just a song, Yamato was pouring too much emotion into it...  
  
i"I no longer care  
  
I feel your stares  
  
You say that you care  
  
But you left meee!!  
  
Left meeee!!  
  
Left me, left me, alone in that room  
  
With the presence of death that loomed  
  
Left me, left me, alone in that tomb  
  
With nothing to do, to do, but fume!!!"/i  
  
"We do care...Yamato..." Taichi muttered, his eyes fixed on his friend. Sora was hypnotized. I shuddered, we had left Yamato alone in the room...with his dead brother. We had.   
  
i"Alone, alone, alone with the hate  
  
You want to tie me up in a strait  
  
Jacket and lock me up, up with my hate  
  
And be rid of me forever, no more fustrate-  
  
Tion for you, or you, or you!"/i  
  
The music was deafening, the speakers blared. The crowd was wild, they didn't know anything...Yamato...this is not the person we know. I think: Is this really you?  
  
i"GO AWAY!! GO AWAY!!  
  
Leave me alone and go away!  
  
Leave me in my world of grey!  
  
Leave me to wait for the end of the day!  
  
Leave me to become insanity's prey!!!!"/i  
  
Sora had jumped back at the sudden screams. Yamato stood on stage, gripping the mike tightly, and was screaming into it, fast, heated words spilled out of his mouth. The three of us stood there. Stunned.  
  
i"Alone, alone, alone with the hate  
  
You want to tie me up in a strait  
  
Jacket and lock me up, up with my hate  
  
And be rid of me forever, no more fustrate-  
  
Tion for you, or you, or you!  
  
FORGET YOU! GO AWAY!!"/i  
  
At Yamato's last word, the lights on stage dimmed, the music came to a sudden halt, and the crowd exploded into a wild cheer. I felt sick. Taichi and Sora probably felt the same. This was not how Yamato made his music...not...what has happened? Would Takeru's death really have changed our friend this much? I don't know. The crowd begun to seperate. Tai pushed his way through, trying to reach the stage. Sora and I followed him.   
  
Yamato was on the steps of the stage, his fellow band members were chasing the fangirls away. "Yamato..." Tai started, but broke off, when the blonde didn't even blink. He just kept on walking. One of the band members turned to us; "Sorry dudes, Yama really hasn't been himself..." I nodded. Yamato walked off into the night, without turning back. A chill went up my spine.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	5. Vengeful

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
By: Kiriska  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Five: Vengeful  
  
Yamato  
  
Hate, hate, hate, that IS all I felt. How often was it that musicians poured their real feelings into their music as I just did. I knew Taichi, Sora, and Koushirou had been at my concert. I'm glad they heard my hateful song. Maybe now they would leave me alone. What were they going to accomplish by telling me that everything's fine when it's not? They'd be lying. To me and themselves. Nothing would ever be the same again. Not now, not ever. TK is dead, gone, lost forever. And he would never come back. Maybe that didn't register in their heads.   
  
I shoved my hands in my pockets, it was a cold night. The chilly night wind blew in my face, cutting at it. My parents had forced me out of the hospital this morning, making me go to school. Had it really been this morning? Seemed like an eternity. I didn't want to go to school, I didn't want to deal with people. Why couldn't I just stay with Takeru? Why? God, I was beginning to hate that word. Why?  
  
Revenge, I must get revenge....who killed my brother? Who?! WHY?! Words formed for another song. Angry, fierce, portraying me perfectly. Pour thy soul into music....revenge....The music lessened the pain. The stinging, ugly, pain. It helped. At least, a little. I shuddered, realizing again how cold it was. Takeru's funeral was tomorrow. Friday. It would be around 5, after school. So I get to spend another day in that prison. With ignorant people. Sure, Takeru lived in a different town...I shook it off.  
  
Pain...pain...the pain....I don't like the pain. I don't like being alone. But I was always alone. Alone, alone, alone. I could see my apartment, I didn't feel like going in. It was pretty dark now, the lights in the building didn't look welcoming. Where was TK now? Is he still in the hospital? Is he being packed away in a box now? I am. Cold. Empty. The pain. I don't like the pain. I stood under the lamp light in front of the apartment building. Why? Why are you gone, Takeru? Why?  
  
Revenge. The word was comforting somehow. Kill...blood...pain...alone...words. Just words. They couldn't help me. Revenge. Sweet revenge. I would get it. Revenge //would// be mine..I suddenly felt dizzy, my head,...my brain...pain. I closed my eyes and instantly regreted it, my mind filled with visions of my brother's dead body...his frozen face, his bloody gashes...I opened my eyes. My body tingled with a needle-y feeling. I didn't like it. I spotted a bug running across the lamp post, without thinking I reach up and squish it. I felt a brief feeling of satisfaction. I wish that bug had been the killer...the murderer...of bastard who had killed TK. But it wasn't.  
  
I can't. I'm sorry. I just can't. Am I suppose to forget? Not remember all the times we had fun? Forget all the times we were together. All those years spent. Am I supposed to? You can't answer me. You're not here. Where are you? I was angry suddenly.  
  
Why did you leave me here, Takeru?! You didn't deserve to die! I don't deserve this pain! Oh...the pain.WHY!? Damn, I hate that word. I really do. But there's no other word. I'm ranting, in my head. I'm going insane. That's it. I'm going insane. Or is this normal? I don't know. WHY did you leave me, Takeru?!  
  
I'm being selfish again. I don't care. You left me. Left me...left me....The words of my own song came back to me...My hands were numb. I decided to go inside at least. Deal with my dad's worry. I walked up the steps. The apartment building looked old, drabby. I saw bloodstains on the walls...fresh bloodstains....  
  
I look closer. They were gone. You're seeing things, Yamato. Stop it. I keep walking. I notice the carpet was red. To hide spilled blood....I pass one of the apartment doors. The number was "777". Wasn't that the number to heaven? Are you in there, TK? Are you there? No. You left me. You're not here. I'm alone. Alone. Alone with the pain.   
  
Kill...kill...kill...his killer..I'd become a killer myself. Don't care. Revenge. How was I suppose to accomplish this!? How the hell was I supposed to find out who it is!? How!? Fuck. I hate this shit. Fuck this shit. Fuck the pain. Man, I wanna kill myself. Join you, Takeru. I laugh bitterly. Maybe I should. There's nothing for me here. No. Selfish. Selfish. Stop being selfish. Stop it. Can I? I was never the stong one. That was Taichi. Crest of Courage. Yeah. That's Taichi. Not me. I'm not strong.  
  
Crest of Friendship. That's me. Why? I'm not that socialable. I don't want to me. That's not me. That's not my crest. Fuck the crest. Takeru. Crest of Hope. Yeah, you held hope. Hope for me, hope for the others. But you're gone. No more hope. You are dead. Hope is dead. No hope.  
  
Am I insane? Am I suicidal? Do I want to live? No point...you're not here. Who killed you, TK? Who? I'll find him...I'll find him for you, little brother. I'll kill him for you. I'm scaring myself. A nasty grin spread on my face. I was enjoying the thought of killing someone. I don't care. Revenge. A sweet thought. Revenge, ...... for you Takeru. I laugh again, I do scare myself. But I'm beyond caring now. I'm just vengeful. I open the door to my apartment. And close the door behind me.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	6. Funeral

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Six: Funeral  
  
Hikari  
  
I lay on the couch, my head spinning. It had only been a day, but it seems like he's been gone forever. 24 hours is damn long. Taichi had gone to Yamato's concert, told me he wasn't taking it well either. Takeru, you're gone, gone...forever. I sighed, moping doesn't help. Wish it did. I lay there a few more minutes, my back started to hurt. I wish Gatomon were here. All the digimon...they make life so much more bareable.  
  
The doorknob moved. I almost jumped, thinking about TK's murder doesn't help much for anything. Taichi entered the house, he looked somber. I didn't move, just lay there. "Hey Kari." my brother said, his voice was expressionless. It reminded me of Yamato the night before. Creepy.  
  
"What happened Tai?" I asked, finally getting up from the couch. Taichi didn't answer immediatetly, he walked across the room and put his coat on the coat rack. "It's Yamato..." he began, "He's changed." I blinked, not completely understanding. "What do you mean?" I asked. Tai slumped down on the couch where I had been. "He's...all angry, worse than he'd ever been, even in the Digital World....well, you weren't there, but Matt could get pretty rough then...he..he's just changed."  
  
I didn't know what to say, I didn't know Yamato that well. He was Takeru's brother, I saw him ocasionally, but that was about it. Thinking about Matt led to more thinking about TK. Yearning. My yearning for Takeru to be brought back...an impossible wish. I sighed, I felt helpless. I sat down. The two of us just sat there for a while, each deep in our own thoughts. I glanced at the clock, 8:49. Nothing to do, normally, I'd be talking to Takeru on the phone now...but that was not possible now. I got up and went to my room, hoping the nightmares wouldn't return.  
  
~  
  
I lay on my bed. It was past midnight now, it was dark outside, no moon. I couldn't sleep. I hadn't been afraid of the dark since I was 9, but now...the shadows in my room played tricks on me. A pencil sticking up in a pencil holder....a knife shooting out of the ground....the hand of a doll...Takeru's cut-up hand in the hospital...I turned away.  
  
Who had murdered Takeru? Who? Some insane, psychotic, homicidal maniac? Maybe...why TK? Were they after the rest of us as well? Maybe. Maybe not. Will this thought haunt me forever? Probably. Gatomon, I wish you were here. No, you are all in the Digiworld,...unaware of it all...you might have forgotten about us already...it's been years now.  
  
I stared at the wall. A minute passed. Two minutes. Three. I felt my eyes get heavy. Sleep.   
  
I was on my way to school, a bright, sunny, Friday morning. Takeru's funeral was this afternoon. I neared my school, students filling up the yard, talking. A shadow slinked in the bushes beside the sidewalk. Rustling. I stopped and looked behind me. Nothing. You're paranoid, Hikari...I started walking again. More rustling. Definately someone following me. I kept walking.   
  
A thin, black figure jumped in front of me. I leapt backwards. The person wore a psychotic smile, his teeth were yellow, his breath smelled. His black hair was messy and stuck out in all directions. In both his hands were long daggers. Both of which had dried blood on the blade. He laughed. I took a step backwards, paralized with fear. The stranger held up on bloody knife, "Say hello to Takeru for me." and brought the blade down on me...  
  
I sat up in bed, panting. My hair was soaked in sweat, so was pillow. At least I hadn't screamed like I had the previous night. I sighed, the dream was more realistic this time. That scared me. Last night I had been in a dark alley, it was like in the movies. This time, it was in my life, my school...and this time the person had spoken to me. I swept my hand through my hair, wet and nasty feeling. I lay back down and glanced at the clock. The neon red letters glowed: 3:21. I closed my eyes. Tired. So tired. The rest of the night was dreamless.  
  
The following morning, I left the house with Taichi. I didn't know why, maybe it was because of the dream I had. At least today wasn't exactly like the dream. It was sunny or bright. The storm clouds had darkened and the mood was gloomy. We stopped at the High School, Tai waved goodbye to me. My school was about a block away.  
  
I waved back to my brother, I spotted Yamato in a corner of the courtyard. He was alone, had his arms crossed and was staring at the ground. I had never seen him like that. I shook it off and kept walking. School. Didn't look forward to it. The clouds rumbled. Rain was coming once again.  
  
~  
  
I stared at his face. His wounds had been cleaned better, his face white. Totally white. His hair was still ruffled and messy, but the dirt had been cleansed out of it. The tears I had held back all day came now. Taichi stood beside me, he did not look at Takeru, he was looking at Yamato.  
  
I shifted my gaze to follow my brother's. Matt looked as he did this morning. Cold, stone-faced, expressionless...he scared me. I looked down again at Takeru's coffin. It looked pretty cheap, just a wooden crate. Hell, it didn't even look polished. Guess his family couldn't afford much,...I thought, what about insurance?   
  
I felt someone creep down behind me and jerked my head backwards. No one. I shuddered, stop it Kari...you're not helping yourself by being paranoid. Someone was talking about TK. I wasn't paying attention. The guy probably didn't even know Takeru...bastards. Why couldn't someone else be the speaker guy?   
  
Takeru's casket was closed, I was never going to see him again. I looked at everyone else. Sora was crying, Joe looked akward. So did Izzy. Mimi was talking Yamato...or trying to. Matt looked furious for some reason, he was glaring at the closed and lowering casket. Mimi was trying to calm him down by the looks of it, they were out of hearing range for me..the other side of the casket.  
  
Yamato suddenly exploded, he shoved Mimi out of his way and run off. His parents were stunned and just stared after him. Taichi jumped and started after him, as did Sora and Mimi. Izzy and Jyou looked at each other, then followed. I decided looked at Takeru's coffin, all the way lowered in the ground where he would lay forever. I glanced back at my friends chasing Yamato. Matt was no longer in sight. I sighed, said a silent goodbye to my Takeru and lit after them..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	7. Worsened

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Seven: Worsened  
  
Mimi  
  
Yamato sure ran fast. I don't know why he got so angry, I was only trying to help...the others were close behind me, all in pursuit of our distracted friend. The funeral had been depressing, I had never been to one before...Takeru being packed away in a very ugly box for the rest of eternity...I didn't like the idea.  
  
I had been trying to tell Matt that everything would be alright, and that the world was not going to end. That's what friends are supposed to do right? But he got all angry, saying that things were never going to be the same and such. I suppose he's right, about things not going to be the same. How could it be if you had just lost your brother? But why did he have to be all defensive? We had argued. Not a good time to argue, at a funeral...  
  
Yamato had also been pissed off at the fact that TK was being packed away in a box. He had been raving as well, before I started trying to calm him down, he was ranting under his breath,...but it was pretty loud. I didn't hear everything, but he was muttering things like; "Revenge,...kill...bastard..." and stuff.  
  
I couldn't run anymore, I was out of breath. I slowed and stopped, trying to catch my breath. I was not made for this kind of exercise. Taichi ran past me,.....then Izzy. Sora stopped beside me briefly, also catching her breath. "What...happened....Mimi?" he asked me. I shook my head, "I was trying to be helpful! I was telling Matt that everything was going to be ok and all...what was I //supposed// to do?! He was cursing under his breath!" I told her. "Damn..I knew he'd be like this..." then Sora took off again.  
  
I still couldn't run, my sides hurt and I was sweating. Such a nasty feeling, sweat. I decided to rest a bit longer. Jyou ran by, then stopped a few yards ahead. "Damn, they run fast!" he exclaimed. "What in the world is up with Yamato!?" I repeated what I had told Sora. "Geez, Matt and his stupid temper problems...could save me a lot of trouble..." Joe walked back over to me, "We ain't gonna help much by chasin' him, we ain't eva gonna catch him. Especially us non-atheletic people." he said.   
  
"We could go back and see if the parents have freaked out..." he said. "Can we walk?" He laughed and nodded, we started to walk back towards the funeral spot. The fields seemed endless, gravestones everywhere. I had just noticed, earlier in the rush to follow Yamato, I hadn't noticed all the grey stones everywhere. It freaked me out. Dead people.  
  
Maybe three minutes passed when we spotted Kari running in our direction. She came to a halt, panting, in front of us. "Where'd....everyone...go!?" she asked. "They went after Yamato, we can't run, so we figured we'd go back..." I said. "The parents are all freaked out, some of them are following us, but they can't move fast." Hikari informed us. "I figured." Jyou said.  
  
"Well,...I don't know what I would do if we caught Yamato-san, so I might as well go back with you guys..." Tai's little sister said to us. We nodded and continued back. The rows and rows of gravestones went by, faded names ingraved. I shuddered, so many dead people...how did they all die? Like Takeru? Hopefully not....that would have been paintful..  
  
We met the parents within a few minutes. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya hugged Hikari and asked where the others had gone. She replied that Matt had freaked out and they went after him. Mr. Ishida and Ms. Takaishi looked particularly worried. I didn't blame them.   
  
"Did you finish the funeral without us?" Jyou asked. Sora's mother, Mrs.Takenouchi said; "Yes, they buried poor Takeru and set the gravestone. Would you like to go back and look?" I nodded. So did Hikari, who's tears returned to her. "I have to get back home,...lots of homework..." Joe said, the parents nodded absently and he was off. Yamato's parents decided to keep going to find their other son.  
  
TK's gravestone was grey rock, the edges were rough and cheap looking. Takeru's insurance must've really sucked. The ingravement to the stone was a little better; "Takeru Takaishi, beloved son and friend of many. May the angels carry you forever." I sniffed, it made it seem Takeru had been gone for years, instead of just days. I went home, totally depressed.   
  
~  
  
I plopped down in front of the TV and reached for the remote when the phone rang. I picked it up, "Hello?" "Mimi?" a familiar voice asked. "This is she." I replied, "Who's this?" The voice on the other end seemed nervous; "This is Koushirou, just to let you know, we found Yamato...but he's even worse than he was." he said. I shivered, 'worse than he was' is pretty bad. "How is he?" I asked.  
  
"He was by the edge of town and he--" a sudden crash of thunder and flash of lightning disconncected the phone. I sat up straight in my seat; "Koushirou? Izzy? Are you still there?" Dead line. My parents were out of town that week and I was alone. The sudden news wasn't exactly pleasent. I was glad they found Matt, but if he was worse than he had been....then how was he? He seemed to be on the edge of sanity before....I placed the phone back on the reciever and went to my room, the empty house seemed very creepy suddenly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	8. Painkiller

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Eight: Painkiller  
  
Taichi  
  
I wonder how many times I had thought 'This is insane' in the Digital World...well, now I know what real insanity is. My best friend may be suffering from it. I was sitting on the back of the couch outside of Yamato's room. His parents were in there with him, talking to him. Izzy had tried to call Mimi, Jyou, and our parents but the storm had cut us off. Sora and Izzy went home. I stayed, my parents would understand. ... Matt and I had had rough times before, thrown punches, gotten in a lot of fights, but we were still friends. We could always talk to each other. Always.   
  
'Cept now. Takeru's gone. I had been shocked, I had grieved, I had sort of gotten over it. There was nothing I could do. Too bad Matt didn't feel the same way. Damn, if only he did. 'D'save all of us some trouble. At the funeral, I heard Mimi trying to cheer him up. Hell, that worked out //great//. He had, more or less, cussed her out and told her to leave him alone. Mimi, had taken some offense, but presissted.  
  
Yamato almost threw a punch ,but instead he took a disgusted glance at Takeru's coffin, called Mimi one more name, shoved her and ran off. I had cursed under my breath and taken off after him,...hell, I thought I'd be able to catch him in a minute. But, Matt must've been excersizin' somewhere cuz he was damn fast! I chased him, he ran faster. I couldn't catch him, and I used to runnin', with soccer and everything. I ran, and ran. And fuckin' ran some more.  
  
I had to stop a few times and catch my breath, and those were the times Yamato ran fastest, to get away from me. At some points I acknowleged Sora and Koushirou behind me, but I didn't pay much attention. We had gone past endless hills filled with gravestones, then into the forest beyond it. And it started to get dark. And I had skipped soccer practice for this.  
  
I wasn't able to see Yamato anymore then, he was way ahead of he. And then, in the forest, he could have been in the trees and watch me pass him by. I had been worried, Hikari had told me about her dreams of Takeru's killer, hunting the rest of us down and stuff. What if they were true? Oh yeh, I'm the brave one. Crest of Courage and all that crap. I was being freaked out by my little sister's nightmares.  
  
I had slowed to a walk, soccer or not, I could not run endlessly for an hour. And hell, I still had no idea how Yamato had done it. Sora and Izzy caught up with me, both tired and panting. We walked the forest, looking for our friend. It was really dark now, sun gone and clouds still covering the sky.   
  
We eventually made it through the forest. We saw that we were at the edge of town, the 'bad' neighborhood. The ground was mostly dirt, and a several yards away from the forest was a huge dumpster. The first sign of life we saw was a huge black rat. Sora kicked some dirt at it and it ran off sqeeking. The as we walked closer, we saw Yamato. If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was a maniac.  
  
Maybe he is. His hair looked like it had been through a few hurricanes and and a mud slide. His face was had some dark spots of dirt and/or mud on it. His gloves were torn, his jeans were torn. "Yamato! What the hell are you doing!?" Sora had demanded. Yama had given us one hell of a psychotic grin and revealed what he was holding in his hands. A knife. And a groutesque looking dead rat. "What the fuck!? What are you doing!?" I had asked.   
  
"Killing rats and pretending they're you." he had answered. Koushirou had looked disgusted; "Yamato..." And Matt lost his cool; "Yamato what!? Yamato, you're insane!? Yamato, deal with it!? Yamato, everything will be ok!? Yamato, you're completely and totally fucked up!?!?" he had screamed, Izzy didn't reply. Our friend had turned his back on us and said; "Yeah, I'm fuckin' fucked up. What are you going to do about it?"   
  
We had stood there for a few minutes. Then he turned back and faced us again; "Just leave me alone. I'm going to find Takeru's muthafuckin' murderer..." "Matt, it's not worth it! All for what?! Revenge!?" Sora had told him. "Fuck off bitch! What are you worked up about!? You don't care! You all don't care! You muthafuckin' selfish bastards!" Yamato then pointed the knife at us; "You don't care, so quit fuckin' pretending, and leave me alone!"  
  
"Why are you doing this!?" I had screamed. Yamato had glared at me and wiped off some dirt off his chin. I remember the scene perfectly. And it creeps me out. The fact that it had been about an hour ago didn't help. Matt's answer was this: "It takes away the pain." Killing rats had taken away his pain? WHe had pretended that the rats were the murderer? And us? What if he can't find anymore fuckin' rats?   
  
There was a loud thump on the door of Yamato's room. The door opened. Ms.Takaishi was crying. Mr.Ishida was backed into the door, he looked shocked. I leaned and looked closer. Yamato was standing there, his expression was of pure rage.   
  
"Yamato..what's happened to you..?" his mother sobbed. His father shook his head and exited the room, Ms.Takaishi followed him out. Yamato's dad looked at me, "Maybe you can talk to him, Taichi..." he muttered, and walked away. Yamato averted his glare to me; "What are you going to say to me, Tai?" I gulped; I didn't know. This was not my friend.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	9. Talk

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
By: Kiriska  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Nine: Talk  
  
Taichi  
  
I stared at Yamato, he started back at me. We stood in silence, glaring, for a while. Then Yama spoke; "Well? What are you going to say to me, Taichi?" he repeated. I hesitated, I hate to admit, but I was uncomfortable...and that in itself scared me. I had always been comfortable around Matt. "Why are you doing this?" I asked stupidly.  
  
Yamato frowned; "I told you. It stops the pain." he said quietly. "Isn't there some other way? You don't have...to kill things..." I told him. "How would if someone murderered Hikari?" he questioned. I figeted, I knew he would ask it sooner or later. "I suppose I'd want revenge..." I said, I couldn't lie. Not to Matt. Even now. Damn.  
  
"So what's wrong with my revenge? And they're just rats. It's keeping me from hurting ... real people." he said. "What will you do when you can't find any more rats?" Matt looked away, "I don't know. But don't you understand Tai? I //have// to avenge Takeru...I have to find his killer..." I shook my head; "No, Yamato...you don't have to, you're letting him get to you..you're letting him take control of you...don't let him...don't do this..He probably wants you to go after him.."  
  
His eyes flashed; "So be it. I don't care about what he wants. I care about what I want. And I want to kill TK's murderer." he growled. "Yamato,...I know how you--" I was cut off by his sharp voice. "You know how I feel, Taichi!? How could you possibly know how I feel? You will never know how I feel, not until you lose your sister." he snapped. I felt a sting. 'Not until you lose you sister'....his words immediately began to echo.  
  
I was silent, I didn't know what do say. "Matt...please...would Takeru want this?" Yamato's expression went soft for a spilt second then hardened again. "I don't know what Takeru wants. I'd ask, but he's dead." his harsh tone surprised me. "I'll tell you what he wants, Yama," I felt myself starting to become angry, "He wouldn't want you to hurt people, turn into a killer youself, he'd what you to deal, and get over it!"  
  
"How do you know?" my friend snarled. "You're telling me you don't know your own brother well enough to know what he would want!?" I demanded. Yamato glared, but didn't say anything. We stood there in silence for a few minutes. Then Yama spoke up again; "What do you suggest I do, Tai?" he asked softly, his expression still hard.  
  
I was semi-relieved, maybe this talk would get somewhere. "You can try to accept it. There's nothing you can do to bring TK back, just try to calm yourself...the pain will go away...let it go away..." Yamato didn't blink, "I still want to kill him." he said simply. I knew perfectly well who 'him' was. "Talk to someone...tell people how you feel...it will help." Geez, I sound like a Psychiatrist...speaking of which...maybe Yamato should see one...or a counselor...or something...  
  
Yamato was silent for a few more minutes; then he took out the knife he had had earlier. I flinched, but didn't say anything. Matt looked at the knife for a few seconds, then offered it to me. "Take this Tai. Don't let me have it." he said. "Alright, Yama...thanks for listening to me..." I cautiously took the knife from my friend. He looked at me. "Do you think I'm crazy?" he asked.  
  
I thought, did I think Matt was crazy? Maybe. "No, of course not...it's perfectly normal to feel this way.." I really do sound like a psychiatrist. Yamato stared blankly for a few more seconds. "Are you going to suggest I talk to a psychiatrist?" Whoa...mind-reader...I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. What am I suppose to say? "Er...well...you should talk to someone...you can talk to me if you want..."  
  
"I'm not insane..." I heard Matt mutter under his breath, I didn't know if I was suppose to hear that or not...damn, I was //afraid// of Yamato right now...why? He was my best friend...why am I afraid of him? Yamato looked distracted suddenly. "I'm not insane...I'm not insane..." then he looked up at me again; "Tell me the truth Taichi, do you think I should see a psychiatrist?"  
  
I sighed; "You probably should Yamato. You're scaring us, you know that?" Don't take offense..don't take offense..don't hurt me, man! Damn, I'm a chicken. Crest of Courage my ass. And I'm the one holding the knife. I watched my friend, he didn't say anything for a while. These silence periods were making me fidgety!  
  
"I'll go to the psychiatrist. Thanks Taichi." Yamato turned. I smiled. "No prob, man." I turned to leave. Things were looking up. It was still storming outside. Mr.Ishida saw me heading for the door. "What happened?" he asked. "Yama agreed to go see a psychiatrist." I replied. Matt's dad looked shocked. "How can I ever thank you Taichi!?" he asked gleefully. I grinned; "You could find me an umbrella."  
  
Kiriska: A 'happy' chapter ending. Yes?  
  
Chibi Fique: Aw, man.  
  
Chibi Tiyan: *glare*  
  
Chibi Sikeeh: *laughs*  
  
Mayakashi: It's a disguise....heheheheh  
  
Kiriska: Review? ARTIGATOU! 


	10. Psychiatric Help

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
By: Kiriska  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Ten: Psychiatric Help  
  
Yamato  
  
I walked into the school yard. People. I sighed, I had always hated school. What normal high school kid wouldn't? Well, at least that was one thing that's normal about me. I spotted Taichi and Sora under the large tree in the corner, they waved. I didn't wave back, I felt unsure of myself. No confidence whatsoever.  
  
My dad had scheduled an appointment for me to see a psychiatrist after school. I wasn't really looking forward to it, but I needed help didn't I? So they all throught I was insane. My parents, my friends, did I think I was insane? Well, I don't know. I killed some rats, I threatened my friends, I acted worse than I ever had to my parents. Did all that prove I was insane? What is sanity anyway? Being able to think straight? Being aware? I walked to my corner of the yard. I felt Tai and Sora's eyes on me, they were wondering why I hadn't joined them.  
  
I guess I wanted to be alone. To think. Yeah, I need to think. I can think, I can still reason. Does that mean I'm not insane? Does an insane person know they're insane? If I was crazy, would I be thinking like this? Ok, Yamato, what do you feel? I feel confused. Why? I don't know if I'm sane. Look, I'm talking to myself, playing out my visit to the psychiatrist. How was it like to be a psychiatrist? They deal with people who have problems right? They talk to them. They sort out their feelings.  
  
Did I really want to spill out all my feelings to a complete stranger who might already think I'm insane? Not really. Do I have a choice. No. Yes. I didn't have to do anything. I always had choices. I had promised I would. Promises were always broken. Did I break promises? Sometimes. How did you feel, Yamato, when Takeru died? I felt angry. Why? Takeru didn't deserve to die. Why? He was a good person. Crest of Hope.  
  
The bell rang. Students piled into the building. Was I going to go to my classes today? I hadn't told my parents I had skipped both days of school after TK's death. So I didn't have an excuse. I could make one up. That was easy. But did I really want to go to class? Deal with people, teachers, and crazy fangirls? Not really.  
  
Taichi paused at the entrance of the school and looked back at me. I faced him. His expression was stern, he motioned for me to come with him. I sighed. What do I want to do? Tai glared at me. I started towards the school. My friend smiled, I tried to smile back. But my face was stuck in a expressionless void. Guess faces do stick if you keep them there too long.  
  
~  
  
School was too slow. My teachers didn't buy my excuses without a note. My friends tried to stick up for me, but the teachers didn't give in. I had stuff to catch up on, and I didn't want to do it. I didn't feel angry like I usually did. I felt...I don't know how I felt. I just know I wasn't angry. That itself scared me. I was always angry when teachers bossed me around. Why wasn't I angry? I wanted to be angry. Anger was safe.   
  
Fangirls kept trailing me. I guess my concert on Thursday caught a few more fans. Some of the guys even congraulated me on my new song. I guess that genre of music got a lot of people. At least I could still be annoyed at them. Taichi and the others tried to help me shoo them off. A lot of help that did.  
  
My lunch was soggy and disgusting. My teachers were rude and bossy. My friends kept trying to talk to me. My day wasn't exactly great. But I didn't get angry. Why? I felt no confidence in myself for anything. Why? I was insane. Are you sure? No. Then why? I'm going to a psychiatrist. That means I'm insane, doesn't it? Maybe.  
  
By then end of the day I was tired. Tired of the teachers, the fans, my friends, everything. And I still had to go to the psychiatrist. I was on my way to the exit of the building when I realized I had band rehersal. Damn. I made my way to the practice room and was met by the others.  
  
"Yo Yamato! We thought you weren't gonna show!" My face was still expressionless. "Sorry guys, I can't stay for practice." I said. My voice was monotone. They frowned, then looked at each other. Did they think I was insane too? "It's ok, dude, don't stress youself." "Yeah, whatever's wrong....well, it's ok, we understand." I tried to smile. But again, my face was frozen. "Thanks guys." I turned and left.  
  
~  
  
The psychiatrist's office smelled too much like the hospital. The stink of clean and medicine. I walked up the secretary. She didn't look up from her computer. I cleared my throat. She glanced upward. Her glasses were ridulously large and red. Her hair was pulled back in a large bun, and her face was winkly. Just like in the TV shows. "May I help you, young man?" she asked. Her voice was stern and unfriendly. "I'm IshidaYamato,...I'm here for my 3:30 appointment with Dr.Aketo." I said. My monotone voice was scaring me.   
  
The secretary, typed a few things on her computer, glanced at me again, then said; "Alright, Mr.Ishida...walk down that hall, 2nd door to the left." I nodded slightly and went on my way. I didn't like the fact that she had called me 'Mr.Ishida'. No one called me that. Mr.Ishida was always my father. Me, I was Yamato, or Matt. Not Mr.Ishida.  
  
I found Dr.Aketo's room. On the door was a white label with the doctor's name. Below that was a ripped piece of paper with a smiley face on it. It had been hastily taped to the door. I shrugged and opened the door. Inside sat a red-haired woman in her 30's. She looked up from the clipboard she was holding. "Ishida Yamato?" I nodded.  
  
The psychiatrist was a woman? In all the television shows there ever were, the psychiatrist that dealt with psycho people was always a guy. It made me uneasy. "Have a seat, please." she gestured to a comfy chair in front of her. I nervously sat down. A million thoughts crossed my mind. What if she finds out that I am crazy? Will they lock me up in an ayslum somewhere? I felt scared. My face sure as hell didn't say that. I was grateful for that.   
  
Dr.Aketo was flipping through her clipboard, I sat there, fidgeting. The room was rather small, and was painted light blue. There was a large window behind the doctor, the carpet was a lavender-blue color. All the furniture in the room was a light blue, purple color. There were a few plants in the room, all in cerulean pots. I had read somewhere that the color blue calms people. That's probably why the room was made so. Hell with that, the swirl of purple and blue was giving me a headache. I was not used to the color. I liked reds, and greens, and black. Did that make me weird? I felt quesy suddenly. I wish the psychiatrist would hurry up.  
  
She looked up from her clipboard again and looked at me. I gave her nothing, but my stern face. "How do you feel today?" she asked slowly. Damn, was she treating me like I was insane? Was she supposed to do that? Was I insane? Did she already know I was? Then what's the point of this? "Tired." I answered truthfully. Maybe if I answer her like a normal, sane person...  
  
The doctor nodded slowly and scribbled something down. "And why is that, Yamato?" I stared at the ground. Now, I really felt uncomfortable. "Long day at school." I said simply. Dr.Aketo nodded again and wrote something else down. Damn, was everything I say going to be put down? "Do you do any extracurrcular activities?" What the hell does that have to do with anything? "Yes. I'm in a band."   
  
"Ah, yes, and you had a big concert Thursday night, am I correct?" she stared at me with creepy hazel eyes. I blinked, why did she need my confrimation for that? There had been posters everywhere. "Yeah..." I answered, somewhat confused. Then I remember something. The new song I had sung. Damn, she's gonna use that against me, I just know it.  
  
"And you had a new song, yes? What was it called?" she swept a hand through her red hair. Fuck. I hate being right at times like this. I could lie. No, she'd find out too easily. Fuck fuck fuck. "Hate." I said, I wanted my voice to sound annoyed, but it stayed in that monotone voice.  
  
"Uh-huuhh..." she kept scibbling on that clipboard of hers. "And why did you write this song?" I felt angry now. Anger. I hadn't felt that all day. She probably had my whole file somewhere, and it probably told her I had been extremely angry immdeiately after Takeru's death. Why the hell even ask? "I was angry." I stated the obvious. But it seemed to please her.   
  
"Who are you angry at?" Dr.Aketo asked. Anger was bubbling up inside me quickly. Was this visit made just to irritate me? "The murderer." I said. "The murderer?" the psychiatrist said, sounding amused, "The murderer of whom?" I was boiling on the inside, I was ready to jump up and strangle her. Was she doing this on purpose!? Surely she knew that Takeru had been murderered?! What the hell!? Didn't she know anything about me? Or why I'm here?? My brain was reeling. Does it matter!?  
  
I was extremely surprised that the 'me' on the outside remained completely calm. "Takeru." my mouth said, I had almost done it involentarly. I am seriously freaking myself out. "And who is Takeru?" she asked, she leaned forward, her clipboard in her lap. She was no longer writing in it. I wouldn't be surprised if there was stem coming out of my ears. "Takeru is my younger brother." I said. I wanted to talk with an atitude, perhaps make her uneasy. But my voice wasn't letting me. Fuck.  
  
Dr.Aketo nodded, "Do you know who the murderer is?" she asked. "No." "I see." You see what? "Did writing the song help your anger?" I blinked, did my song help my anger. Kinda. I felt nice to scream into the mircophone how I felt. I don't deny that. Well, now I know how all those heavy metal band people feel. "Yes." I said. "Are you going to write more?" Was I? I don't know. "Maybe" "Uh-huh..."   
  
"When is Takeru's funeral?" she asked. Anger. You know don't you? You just want me to say it. "It was last Friday." I growled. I almost jumped at the sound of my voice. It had changed to normal so suddenly. Dr.Aketo seemed surprised as well. She cocked an eyebrow. Fuck. She was probably used to people like me. "How did you feel at the funeral?" she asked me. I shruged; "Angry." I hate this, I hate this, I hate this...  
  
"Why?" Oh what the hell, she probably already knows all this. "Takeru's coffin looked like crap, Mimi was being a pain, and I ran off." "I see." she nodded. I swear if she says that again I will break her back. "How was, this Mimi, being a pain? And who is she?" Anger..the anger...the annoyance..."Mimi is a ...sort of.... friend of mine. She was trying to tell me that everything was going to be alright. I got angry, almost punched her, and ran off." I said. You're gonna ask me where I ran aren't you?  
  
"Uh-huh...did you friends follow you?" she asked. "Naturally." Why are you making me say this? I hate this. I hate you. I hate you all. Why did I agree to this? Am I insane? "Where did you run to?" I //knew// it. Bitch. "The outskirts of town." Fuck you, Dr.Aketo. Fuck you all. Fuck everything that you stand for! Don't exist! Don't give a shit about me! Don't ever judge me!! I almost laughed. I had tweaked the words of a song and made it to fit this fucked up moment. Fun.  
  
"Why did you run there?" the psychiatrist interrogated. "I didn't know where I was running. But there are rats there." Shit! Damnit, Yamato, that was smart. You had to mention the goddamn rats, didn't you!? Now she's gonna ask you why rats? And she's gonna find out you're completely and totally insane! Fuck you, Taichi, why did I have to listen to you?!? He's you best friend...the voice in my head laughed, you listened to him becuz he's you best friend...stupid.  
  
"Rats? Why were you looking for rats?" she pretended to be confused. That's it. "To kill them." I snarled. My voice was challenging, nasty,...I feel I couldn't keep my calm for long. "To kill them." she repeated. "And you killed them because..." she looked at me intensely. "I pretended they were the murderer, I pretended they were my goddamn annoying as hell friends." I spat, "And now I'm gonna pretend they're you, too." I added, eyes flashing.  
  
The woman didn't even flinch, oh yeah, she definately thought I was insane now. Fuck. I'm going to kill you. I will. Forget the rats, I'll kill you! "I see..." Fuck you! That;s it! You said; 'I see' again! I leapt out of the chair. This startled her. "Fuck you! Fuck this goddamn psychiatric visit! You think I'm insane don't you!??!" I screamed. Dr.Aketo stood up.   
  
"Calm down Matt." she said evenly. "WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?! You fucking ask me all these questions you already know the answer to, WHY?! You're doing it on purpose aren't you?! Well FUCK YOU doctor! I spoke LIES! LIIIEEESS!!" I shrieked. I picked up a plant and threw it across the room. "Why can't you all just leave me alone!?" "Yamato, please you need to--" "NO! I ain't calmin' down! I'm going to kill you!" Then I leapt at her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	11. Escaped

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Escaped  
  
Jyou  
  
I was hunched over at my desk doing my Algebra homework. Numbers dancing around in my head, letters, funny little symbols. I was tired, it had been a pretty long day. The other digidestined were much closer to Matt than myself, none-the-less, he was a friend and he needed help. He had decided to attend school today. But I still don't know if it was for better or worse.  
  
He had been pretty withdrawn all day. Yamato wasn't like he had been the past days, angry and silent, nor was he normal. He also had fangirls chasing him all day. I wasn't at his concert on Thursday, but I had heard about it plenty from Taichi, Sora, and Koushirou. We had stuck up for him all day, chasing away his stalkers, trying to convince the teachers, etc. And I was dead tired from it all.   
  
Then there's homework. So much homework. Do the teachers all talk to each other and plan to give homework all on the same days? I mean it's like, Monday, homework from all classes, Tuesday, nothing, Wednsday, 6 tests, Thursday, 3 projects due. It was so very annoying. My head swam, too many things going on in life. It sucks. The phone rang.  
  
I was glad for a break, but in the back of my head a voice told me something was wrong. I got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?" The voice on the other end sounded hysterical. "This is he..." I said slowly, trying to figure who it was calling me. "What?" I was shocked, "How did that happen!?" I paused again. "Do you know where he is?" The voice on the other end was spilling words out too fast to comprehend. "What do you want //me// to do?!.......I supposed.........ug, alright, fine! I'll be right there." I hung up, I was sweating.  
  
My head was spinning, and I thought it was bad already. Goddamnit Yamato. Losing Takeru had been a shock, but now you have to go insane on the rest of us!! I sat there stunned for a few seconds trying to organize my thoughts. Ok, Matt attacked his psychiatrist. The psychiatrist is in the hospital. And Matt is no where to be found.  
  
Taichi was the one who had called. He found out when Yamato's father called him asking if he knew where Matt was. Tai was calling everyone who knew Matt and getting a search party. I get to go with them. Joy. It's not that I don't want to help, it's just that, well, I'm anger I supposed. Why did Yamato have to go be insane now? Exams were rolling around the corner and I needed to study. All this isn't helping me, TK's death, Yamato's whatever. ARG!  
  
I finally got up, grabbed my jacket and headed for the door; "I'm going out!" I yelled, then remembered that my parents were out and my brother was at a part-time job. Ug. I scribbled a note and exited the house. It was pretty chilly outside. Cool October breezes. The sun was just setting and the sky was a beautiful swirl of red, orange, and purple. This means we get to search in the dark.  
  
I walked, I wasn't really in a hurry to get there. I guess I was being selfish, well, you would be annoyed too I bet. Halfway to Taichi's, I saw Koushirou. He waved and walked across the street to meet me. "Hey, Jyou." "Hi." We just walked in silence for a while. Then Izzy asked; "Do you think Yamato's insane?"  
  
Did I? To some extent, I supposed. I would have never thought he would hurt someone though...how much about Matt did I really know? "I don't know...maybe. What about you?" I said. My bruinette friend stared at the ground as he walked; "I don't know, he had always been pretty quiet, kept his feelings to himself, and he had definately cared for Takeru. I guess that was too much for him,...I'd probably go insane if I had a brother murderered like that." he answered. I nodded absently.  
  
I hadn't really thought much. I was too busy with other thoughts. How would I feel if my brother had been murdered? Pretty bad I guess. You can't really predict how you'll react until it's already happened. And in that case, I'd rather not find out....we were at Taichi's apartment.  
  
Hikari was standing at the entrance of the building, she looked extremely nervous. "Joe! Izzy! Glad you're here! Tai just went back up to the apartment to get some flashlights, Sora and Mimi are on her way. The people in Yama's band can't make it. His parents are at the hospital visiting his psychiatrist lady, and my parents aren't frikkin' home yet!!!" The girl kept jumping around, she wouldn't stop moving, and her lip was trembling.  
  
I sighed. This was gonna be a looooooong night....Taichi thundered down the stairs and tossed each of us a flashlight. I spotted Sora and Mimi running towards us. I realized with a start that this was what was left of the digidestined. Takeru was gone. And Yamato...who knows what Yamato is now. In less than a week, a near normal life has been thrown into chaos. Well, that's how it goes I guess.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: That was pointless, more or less. Short, stupid, and well...stupid. I don't know Joe well enough to do much anyway. Arg! Um, well, sorry about that, I have a good excuse don't I? Reading fics all afternoon? The next part will be better I promise!! Wah. 


	12. Search

Kiriska: Chapter 13...the evil number...perhaps something big will happen!? Maybe!? Oh and by the way, just in case you didn't already know...I DO NOT plan to have a happy ending for this...just thought I'd warn ya...I repeat, NO HAPPY ENDING!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
By: Kiriska  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Search  
  
Sora  
  
I pulled my jacket tighter around myself. The sun had just about disappeared over the horizen. The brillant streaks of color had just about faded away. It was signaling the beginning of something...I looked at the others, Mimi looked somewhat annoyed, Jyou did as well, Izzy looked worried, Hikari was white, paranoid probably. Tai was definately distressed. I was as well. I shuddered. What could Yamato have been thinking!?  
  
He attacked his //psychiatrist//! What could have happened!? The wind blew harder. "C'mon, we'd better start." Taichi said, his voice quivered, I don't know if it was the cold or what. Koushirou nodded. Mimi let out a small squeek. Too cold to talk maybe? Joe muttered something that sounded vaguely like; "And it's a school night too" I tried to smile, give a little reassurance. But it was hard, since I didn't feel any myself.  
  
"Where should we look first?" I chittered, when I tried to speak my teeth chattered together. "If I were Matt, where would I be?" Tai muttered. "Last time he ran off....he went to the not-so-good neighborhoods..." Izzy reminded us. "Can't w-we s-search tomorrow? It's-s-s'cold..." Mimi wondered. "Mimi! Don't you care at all about what's happening to Yamato?" I asked surprised.  
  
"S-Sure I d-do, it's j-just so cold!" she replied, her hair was blowing around wildly in the wind. "I thought I heard something." Hikari pipped up suddenly, her eyes were darting around like a cornered rabbit. Tai's sister was seriously freaking me out. "You're hearing things, Kari..." Koushirou soothed. Kari wasn't very sure of anything though, but didn't reply.  
  
We walked silently down the street, looking around for our lost friend. It seemed pointless to me. Insane or not, Matt was smart enough to avoid the moving group of digidestined with flashlights. As if reading my mind, Izzy said: "Maybe we should split up." "What?" Mimi looked up. "I don't know guys...what if someone finds Yamato...and he //really// isn't acting like himself...." he didn't go any further. Kari looked horrifyed.  
  
Translation: What if one of us finds Yamato, and he gets angry, and wants to hurt someone...we don't know how much damage he did to that psychiatrist...Oh no...now that I thought of it. If we did find Yama, he'd be arrested for assult. "What would we do if we found Matt?" I said in a hoarse voice. Tai looked at me; "I don't know...I think he's beyond talking to..." I felt helpless suddenly. Everything seemed to hopeless...Hope. Takeru, why are you gone?  
  
"This is stupid." Jyou said suddenly. We all stopped and looked at him. "I mean, we're not going to find him if we stay like this. But we're afraid about what would happen if we found him and were alone. What's the point then?" he explained. Tai looked furious. "We have to do something!!" he growled. "I wanna go home..." Mimi whimpered. "We have to try guys..." Izzy muttered quietly. I didn't say anything. Hikari gripped her jacket and kept watch on our surroundings.  
  
"Doing something pointless is worse than doing nothing!" Joe said. "What do you suggest we do then?!" Taichi shouted. "I don't know, but not this! This is stupid!" the blue-haired boy shouted back. "Guys stop it! We're not getting anywhere!" I yelled. "Keep out of this Sora!" Jyou snapped. Tai clenched his fists. Izzy looked at me, his eyes signaled worry.  
  
Courage. Friendship. Reliability. Knowledge. Love. Sincerity. Light. Hope. Those were our crests. We've lost our Hope. We're losing Friendship. Courage is about to break. Reliability doesn't want to go any further,...not so reliable now...Light was dimming. Sincerity was being sincere...And I'm trying my best to keep the Love. It's not working too well.   
  
What had kept us together as digidestined was quickly falling apart. I felt a sudden pang of loneliness. None of the digimon were here. How I miss Biyumon....and all the others; Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, Gatomon...it's been too long. Years. I still haven't accepted the fact that I would never see them all again. Our whole adventure seemed almost like a faraway dream...almost out of grasp. I didn't want to lose it.  
  
Tai swung; "Why are you so selfish, Joe!? Matt needs our help!" Joe managed to dodge the blow; "Why can't you be resonable, Tai!? This isn't getting us anywhere! Admit it and stop wasting our time!!" "Tai stop it!" Kari cried out. "Joe! Calm down...!!" Izzy urgently requests. Taichi holds back a punch, his face full of anger. "UG! Why can't I go home?! I don't want to look for Yamato! Why can't he just face the facts!? Takeru's DEAD! He can't bring him back!" Mimi shrieks, totally fusterated.  
  
"We keep looking." Tai snarled through clenched teeth. "You may have been the leader back then, but you're not anymore. You can't tell us what to do!" Jyou snapped. Hikari looked horrifyed. For a good reason, that comment pushed a button. A bad button. "You WILL listen to me, Kido!! You WILL listen!" our bruinette soccer star screamed. "You can't make me!!" Joe thrusted his hands forward and knocked Taichi into the street.  
  
I was shocked, Joe had never been one for violence. Kari let out a small squeek. "Car!!" Headlights poured onto the street and there was a loud horn. Izzy was dismayed. "Tai!!" Joe turned white. Taichi looked sideways at the incoming car. I dived and rolled, knocking Taichi out of the street, then kept rolling as fast as I could to the other side. Just in the knick of time. The speeding car roared past.  
  
"Sora!" "Tai!" The others came running across the street to us. Tai was sweating, "Thanks Takenouchi..." he gasped as he got to his feet. I didn't reply. Hikari latched onto her brother in a bear hug. Izzy looked relieved. Jyou stared at the ground; "I'm sorry Tai.." he muttered. "You could've killed him! And Sora!" Koushirou exclaimed. I rubbed my arms, they had been scratched by the rough cement. Then I realized something; I looked around. Tai...Kari...Joe...Izzy...myself..."Mimi!!" I blurted. The others turned to me. "What?" "Mimi's missing!" I cried. Our heads and eyes darted around wildly, searching. Sure enough, Mimi was gone.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	13. Killer

Kiriska: Aww, one review since the last chapter. ;_; c'mon guys help me here! You all know that reviews fuel the author's mind. =P Oh well, I had a bad day and I'm feelin' nice. (weird) ^^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
By: Kiriska  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Killer  
  
Mimi  
  
I hadn't been listening to the conversation between my friends. Wasn't interested, really. I cared about Yamato, just like everyone else. But I just wanted to go home! Was that so hard to understand? I mean, it's dark out, it's cold out, the weather is still stormy, and plus it's Monday night! I have school tomorrow and SO need my beauty rest!  
  
Why couldn't we search for Matt tomorrow? That's like 10 hours from now. What difference is that going to make? If Yama really wanted to run away. he'd be long gone. If not, why not wait til tomorrow!?   
  
Taichi and Jyou were fighting. Wow. I guess with Yamato gone, Tai's getting angry at Joe. I sniffled, no one noticed. Hikari kept jerking around, looking behind her back. It unnerved me, and I wasn't feeling so good either. It kept getting colder and colder. Wind blasted against my face. "UG! Why can't I go home?! I don't want to look for Yamato! Why can't he just face the facts!? Takeru's DEAD! He can't bring him back!" I shrieked. But no one paid much attention to me. My hair flew off in different directions. I wanna go home...!!  
  
Then Joe knocked Taichi into the street. I was surprised, I hadn't expected them to get that bad...and if it had, I wouldn'tve thought Tai to get violent first...I gasped. A car was coming, the next few moments were a blur. Someone shrieked. Someone called out Taichi's name. The car honked. There was a thump as someone hit the ground, the noise as the car whizzed by was loud. It also pushed a blast of wind in my direction. My hair went wild and flew up all around me, blocking my vision.  
  
I heard my friends call out Tai and Sora's name, then I heard them run off. I felt a presence behind me suddenly, rough hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me backwards. I instinctively let out a small shriek. But a leather glove clasped my mouth shut before the sound could escape. I struggled, but it didn't do any good, I was pulled into the bushes.  
  
My captor held one hand around my waist, and one over my mouth. He dragged me some distance away, I couldn't tell, there was hair in my face. Who's got me? Why me? Was this Takeru's murderer? Was I next? I'm too young to die. Please no. No..no...no...no...let me go!!  
  
After some time, we stopped moving. I was pressed against a brick wall, the area we were in smelt bad, smoke-ish. A gloved hand was still pressed against my mouth, and another hand pinned my shoulder to the wall, not allowing me to escape. Then I saw my captor's face. Yamato?  
  
His face was smeared with dirt. It was hard to tell if some of the splotches were bruises or dirt. His blonde hair looked almost brown, also smudged with dirt. There were a few bush branches in his hair as well. It looked horrible. I used to admire his hair a lot...his eyes were intense blue, glittering with anger and hate. I was terrifyed.   
  
Why has he taken me here? Why me? What did he plan to do with me? "If I uncover your mouth, you promise not to scream?" he growled. I nodded violently. Matt removed his dirty glove from my mouth. I shrieked: "AIIEEEE!! MATT LET ME GO I--" his hand moved back suddenly, with such force that me knocked my head hard against the brick wall. I groaned in pain.  
  
"I'm not playing with you Mimi, shut up, or I'll kill you now!" he snapped. I was shaking with fear. Was he planning to kill me? Oh please, no...why? Why? Why are you doing this Yamato? Why me? Hasn't there been enough death already? No..no...no..no...!! "Now...you're not going to scream this time, UNDERSTAND!?" he asked. I nodded again, this time I meant it. I did NOT want to upset him more, my life may depend on it...don't kill me...don't kill me...! I need to live to see the prom!  
  
He removed his hand again, slowly this time. Cautious. I gasped for breath, I realized I was sweating. My hair was damp, this made me even colder. I looked at Yamato, he was wearing his clothes from the old days in the Digiworld: A green sleeveless shirt and jeans. But they looked horrible. All of the clothes had rips and tears in them, chunks of dirt, grass stains, I squinted. Blood? Blotches of dark red was smeared across his jeans. Shouldn't he be cold?   
  
"W-W-What do you w-want w-with muh-me...M-Matt?" I chittered, I was freezing. "You don't deserve to live." Yamato replied, his voice was ice, smooth and cold. His face expressed anger, frozen anger. A cold fire. Unique. No time to admire that now. "W-W-What d-do you m-mean?" I squeeked. "Let me quote you," he snarled; " 'It's too cold, can't we search tomorrow?" I whimpered. "You don't care about me do you? You don't care about your friends. You only care about yourself. You'd rather sit at home by the fire than come out here in the cold and look for me, wouldn't you?" I didn't reply.  
  
"What if it were Takeru out here now instead of me?" he asked; "You'd still stay home wouldn't you? What if you knew a psycho killer was out here as well? And Takeru out there with him? You still wouldn't stayed home. It's too cold!" I could feel his anger go up. "You don't care about him! You'd rather let him be KILLED than go out there in the cold!" I all but yelled in my face.  
  
"I-I'm o-out h-here n-now aren't I-I?" I muttered, and regreted it immdieately. "WHY are you out here?! Because Taichi asked you to be! If he hadn't asked, what would you have done?! Stayed HOME! You have know real caring for anything! Only yourself! Selfish! You don't deserve to live!!!" he cried. He used his freehand and reached down, he revealed a knife. A dagger. oh god...  
  
He's going to kill me...! He's going to kill me! I struggled, Yamato's hand had been at my shoulder for a while now and he wasn't putting as much force into pinning me. I broke free for a moment. A short moment. Matt quickly grabbed me again, re-pinned me, and pressed the blade of the knife to my throat. Oh god..oh god..I'm not ready to die yet! I didn't dare breathe, my vulnerable throat quivered, pressing lightly against the blade.   
  
"Do you have any last words, Mimi?" Yamato growled, he retreated the blade a few inches. I tried my luck. "You're abandoning you friends, your familly, everything you had, for yourself, //you're// being selfish you--" the blade inched forward again. "Don't tell me what I'm doing, bitch. I know what I'm doing. I don't deserve to live either. But I need to stay alive to avenge TK." he then smiled. A twisted, demonic smile I had never before seen on his face. "When I have. You can come back and kill me, ok, Mimi?"   
  
"P-please...stop..Matt! You don't have to--" I started again. "Don't beg for mercy, spineless filth! I don't need this!" he cried out in rage. "You die! You die! I'll meet you in Hell!!" he screamed. He was losing it. His azure eyes were wide, his iris was huge and the blue was a faded grey color. "You will die, Mimi!" he lifed his knife up. This was it then..isn't it? I haven't a chance. This is the end. I wasn't expecting his for another 60 years at least...oh god...Yamato started to bring the knife down..........  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: I'm evil yes? REVIEW!!!!!! PLEAAAASSSEEEE!! 


	14. Arrested

Kiriska: Aw, c'mon, I can get more review than that can't I? Yeah, I'm review greedy. =P   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Arrested  
  
Koushirou  
  
I stared at Sora, then looked at the others. They were all just as shocked as myself. We were stuck silent. "What if she just went home?" Joe suggested. Tai shook his head; "She wouldn't do that, she'd at least tell us first." Sora gasped; "What if it's the murderer?" I gulped involenterily. "We have to find her." Hikari squeeked. "We will." Taichi looked confident.  
  
We crossed the street again, back to where we were standing. "Kari, you said you heard sounds here?" Tai asked. His sister nodded nervously. "I heard rustling in the bushes." I dug around in the nearby bushes. It was too dark to tell much. "Hand me a flashlight." I said, someone handed me one. I shined the small beam of light through the leaves, it was very hard to tell. "I don't see anything." I turned back to the others.  
  
"Oh god...what if it is the murderer!? What if they're out to kill us all--" Sora started. "Stop it Sora! Stop thinking like that!" Tai said. "Sorry." "WhatdowedoWhatdowedo?" Jyou wondered. I didn't know. A sliver of moon hung in the sky. Surrounded by black. And it was still damn cold.  
  
"Tai...look over here!" Hikari's voice was quivering still. The girl's got some serious paranoia problems. Our small group moved over to where the girl was squating. Five flashlights shined into the mud behind the bushes. There were footprints in the mud, two pairs. One, was being dragged along unwillingly. The prints were pretty fresh. "We follow them?" Kari asked. "Yeah, c'mon." Tai started to follow the footprints when Joe spoke.  
  
"We're getting dragged into a suicide mission aren't we?" he asked. "Joe..." Sora started, but Tai got there first; "Jyou! Mimi's life might be at stake! What are you thinking!?! She's our friend! We have to go!" The blue-haired one protested, "But what if we're too late? What if we walk right into the hands of the enemy and--" "Forget you Joe! We're wasting time! How could you have changed this much!? You used to be so...RELIABLE! C'mon guys..." our leader turned and started after the tracks.  
  
Hikari ran after her brother. Sora looked at Joe, then at me, then at Tai, and went after Kari and Tai. I glared at Joe, then followed the others. We grass was damp and squishy to the touch. It had running pretty difficult. The trail only went so far. Then the mud met the sidewalk, there were a few muddy footprints on the sidewalk, but that was it. I heard someone run up behind us.  
  
It was Joe. I didn't say anything. Neither did the others. "What do we do now?" Sora asked quietly. Tai didn't reply. "Where are we?" Kari asked suddenly. I looked around. I hadn't been keeping track of how far we had gone,...but we were definately not in our neighborhood. The buildings here were old looking...some of them had boarded up windows and doors. "We ain't in Kansas anymore." I said lamely. No one laughed.  
  
A sudden cry caught our attention. "What was that?" I jerked my head towards the direction of the sound. "It sounded like someone yelling; 'Home' " Sora muttered. "Let's go." Taichi jogged off in the direction of the sound. As we neared the source, we heard voices. Familiar voices. We leaned against an old brick building. The voices were on the otherside. One of them was definately Mimi.  
  
She was pleading with someone. The other voice also sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It was raspy and uneven. Not a nice sound. "C'mon..." Taichi rounded the corner and we followed. I almost fell over in shock. There, holding Mimi up against the wall,...was Matt.   
  
He was ragged looking, dirty. He was holding a knife up in the air. "My god...Matt!" Tai yelped. Yamato snapped his head in our direction. "Fuck!" "Mimi!" "Yamato! What are you //doing//!??!" Tai rushed forward, totally confused. "Stop!" Yamato yelled out, holding his knife out to us. "Don't come any closer!!" We froze. "Back away! Go away!" he growled. "What are you doing, Yama!?" Tai demanded.   
  
"You won't understand, none of you understand! Just leave me alone!" he screamed. "Matt, you were about to KILL her!" Sora cried. Hikari was quivering behind her brother. "WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME BE!?" he exploded. "Matt! Please stop it! Talk to us! What's wrong!??!" I shouted. "I'll tell you what's wrong, Izumi, everything is. Takeru is DEAD, everyone thinks I'm INSANE, and you fucking bunch of bastards won't leave ME, ALONE!"   
  
"Yamato! There's nothing you can do about Takeru! You don't even know who killed him! Please! No one thinks your insane! You--" Sora was cut off by Matt's angry crys. "You LIE!! YOU LIE YOU LIE YOU LIE!! YOU LIE, TAKENOUCHI!! You DO think I'm insane! You ALL do!! Why else would you send me to a psychiatrist!? ANSWER THAT TAI!!" Taichi shrank back, visablly afraid of his best friend.  
  
"Matt...you just need someone to talk to, tell them how you feel...it'll calm you down!" the bruinette tried. "NO! I don't WANT to calm down!! And no one will understand how I feel! Never! Not until YOU lose someone you care about!!" Yamato screamed. I felt numb, Mimi was crying now. She was still pinned up against the wall, I had almost forgotten about her. "Mimi, are you ok!?" She turned to me; "NOOO!! Help me! He's crazy!!" she cried out. Damnit, Mimi, thanks.  
  
"SEE!? You SEE!? She thinks I'm insane!!" Yamato shook his knife threateningly. "Yamato! Please stop this! Think about what your doing! You're going to KILL one of your friends!!" Sora sobbed. Matt glared at her; "And she will DIE! She doesn't deserve to LIVE!! NONE OF YOU DO!! YOU ALL LEFT TAKERU! ABANDONED HIM!!" Yamato was shaking now, unable to controll his anger. "YOU'LL ALL DIE!! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!! I WILL!" his voice was beginning to give way, too much shouting.  
  
Suddenly the dark alley we were in was flooded with light, headlights. Two police cars had appeared, police were beginning to come out. One of them, a large portly man with brown hair, said; "Ishida Yamato, you are under arrest for assult and attempt murder." We all turned around and glared at him. Mimi broke free of Matt's grip and backed away. Yamato seemed to be in shock.   
  
The police came forward, looking grim faced. One of them stopped at Taichi, "You're all lucky this girl called us in time, you all could've been killed." he said. What? Who called? Then I saw her, Hikari, she was hiding behind one of the officers, she looked extremely nervous. I glanced at Tai, he was also staring at Kari, but he looked furious. Yamato didn't attempt to fight, they confinscated his knife and snapped on the handcuffs.  
  
They shoved Matt into the car, our friend's face had gone from furious to comepletely blank. He showed nothing. His eyes were slightly wide, but that was it. They officers turned to depart, one of them turned back to us; "You guys need to come with us to the station, call your parents." he said. No one said anything. Then one by one, we slowly followed the police.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	15. Jailed

Kiriska: Man, I wanna kill someone already....seesh...=P Sorry for taking so long, wanted to take a short break and do other stuff. ^____^ Takari. For like one sentence. ~_^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
By: Kiriska  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Jailed  
  
Yamato  
  
I'm going to go to jail aren't I? Locked up forever in a dark, damp, cage. Damn. My head spun. I tried to collect my thoughts. Thoughts. My thoughts have been getting weirder and weirder, stupider and stupider, violenter and violenter. That's not even a word. I am going crazy, they're all right, I am insane. What happened today that led to this? What shit-ass, fucked up move did I make? I thought back...  
  
~  
  
I leapt at the doctor, landing on top of her, she struggled and tired to turn over. I didn't let her. I was blinded with anger. I punched her repeatedly, my fists clenched tightly. Then I got off, grabbed a chair and threw it at her. She didn't really resist much. Stupid. I grew fusterated at her unresponsiveness. Why didn't she react? She just sat there on the ground staring at me. Telling me to calm down. Shouldn't she be running around screaming?  
  
That fact bothered me and I stopped attacking her. I was still angry. I threw a plant out the window. I could hear people coming. I was blinded with anger, but hadn't completely lost my mind yet. I jumped out the window and hurried away. I dashed down the street, a blur, no one tried to follow. I rushed past a few annoyed people, who had to surve quickly to avoid a collision with me.  
  
I ran, and ran, and ran, until my heart was beating so fast I was sure it would explode. My anger had died down a bit by then, but I remembered my fury. I slowed as I neared my apartment. My dad wouldn't be home yet, maybe I could run away. That would be such an easy solution to it all. Maybe. I walked slowly up the many flights of stairs. If I'm going to run away, I should take money. I reached my apartment building.  
  
I went inside, my hair was still damp with sweat. The house was as I left it. Empty. Untouched. What should I do? What should I do? My parents were surely going to be the first ones contacted about the psychiatrist bitch...I have to run away. They're surely convinced I'm insane now. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Here's another time when anger has blinded you, fool. I cursed myself. What could I take with me?  
  
Not this stupid school uniform for sure. I almost laughed. Lets decide how I should look before I run away. I changed into my favorite outfit, green sleeveless and jeans. I took a leather black jacket along as well. It's October, it'd be getting cold. I then rummaged the small apartment for money and shoved it all in the jacket. I couldn't really take much with me. In the back of my head I thought it weird that my thoughts could go from irrational rage to reasonable urgancy. I shrugged it off and grabbed my harmonica.   
  
I left the apartment. No one could tell I had been there. No one would notice a thing. I went back down the flight of stairs, reflecting. What am I doing? Running away. Why? I thought about it. They all think I'm insane. Why? I thought some more. I...what had I done to make them think so...? I...I killed rats. I was angry. I still have to find Takeru's murderer. They'd get in my way. Boom. There was my reason. I smiled a little. At least my dying conscience would shut up for a while now.  
  
It was getting dark outside. Good. Then I realized something. If I was going to avenge TK. I needed my weapon back. I had asked Taichi to keep it for me. Knowing him, he probably shoved it under his bed or something. I detoured myself towards the Kamiya's. As I neared their residence, I could see that something I was definately up. Hikari was on the front steps of the apartment. She looked fidgety and nervous. She must know, I thought. If she knows then Taichi knows. And if I know Tai, he'll be his dumbass self and arrange a search. Stupid. You'll never find me.  
  
How to get in? There must be more than one way into that apartment. Damn, where was Gabumon when I need him? I blinked. I hadn't thought about him in a while. It had been a long time. Years. Had I forgotten him? No, I can't. He was one of the few...creatures in the world...that had truely cared for him. My parents were a joke. My friends...well...I rarely saw them anymore anyway. I shook it off. Not the time to miss Gabumon.  
  
I spotted a side entrance. Funny I didn't notice it before. I crept quietly in the shadows, careful, Kari could not see me. If she did, I was busted. I slowly managed into the side entrance. I made sure no one was around, then ran 3 flights to the Kamiya's floor. I stepped cautiously into the hall, I spotted the backside of Tai retreating down the main stairs. Good. I made my way to the door of his apartment. Unlocked. Pefect.  
  
I laughed silently about the secuirty. I quickly scurried into Tai's room, I had only been here a few times before, but it was just as I pictured it. Messy. Clothes thrown everywhere, a soccerball in the corner, shin guards, etc. A pile of books lay on the bed with a backpack. I checked under the bed, and spotted it immediately. Taichi, can't I even trust you to hide a weapon from myself? A voice in my head asked bitterly. Hell, whatever, I got the knife.   
  
The blade was smooth and cold. The handle was thin and hard. I vaguely remember where this knife had come from. It was suppose to be a displace knife. But it worked just as well for other purposes. Dad had bought it for me at a Flea Market a long time ago, before he had been unreasonally busy. The blade was embedded in a sphere, the sphere was black marble. The hilt of the tool ended in another sphere. This sphere was a tad smaller than the first and was black as well. On this sphere, in white marble, was a demented looking smiley face.  
  
I tucked the knife into my jacket safely then hurried out of the room. I snuck out of the apartment without trouble and made it back down the stairs. I poked my head outside slowly. I could hear the voices of my friends. I turned my head and listened. "Where should we look first?" Sora's voice quivered, it was now pretty cold outside. Wind ripped at my face. Wherever you look you don't find me, Sora, I'm right behind you. That's the last place you'd look. The group moved along the street, I slinked silently in the shadows behind them. Thank the darkness.  
  
"If I were Matt, where would I be?" Tai muttered. I almost laughed. I knew Taichi well, too bad he couldn't say the same for me. He would never find me. "Last time he ran off....he went to the not-so-good neighborhoods..." Koushirou said. My amusement vanished. "Can't w-we s-search tomorrow? It's-s-s'cold..." Mimi chattered. My mood darkened. Mimi didn't give a shit did she? She just wanted to be home in her pink robe and bunny slippers, to be warm. She didn't care about me. She was only here because Tai called her here. I felt angered. Don't be...the voice told me, I wanted to kick the damn voice's ass.  
  
"Mimi! Don't you care at all about what's happening to Yamato?" Sora asked in surprise. Do you really care Sora? Or is it just an act? Perhaps you are all acting. You're too pessimistic, Matt, the voice said. "S-Sure I d-do, it's j-just so cold!" was Mimi's reply. So your saying you care more about the temperature than me huh? Bitch. I clenched my teeth, then inhaled deeply, trying to keep myself from screaming at her.  
  
"I thought I heard something." Hikari said suddenly. I froze. I didn't breathe. I didn't move. I cannot be caught. I cannot be caught. Damnit. "You're hearing things, Kari..." I heard Izzy say. There was no reply from Taichi's sister. Thinking of Hikari angered me more. It reminded me of Takeru. My brother had been crazy for her. It was kind of sad. But he's not here for me to tease. There was a short silence as we continued to walk. Sad. They're searching skills.  
  
"Maybe we should split up." Izzy suggested after a while. "What?" Mimi squeeked immediately. "I don't know guys...what if someone finds Yamato...and he //really// isn't acting like himself...." Tai wondered. I snarled silently. I'm insane aren't I? Bastard. You're supposed to be my friend. You sent me to the psychiatrists. You agreed to it, the voice said. Shut up! I snapped at myself. My head hurt.   
  
"What would we do if we found Matt?" Sora asked, her voice was hoarse and scratchy. "I don't know...I think he's beyond talking to..." Tai answered. I was enraged. It took every ounce of sense I had left in me to keep my cover. Beyond talking to!? You're supposed to be my friends!! Damnit, I realized I was alone. No one thought I was sane anymore. I had no one.   
  
"This is stupid" Joe said suddenly. How very true. The group stopped and looked at him. I crouched low, behind a bush. "I mean, we're not going to find him if we stay like this. But we're afraid about what would happen if we found him and were alone. What's the point then?" Joe explained. Leave it to Jyou to be reasonable. "We have to do something!!" Tai exclaimed. "I wanna go home..." Mimi whimpered. Fraidycat bitch. I want to kill you. Watch as you scream when I...  
  
"We have to try guys..." Izzy muttered quietly. Kari's eyes kept darting around. I was afraid I'd get caught. "Doing something pointless is worse than doing nothing!" Joe said. "What do you suggest we do then?!" Taichi shouted. "I don't know, but not this! This is stupid!" the blue-haired boy shouted back. The two glared at each other. Sparks of hate flew. Oooooo...I laughed sinisterly to myself. I glared at Mimi, she was cowering and whimpering. Damn I hate her.  
  
"Guys stop it! We're not getting anywhere!" Sora yelled at Joe and Tai. "Keep out of this Sora!" Joe snapped. Tai clenched his fists and swung, "Why are you so selfish, Joe!? Matt needs our help!" Another fight. Flashbacks from the Digiworld came to me. I ignored them. "Why can't you be resonable, Tai!? This isn't getting us anywhere! Admit it and stop wasting our time!!" Joe snarled. "Tai stop it!" Kari cried out. "Joe! Calm down...!!" Izzy urgently requests. I shook my head, you can't stop a fight with Tai, people. I know from personal experience.  
  
Taichi holds back a punch, anger written all over his face. "UG! Why can't I go home?! I don't want to look for Yamato! Why can't he just face the facts!? Takeru's DEAD! He can't bring him back!" Mimi explodes. This caught me totally off guard. Surprise was overrun quickly by fury. Maybe I can't bring him back, but I CAN avenge my brother. You wouldn't know how it feels you little bitch. You would never know how it feels. I'm going to kill you Mimi, I'm going to kill you!!!  
  
"We keep looking." Tai snarled through clenched teeth. "You may have been the leader back then, but you're not anymore. You can't tell us what to do!" Ooooo...Joe, you idiot. You pushed the wrong button. "You WILL listen to me, Kido!! You WILL listen!" Tai screamed, his face was boiling, he was sweating. I could tell, even in the dark. "You can't make me!!" Joe shouted lamely and thrusted his hands forward and knocked Taichi into the street.  
  
I had never known Joe to be violent, but it didn't really shock me. I stayed silent and watched, trying to tame my anger against Mimi. I spotted headlights coming our way. "Car!!" Kari screeched. The light poured onto Tai, who looked shocked, the horn blared. "Tai!" Izzy shouted. Sora dived into the street and knocked the bruinette out of the road. She kept rolling and made it out of the way of the car. They were just lucky.  
  
Everyone rushed to the otherside of the street. I took my chance. Mimi, being herself, didn't want to ruin her clothing my running. She was the last one left, I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into the bushes. She struggled and tried to scream, but clamped her mouth shut. I dragged her away. I was going to kill her. My rage was unimaginable. She had insulted me, my brother. I couldn't stand it. She probably thought I was insane too. I was going to kill her. I never got my chance.  
  
~  
  
I sat in the back of the police car, thinking. How did they find me. Who the hell called the police? I had been so close. Who had ratted on me? I felt anger overpower me again. I was so close. Now what was going to happen to me? I was going to jail. How long? What was going to happen?  
  
What was I going to do? I still had to avenge the killer. That was my only concern now. I didn't care about my own life. I wasn't going to see TK again ever. If I go to jail, I don't care. I just want to kill the murderer who had taken away my life. My life no longer mattered, I had lost everything I held dear. Everyone thought I was crazy and I no longer had my brother. Damn you. And when I die, I still won't find Takeru. For surely I was going to hell. And Takeru is in heaven with the angels.  
  
The car came to a stop. The door opened and I was pulled out roughly. I didn't struggle. What was the point? I couldn't escape this now. But I could later. I would. I had to. I can't let TK down. I //would// avenge him! I would. The dragged me into a small jailhouse. It was probably only a temperary one. It only had a few cells. And only one was occupied. The cell contained a teen a bit older than me. Maybe 17 or 18 years old. He had light brown hair and a nasty grin. His clothes were ragged and dirty.   
  
They threw me in the cell next to his. They had taken my knife from me, I had nothing with me now, except a handful of money and my harmonica. I sat down in the corner of my cell, as far as I could from my jailmate. The police had left without a word. What would happen to me now? I glared angrilly at the floor. What can I do? "Hey." the voice startled me a little, I looked up. It was the other jailbird. I glared at him, not replying. "Aren't you Ishida Yamato? The Digidestined?" he asked. I blinked.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: Oooooooo, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,.....review! ^_^ I'm trying to get to Chapter 20 by the end of the week. That is my Spring Break goal! Will I make it?!  
  
R---E---V---I---E---W!!! 


	16. Guilt

Kiriska: Hmmm...Hikeru. ^__^ Eh...slight Sorato I s'pose. Hell, this could be anything if you looked for it. ~_^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Guilt  
  
Hikari  
  
I felt horrible. It's all my fault. I had been horrifyed. He was going to kill Mimi! I didn't know what I was doing. I wasn't thinking. It's all my fault. Now Tai probably hates me. I know he does. What about everyone else? I don't know. I don't have anyone to talk to. I used to talk to Taichi, and....Takeru. But now Tai's just furious at me. And Takeru's been gone. It's not fair.  
  
I didn't want anyone else to die. I had snuck away while Yamato was raving and found a payphone. I called the police. I didn't know where we were, but I read off a street name off the street sign. I stood there by the phone til they arrived, then I showed them where they were, in that dark alley.  
  
I didn't know what I expected. Matt was going to go to jail. I wasn't thinking. I had put my brother's best friend in the slammer. Tai was really the last person I had to talk to. When TK...died...I had talked to him about how I felt. Now I couldn't even talk to him.   
  
We were sitting at the police station. Mimi was on the phone, walking to her mom. Joe had already left with his brother. Sora paced nervously around the room. Izzy was talking to the police. My brother sat in a chair, staring at the floor, anger written all over his face. He turned and glared at me. I turned away. Mimi hung up the phone, her expression was of anger, annoyance, fear, and impatientness. "My mom is coming." she announced to no one.  
  
Sora had already called her mother, and was waiting. The officer looked at us, he handed the phone to me. I sighed and dialed my number. The phone didn't even finish ringing once; "Mom--" I was cut off by my mother's hysterics. "KARI! Where have you BEEN!? Is Tai there with you?" I sighed again, I knew this would happen. "Mom,...we left a note on the fridge, yes, Tai is with me, and we're at the..." I trailed off. I didn't really want to talk to my mom about the current events. "You're where!? Where are you Hikari!?" she demanded.  
  
"..We're at the police stations..." I told her. "WHAT!? Why are you there!? What happened?! Is everything ok!?" I felt like crying, I couldn't help it. "Yamato tried to kill Mimi, mom!" I sobbed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Taichi twitch and glare daggers at me. "What!? Is everyone alright!? What happened!? How did it get to that!? Hikari!? Are you ok!?" my mother's voice was full of urgency and fear.  
  
"W-We're all ok, mom, Y-Yamato was..jailed..and..." Tai grabbed the phone from me; "Can you just pick us up!? We can talk about this later!" he growled into it. I stared at him, he never spoke to our mother that way. "Fine." he spat and clicked off the phone, he tossed the device to Koushirou. Taichi glared at me again and sat back down. I wanted to cry so badly.  
  
I had lost so much already! Don't block me out, Taichi...I wished with all my heart that Takeru could come back, I despreately needed someone to talk to, no one was here for me. But in the back of my mind, I knew it could not happen. Life's not fair. But, then I realized something else.  
  
Yamato was Takeru's brother, how would he feel if he knew I had sent his brother to jail? I knew they were close. I cried to myself. I hoped TK wasn't an angel watching over us right now. I didn't want him to know that I had turned his brother in. I just didn't. Everyone must hate me. I turned in their friend, I was such a wimp. Why did I have to call?  
  
It was the reasonable thing to do wasn't it!? I mean, Matt had a knife at Mimi's throat! He was going to kill her!!! What was I supposed to do!? Guilt. I'm not supposed to feel guilt for turing in a killer am I? But I did. I felt so horribly guiltly. It's not fair. "It's not your fault, Hikari..." I jumped at the voice. It was Sora. She sat down beside me.  
  
"Yes it is. I shouldn've called." I told her stubbornly, I closed my eyes, squeezing out another wave of tears. "No, no, it's not, you did the only thing you could have done. If you didn't....Mimi might not be alive..." she was trying not to cry. Why was Yamato doing this? Wasn't it enough that TK is gone? Why was he doing this? "Why is he doing this?" I didn't realize I said it out loud.  
  
"I don't know...I wish I knew...this isn't the Matt I know.." now she was crying softly. "Sora?" Mrs.Takenouchi was at the entrance of the station. "I'm coming..." she replied, she turned to me. "It'll be alright, Hikari...everything will work out..." I sighed and watched Sora leave with her mother. I don't know if I was looking forward to going home.  
  
I didn't want to stay here. Certainly not, but going home means we'd have to explain. I glanced at Taichi, he definately did not look like he wanted to explain. This was going to be a rough night. I hate this. In the back of my head, I wondered if I would get to miss school the next day. It was already 11:21 pm. It was late. Koushirou hung up the phone, he looked depressed. He sat down next to Tai.  
  
Izzy seemed to be talking to Tai, who didn't look like he was listening. I tried to listen, but Izzy spoke quietly, and they were on the otherside of the room. An officer came up to us; "Ishida Yamato is going to have a court session this Friday, if you wish to attend, it will be at the City Hall at 7:00pm." I merely nodded. Taichi still looked enraged. Koushirou sighed. The door of the station swung open once more.  
  
Mr.Ishida and Ms.Takaishi entered. Yamato's mother was crying pitifully. His father just looked painstriken and depressed. They talked with the police. I sank down in my chair. This is all my fault. All my frikkin fault. Why did I have to be such a wimp? Why couldn't I have been braver like Tai? And tried to talk with Matt? Why did I have to run and call the police?  
  
I am the keeper of the Crest of Light. Light. What's that supposed to mean? I'm in the dark with all this, I don't know why any of this is happening. I'm so lost in it all. I wish I had my brother's Courage. My mother entered the station, she rushed to me and immediately began hugging and kissing me. "Kari! Kari! You're alright!" I pulled away. "You know I'm alright. I told you that." I answered somewhat coldly.  
  
Tai stood up. He was staring at the ground. "Can we go now? I hate this place." he snarled. Mom was about to say something, but I caught her attention and shook my head. She sighed; "You two have a lot of explaining to do." she said. I waved to Izzy and we left. I looked back through the window of the police station, Yamato's parents were still talking to the police, their faces kept getting sadder and sadder. Why couldn't everything be alright again?   
  
The drive home was silent. My mom still wanted us to explain. But she didn't press. Tai sat in the front of the vechile, his arms were crossed and he was still staring downward. I leaned against the window and watched the scenery pass by. Old buildings, graffiti, trash littered the streets, gangs roaming the streets. It wasn't a pretty society. I was grateful when we finally reached our apartment again. It was pass midnight. I felt extremely tired.   
  
My mother was impatient, she wanted to know what happened. Tai went straight to his room and shut the door. I'm glad we had gotten seperate bedrooms now. My dad tried to get him out, but it didn't work. So they interrogated me. I couldn't do anything, I told them everything. I answered everything I could. Anything to let them let me sleep. I was so tired. One half of me was grateful when they let me go. The other half wasn't.  
  
I wanted to sleep badly. But I knew, that with sleep....came nightmares. I haven't had a good night's sleep since my Takeru's death...since he was murdered. it's not fair. How many times have I had that thought tonight? How many? Too many. I lay down on my bed, there's nothing to worry about Kari...Yamato's in jail. He can't kill you. He wouldn't kill you...You never did anything to him. ... Except turn him in.  
  
I turned over and pulled my covered around me. I couldn't sleep. I was tired as hell, and yet I can't sleep. I kept seeing two images. One, Takeru's dead body, white and pale. Two, Yamato holding Mimi up the wall, knife in hand. Both of which scared me. I saw figures in the shadows, the slightest sounds were brought to my attention. I could hear the murmer of my parents' voices as they conversed. I could hear the faint sound of music coming from Tai's room. He always said music calmed him. It didn't calm me. Knowing that my brother was so angry didn't calm me at all. Nothing that's happened in the last week calmed me. Not one thing.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: There, now you know how Hikari feels. Next chapter's Taichi's POV, just so ya know. ^__^ Plz review!! 


	17. School

Kiriska: *sigh* I suddenly realize how long this story is gonna take. 40+ chapters is what I'm thinking, maybe more. I don't know...Slight Taiora, Taito... Y'know, maybe I should stop the stupid pairing warnings, nothin in this is a definate thing, except maybe Hikeru, but who cares. I'll stop, k? Ok. Anyway.....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: School  
  
Taichi  
  
I lay in bed, I had my headphones on, up full blast with my favorite metal songs. They usually helped me calm down, deafened me from the sounds of life, and drawed me into a world where everyone suffered like me. But this time, it wasn't working. Everything I heard reminded me of Matt and his hopeless situation. There had to be something I could do to help him. But what?  
  
I had been a complete failure in the alley, telling him things he didn't want to hear. I didn't know what to do. I had tried reasoning with him. I had tried yelling at him, that never worked. What was there left for me to do? I might have been able to talk at least a little sense in him. But I never got the chance. My sister had gone fuckin' chicken and phoned the cops. I still couldn't believe she did that.  
  
We all knew the consiquences calling the police could bring. And our fears were confirmed. Yamato was going to be imprisoned, and if not that sent to an asylum somewhere. We had lost our chances to help him, now there was nothing we could do. There was no way we could think of enough reasons to save my friend. In fact, they would make us go against him. They'd put us on the stand as witnesses, make us tell everything that happened.  
  
And there was no way we could lie. It'd be too obvious. And most of us wouldn't anyway. I know for a fact Joe and Koushirou wouldn't. They were too good for that. Mimi, she wouldn't, I'm not so sure she doesn't want Yama in jail. Sora, I wasn't sure of, she was honest, but she was also loyal to her friends. I don't know what she would do. Hikari...my mind boiled thinking of my sister. So much anger was blocked up inside of me. I needed to let it out somewhere. In the Digital World, I took it out on Matt. Now he was locked up somewhere...  
  
Hikari, I forced my mind to the subject, what would she do? She'd tell the truth. She ratted on him, why not just finish the job and send him away? Myself. What would I do? The last thing I wanted was my best friend in prison. But I couldn't lie..could I? Maybe I just won't go to the trial...no I couldn't do that. I had to try something to help Matt. I just had to.  
  
I rolled over on my stomach and glanced at the digital clock on my bedstand. The red lights blinked 3:21 am. Outside my room everything was quiet. I had heard my parents talk to Kari, and I heard her tell them everything. Why did she do that? Our parents would surely use the knowledge against my friend. They probably thought him a dangerous psycho that should be locked up.  
  
He didn't deserve this. He just wanted revenge, that was easy to understand. Why couldn't they just let him find and kill the bastard who murdered Takeru? That wouldn't be so bad. The things would be great. Maybe. My mind fell silent for a moment, tomorrow was only Tuesday. Would my parents make us go to school? Knowing them. Yes. I sigh and try to sleep. The angsty words of my music played in my head all night.  
  
~  
  
I wake up to that sound. I had let the CD play all night. I glanced at the clock again. 6:34 am. I had barely slept 3 hours last night. I had waken up a few times to sounds from my sister's room. I knew she was having nightmares again. The previous days I had gone over to comfort her. This time, thought, I was too tired and too angry to. I suppose it was mean of me, but I just didn't feel like comforting the person who had turned in my best friend. Myself, I had a restless, dreamless, night. I don't know if it was becuz I barely slept at all, or if I was just spared of horrific images discribed as nightmares.  
  
I heard my mom coming down the hallway to my room. Yup, I was going to school anyway. With 3 hours of sleep and a head full of anger, I knew this was going to be a bad day. "Taichi! Get up! You're still going to school today!" my mother's voice rang though the door. I didn't reply, but dragged myself out of bed. I had to talk to the others anyway. I got dressed quickly, I glared at my hair in the mirror. It was wild, stretching out in every direction, matted, tangled, just plain bad looking. And I didn't feel like fixing it. I ran a comb through, broke it, gave up and went into the kitchen.  
  
I grabbed a piece of toast, my backpack, and exited the apartment. I was hungry, but I didn't want to talk to my parents and least of all my sister. I knew in the back of my head she was sorry and wanted to apoligize. But that wouldn't prevent what had happened, and I wasn't ready to forgive her yet. Anger was safe. It was better than all the other emotions I could be feeling at the moment. So much better.  
  
The gobbled the toast hungrilly and walked down the street at a brisk pace. I didn't see Sora, we usually walked to school together as she only lived about a block away from me. Perhaps her mother let her stay home. Or maybe she was just running late. I don't know. I entered the courtyard of the school. Everything was so normal looking. People talking, conversing, gossiping. I hate them, their lives were perfectly fine.   
  
A group of girls turned and looked at me. I didn't recognize them, "Hey look! It's Kamiya! Maybe he's a killer too! We'd better leave..." they hissed to each other, they hurridly shuffled away. What? Before I had time to think a group of guys came up to me, "Hey Tai! How'zit feel to have a psycho for a best friend?!" they taunted. "What!?" I screamed in disbelief. They laughed and shoved a newspaper in my face. I grabbed it angrilly and glared at it.  
  
It was the local newspaper, on the front in big, bold letters was the headline: "Rock Star Ishida Yamato Arrested for Attempt Murder" I blinked, read the title again, growled then started reading the article: "Last night teen rock star, Ishida Yamato (16) kidnapped and attempted to kill a young girl, Tachikawa Mimi (16). Tachikawa was a friend of Ishida's and had known him since they were 11. Other friends of the boy had found him with Tachikawa pinned to a wall with a knife in his hand. They had attempted to stop him, but he threatened them.   
  
"Kamiya Hikari, the younger sister of Taichi Kamiya the best friend of Ishida, had phoned the police worried. The police arrived at the scene and saw Ishida, knife still in hand, and about to kill young Tachikawa. Ishida had been arrested and taken to the Odaiba County Jailhouse. He is to remain there until his court session which is to take place this Friday at 7:00 pm at City Hall. Ishida's parents..."  
  
The article went on to talk about what Matt's parents' had said and discussed perhaps why this has happened. I crumpled it and threw in angrilly at the ground. "Heh, who'd have thought, Yamato the Star is now Yamato the Killer." someone was saying to their friend. I couldn't take it anymore. Yama was not a killer. I exploded.   
  
"Shut the fuck up bastard! You don't know what the hell you're talking about! Yamato didn't kill anyone!" I screamed. The person who had spoken before, some guy named Okashi sneered at me, "The psycho almost did, what's the difference? He had a knife pointed to the bitch's throat! A killer's a killer." "Shut the fuck up! Shut the fuck up! You don't know him!" I yelled, maybe I was trying to convince myself that Matt was innocent.  
  
Okashi shoved me; "Why don't you go cry somewhere Kamiya? Oh! My best friend is in jail! What ever will I do!?" he mocked. I growled, clenched my teeth and slugged him hard in the chin. The guy fell backwards into his friend. I felt the people around us gasp and hiss at each other. "You don't know what you're talking about, bastard." I told him. Okashi got up, "You think you're so great don't you, Kamiya?" he swung at me.  
  
I ducked and launched another attack, my fist connected with his jaw. The son of a bitch flew backwards again, he was no match for me. I kicked him. "Tai!" I spun my head, I saw my friends approach me. "Stop it, Tai!" "Why should I!? The bastard deserves it!" I replied, and kicked him again. Okashi groaned. "Tai! Come on! Whatever he did, it's not worth it!" Sora grabbed my arm.  
  
The bell rang. The crowd spilled into the building. I looked down at Okashi, then at Sora and the others. I spit at the ground next to Okashi and leave. My friends follow, no one said anything. They didn't ask why I did it, or what the guy had said or done. I guess they knew. My anger subsided for a moment, replaced by depression. Why wouldn't Matt listen to me?  
  
~  
  
The day had been slow. The halls were filled with harsh whispers between the students. I hear their rumors, I hear them talk about me behind my back. "Did you hear!? Yamato's in jail!" "I heard that Taichi started a fight with Okashi this morning!" "Yamato killed Mimi!" "Matt's a murderer?" "Hey, did you know Takeru is dead?" "Sakomi told me that Tai's a killer too, they're all killers, a group of them!" "I heard that Yamato's having a trial on Friday." "Matt tried to kill that Tachikawa girl!"  
  
Their voices hanut me. They provoke me. Prod me. Yama's not a killer, no way. I refused to believe it. He was..just confused and angry...he wouldn't really have killed Mimi...Would he? I was filled with doubt. Why couldn't I have stopped him? Why did I let Kari call the police...It's all my fault. If I could have stopped Matt sooner, Kari wouldn't have called, and none of this would have happened.  
  
I thought of Hikari again, my sister. I had been very cold to her, I had been angry. I suppose I couldn't blame her, it was my fault, not hers. My fault. I couldn't admit it to myself, it's all my fault. And I had taken it out on her, man, why'd I hafta be such a jerk?  
  
Yamato's band had been devistated. Their star had been charged for assult and attempt murder, that did not improve their image. They had known something was up with their friend, but they hadn't known of this. They had no idea. Now the band was being teased by the bastards as well, we were all in the same boat. "I'll bet the whole band is Yamato's lackies, they're all killers." "Them and the guy's little friends, Tai and those other people." "They shouldn't be allowed to be in school!" It was a living hell all day, I had broken several times and started a few fights.  
  
That didn't help, when I figured out that fighting them made me look worse, I stopped. I just took it. I let them taunt me, what did it matter anyway? They're all jerks anyway, they didn't know anything. We were only guilty by association,...nothing more. But Yama,...he wasn't really guilty,...he just needed help. That's all,...he'd get better...  
  
The whole week was like that, I couldn't concentrate at all. The trial Friday was all I could think of. And how Matt was feeling, he was locked up somewhere. How would he be feeling? Sora, Koushirou, Joe, Hikari, and I stuck together all week, many of our other friends turned on us. Just because we were close friends of Matt. How stupid was that?  
  
I failed a few tests and my parents got pissed off. But I didn't care, all I did all week when I got home was go into my room and lock the door. I didn't eat much. I didn't sleep much. It was a horrible week. I wanted Friday to be here more than ever. I knew the others did too. Life sucks.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: That wasn't exactly as I had planned, but I hope you guys liked it. I want to thank ya'll for staying with me on this. And I need to ask a favor of ya'll. If you or someone you know knows anything about court, legal stuff, criminal justice and otherwise PLEASE email me. I want this to be as realistic as possible and I have no frikkin' clue about this. So, please help me? I failed my goal of making it Ch.20 by the end of Spring Break but that's ok. The quality of the chapters counts more than getting them out fast right? Anyway, thanks again for reading, and review plz! ^__^ I'm not really sure how soon I can get the next chapter up. Depends on how much info I can get how fast. =D   
  
Oh, one more thing. Happy St. Patrick's Day! 


	18. Court

Kiriska: First off I'd like to thank the people who helped me with all the court system stuff...Final Flasher and Deadly Ryoko mainly, even though u guys aren't gonna reading this....even with the help, I still know shit about the law and court stuff, and there will be countless errors in this....point them out for me and I'll fix them. Anyway, sorry I took about a week to get this out,...I hope u like it....  
  
Chibi Tiyan: Joe bashing?  
  
Note: This is based on the US Court Systems I suppose, I for sure don't know how things work in Japan!  
  
Note2: Reposted to add a short paragraph. ^^".  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Court  
  
Sora  
  
The week had been awful, simply awful. Going to school had been a horrible experience. I don't know how the media found out, but my theory was that Mimi told her parents what happened, and her parents leaked it. I don't know who had it worse out of us, Taichi or Mimi...Tai got into several fights. They all began with someone taunting him about Yamato's situation.  
  
Mimi, was asked a million times over what happened, she was followed everywhere. People asking why Yama tried to kill her and such. That was a question I wanted to know as well. Why had Matt tried to do that? It was so unlike him...Mimi wouldn't tell me either and I didn't want to press. She was pretty upset already, I don't know how she feels...but I hope she didn't hate Yama for it...  
  
I guess I wasn't sure how I felt either. Yamato had tried to //kill// Mimi, I don't know how long it took for that fact to sink in. He tried to murder her. Why? Whatever the reason...how did I feel about it? Did I hate him? Certainly not...I felt bad for him, he had to have had some reason behind his actions...right? I couldn't hate him...at least not until I knew the reason why?  
  
Hikari was quiet, I didn't see her much as she wasn't in any of my classes. But from Taichi, I heard she was guilty and worried. I felt really sorry for her, I didn't know if Tai had appoligized to her, and I didn't want to ask. Everyone was so tense. We hadn't been like this for a long time...  
  
Koushirou was just worried,...he wondered what would happen to Yamato. I knew he also wanted to know why our friend had done it,...but he didn't show it. Joe was probably the most calm. He thought Yamato was insane. He had gone out and said it several times and each time it landed in a fight with Tai. The whole situation was horrible. So when Friday came, I was relieved, anxious, tired, scared, worried, and hell bunch of other feelings. What was going to happen?  
  
~  
  
The courtroom was fairly small. Everything was a golden brown color. There weren't that many present, althought this was probably one of the biggest cases the city has had in a while. Tai, Hikari, and their parents were here. My mother couldn't make it, I forgot why. Izzy's adoptive parents were here. Joe was as well, his brother and parents absent. Mimi and both her parents were here. A couple of other people I didn't recognize, and Yamato's parents.  
  
The judge was a middle-aged woman, she was dressed in a silky black gown, but didn't have a powdered wig like in so many old cartoons. Her face was stern and stressed looking. I sat down in my seat, I was already sweating. Would Yamato be present? I had no idea.  
  
The two tables in front were filled with papers, Mimi's parents and their lawyer were at one table, Yamato's parents and lawyer at the other. I still couldn't believe the Tachikawas were sueing. Mimi's face was blank. Did she feel guilty for sueing an old friend? Or was she glad? I wish I knew, but I didn't. What was going to happen? What was going to happen?  
  
Ms. Takaishi was crying, but not as hysterical as she had been when I last saw her. Mr.Ishida looked pale. They had an appointed lawyer since they could not afford their own. One of the side doors opened, two police escorted a ragged looking blonde into the room. I gasped.  
  
I saw Taichi, Hikari, Koushirou, and Mimi turn their heads as well. This wasn't Yamato...was it? His hair looked like it had been cut in several places and the strands were uneven and dirty. His eyes were a dull greyish blue, instead of bright sapphire, there were rings under his eyes, like he hadn't been sleeping at all. One eye had very dark grey under it, as if he had been given a black eye recently. His clothes were the same he had been wearing Monday night, but they were even more ragged. They were tattered and torn, blots of dirt here and there. One leg of his jeans were torn off at the knee and ther other had a hole at the knee. He looked as skinny as ever, I swear I could see his ribs. His arms and face were bruised visablely in several places, and I think I saw cotted blood on his cheek.  
  
He walked to the defendent's table slowly with the policemen, he showed no expression, no pain, no hope, no anything. He just stood their frozen when his mother hugged him tight and cried. He stared blankly over his mother's shoulder at us. His dull eyes still burned. He bore a hole through Mimi, the Keeper of Sincerity cringed and turned away. What in the frikkin' world could have happened to him? Why did he look so? How horrid was treatment at the jail? Yamato looks like he had been beat up and starved.  
  
I could read the shock on my friends' faces, and I'm sure they could read it on mine. My God,...what happened? And why? Why, oh why? I was taken from my thoughts at the sharp hammer of the judge's mallet. "This court will come to order." the judge's voice was as sharp as the sound of her mallet, and icy cold. I feared the worst for Matt, and I didn't even have enough hope to hope for the best.  
  
"Ishida Yamato is charged with assult to his psychiatrist Dr.Aketo and the attempt murder of Tachikawa Mimi." someone read. I saw Mimi flinch out of the corner of my eye. I also spotted Taichi clenching and unclenching his fists, Hikari looked terrifyed. I haven't seen that girl happy all week. I felt sorry for her. I felt sorry for us all. Especially Yamato. What has happened to him?  
  
The next few minutes were a blur, I was too focused on Yamato to pay much attention. He just sat there, staring forward. I know he was good at not showing emotions, but he was a rock! No movement whatsoever, I don't even think he was blinking. The next thing I knew, the Tachikawa's lawyer had called Taichi as a witness to the event. I was shocked. I knew Taichi had the power to prove Yama's guilt, and I knew Tai would do everything within his power to do otherwise. Would he get in trouble for lying? Oh fuck...  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" "......yes." Taichi was going to lie, I knew it, he was far to loyal to be truthful. It was impossible to be both in a situation like this. "What happened Monday night, Kamiya?" I don't remember anyone's voice ever being so fierce. What are you going to do, Tai?  
  
"I was making dinner with my sister when the phone rang." he replied, his tone reminded me a lot of Matt's, icy, cold, expressionless. "And who was on the phone?" the lawyer asked. "Mr.Ishida, 'said that Yama had escaped from the psychiatrists' and that no one knew where he was." Tai said. He was leaving out the part about attacking the psychiatrist...  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"...yes."   
  
"Nothing about attacking the psychiatrist?"  
  
"..no." I saw Mr.Ishida flinch.  
  
"And what did you do after the phonecall, Kamiya?"  
  
"I called Sora, Joe, Mimi, Izzy and Yama's band and told them what happened and to meet me at my apartment. Yama's band couldn't make it."  
  
"And when your friends arrived?"  
  
"We went and searched for him."  
  
"What happened while you were on the search?"  
  
"Mimi ran off." That was too obvious of a lie Taichi....  
  
"Really, now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm finished."  
  
Taichi returned to his seat, looking furious. "I call Tachikawa Mimi to the stand." "I object!" I turned, it was Yama's lawyer. The judge raised an eyebrow. "She was the victim! She'll say anything to get the defendent in jail!" "It doesn't matter that she was the victim, she's not the person sueing, and she will have been sworn in." the other countered. Matt;s lawyer gave no reply other than a fusterated look, and sat down again. The judge looked somewhat amused.   
  
Damn...if Mimi told the truth, then Taichi was busted. Would Mimi lie to her lawyer for Yama's sake? Didn't the lawyer already know!? If Mimi told her parents, then surely her parents told the lawyer. I watched as Mimi was sworn in, she looked nervous. What would she do? "Did you run off while you were on the search?" the lawyer got right to the point. Mimi hesitated, Taichi just glared at her.  
  
"No." she whimpered. I sighed. Taichi clenched his fists tightly. I think I saw Yamato's expression to darken. Koushirou shook his head and looked at the floor. "Uh-huuuh....so what did happen?" the lawyer asked. Would Mimi spill the truth? If she did, then surely there would be no hope for Yama...I wish I knew how she felt right now...I wish I knew...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: I know that was short. And lemme guess, that completely sucked, that's not how a trial works, and everything is completely screwed? Yeah I know, sorrie. -_- As soon as I get out of the Court stuff it'll be better! 


	19. Punishment

Kiriska: I said I wasn't gonna warn for hints of pairings anymore, but y'know what? It's FUN! lol. Heheheh. Ahem. Hints of Mimato. lol, I don't really even like that pairing. =D  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Punishment  
  
Mimi  
  
I hate this situation so much. If I lie...well...I'd be lying! And my parents already know the truth...they'd know I'm lying...I'm not even sure if my parents told the lawyer what I told them. If they did, then the lawyer will know I'm lying. But I do feel sorry for Matt, I don't really want him to go to jail...And I know the others, with an exception of maybe Joe, don't want him to be sent away either. What the hell am I going to do...!?  
  
It's not fair, I never wanted to sue Yama....I really didn't. It was all my parents'. They were enraged, they hated Yamato. I wasn't really sure if they were sueing to put Matt away in an ayslum, or for the money...or both? My thoughts raced. Damnit....this is your fault you know, Yama...it's your fault...you didn't have to...  
  
I glanced at him, sitting there at the defendent's table. He was staring straight at me. His eyes looked grey instead of blue. He didn't look angry, he didn't look sad, he didn't look...anything. He was just staring at me. It was creepy. What did he expect me to do!? How would he react!? Would be react at all?  
  
"Miss Mimi?" I snapped my head towards my parents' lawyer, I noticed I was trembling. I saw my parents out of the corner of my eye. They were glaring, wanting me just to speak the truth. I looked at Tai. He was also glaring, angry, daring. Sora, she looked scared, she looked at me. Her eyes tried to send comfort. Koushirou's showed worry, extreme worry. Joe's were somwhat teasing, I couldn't read them very well. Hikari's, simply comfortable. Damn...what am I going to do...?  
  
I looked at the lawyer again. Mr.Sweson I think was his name. Some American guy. I'd always wanted to go to America...back to the situation Mimi! Everyone was looking at me, the lawyers, the audience...people.., the judge..a few dozen pairs of eyes. Watching me. I was pretty sure I was sweating as well. "W-We...were looking for Y-Yama..." I began, my voice stuttered, I kept looking at my friends, family, and lawyer. All of them waiting, what was I going to do?  
  
Wasn't it enough that I was almost killed by a friend!? They're making me do this too?! Don't they know how hard it is for me? I could lie, and be lying to the court and the offical people...I could tell the truth and be hated by my friends...what was I //supposed// to do?! Ishida Yamato why did you do this to me?! "And..?" the lawyer was beginning to grow impatient, I could feel it.  
  
"T-Tai-c-c-hi and Joe got i-into a f-f-fight a-a-nd..." I could feel the Keeper of Courage's eyes burn though me. This was it. The truth or a lie. My family or my friends. I could feel tears starting to slip out of my eyes. This was too much preassure for me to take. "a-and..." Goddamnit...I was cornered, trapped, there was no way out of this....  
  
I broke. I spilled it out. The truth. Why did the truth have to be so horrible? It's best to tell the truth they say, then why did I feel so awful?!? I told them everything, the fight between Tai and Joe. The car. I started on the part where Yamato grabbed me when I broke down some more. I was in tears. And raving. "He didn't mean to do it! He was just angry! He wouldn't have done it if he was thinking straight! It's not his fault!"  
  
I felt horrible and torn. I didn't want to believe that Yamato was a murder, or a wannabe murderer...I really didn't. But..for heaven's sake me had me pinned to a wall with a knife to my throat! It was hard not to...I guess I just wasn't ready to accept. But..there's always a but...what would have happened if the police hadn't arrived? Would Matt really have gone through with it? I won't ever know will I? It never happened.   
  
The courtroom was silent now, except for my quieting sobs. I think I heard someone else crying, I glanced up. Sora was as well. "Do you feel like continuing, Miss Mimi?" the lawyer asked, I noted annoyance in his voice. He didn't give a shit, he was getting paid for this. I sucked it up the best I could. I wanted to get this over with. Go home. Then cry some more. "Y-yes."  
  
I had no choice but to spill the truth now. To lie was futile, my outburst had guarteeded that. I looked at Matt again. His expression hasn't changed at all. I spoke quickly, a sob here and there, I got it out as fast as I could. Yama's lawyer didn't say or do much, just kinda stood there in disbelief. Some lawyer he was. He was supposed to defend the defendant!  
  
The room was still silent when I had finished. "That sounds like an attempt murder to me." my parents' lawyer said. I spazzed out at that point, too upset to pay attention I suppose. I was allowed to go back to my seat. I went and sat with my friends, I didn't feel like facing my parents.  
  
Taichi had went somewhere, he wasn't ther any in the 'audience' anymore. Probably left to go beat something. I was crying again, I felt terrible. Yeah, I felt terrible for sending Yama to jail when he tried to kill me. There's a joke in there somewhere. Koushirou and Sora were trying to comfort me, and I ended up falling asleep I guess, because the next thing I remember was waking up at home.  
  
I had a spliting headache. It hurt like hell, like most headaches. I lay there in my room for a while, dazed and confused. It was peaceful in my room. The window let in a lazy breeze, the swirl of pink comforted me. I started to drift off again when I realized that the trial had ended. What was Matt's fate?   
  
I bolted upright and stared at the wall, thinking wildly. I had told them everything, it wouldn't be hard for them to draw a conclusion and a punishment. There had been plenty evidence that Yama was guilty. The knife, a handful of witnesses, and lots of backup for it, Takeru's death mainly. Thinking of that made me even more upset. Two old friends lost in about a week. Yamato and Takeru. Maybe.  
  
What had been Matt's punishment, I could easily ask. But I still didn't feel like speaking with my parents. I grabbed the phone and dialed Sora's house. It rang seven times before someone picked up. "Sora!?" I was surprised to hear my voice, it was shaky and uneven. I could tell Sora had been crying by the sound of her voice. It cracked, "Mimi? Are you ok?" the volume was a hoarse whisper. "I'm fine, I'm fine, what happened?! What happened to Matt!?" I asked urgently.  
  
There was a hesitation. That hesitation lasted what seemed like a lifetime. I was clutching the phone to tightly I was sure my knuckles were completely white. "S-Sora?!" I hissed, I couldn't wait for an answer, hurry up! "Yama was sentenced to 5 years in an ayslum 3 hours from here!!!" she screeched, then burst into tears. I was in shock. I could feel my muscles freeze up. "I'm sorry Mimi, I-I don't want to talk right n-now, bye." she hang up.  
  
The phone fell from my hands. I just blinked, as I blinked more tears rolled out. Yamato would be sent away, and he would be gone for 5 years. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did Takeru have to die? Why did Yama have to take it so hard? Why had I been such a jerk? Why did he--no, he gave me a reason for trying to kill me,..he did. Why did I have to tell the truth!? Why couldn't everything be right again?!  
  
I didn't want to think anymore, think of the endless questions that rolled around in my head. Why did I deserve to live? Why did TK deserve to die? Why did Matt deserve to be sent away? Why? Why? Why? I let the tears flow again. My eyes were sore, but the droplets escaped. I buried my face into my pillow and hoped these tears could heal our wounds. But I knew they could not.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: Awwww...;_; That's sad isn't it? Please say it was sad, I'm really not experienced in this. My field is humor. I cut out most of the court parts on purpose as you cal probably tell. Well, now, you know what to do. Review! Review! Review! Should the next POV be Yamato or Koushirou? (You're gonna say Yama aren't you? Ha!) 


	20. Murderer

Kiriska: Against all your protests for Koushirou's POV, I'm gonna do Yama, Ha! lol. Seems Yama's gonna hav lots of dem Flashback chapters...*sigh*   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Twenty: Murderer  
  
Yamato  
  
I was numb. I had known it would happen sooner or later. But I was still numb. I guess I didn't want to believe it. Two weeks ago, my life was normal. School, band practice, fangirls, friends, a concert here and there. Normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then some cruel, powerful being took my life crumpled it up and threw it the fire. It burns.  
  
The past week so many things happened. My brother is murdered. Everyone tries to lie to me and say everything will be alright. I get sent to a psychiatrist. The psychiatrist pisses me off. I leave. I follow my friends as they try to find me. I get pissed off even more at them. Especially Mimi. She still angered me. Cause and effect. Chain reactions. Landed me in the jailhouse to wait for a trial. Then some more weird shit happened.  
  
~Flashback~   
  
"Aren't you Ishida Yamato? The Digidestined?" he asked. I blinked. That was the last thing I had expected. For a jailbird to recognize me. And I didn't recognize him. "Who wants to know?" I snarled. The other laughed, harshly, his laughter made me uneasy. "Doesn't matter what my name is, I'm not important like you, just some streetkid that got busted for stealing." was his reply. Why was I important? I just stared at him.  
  
"So, what are you in for, Ishida? This is the last place I expected to find a guy like you. A digidestined." My mixed feelings were pushed away my new questions of confusion. Who the hell was this guy? How the hell did he know me? And so much about me? What did he want from me? "None of your buisness." I hissed, trying to be as unfriendly as possible. Maybe he'd leave me alone them. No fuckin' luck.  
  
"Touchy. Really, what happened? You had a hit concert last week, everyone loves you, now your in jail? Sounds like an interesting story to me. And if you don't tell me, I'd find out sooner or later from someone anyway." the stranger said. I cursed him in my head. Why can't he see I didn't feel like talking? I seriously did not feel like answering his question,...so I tried to change the subject.  
  
"How did you know I was a digidestined?" I asked. I felt better to be on the other side of the interrogation. I studied the other guy's face. It was dirty, smudged with blood and dirt...weird. Blood and dirt. For stealing? I don't think so. His light brown hair was spiked up in the front, but lack of gel had made it curve downward again. His hair was also dirty, blood and dirt again. My suspicious were rising.  
  
"Doesn't everyone know? Or did the whole Myotismon thing from 5 years ago go completely unnoticed? I find that rather weird. You digidestined only saved the whole wide wonderful world from digital domination." I blinked several times. My memories of the events that happened so long ago had grown fuzzy as I didn't like to think back too often. I guess I was in a mild form of shock or something, cuz I just stared at him. With all the other shit going on in my life, this was simply unexpected.  
  
I finally gathered my senses, "Well then you must be the only one to remember." I mumbled. "Soon I will be the only one to remember." his tone changed so suddenly. Wicked, evil, twisted. I glanced up. He was grinning his head off, not a nice grin either. I stared at him some more. "What the hell are you talking about?" He started snickering.  
  
"The digidestined, saved the world, they're heros! Heros! Everyone loves them..." The jailbird was laughing, a mocking laugh. The wheels in my head were fucking slow. What the hell was going on? "Everyone loves them...Taichi, Sora, Koushirou, Jyou, Mimi, Yamato, Hikari...Takeru...But little TK ain't with us no more is he? Heheheheh..." My mind snapped back at the name, so suddenly.  
  
I glared, I didn't know what my expression was, I hoped it looked threatening. "Oh! You must be surprised I know about your little brother dying. It wasn't in the media." I just kept glaring. Who was this guy? How did he know!? How did he know?! My surprise got the best of my logic. His face was taunting, evil,..."C'mon Ishida, you're so slow..." he sneered, still laughing. "Eight young kids save the world from destrustion, from the creatures of a digital land. Each little kid had his own digi-monster, la la la la la laaa....hey Digimon, digimon..monster friends of da girls and boys,...hey digimon, digimon..."  
  
"Shut the fuck up I'm trying to think!" I screamed at him. I was fusterated. Something just wasn't clicking. I knew something was wrong here. I ran a hand through my hair, think Matt think. He knows your a digidestined. He seems to not like the digidestined. He lied to you about why he was in jail. He knows Takeru is dead. He knows too much. Why does he know so much!? "Poor Yama...can't piece it together...hey, Digimon, digimon...heheheheh..." his voice seemed to echo in my head...  
  
He hates the digidestined. He knows about us all. He knows TK is dead...//He is the murderer// Four words. Simple message. Perfect answer. I could feel my heart skip a dozen beats and pound harder. I stared at the guy in the other cell. Blood on his face, blood on his clothes, blood in his hair. Dried blood. Takeru's blood.  
  
"You killed my brother." I inhaled sharply, staring at him. He smirked, "Took you long enough." I felt the anger bubble up again. My reaction hadn't been as I expected, I was calm...sort of. Calmer than I had ever thought I could be. I was standing before Takeru's killer. The murderer I had sworn I'd take down. Anger. Anger was good. Anger was safe. Anger...rage...hatred...fury..."Why? What did he ever fuckin' do to you?" My voice quivered, shaking, unsteady.  
  
The killer laughed; "Tut, tut, Ishida, watch your language." he was taunting. Rage..fury...hatred...it was overpowering...no, Yama...don't let your feelings get the best of you...I was pleading with myself, I know I could be very irrational and stupid when I was blinded with anger...but all sense was slipping away. I was standing a few feet away from my brother's murderer or Pete's sake! "What did he ever do to you?" I repeated, growling.  
  
He laughed again, "It's not what he did, it's who he is. The wonderful digidestined...loved by all..." This voice was evil, the bloodthirsty, disgusting, morbid freak. I had contained myself enough, the bastard didn't have a good fuckin' reason. And I'm through with it. I had no weapon but my bare hands, and there was a wall of bars between us. But anger and rage blinded me, all reason was lost. It was a small miracle in the first place that I was able to last this long. I lunged.  
  
I collided with the bars that seperated us, my arms reached out, grabbing, clawing. He easily avoided me of course, I couldn't get to him. I started cussing him out, my voice rang out and echoed in the empty cells around us. I screamed, I yelled, I cried out until my voice became hoarse. My arms flailed about, reaching for him. He just backed away and laughed at me. "S'no use Ishida, you can't get me..." I growled at him.  
  
"...But I can get you, heheheheh..." he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. I paused, confused. How the fuck did he get keys? How long has he been here anyway? WHY wasn't he in a prison somewhere locked up for murder!? WHY!? He calmly walked over to the door of his cell, unlocked it, then came to the door of my cage. He smirked. "You wanna piece of me?"   
  
I clenched my fists, I clenched my teeth, my muscles tighten, ready for a fight. Slowly the murderer unlocked my cell, he put the keys back into his pocket. His grin never vanished, it just hung there plastered to his face. He stepped into my cell and closed the door behind him, "Come and get it." I didn't move, I was frozen in place. I wanted to go at him, but something was still bothering me. He was all too confident, sure he was maybe a year my senior, but that was all in physicalness...did he have a concealed weapon?  
  
How did he have the keys? Why was he still in a local jailhouse for murder? Or maybe the police didn't know he was the murderer, and he was in here for something else. My hesitation let him attack first. He launched himself forward and landed a punch on my stomach. I lurched forward and some spit flew from my mouth, but I wasn't stopped so easily. Not after all the shit I've been through. I mirrored him and sent my own fist into his gut. Then I leaped backwards a bit to avoid attack.  
  
"Not bad, Ishida." the nameless stranger hissed, he bolted forward and aimed a kick. I blocked with my arm, and launched my other one at his face. He grabbed my fist with his hand and pushed me backwards. I stumbled into the wall, then leapt forward again before he could react. I slugged him hard in the jaw and some blood flew free from his mouth. This angered him, and he knocked me hard on the side of the face with the backside of his hand.  
  
Again, I took a step back. He glared at me, and wiped the blood from his mouth, "Not bad at all, better than little Takeru anyway." He knew this would anger me. It worked. How had he murdered TK? Why had my brother's arm been so severed? I lunged. I was inches from him when he drew out a knife. Shiny, silver, deadly blade. He grinned, and brought the weapon forward. I knew had something hiding.  
  
My reaction was fast, but he managed to slice off some of my hair. Long Golden blonde locks fell to cold concrete floor. "Aww, I'm sorry, Ishida, did I get your hair? I meant to get your face!" He brought the knife forward again, I leapt back, he slashed my shirt. The blade had pierced my skin, but it wasn't too deep. Even so, blood began to gush out. He kicked me in the chest, the force threw me into the back wall once again.   
  
He thrusted the blade towards my arm, I rolled and he stabbed my pant leg. The bastard laughed. I struggled to free myself, I ended up tearing off my jean leg up to my knee. Damn. He kicked me in the face, bruises and blood. I cried out a bit, he laughed some more. He reached down and grabbed my shirt collar. "You can't beat me, Digidestined." He held me up, high above his head. Damn. Either he was fuckin' strong, or I was fuckin' scrawny. I bet on the second on.   
  
He pocketed his knife again, then brought his fist up to my face. The punch hit my eye, I was blinded. He threw me into the wall and kicked me some more. The pain was immense. My head felt like it was going to explode from the inside. My cheek was bleeding, and so was the gash on my chest. Soon, my lip was bleeding, and several bruises on my body were as well. My eye swelled black and throbbed with pain.   
  
When my brother's killer was done, he laughed some more, called me pathetic, then left my cell. The goddamn police hadn't heard any of the fight had they? They had probably already left. It was late Monday night, why should they stay? The night shift was probably asleep. I lay there in my cell, my body beaten, my hopes broken. I had confronted TK's killer and lost.  
  
No, I can't give up,...I have to do this for Takeru...had to. Maybe not now,...but later. Later. I'll get him. And kill him. Right now,...sleep would be nice. I had no guarntee that I wouldn't be slaughtered in my sleep, but I was just too tired. I drifted off.   
  
When I awoke, all the pain expierenced last night rushed back at me. Everything ached, the position I slept in didn't help. I was curled up in the corner of my cell, half of me was under my cot. My left eye was swollen, I kept it closed and prayed it would get better. The last thing I needed was to be blind in one eye. I sat up, and examined myself. My other jean leg had a hole in the knee, my clothes in general were tattered and torn, and smeared with blood. My hair was a mess, worse than it had ever been. My face was covered with dirt and cotted blood. I had nothing to clean myself with, and I didn't bother trying.  
  
I glanced at the other cell, my tormentor wasn't facing me. He was leaning against his cot, facing the wall. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. I just sat there, staring at him with hatred. I didn't know what time it was, there were no windows in my cell. Cruel and unusual punishment. I wanted to see sunlight.  
  
Some time later, a police came in with two dishes of food. He didn't even glance at us. Or notice my condition. Perhaps he didn't care. I left one dish in my cell and the murderer's. The whole time he was here, neither me or the other moved. When he had gone, I still didn't move. Moving required strengh I didn't have. Moving caused my body to hurt more. Everything hurt. My head, my arms, my face, my legs, my chest, my heart. I had failed my brother this time. Again. I hadn't been there to prevent his death, and I couldn't kill his killer. Would he forgive me?  
  
TK's murderer stirred, he glanced over at me and smirked. He then turned his attention to the food, he scarfed his rations down, then looked at me. "You gonna eat your's?" he laughed. I didn't reply. I didn't feel very hungry anyway, all I felt was pain and anger. He laughed some more, grabbed my dish, brought it between the bars between us, then ate it as well.  
  
I stayed in the corner of my cell the whole week. I didn't at all except when the police came to escort us to the bathroom three times a day. And everytime I moved, I hurt. I had a hard time at first, then gradually I just became numb. I didn't show my pain, I didn't show my emotions, I didn't show anything. Everyday, the bastard in the cell next to mine took my food. Each time I made no attempt to stop him, even if I did feel a bit of hunger. I wondered if he really had been sent here for stealing and would be released soon.  
  
I hoped not. It'd make it harder for me to find him again. When Friday came, I guess I was anxious. I wanted to see my friends I suppose, but in the back of my head I knew that I would only feel anger if I did see them. Everything triggered the anger within me. Everything....  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
So I was going to an aylsum. Away from everything. Maybe I'll have a chance to plan escape, my finding TK's murderer, and killing him. Maybe. If I didn't go insane first. I was starting to question my sanity. Maybe I was insane. I had done not so normal things the past week. What did it take to go insane?  
  
I was escorted into a car. I looked up the window, my parents were there, crying. My friends were there crying. Mimi's parents were there, emotionless. Tai had tried to help me during the trial. So did Mimi, even though she spoke truthfully. They all did I suppose. But I was one who was quick to anger, slow to forgive. Not a good thing. But I can't change who I am. A fucked up teen. There's nothing I can do, but follow the path I've chosen to take. And live my miserable life. I was a slave of my own creation. A slave of existence.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: That last part might not have made sense.....but it sounded cool, lol. Um, I might make the next chapter Yama again, but I'm not sure. Maybe. Annnnyway, REVIEW! I ain't gonna post the next part til I get FIVE reviews! I MEAN IT! -_- 


	21. Asylum

Kiriska: Terribly sorry for the long delay! I've been distracted with school and other stuff. -_-"" Plus I couldn't decide who's POV it should be. And I did get 5 reviews,...4 at ff.net, 2 at mm.org...I'm going to keep doing that, 5 reviews til next chapter. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, cuz it's been bugging me since the last time I updated. And again, I appoligize for the fucked up court case and punishment. Maybe someday I'll fix it. o.0  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Ayslum  
  
Yamato  
  
The car moved forever. Past buildings I knew, past landmarks I knew, past the life I've always known. Past the spot where Myotismon collapsed, past the place where we all lived at one point. I was leaving my life. Pretty soon I didn't recognize where I was. I mean, I've been out of the city before, but it wasn't often. I don't remember them exactly, building for building, like I knew my home.  
  
We rolled into the countryside. Cows and sheep flew by. Distant farms and wandering dogs. I glanced at the officers sitting in the front, on the otherside of the metal mesh. They were talking quietly, looking kinda bored actually. They didn't even want to take me to the ayslum, they didn't care, they just wanted to go home. Ayslum. That's where I was going. An ayslum, they all thought I was insane.  
  
Again, I questioned my own sanity. I certainly didn't feel insane, not at all, I felt pretty much normal. Besides the fact that I was on my way to an ayslum, all else was normal. I looked down at my handcuffs. I'm lying to yourself again, Yamato. Nothing will ever be normal again. You're going to the looneybin for 3 years or until they can prove you sane, which they won't, because you don't even know if your insane or not. I was harsh to myself. I was so pessimistic.  
  
I uttered a dry laugh to myself. My throat was dry, the sound was ugly. One of the policemen looked back at me, I didn't look up, instead I glanced back out the window. More sheep. I had a sudden urge to pull out my knife and throw it at them, I visualized the blade embedded in the oily white coats and drawing out the elixir of life within. I could picture it so clearly in my head. The sheep, laying on it's side, red blood spilling out and staining it's snow colored fleece.  
  
I shook my head, we drove pass the flock of sheep. You don't have your knife, Yamato,...and you're also insane. I buried my face in my hands. What happened to my life? My face was dirty and bruised, I could feel dry, cotted, sticky blood on my cheek. I pressed my finger against that spot, it stung. I lifted my head up again and ran a hand through my hair. It was matted, tangled, and cut up in several places. I wonder if I could recignize myself.  
  
~  
  
The ayslum was a grey building. Not very big, not very small. The windows were tiny, little black...things...I doubted much light seeped through them. The police opened the door and pulled me out, which one on each side of me, they dragged me into the dark, gloomy, building where I was to be for the next five years. The trip from the car to the entrance went so slowly, I debated with myself whether or not to make a run for it. I decided against it, there was nothing out here but sheep, cattle, and other smelly shit. Open grassy plains were everywhere, I wouldn't be able to go very far until they found me. The dragged me into the ayslum, the glass doors closed behind us. Shutting me off to the world I knew, locking me into the house of crazies...  
  
I was passed between several people, people dressed in white uniforms, people dressed casually, so many people. I hate them all. Some of them tried to talk to me. They spoke slowly, as if I was retarded. When they recieved my file from the police, and learned of my recent past. They stopped talking to me. They kept silent and continued to escort be around the building. I was finally put into a room. It wasn't like I imagined. Not at all. It wasn't a white padded room.  
  
Well, it was white yes. But it wasn't as tiny as some discribe. It was the size of a small bedroom. There was a bed, covered in clean, white, hospital-smelling, sheets. The floor was carpetted, a light blue color. The ceiling, too, was a light blue color. That whole thing was calming colors, did they really believe in that shit? There was really nothing else in the room. It was empty. Lonely. Isolated. Like me?  
  
They left me in that room, locking the door behind them. I lay down on the bed, instantly dirtying it with my filthy body. I just lay there, staring at the ugly pale blue ceiling. My head hurt of bruises, my arms hurt of cuts, my chest hurts of scars, my heart hurts of hate. I rolled over and felt something in my pocket. I sat up and look it out. It was my harmonica. It hadn't been taken from me. I lift it to my lips, which were capped and cut. Music. I needed music. Or whatever's left of my sanity, will surely wither soon.  
  
I took a breath, and blew into my instrument. The first sound cracked, and was hollow. I licked my lips, wetting them, and tried again. It was better. Still somewhat hollow sounding. A saw a head appear at my tiny window in the door. It was a doctor, he glanced at my harmonica, turned away, said something to someone, turned back, then left. Good. They weren't going to take this from me. I put the silvery object to my lips again.   
  
The sounds thath escaped were chilling. Haunting sounds. They were darker than anything I had every played. I wish I had my guitar. I sigh and stopped for a moment. I closed my eyes. The darkness I saw was mystifying, a swirling of colors, a twisting of hopes. Calming. I opened them again. I hated what I saw. I leaned backwards against the smooth white wall.   
  
//Don't open your eyes  
  
You won't like what you see  
  
The world, run over by society...//  
  
I paused, I heard someone whispering outside my room. I would have normally felt angry. But I was too tired to feel angry. I shrugged it off and continued.  
  
//Don't open your ears  
  
You won't like what you hear  
  
Crys of lost souls, screams of fear...  
  
Don't open your eyes  
  
You won't like what you see  
  
The chains of life, you'll never be free...  
  
Don't open your nose  
  
You won't like what you smell  
  
Polluted, foul odors, smoke filled hell...//  
  
My voice was a stale, lifeless, tone. The melody of my tune seemed to echo in the empty room. I still felt the presence of people outside, listening to me. Fine. Let them listen to my misery.  
  
//Don't open your eyes  
  
You won't like what you see  
  
It's choking my heart, so hard to breathe..  
  
Don't open your mouth  
  
You won't know what to say  
  
Dry throat, dry mouth, bathed in dismay..  
  
Don't open your eyes  
  
You won't like what you see  
  
Tears of sufferage, fall to your knees..//  
  
The words weren't from my head, I wasn't thinking them up. They poured from my anger, my depression, my longings. They spilled out of my soul, out of my mouth. My head hurt.  
  
//Don't open your heart  
  
You won't like what you feel  
  
The Truth grasps your soul, goddamnit, it steals  
  
Don't open your eyes  
  
You won't like what you see  
  
Slave of something, for eternity//  
  
I closed my mouth. I had nothing more to say. I was done. For the moment. I glanced sideways at the window, a head ducked, I almost laughed. They were almost as pathetic as I am. I picked up my harmonica again. And played the tune of the song I had just composed. That chilling melody. The slow, detatched rhytmn. The sound danced and bounced in this empty room. And kept me company.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: Just so you know, this song, and the one way back in Ch.4, are both works of my own. I didn't take from anyone or anything. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't take them from me. Thanks. I hope you like this chapter, I know some of you want me to move it along. But then it wouldn't be suspense, eh? I'll get out of Yama's head next chapter. Probably to Koushirou. Plz, review. 5 reviews til next chapter. Thanks much. 


	22. Fights & Life

Kiriska: -_-" I wish I could get these out faster, but I had a lot of tests this week, and I've been feeling ill. In this chapter, I'm going for 'totally depressing' Doubt I'll make it. (This is for someone who asked for more depression, less angst) It'll probably get real old, real fast, but I don't want ALL the chapters to be of Yama...even though that's where all the significant events are...I'm thinking of doing a chapter through the eyes of the enemy...what do u think? Muwahaha.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Fights & Life  
  
Koushirou  
  
Everytime you say something can't get worse, it does. So I won't say things can't get worse. I'll just say things are pretty damn bad. Our whole group is torn up, what's left of the digidestined. The date is Friday, October 24th. One week from Yamato's trial. Two weeks and a day since Takeru's death. I pulled my green coat closer around my body. It was really getting chilly. The trees were beautiful, dry colors of orange, red, yellow, and pink were everywhere. Another week gone. This week had been just as bad, if not worse than last week.  
  
After word of Matt's sentence went out, the kids at school made fun even more. Taichi and the band had it the hardest, even though Mimi had been a victim. Tai kept getting notes taped to and stuffed into his locker. "Psycho" "Murderer" "Why aren't you in the ayslum too eh?" "How many people has Matt killed?" and so on. Needless to say, Tai was usually very moody. He'd gotten into several fights, the teachers and principal were weary and upset with the whole ordeal. I think everyone was. Tai wasn't the only one who got into fights. People who didn't like other's needless taunting and teasings stepped in and got rough as well.  
  
The band was finished. Their reputation went down to drain and couldn't be pulled out. They had tried finding another lead singer, but no one would even try out. After the trial, they just gave up. Their fame and popularity dwindled to nothing very fast, except with the media. Which wouldn't leave them alone. Most of the band held sympathy towards Yama, one of them held anger. It was all very fusterating. Basicly, we stuck together. We were all we had left. All others drew away.  
  
I entered the schoolyard. At least it's Friday. Geez,...how long would this hostility last? Why did people have to leap to conclusions so fast? Matt being sent away had very little to do with the rest of us as individuals...so we were his friends...we had actually been pretty apart until the murder. The schoolyard was still pretty empty. I was early I guess. The few people that were around didn't pay attention to me. Good.  
  
I leaned against the tree at the far side of the building. If everything were normal right now, Sora, Mimi, Joe and I would be planning for Halloween. Tai and Yama would be around with us sometimes, Hikari and Takeru other times. And when Halloween rolled around, we'd all go off and freak each other out, along with some other friends. And Joe'd probably sit out for studying for some test. I sighed. What are we doing this Halloween? Probably stay home like I have been all week and last.  
  
I haven't really done anything since...I had been burying myself in my school work and my computer. When I had done all my homework I would tweak with all the little things on my laptop, making sure it was in perfect condition. When there was nothing left to fix, and nothing left to upgrade, I just sat there playing pinball. It was sad, I didn't want to do anything. Usually, I'd talk to some friends, invite someone to play a game online with me. Read, maybe. But now I just didn't want to do anything. I just played pinball. My high score went from 93,700 to 12,370,832,050. How sad is that? You tell me.  
  
More people started spilling in the school. I wondered where the others were. Probably late as usual. Joe had been making it to school right before the bell rang to avoid people. Sora came with Taichi a few minutes before. Mimi was usually in early, getting into the school to help teachers or whatever. Another way to avoid people. And..that was all. Yama can't come anymore. My mind wandered to wondering what Matt was doing right now. How did he occupy himself? What did they..do at an ayslum. Did he have to talk with a psychiatrist everyday? Was he getting into trouble? Did he really have anyone to talk to? And how was he? Without his music? As long as I had known him, he had always had his music. Did he still have it?  
  
What would TK think of all this? That his brother had gone through all that for grief over him? He'd feel bad. We all felt bad. I sighed. Why did Yamato try to kill Mimi? I try to keep my mind from that subject, but it always surfaces. Why had he tried to kill Mimi. I refrained from asking Mimi, herself. When Sora had brought it up over the weekend, Mimi burst into tears and wouldn't stop crying for quite a while. So we didn't press on. Taichi wanted information, I knew he wanted to know badly. Many times I knew he was impatient with Mimi, but Sora and myself kept him from exploding.  
  
Joe didn't say much or do much. He was probably the least taunted and teased by our peers. I don't know how he thinks. But he seemed the least stricken. The least affected. I saw Sora and Tai enter the yard. Immediately a group of three guys approached them. I sigh and started over towards them. This could go one of two ways. The guys will provoke Tai until he bursts, or Sora and I will be able to break it up. 50/50 chance of each. I should know. 'Been happ'ning all week.  
  
I was within earshot. "--Kamiya, you shouldn't be allowed in school. You and your bunch of psycho killers." the largest of the group had been saying. "Here comes another one, Seryu." one of the others said, as they saw me approach. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" Sora growled. Taichi remained silent, his face dark, full of disgust and hatred. "We have a right to drive the murderers out of the school! It's not safe for you to be around! Who knows who ya'll will try to get next!" "How many times to I have to say to you: We. Aren't. Murderers." Taichi snarled. His voice was heavy, tired, sleep-deprived.  
  
"Explain Yamato then! The little demonic freak! Using the band as a cover for his evil." the one called Seryu remarked. "Matt. Is. Not. A. Demonic. Freak." Tai said through clenched teeth. "Then why the hell did he try to kill Tachikawa?" one of the others asked, with a hint of a smirk on his face. "He wasn't thinking." I answered before the others could reply. "Really." Seryu asked, sarcasium dripping all over his voice. "Look." Sora sighed; "His brother died and he was very upset. I don't know why he was angry at Mimi, but he was, and wasn't thinking." she said.  
  
"The basta--" The bell rang. Thanks goodness for that. The group of three gave us all one last look. Seryu spat at Tai's feet, "We're not through here." and left. I looked at Sora. She sighed and shook her head. I glanced at Tai, he shoved his hands into his pocket and headed towards the school. We followed him.  
  
~  
  
The school day was long and slow. Like it had been, we had several tests, which I don't think I did too well, even though all I did was study and work. Too distracted. But I was glad the week was over. I walked out of the school, and saw Taichi already heading out the entrance. We can't go on like this, there's nothing we can do. And moping around forever isn't going to help. We should do something this weekend, get our mind off things. I jogged to catch up with Tai.  
  
"Leave me along, Iz." he sighed as soon as he felt my presence. "Tai...you can't go on moping forever..." I started. "Yes, I can." he snapped. I paused, hadn't really expected that. "Why,..don't we do something this weekend?" I suggested, hesitantly. The Keeper of Courage stopped in his tracks; "Like. What?" he asked, his tone somewhat fierce. His eyes were still alive with hate, but back there somewhere, I could see some fear and hope. I sighed, "I don't know, maybe go to the mall with Sora and Mimi, we never get together much anymore." Now Tai sighed.  
  
"I don't know Izzy, I just feel sick. Matt shouldn't have been sent away. There's no way they can help him like that, no one understands him." I shook my head, "You don't know that Tai,..there are trained doctors out there. One of them has to be able to help him." I reasoned. "No one understands him..." the bruinette repeated, staring at the ground. I blinked, "Do you understand him?" I asked. He looked up at me, "I don't know...I don't know anything anymore. I thought I understood him..." he trailed off. Footsteps were coming up behind us. At first I thought it was Sora. No luck.   
  
It was Seryu. His gang wasn't with him, but the expression on his face was definately not friendly. "Hey, Kamiya." he growled. "Leave me alone, Seryu." Taichi hissed, his face darkened. "Why don't you leave us alone." the other snorted. "He hasn't done anything to you!" I snarled. "He's done plenty! Friends with a murderer! Who knows how many others you might have killed." Seryu roared.   
  
"For the millionth time, Yamato didn't kill anyone. And you can't assume anything!" Tai snapped. Seryu came closer, "I already have, you lot are bad to the bone, and you know it." "You should talk." I mumbled. "What was that, Izumi!?" his head snapped towards me. I felt the hate rise up in me. "I said, 'You should talk' punk." I glared at him. His eyes, also full of hate. I probably shouldn'tve said what I did. "Are you calling me the bad guy, mister Know-it-all?!" he directed his full attention towards me.  
  
I felt a bit of fear creeping up inside me. I couldn't fight back if Seryu decided he wanted to beat me up. But I couldn't back down now...I didn't reply. "What's the matter, Koushirou!? You scared now!?" he demanded, prodding me with one thick finger. "Leave him alone!" Tai shouted, speaking up again. Seryu turned again, "You keep out of this, Kamiya, I'll get back to you." He faced me again, I realized I was inching back slowly. Seryu launched one hand forward and hit my shoulder, he pinned me against the outer wall of the school yard.   
  
"Koushirou? Taichi?" Mimi's voice. Footsteps. I couldn't see because Seryu's bulk was blocking my view. "Shit, Taichi what's going on?" Sora's voice. "Seryu, what are you doing!?" Mimi's voice was shrill, paniced. "What does it look like?! Helping you, Tachikawa!" he laughed. "Those are my friends, you bastard! Why can't you just listen to what we say!?" Mimi screamed. "Mimi, calm down." I heard Sora mutter. "Just keep out of this, girl." "NO! Why can't you leave us alone!? Don't you think we've been through enough!?"   
  
Seryu pushed me harder against the wall, "No, I don't." he growled, then drew his arm back to punch. I ducked the best I could, with his tight grip at my shoulder. It didn't work too well, his fist connected with my forehead. Instant pain and throbbing. He punched again, left cheek. Again. Stomach. Again. Chest. He loosened his grip and let me sink to the ground. Pain..."Izzy! You big sonuvabitch!" Calm down Mimi...pain...I felt Seryu kick me in the ribs. Voices. Pain. Someone rushed to my side. I guess I wasn't very strong. I couldn't even..pain...voices...darkness...pain...  
  
~  
  
I woke up in bed. I was in my room. I had an ice pack to my head and cheek. I had a major headache and my temples were throbbing. My mom poked her head in. "Koushirou, you're awake. Are you ok?" I nodded meekly. Didn't feel like talking. "Ok, sweety, you get some rest, your friends brought you by earlier, told me what happened, it's ok, Iz. Just get some rest." she smiled and left the room. Rest right. Ug, my head hurt so much. I felt my hand pick up the remote. I turned on the small television in my room.  
  
Flipped to the news channel. TV always makes me sleep. Regular news. Of regular life. I was starting to drift off again, when something caught my attention. Takeru's image and another I didn't recognize appeared on the TV, I blinked and sat up. I turned up the volume. "--Resuko Aymichi escaped from Odaiba County Jailhouse. The 17 year old had been in for stealing, but investigators have recently tied Resuko to the murder of Takaishi Takeru, who was killed October 13th. Police are still unsure how Resuko escaped and are..."   
  
I wasn't listening anymore. Takeru's murder was on the loose? And I didn't even say 'Things Can't Get Any Worse' Things got worse anyway. Damn...damn...damn...damn...If Takeru's murderer is on the loose, what would stop him from getting someone else? What if his target was someone else I knew? Damn..damn..damn..I picked up the phone and dialed the Kamiya's number. My head still hurt. Damn...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: Cliffhangers are fun. Don't worry, I'll explain the whole deal with the baddie of how he got keys, and such later. Promise. ^_~ Review! 5 til next chapter! (This time I got 4 from ffn and 1 from mmo) 


	23. Eyes of the Enemy

Kiriska: ;_; Why did it take so long to get five reviews? (2 ff.n 3 mm.o) Again, I apoligize, it's May. Almost the end of school, this is when teachers like to assign 3 projects at once and cram you down with pop quizes, tests and suchness. In the last chapter I satisfyed someone's want of depression, and someone else asked for more angst and action. *sigh* I can't please everyone eh. Screw this introduction. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Note: This is where my stupid memory gets fuzzy and fills in and makes stuff up...*siiiiigh*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Eyes of the Enemy  
  
Aymichi  
  
That guard was a dumbass. I laughed to myself as I moved down the street at a brisk pace. A spiked drink and a handful of mixed illegal drugs. That's all it had taken to get the keys. And it was hilarious that he didn't remember a thing, even when Ishida had gotten all roughed up. The police ain't what it used to be. Oh well, worked well on my part. I needed to get out of Odaiba though. They had hooked me up with Takaishi's death, took them long enough anyway. I pulled my jacket closer around me, blocking my face from view, and called for a Taxi.  
  
"Out of the city." I told him simply. The cabbie didn't say anything, just sort of grunted and pushed the gas down. What should I do next? Ishida was rid of for the moment, its not worth my time to go after him. The fool's probably gonna end up commiting suicide anyway. That left 6 others. The Kamiyas, Izumi, Kido, Takenouchi, and Tachikawa. Well, all of them live in the Odaiba,..maybe I shouldn't leave just yet. But if I stay it'll be much riskier. The police are on my trail, I've just broken out so they'll be on the look out. But,...an quick move...  
  
I suppose I could take one of them out now then leave...oh, why couldn't Ishida have killed Tachikawa? Would have made my job easier. Damned Digidestined. The filthy bastards thought they were so great, saving the world from Myotismon. And while doing so, destroying my life. Bastards. While they fought Myotismon, they destroyed countless buildings. Some of those buildings had people in them. That was 5 years ago. I had been 12. I watched them all burn. And swore my revenge.   
  
I laughed. Revenge fucked me up didn't it? Now I'm just another crazy killer with no anything in life. I had no idea what I was going to do if I ever did kill off all the Digidestined. If I ever did. I don't think I will. I doubt myself a lot sometimes. But I had nothing better to do. I had thrown my life away for this revenge. Might as well go through with it. Its more of a game now. Can I succeed in killing these people? I've come to enjoy some of it. Heh, see? I'm perfectly insane. I laughed again, the cabbie turned slightly to look at me.  
  
I had enjoyed seeing Takaishi's helplessness at the very end. Of course, he had never begged for mercy, fought all the way through. But it was still funny. I hadn't meant to remove his arm, I had been aiming towards his chest, but he moved. Stupid. He caused himself more pain. Oh well. 'Least he's dead. It had taken me the most of the 5 years to track the 8 of them down. I didn't even know who they were and what they did when the apartment went down. It had taken me a long time to find out.  
  
Fuck it, I get distracted too easily. But on thought. Should I kill someone else off now, or later? It'll take weeks, maybe months for the police to cool down. I get bored pretty easily. Oh hell with it, kill one now. Take the chance. "Where are we now?" I demanded. The cabbie shrugged slightly, "West side of town, we'll be out of Odaiba in 20 minutes." he replied. Who was the nearest Digidestined? I thought. Tachikawa. I laughed to myself. Poor bitch, she's gonna see her life flash before her eyes twice this month! Ah, and it's Halloween too! This is great. "I changed my mind, corner of Thirteen and Durham." I told the cabbie, who grumbled something about tips, and changed direction.  
  
~  
  
I shoved a twenty into the cabbie's hand. No point in not paying, it'll just rouse more suspicion around me. It was getting dark. Trick-or-treaters were filling up the street. Perfect. So very perfect. No one will notice me. Hopefully Tachikawa's parents will be out. I reached into my pocket and felt for my knife. I ran my finger across the blade, cool steel. I smirked. Tachikawa's apartment was nice, much nicer than the others that I've visited. I recall waiting outside of Takaishi's apartment, waiting for him to come out. I shrugged, if she was this much wealthier, then her death might cause more reaction. Oh, you think too much Aymichi, just do it.   
  
I climbed the stairs into the apartment. A ghost and a witch passed me, bags full of candy. I scanned the numbers on the doors. 233,... 235,... 237,... 239. Bingo. I glanced around. There was no one in the hallway. Good. I couldn't believe how wonderfully things were going. I'd be out of here in 10 minutes. I rang the doorbell to the apartment, still smirking. A few moments later a woman answered the door. Damn. Tachikawa's mother. Oh well..."Hello...do you--" I held my hands together and bashed her across the head. She dropped like a sack of bricks.  
  
I entered the locked the door behind me. All three locks. Is the father home? I crept into the kitchen, empty,...into a study. Aha. Mr.Tachikawa. He turned at my footsteps. "Wha...who are you..what do--" He was out. So pathetic. His unconscious body slumped at his desk. Now, where's Mimi Tachikawa...? Where is she? I entered a bedroom and was shround in pink. I pulled out my knife...but it was empty. She wasn't here.  
  
I felt a little fusterated, where the hell is the bitch? I entered the kitchen once again. Then I spotted the note magnetted to the refridgearator.   
  
//Mom, Dad, I'll be at Koushirou's. Can you pass out candy tonight? Thanks, be back by eleven. Bye! ~Mimi//  
  
I glanced at the clock. 9:21 pm. Great. I came here for nothing. But I had already gone too far to back down. The doorbell rang. Ug, I need to get out of here and get to Izumi's, kill the both of them, and get my sorry ass out of here. The doorbell rang again. "Trick or treat!!!" a chorus of voices yelled. Fuckit. I opened a window. I was three stories up. Oh well, at least I had practiced. I slipped out of the window, onto an emergancy fire exit, and climbed down. Stalked unconspiciously out of the area, then broke into a run towards the Izumi residence. Revenge would be mine. I was going to get two for the price of one...Heheheheh...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: Sorry, I probably couldda made this longer. But it did explain a few things didn't it? ^_^ Writing from the baddie's point of view is fun! By the way, Aymichi is the guy's first name. And Resuko is his last name. Just so you know. =P Please review...? Five til next chapter. I was thinking on the terms of Mimi's POV. 


	24. Again

Kiriska: Oy, oy, I feel like writing another chapter even though I only got 2 reviews. ;_; Ah, well, maybe it'z cuz I wanna kill someone off already. ^_~ Have no idea who, how, or whatever...@_@   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Again  
  
Mimi  
  
I looked around nervously as I rang the Izumi's doorbell. Izzy had called us all over to his house to talk. When he called me he seemed distracted and such, like he had his mind on something else. I shrugged it off, I kept getting the feeling that something bad was going to happen. The door opened. "Hey, Mims. Come in." It was Sora. "Hi, where are the others?" I asked as I stepped inside. Koushirou's apartment was pretty small, but it was snug and comfy feeling. It was warm and cozy inside, opposite of the late fall weather outside. I spotted a bowl of candy near the door, for the trick-or-treaters that would be coming no doubt.  
  
"Izzy's in his room, he still isn't feeling too well, but he said he had some news to tell once everyone got here. Kari said she and Taichi would be here around 8, and we left a message on Joe's machine." My friend replied. "Bad news?" I wondered to no one in particular, what had happened now? How could anything worse happen?! It seemed impossible, but I didn't doubt it could and would happen. I shivered, I could feel it. "Well, what do we do until the others arrive? It's only 7:35." I sighed. Sora opened the door to Koushirou's room. The Keeper of Knowledge lay in his bed with an ice pack on his forehead. He had his eyes closed and the television was on.   
  
"Hey Mimi." the bruinette greeted without opening his eyes. "How'd you know it was me?" I smiled. "Who else would ja be? Tai and Kari aren't coming this soon, who knows where Joe is..." "Well, the first wave of trick-or-treaters will be about soon, anything you want to do before the doorbell be ringing like crazy?" Sora asked. I glanced at Izzy, "Not really...how are you feeling Iz?" Izzy snorted; "Well, my head is throbbing like mad, it feels like someone's taking a hammer and bashing it repeatedly at my skull. Other than that ok I guess. Sorry, I'm in a bad mood." he added after his cynical statement. "Sorry, man, those guys were jerks...." Sora sighed. "What are you going to tell us?" I couldn't contain myself.   
  
There was a moment of silence. "Wait til Taichi gets here." he replied. I sighed again. Much sighing going on here. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Sora said, and left the room. I sat down at Koushirou's desk, turned around in the chair and faced the bed. "Life sucks." I mumbled. "Yes it does." Izzy agreed absently. Again, I let my mind recap the recent events. Takeru's dead. Yamato's been sent away. Punks at school won't leave us alone. How could it possibly get worse? What does Izzy have to tell us? More bad news? What's happened now? I glanced out the window. The sun was setting, annoucing the end of the day. A gorgeous wave of color hung in the sky, shrinking back slowly, the light was leaving, giving way to the darkness. I shuddered yet again, I could feel it. Something bad was going to happen.  
  
The next half hour was slow. Sora and I took turns answering the door for trick-or-treaters. Ghosts, witches, goblins, demons, assorted characters from assorted shows and games. You name it. Pokemon still seemed popular. I must've seen 4 Pikachu at that door. I wished everything would be normal. Or as normal as they could be. I wished Taichi would stop being depressive. And that Sora would stop being quiet. That Koushirou would stop being grouchy, that Hikari would stop being paranoid. That I could stop worrying about these things. I wished this Halloween could be like our last. Last year was great. A memorable time, Halloween was a wonderful time of year. It was what brought us together every year. Right in time for the rest of the winter holidays. Us, the Digidestined. But we were together now, I guess. Huddled together in hate and fear. This wasn't supposed to be. We were supposed to be together in rejoice and merriment. The doorbell rang. I stood up again.  
  
Taichi and Hikari stood at the door, dressed in coats and sweaters. "Hey guys." I smiled faintly and opened the door wider. "Hello." Kari greeted quietly. Tai mumbled something, but I didn't catch it. "C'mon." I led the two to Izzy's room. "Hey Tai, Kari." Sora said. "Hello." the Keeper of Light said again. Tai still said nothing audiable. Izzy sat up in bed, the ice pack dropped from his head and fell into his lap. The five of us didn't say anything for a few minutes. Just sat there in silence, reflecting in our own thoughts. Five of us. It didn't feel right. Three of us was missing. Takeru...dead. Yamato...away. Joe...where was Joe?! Why did he have to be so distant...? Why now? When we had to keep together?  
  
Sora broke our silence. "What did you want to tell us, Izzy?" The rest of us looked up. Taichi's face looked so much like Matt...stoney, angry almost. Hikari's, fearful...wondering...Sora,...worried, hopeful...Koushirou's grim, angry. My own...I wasn't sure of...but I guessed I looked afraid. I had been afraid quite often lately. Izzy sighed. "Takeru's murderer is on the loose." he stated simply. And launched a wave of unbelieving protests.  
  
"What!?" "How do you know?!" "What do you mean?" "Here!?" Taichi's face twisted from stoney to demanding anger. "How do you know!?" Hikari's expression magifyed, terrifyed. Sora's was of horror, my own. A million emotions jumbled together. Fear. Guilt. Regret. Anger. Sadness. Curiosity. And so many more. "How do you know?!" the Keeper of Courage demanded again. "His name is Resuke Aymichi. He just broke out of the county jailhouse. It was on the news this afternoon." Izzy answered. "Odaiba County Jailhouse?! Wasn't that where Yama was?" Sora squeaked. "Maybe thats how he got all beat up!" I exclaimed. "No...he can't be loose...he can't! Aren't things bad enough for us!?" Tai exploded. "Why is this happening to us?! It's not fair!" "Tai!"   
  
"And where the hell is Joe?! Why isn't he ever here with us?! Why!? Why the fuck is all this shit happening now?!?!" Hikari had broken into quiet sobs. Sora had stood up, trying to calm the raving bruinette. I glanced at Izzy. His eyes seemed distant, hateful, worried. "I don't know..." he muttered in response to Tai. "Why did this psycho freak want to kill TK!? Why?! What is he after now!?" "Tai calm down!" Sora grabbed hold of his arm. "Why--" "Tai! Calm down! Don't turn into Matt! We don't want to lose you too!" she shrieked. This caught Tai's attention. He stopped thrashing about and sat down suddenly. "Yama..." he muttered. Yamato...I missed him. It may have only been a week or so. But I missed him, expecially knowing where he was. Locked up in a nuthouse somewhere. He didn't deserve that. Silence returned to us once more.  
  
"We shouldn't worry...we don't even know if he's coming after us..." Sora said quietly. "He killed Takeru. He attacked Yamato. What do you think he's trying to do?" Izzy asked. "We don't know he attacked Yama...and has have they proved that he killed TK?" the redhead persisted. Koushirou paused, "They said that investigators have 'recently connected him with the murder of Takaishi Takeru.'" he answered. "So they don't know for sure!" Sora exclaimed. "But its close enough!" I replied, "its enough...I..keep getting the feeling that something bad's going to happen..." Sora stared at me. "Mimi...don't you start getting paranoid on me too..." I didn't reply.   
  
They talked and I zoned out. Busied with my own thoughts. Why did I think something bad was going to happen? Was I getting paranoid like Hikari? I glanced at Tai's little sister. She wasn't participating in the conversation either, sort of huddle by herself. She had stopped crying, but still looked on the egde. The other's voices seem loud, but I don't catch what they say. I hear the other things, the annoying sound of the doorbell that we've stopped answering. The wind outside, blowing. I feel vaguely lonely, though I was surrounded by friends. I wondered if--I heard a thump. I saw Hikari flinch out of the corner of my eye. I froze briefly. "I-I heard something." Tai, Sora and Izzy glanced at me. "I didn't--" Izzy stopped. Footsteps, soft footsteps. "P-Probably my parents." Koushirou studdered. "You said they'd be home at midnight." Sora breathed. Tai grabbed a large book. Hikari gulped loudly. No one said anything. My hand felt around for a weapon as well. I grabbed a broken speaker. The footsteps thudded softly, closer. Echoing in the hall. No one moved, no one spoke, no one breathed. We quivered there. Frozen. Waiting.  
  
Louder, closer, louder, closer. With each footstep, my heart pounded faster. Why was this happening? I had already thought I was about to die already. Again so soon? It isn't fair...I couldn't die now...not now...even with all the shit going on now...no...I didn't want to die. Oh...I was shaking. I gripped the speaker tightly. Shaking. Quivering. The footsteps stopped. Right outside of Izzy's bedroom. He was here. Whoever he was. The murderer. The murderer. The one who killed Takeru...I don't want to die...I don't want to die...Please no....the doorknob turned. Slowly. The door opened.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: MUWAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAH!!! Haha! You know it! Review! *laughing like mad* Ay, short I know. @_@ 


	25. Two Down

Kiriska: Terribly sorry for the long wait once again. I've been distracted. It took 3 sessions to complete this fic, and during one of them I was very anger, so, maybe that affected the outcome of this chapter...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Two Down  
  
Hikari  
  
I haven't felt so scared since seeing Yamato pin Mimi up to the wall in the alley. And that seemed way to recent ago. I could feel my heart thumping like a hammer, pounding loudly, then it would skip a dozen or so beats everytime those footsteps sounded and echoed. Somewhere in the back of my head, my recall a time when I had been holding a parrot, I could feel the bird's heart beating like it was crazy. Someone told me birds had higher motabolisums that humans, and that's why their hearts beat so fast. I feel like a bird.   
  
My brother, Sora, and Koushirou had been talking. Mimi was in her own world. Like me. We had both jumped at the sound of the door. And at the heavy footsteps. Of course, there could be a million explainations. And all of them rushed in and out of my head in less than a minute. Izzy's parents could have returned early. Joe have come. But it could also be the murderer...Yamato...who was coming down the hallway towards us. As the doorknob started to turn, I could feel everyone holding their breath, eyes glued to the door. Mimi was ready to scream. Taichi had a large book in his hand. Sora just looked petrafyed. Koushirou was pale.   
  
The door swung open. And there stood a person I've never seen before. Messy light brown hair, a large jacket, a nightmareishly frightning smirk. Mimi screamed. "Who the hell are you?! What are you doing in here!? You killed Takeru didn't you!? You're here to kill us alll!!!!" I cringed slightly, as did everyone else. I thought I saw a look of surprise cross the stranger's face, like he wasn't expecting something. But it quickly passed. I was frozen again. I wanted to scream, join Mimi in making unpleasureablely high pitched sounds, but I couldn't. Frozen. I hated this feelings.  
  
Taichi's voice was gruff, tight, but steady. "Who are you and what do you want?" The stranger laughed. Evilly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Resuko Aymichi." I saw Izzy stiffen. Sora did as well. Mimi whimpered. "Perhaps you saw me on the news this afternoon." he grinned. "You murdered our friend." Taichi stated through clenched teeth. "Yes, yes I did." Aymichi agreed simply. "You're here to kill us all!" Mimi shrieked and threw the speaker she had in her hand at the murderer. I still sat frozen.   
  
Aymichi hadn't seemed to be expecting this and was hit in the head. "You bitch!" one hand reached into his coat and the other reached for Mimi. His movements were fluid, practiced, even in his anger. This scared me. Cheezus...how I wished the digimon were here...simple human threats seemed so stupid when the digimon were here to protect us. But where were they now? We were so vunerable. Weak. Mimi screamed again, because the next thing she knew, she was pinned to the ground, knife at her throat. She was frozen now. Fear sparked in her eyes and she trembled.  
  
Aymichi laughed. Everything was frozen again. It was like time was flowing, then it was just stop, and start again, then stop, then start again. This is insane. The murderer's laugh was the only sound, save the rush of the wind blowing outside. His laugh was in my nigtmares, echoing off the walls of Izzy's room. He turned his head and looked back at us, he eyed Taichi, who was still clutching a book. I glanced sideways at my brother, he was fuming, he had let his breath out and was inhaling deeply, trying to calm himself. "I wouldn't do anything if I were you." Aymichi smirked, "I might accidentally slit Tachikawa's throat." Tai boiled.  
  
Mimi whimpered again. I didn't know what to think, surely this person planned to kill us all....so what was stopping him? I felt dizziness creep up somewhere in the back of my brain. This couldn't be real, it had be another nightmare...it had to me...let me wake up...please. The stillness of everything was unnerving, I didn't want to die. I didn't want Mimi to die. But I needed for something to happen before I drive myself out of mind. I hate myself for wishing that.   
  
It was a fluid movement, quick, unexpected, morbid, tortureous. Blood squirted out like toothpaste, the scream came seconds too late, as if she couldn't believe it had happened, and hadn't had time to register the thought. But the scream did come, and it was the most horrible scream I had ever heard. If this was a nightmare, I would remember the scream forever. If this wasn't a nightmare, it will reappear in my nightmares. If I live. A horrendous laugh soon joined in with the scream. The combination racked my mind, I wanted to wake up...just wake up...  
  
A deep red gash ran from space between the collarbones to the left shoulder. It was perfectly straight, which meant the cut went across the left collarbone. The skin there is thin. And so the bone was easily exposed. The blood that was released with the cut was soon joined by the blood that was rushing through the veins that were no longer connected. The red liquid seeped into the fabric of her shirt and dyed it a grotesque color. I heard another scream join the first. Sora's.  
  
I wanted to scream with them. But the nerves wouldn't communicate with my brain, they wouldn't respond to me. I couldn't scream. Everything afterwards played in slow motion. Tai leapt like a dog, the anger could no longer contain itself. The inner demon of my brother was unleashed and the rage had a target. Tai moved fast enough to surprise the murderer, he landed inches from him and Mimi and slammed the book hard onto his head. Mimi gasped for a breath before restarting her scream all over again, shrill and paniced.  
  
Aymichi's reflex was strong, he thrusted his knife-hand backwards, slamming the blade into my brother's shoulder. Blood spilled immediately from the wound and splashed onto his shirt sleeve, he cried out in pain and fury and tried to bring his other hand into a fist. I finally released my contained fear and screamed, screamed as loud as Mimi and Sora did and louder, I screamed, releasing everything I had kept to myself these past weeks. My grief, my horror, my anger, my hate. I screamed for Taichi, I screamed for Mimi, I screamed for Yamato, I screamed for Takeru, I screamed for us all...all these thoughts shot from my heart and filled my head with pain.   
  
I kicked Aymichi's knife-arm with all my strength, he had been stunned by my sudden release of rage and had not the time to counter attack before I kicked again. And again. He released his grip on the knife and rolled over to the side, bringing his arms up to shield himself. Mimi stopped her own screams long enough to dart away, hands at her wound, trying to stop the blood. Sora rushed to help Mimi, Koushirou rushed to help Tai, I countinued to kick wildly, screaming words I had held back so long...  
  
Later, I wished I had taken the knife from Taichi's shoulder and thrusted it through Aymichi's heart, that would have been simple, reasonable, and fast. But there is no reasonableness in anger. Only hate and fury. It seemed like hours I sat there, kicking at the horrible monster that started it all, but soon enough my legs grew weak and tired, and he was able to resist my attacks more easily. In another swift and practiced move, he was at my throat with both hands.   
  
His hands were warm and sticky with sweat, and were held dangerously tight around my neck. I could feel his slight panic, it was a strange sensation. I felt numb suddenly, I could hear my heart beating so loudly in my chest. "Nobody move." the murderer growled loudly, silencing all screams that hadn't stopped already. Mimi was sobbing quietly, but there was no other sound, save the quickening tha-thump of my racing heart. I glanced sideways at Taichi, he was pale, he had the knife in his hand now, but the wound in his shoulder was deep, and the blood had not been slowed. It looked like a big bubbling red-black mess on his shoulder now, it would no doubt get infected if he doesn't close it soon...funny, I worry about these things when my own life was in the hands of a merciless murderer.  
  
Time stopped again. Part of me was becoming annoyed with it. Aymichi eyed the others as they eyed him, each pondering what to do. What happened next a bit blurry, I don't know, the oxygen was being cut from my brain, even the smallest bit, the preassure at my throat kept getting stronger as my captor became more nervous. So I couldn't think. I was getting dizzy and my head throbbed insanely. All I saw was the blur of my brother, knife in hand leaping at the murderer again. Aymichi moved suddenly, tightening the grip at my neck, I released a spluttering sound from my mouth, i weakly slapped my hands at him, but I was too tired.  
  
My vision became to show double, I heard Aymichi let out a sharp groan of pain, there was a bit of shuffling, then the distinct sound of Taichi's scream, I can't remember the last time I heard him scream like that, hearing him scream made me as scared as ever. I felt some hands grab me, I couldn't tell if they were the hands of friends or foe. I was dragged off, my eyes focused briefly and saw Izzy, I turned my head and saw Tai pinned to the ground, Aymichi standing with one foot on his forehead, the wound at Tai's shoulder still had not closed. I forced my eyes to stay open, and watch the horrific fight before me.  
  
Taichi took his good arm and grabbed the murderer's pantleg, pulling it and forcing the foot off his head. But Aymichi laughed, he removed his foot from my brother's head then reached down with his knife, which he somehow recovered, and stabbed it at Tai's stomach. Tai twisted away desprately, the blade grazed his side, kicking upward he struggled to his feet. The two circled each other. My eyes were beginning to clear and I spotted a long, but shallow gash that ran down Aymichi's arm. I also noticed that Taichi's shoulder wound was bigger than it had been, the cut ran the length of his bicep. Fresh blood leaked over cotted blood and a blackish blob had already begun to form.  
  
Sora's voice rang out suddenly, croaking; "Why the fuck are we sitting here? We need to help Tai!" She stood up and sent a barage of books flying towards Aymichi. While his opponent was distracted, my brother took his chance and sent a wild punch right into the back of his head. The murderer lurched sideways, a bit of blood spilled from his mouth. "Fuckit, that's it! I'm out of here!" he growled as he staggered backwards, books were still flying at him. He started for the door, his eyes darting around wildly like a trapped animal. He looked insane.  
  
He grabbed Mimi my the shirt collar, "BUT I'M NOT MAKING THIS MUTHAFUCKIN' NIGHT BE IN VAIN!" Mimi screamed. Aymichi took his knife and promptly shoved it into Mimi's stomach before anyone would say or do anything. Her scream was interupted abruptedly by the blood that erupted from her mouth. The blood splashed all over Aymichi's coat, but he was busy laughing insanely. Sora was in shock. I felt numb again, some of her blood landed on my cheek. My eyes were frozen wide in disbelief. I did not see anyone else's reaction.  
  
The murderer shoved the blade in a bit deeper, pushing out more blood from the mouth. He then pulled out the gut-stained knife and brought it wildly across Mimi's forehead tearing away flesh. His laugh was so inhuman. Tai rushed at him again, his face unreadable with an emotion that must've surpassed fury. Aymichi's laugh turned into a growl, he threw the limp body of Sincerity at my brother and dashed off. I finally passed out in complete and total shock.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: ....Sorry. I don't know how many fans of Mimi are reading this, don't hate me. And it gets worse. -_- If you think I should change the rating to R for violent please say so. I think it's fine PG-13 for now, but i dunno, what'chu think? And uh...yeah...*runs off dodging knives thrown by enraged Mimi fans*  
  
Plz review. x_x 


	26. Breakout

Kiriska: Gah! I kept unconsciously switching to present tense instead of past. X_@ No idea why, I //never// write in present tense. -_- Oh well, here's the next part, on time, as promised.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six: Breakout  
  
Yamato  
  
I suppose they were doing their job. Prodding me, interogating me, but stopping just before I went over the edge. But I never answered them. I would never open up to them. The strangers who claimed they wanted to help me. Why do they want to help me? So they can claim their paycheck no doubt. Many of them have given up on me, the stubborn ones will stop eventually. I lay there on my coat, in the hideous room of blues, thinking.  
  
Has my anger faded? No, I grows with every day I spend here. This place is an obsticle in my way to destroy the fuckass bastard who destroyed my life. And I would escape, I was sure of that. It's only a matter of time. Some of the nurses have tried to help me 'adjust'. It's laughable, they come in and talk to me sometimes, telling me that everything will be alright. But they never stay long, because I ignore them. Every single time another talks to me I play mute, blind, and deaf. They can yell at me and I would not flinch. They could clap their hands in front of me and I would not blink. They could ask all the questions they want, but I would not speak.  
  
In fact, they might actually believe me to be mute if not for my music. My music. The only thing that can bring the slightest bit of contentment. They have not taken my harmonica, and that I am grateful for. If I am not insane already, I would surely be insane if they had stripped me of the instrument. For that matter, they encouraged by music. Their theory was that it calms me down. And their right it does, but sometimes it strengthens the hate. I must've composed a dozen songs already, all of which hateful, angsty, and well, not happy.   
  
I rolled over on my stomach and glanced at the door. I had not seen daylight in weeks, or had it been months already? No, weeks, there was a television in the lounge where we were allowed to go once a day under the strict eye of guards. We, I laughed bitterly to myself. Ishida Yamato, once surrounded by rabid fangirls, now surrounded by maniac retards. Most of the other people here were just people of mental illness who occasionally broke out in maniac screams. I knew they had others like me in the building, but far away from my end of it. They did not want too many psycho paths in the same area.  
  
My mind started to wander, always to the same things. Why had the muthafuckin' bastard decided to kill my brother? What had he ever done to anyone besides be kind? Me on the otherhand, why not go after me? I was a jackass. It would make more sense for people to go after me. My stupid fame, my stupid temper. Why wasn't I murderered? Everything would have been so much better that way. I glared angrilly at the ground, it wasn't fair.  
  
I stood up and started to pace. You've wasted too much time, Yamato, I told myself. You need to get out now. But how? All those TV shows that had jailed criminals climbing out from air vents were just TV. The air vents aren't big enough for a dog to fit through, much less a person. The place was also pretty heavily guarded, it was a nuthouse after all. I racked my brain for ideas. Back and forth, back and forth, I paced my cell, thinking. Then one of the nurses appeared at my door.   
  
"Mister Ishida?" I wished they'd stop calling me that. I was not Mr.Ishida, that was my fuckass father. I ignored her and kept pacing. "Would you like to go to the lounge today?" I paused my steps, the lounge...why not? It might give me ideas for my escape. I didn't say anything and walked towards the door, which she opened. The nurse escorted me to the lounge, checked me in with a guard, then left.  
  
There were only two other people there. Robbie Mackerfield, a delusional weirdo who kept seeing things, and Will Allison, a guy who believed that computers were conspiring to take over. I wondered what they had me filed under? 'Homicidal Psycho' perhaps? I shrugged, it no longer bothered me anymore. I knew why I had tried to kill Mimi, and somehow I don't regret it. Or, part of me didn't. The other half, the loud-mouth conscience of mine, would not shut up. 'You should be ashamed, Yamato.' 'How could you do that, Yamato?' 'Blah, blah, blah, Yamato.' I hate that voice.  
  
I sat down on the sofa, a good distance away from the other two psychos, and watched the television. Hm, it was halloween today? October 31st that fast? How many weeks has it been then? Two? Three? My head spun slightly. It has been two weeks since I landed here. Three weeks and a day since TK..died. The television blared with some news report, all I heard was the droning of voices, I did not bother to listen. Until Takeru's image appeared on screen, then I gripped angrilly at the seat and tuned the voices in, wanting to know what they were saying.  
  
What I heard did not please me. What I saw didn't either. That bastard at the jailhouse, the murderer, appeared on screen. The newsdumbasses were just now connecting the sonuvabitch to the murder of TK. How fucking dense could they be? And the bastard escaped?! Resuko Aymichi was his name. The tamed anger boiled, like magma swelling up in a volcano. I clenched and unclenched my fists, containing the rage. How did he escape!? How?! Who was he out to destroy now?! I needed to escape. Tonight! Before be ran his sorry ass out of Odaiba.  
  
One of the guards noticed by fury, but didn't say anything. I was just a psychopath anyway, I get moody. He turned his attention away and flipped through a magazine. My eyes darted around like a trapped animal, trying to think up of some escape plan. Anything! I needed to get out of here, haul my ass to the city, and kill the bastard! My adrenaline rushed, my heart beat, I was on edge, like I had downed a 6-pack of caffinated drinks. A simple idea surfaced in my head. Yes! So simple! I plastered on a demonic grin and started laughing to myself. I laughed, it was a freaky sound, deep, menicing, evil, creepy. The guard raised an eyebrow at me, but that was all.  
  
I got a grip of myself and plastered on my imfamous, expressionless face. I waited a few minutes, going over the plan, then stood up and went towards the officer. "I need to use the restroom." I told him in a monotone voice. Again, he raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a funny look, but he didn't say anything. He merely nodded, grabbed my arm roughly and brought me to the bathroom. "Five minutes." he said routinely. I didn't say anything and entered the stink-filled wasteroom.  
  
They seriously needed more sanitary facilities, but at the moment, I didn't give a flyin' fuck. I just hid in one of the stalls, waiting for my five minutes to be up. Waiting, my arms tensed in anticipation. It was win or lose, I would only get once chance. And I hoped that dumbass bastard of a guard didn't have his guard up. The minutes ticked away. "Hey! Your time is up! Get outta there!" a wicked grin crossed my face and I waited. "I said get out! Don't make me come in there!" he bellowed at me. I chuckled to myself, no, no, my all means, officer, come in...  
  
Slowly the door opened and he entered, suspicious. His right hand was at his tranquilizer, no guns were permitted on the premises. I waited, a viper in the grass, waiting for my prey. He checked the stalls, I was in the 2nd stall, crouched on the toliet so he could not see my feet. No doubt he expected me to be in the last one, the most roomy and furthest away from the door. He opened the door to the second stall not expecting to see anything. But my nasty little grin was there.  
  
I leapt on him, his head hitting the ground with a nice crack. Unconscious. That was way easier than I had expected. Laughing, I took his keys and his tranquilizer. I then dragged him into the shall and went to the exit of the bathroom. I glanced around, all clear, no nurses, no doctors, no guards. I darted from the restroom and down the hall, there was a closet where the nurses and doctors and other orderlies kept their uniforms. I had seen it several times on my daily visit with the psychologist bastard. I found it in minutes.  
  
Hurriedly I opened the door and closed it behind me. Working as fast as I possibly could, I changed out of my 'prison' uniform and slipped on a doctors' coat. I ruffled my hair and pulled it into an obscure style. I pocketed the traq and keys then left the room. There was a nurse outside, I paid absolutely no attention to her and headed to the elevator. She totally ignored me save a "Hello, Doctor." YES! Perfect! There was no one in the elevator and I landed on the ground floor without trouble. Suddenly I heard the the alarm sound. They must've found the guard.  
  
I moved swiftly towards the exit, trying to look conspicious. Nurses were rushing around, alarmed by the loud siren-like noise. I had my hand on the exit when someone called me. "Doctor! We have a--" I bolted, the door flew open and I sprinted. I only paused twice to fire from my traquilizer, both tries missed so I gave up on that. I ran, there was no way they could catch me, they were caught too offguard. No one had expected this. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to lower in the horizon.  
  
There was nothing out there but tall crops and cattle! I plunged into a wheatfield and made my way through blindly. I dug through the golden-grown forest for what seemed like an hour. The voices and shouts of my pursurs faded and disappeared. I walked around in a circle and made a tiny clearing in the crops. I was tired, but the excitement still pumped through my veins. I had gotten this far, I needed to finish this. I glanced upward, the sun was an orange-pink glow now, the darkness setting in. After a brief break I was on the move again, I plowed in one direction, I had to come to the end of this maze eventually.  
  
After another hour I finally broke through the walls of wheat. I could see the bright lights of down-town Odaiba in the far distance. No way I could walk the distance in one night. I was hungry as well. I felt my eagarness die away. Even if I could cover the distance, what would I do? I was weaponless save the tranquilizers. And I was running short of ammo on that anyway. Each stupid tranq was only filled with five darts. I had already used two. Three probably won't be enough. He had a weapon made to kill, I had a weapon to stun.  
  
You should have never tried it, Yamato, the voice lectured, you have no chance out here. Odaiba is miles away and you are beat. The officers at the psychoward are going to be looking for you. You have no chance! SHUT UP! I HATE that VOICE! It WON'T Shut UP! Furiously I looked around, there had to be sometimes he could steal...a car, a truck, something?! He HAD to get to Odaiba before the sonuvabitch murderer gets away! There! A horse was tied to a post a distance away. Horses were fast right?  
  
I hurried to the beast, it totally ignored me as I untied it and climbed onto his back. I had only ridden a horse twice. Neither time had went well, but oh well...I pulled the right rein, turning the horse around, once it was facing the city, I kicked and we took off. The wind blew past me, ripping at my face and pulling my hair backwards. I gripped the reins rightly and leaned forward, trying to sheild myself from the merciless winds. I was going to kill him! I was! And no one will stop me! I squeezed my legs and forced the animal faster. My vision blurred and I could not see much but the blackess around me and the distant glow of the city.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: ^_^ Yay, Yama escaped'd! XD Plz review! No idea who POV me next..hm.... 


	27. Losses Bind Us Together

Kiriska: Now I prove that Joe is not a jerk! ^_^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: Losses Bind Us Together  
  
Joe  
  
It had been a long day. School, then going straight to visit the university, and not getting back home til around 10 at night. And I hadn't been feeling so great either. I felt bad, not hanging with my old friends when they needed me, especially now, with Takeru dead and Yamato gone. But it, I don't know, I guess I figured if I didn't hang out with them I wouldn't become another victim of all those bastards that are giving them trouble. Selfish yeah. But I don't know if I'm strong enough to stand up to those bullies like they have. Tai, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, they were all strong, they probably didn't need me anyway.   
  
What could I do to help them? I'd probably attract more jerks to them. No, said my inner voice, your just happy to have no trouble. You don't have anything to worry about, you were never very close to Matt so they never went after you. So why get yourself involved? They're my friends...It's been years, you don't have that much in common anymore. I argued with myself, I'm so pathetic. Why had I grown apart from my friends? We were a team, the Digidestined. Everyone else had stuck together, stayed close friends, why had I grown away?  
  
Was it because I was the eldest of them? That's stupid, TK had been the youngest yet he had no problem sticking with the group. That's because his brother was close friends with them, another voice said. So many voices in my head. Am I the only one who argues with myself like this? Surely no one else has all these doubts? Tai, no, he's always so straightforward. Sora, Izzy, always speaking your mind and never doubting yourselves. And even Mimi is better than me, complaining all the time, but that's still speaking your mind. Why couldn't be like them?   
  
I'm supposed to be the Keeper of the Crest of Reliability. Yet, I'm not reliable at all. Didn't something once say, long ago back in the Digiworld... the crest we had been paired with was the trait we held strongest at the time? And if that trait ever diminishes our digimon shall become currupt? If that was true...Gomamon must be long gone....no, he couldn't have currupted...I can..still be reliable...I reached my apartment, it's about 10 pm. The trick-or-treaters are gone, and no one was home anyway.   
  
I had been visiting the univeristy, seeing how things were there, watching my brother work. Sometimes I really hated becoming a doctor, preparing took away so much of my life. I was dead tired and ready to shower and sleep. The apartment is silent, exactly as it was this morning. The neon red letters on the phone stand out against the blackness. 1 New Message. Absently I pressed play. "Joe? This is Sora, can you please call Izzy's when you get home? Then come over? He said he had something to tell us.Please come, it'd be nice to have the old group together..." Click.  
  
I looked at the clock again, 10:12, should I call? It was pretty late, and they were probably all home now. My consciences toyed with me. Go ahead and call, Joe, one says, you should see what's up. Nah, go to bed, Joe, said the other, who cares what they want? I was tired, but I was also curious. I picked up the phone and dialed Izzy's number. It rang once. Twice. Three times. Four. Five. Six. Seven. What's up? Aren't they home? Eight. Nine. I clicked the phone off.  
  
They could be asleep, I reasoned. But it was a Friday, his parents at least must be up. Maybe they went out? I decided to call Sora's. It rang once. Twice. Three times. What was going on? Four times. Five. Six. I hung up. Now I was worried. If Sora wasn't at Izzy's, she should be home. Someone had to be home... I dialed the Kamiya's number. Busy signal. I breathed a short sigh of relief, at least someone was home. I waited five minutes. Wondering what was going on, then called again. It rang nine times and no one picked up.  
  
That means whoever was home finished their call and left the house within those five minutes. What the hell was going on? One more person to try and call. Mimi. Please me home. I dialed her number and waited. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. I slammed the phone down in fusteration. What was going on here?!?!? Why wasn't anyone home? I started to pace. Something was wrong, I could feel it. Just go to bed, Joe...the dark conscience whined. I ignored him, and gathered the information in my head.  
  
It is Halloween Night. None of my friends, or their families were at home. Izzy had called everyone to his house earlier today. Takeru was murdered three weeks ago. Matt was sent away two weeks ago. The murderer of TK still hadn't been found as far as I knew. Was all this even connected? For all I knew, Yamato could have killed his brother! My lack of facts was getting to me. I knew Matt would have never killed TK, it was impossible. I mentally slapped myself for even thinking that.  
  
Then what was going on? I felt helpless. What if they had all been killed? What if my neglectance had been their downfall? What if it was all my fault? What if..the what ifs filled my head. Don't think like that, Joe,..I commanded myself, you have no reason to be worried, you don't even know if they're in trouble. It could all be a weird coincidence. You have no reason to panic...  
  
I called Koushirou's again. No answer. Sora's. No answer. Tai & Kari's. No answer. Mimi's. No answer. Where was everyone? The clock now read 10:34. It didn't make any sense. They were supposed to be HOME! Why weren't they home!? I paced the kitchen for another 10 minutes, trying to make my brain work, but it was too tired and I didn't accomplish anything. I was about to give up when the phone rang.  
  
Who was calling? Sora? Izzy? Tai? Mimi? Jim? My parents?!?! I snatched the phone up, my heart was thudding abnormally. "Hello?" I gripped the phone, impatiently awaiting an answer. "Joe?" a quivering voice asked. Sora!? "Sora? Is that you? Where are you? I called all--" "Joe! Mimi's DEAD!" I froze mid-breath. I didn't hear what I just heard. Mimi isn't dead. It's all some cruel Halloween joke to freak me out. They all plotted this, they all decided they weren't going to answer the phone. It was all some kind of sick joke. Right?  
  
"What?" I managed weakly. My legs felt like jelly, my arms were stiff, my head hurt. "Mimi is dead!" Sora cried again, the awful words rang and echoed in my hears. "And Tai is badly injured, please come to the hospital..." She broke off in sobs and hang up. It was true wasn't it...Sora was that good of an actor...it was true...Two of the Digidestined are dead now....why? This couldn't be happening...but you thought that when Taichi called you about TK, a voice told me sadly, you thought it wasn't true, when they told you the Keeper of Hope was dead. But he is. And now Mimi is gone too.  
  
I scribbled a note, fling on a coat and run out the door, almost forgetting to lock the door. I wasn't going to run away from them anymore. I wasn't going to neglect my age-old friends. They needed me, they needed my support, I couldn't be selfish anymore. They needed me, and I needed them. It was true TK wasn't as close to me, whether it was because of his age of just because. But Mimi was a close friend. It was like when TK died, someone shoved a knife in my side. And now, they pushed it in deeper. I dashed down the street, the hospital was at least a good 2 miles from my apartment, but I had plenty of fuel.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: I wish I could make my chapters longer, but I don't wanna have more than one POV per chapter. x_x Next POV: Sora. I'm trying to let them take turns here. -_-"""  
  
Please Review? 


	28. Moments of Peace

Kiriska: Damns...it took me over a month to get it out...so sorryyyyyy!! x_x;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight: Moments of Peace  
  
Sora  
  
I paced. Back and forth from one end of the waiting room to the other. Koushirou was sitting on the bench with Kari, who was still unconscious. Tai was in a room somewhere having his wounds treated. They told us that the gash in the arm was pretty serious. Only one thought plagued my head; Why? What did we ever do to cause someone to want to kill us? Is it merely a coinicidence that we had been the Digidestined? Or did this; Resuko Aymichi hold some kind of a grudge against us? Could it be that he had been some lacky of Myotismon? The Dark Masters?  
  
That was an impossible possibility. But then again, so was this whole entire ordeal. It is all a nightmare I will eventually awake from. Right? Takeru is dead and buried. Matt is in a nuthouse some miles from here. Mimi is being transported somewhere to be dressed and prepared for her funeral. There are only five of us left. Five. Including Joe. And I hoped Joe would come, I had no idea why he had grown apart from us. But I hoped he'd return. I sat down on the bench with Izzy and Kari, my legs hurt from the pacing.  
  
"Are you alright?" The Keeper of Knowledge asked me. I gave a bitter laugh, "One of my best friends is in an ayslum, his little brother is dead, and another one of my best friends was killed a few hours ago. What do you think?" The sourness in my voice registered only a mild amount of surprise. Kourshirou sighed, "Know what you mean." he answered simply, "It's so unfair."   
  
We sat there for a while in silence, each pondering our own thoughts. I guess I tried to calm myself, I guess I was almost feeling what Yama felt right after TK's murder. Anger and hate. I wanted so much to strangle that bastard, Aymichi. Make him suffer as we had, and make him die, then burn. Burn. I remembered his maniacal laugh right before he bolted. Crackling insanely as he clutched Mimi's dead body with one hand. Laughing over having taken a life. Heh. Funny. Right now, I'd probably be laughing if I were standing over his dead body. Scary thought. Being like that crazy jerk.  
  
"Hey." I almost jumped at the sound of Izzy's voice. "What?" I blinked, turning to him. "Ever wonder what TK thinks about all this?" he asked, "I mean, I know he's gone, but if he was really an angel, and he's looking down on us, watching, what would he think?" I didn't know what to say, the thought had never crossed my mind. What would Hope think of all this? Would he be angry? Sad? I shruged; "I don't know...I never really thought about it." I answered. My friend just seemed to nod and stare off in the distance, still shround in his thoughts.  
  
I was about to go over my thoughts again, but Hikari began to stir. Her eyes opened suddenly and they darted around the room, settling on me. She sat up and looked around the room once again, then at the floor. Her body racked with sobs, trembling and shaking. "Tell me this is a dream..." she whispered. I felt my own grief well up again. "It's not." Izzy muttered. "Mimi can't be dead...she isn't dead...just a dream...." Kari kept murmering.  
  
Comfort was hard to give when you long for it yourself. I sighed, and placed my hand on her shoulder, what could I say? That everything would be alright? I would only be lying to her..and myself. So is this what Matt was thinking when TK died? This this how he felt? Now I knew why he kept yelling at us, telling us we were lying when we told him everything would fix itself. He was right...maybe we should have listened...but then...too many thoughts, too many unpleasent thoughts. My head swelled with them.   
  
Hikari was ignoring me, simply staring blankly forward and ignoring the rivers that seeped from her eyes. A nurse came up to us, holding a clipboard and wearing a concerned mask. "You are Kamiya Taichi's friends?" she asked. The Keeper of the Crest if Light snapped from her trance and almost leapt at the woman, "How's my brother!?" her voice choked. The nurse backed up a bit and shook her head, "He had to get stitches in his arm, that gash was the worse injury, the rest is just bruises and cuts, though a few of them may scar a little."  
  
Kari didn't reply, just sort of went back to her blank stare. "Can we see him?" Izzy asked. The nurse nodded and led the way. The three of us trailed behind her, uncertain. Tai would probably be furious, knowing him, he would want to get out of the damn hospital and track down Aymichi. That was what we all expected, but it wasn't what we got. Funny how in these situations nothing is what you expect...even the reactions of your best friends.  
  
Tai's room gave me deja vu, it was only then did I realize this was the same hospital Takeru had been taken to when he died. But it wasn't the same room. But still, the scene before me was all too familiar. Tai was pale, like he had blood drained from him or something. His arm injury was painfully in view, it looked worse every time I looked at it. The gash, running from the mid-bicep to a few inches from the elbow, was a blackened-red color. The stitches didn't look clean at all, they were like large, thick strings sewn to bind the wound. Remember the movie, Gladiator? When he woke up and was being carried along in a cage and was about to become his infamous life as a gladiator? That scar he had? That's what Taichi's gash looked like.  
  
Our old self-proclaimed leader glanced sideways at us, his expression was ...calm almost, like he was in very deep thought. We just stared at each for a while, not knowing what to say. "How do you feel?" Koushirou wondered, ackwardly breaking the silence. Tai shrugged, "Alright I guess...it kind of stings, but not that badly." I pulled a chair over and sat down. Izzy and Kari did likewise. "When can you leave, did they tell you?" My friend nodded, "Tomorrow if the antibotics work and I don't get an infection." he answered. "I hate him." Hikari growled suddenly, startling us all.   
  
"I hate him. I want him to die." she repeated herself. We all knew who she was talking about of course, the murderer, Aymichi. This must be awful for her, I thought, she seemed so insecure. Tai looked away, then said, "So do I, Kari." There was an weird silence, then the door to the room burst open, the parents had come. "Taichi!" Mrs.Kamiya shrieked and pushed her way through us to her son. Mr.Kamiya followed her slowly and embraced Hikari. Izzy and I went to our parents. I didn't see Mimi's parents. Were they at the morgue to see Mimi? I shuddered at the thought. Where was Joe? Was he going to come?  
  
The next 30 minutes was spent explaining to the folks what the hell happened. There was a lot of tears and words of comfort, but I zoned most of it out. I had already cried myself out, so I just nodded to everything said to me. At one point I saw a clock, it read 11:53. It was almost midnight, I guess Joe wasn't coming. Had we done something to make him hate us? My parents and I were about to go, when the door burst open once again.  
  
Joe stood at the door, panting heavily. "Ran..two..miles...slowed...accident...horse...tired...Tai...ok?" All heads turned and blinked at him. "Joe! What happened?" I asked anxiously, I had totally given up on him coming. Probably because I expected him here sooner, it wasn't a long drive from his apartment to the hospital, but he ran!? No wonder!   
  
"Sorry..couldn't make it...sooner..." he managed, gasping between words, totally out of breath. "Glad you could make it though." Izzy said smiling. "Is everyone alright?" The Keeper of Reliability asked, speaking normally now, well, kinda panicy, but he wasn't panting so hard anymore. "More or less." Tai grumbled, "Give or take a few bruises and a life." I sighed, well, I guess Tai had gotten over his shock, 'cuz he was acting like I predicted now. Joe paled, but didn't say anything, I guess he was the one in shock now.  
  
I decided to change the subject, "What were you saying about an accident, Joe?" refering to some of the words he had said when he first entered the room. The blue-haired teen shook out of his daze, "There was a horse running around in the streets scaring people. It ran over this one guy." he answered. "A horse? Why would there be a horse in the middle of the city?" Izzy wondered. "Got me." Joe shrugged. We stayed there in the hospital into the late hours of the night, just taking about everything. It felt good to have everyone together..or, what was left of us together. But how long before another one of us is picked off?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: FINALLY done with this fucking chapter. @_@ Plz review... 


	29. Informing

Kiriska: ARG! Why is this getting to be so hard to write?!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: Informing  
  
Taichi  
  
My parents and Hikari left around 3 am, they would have probably stayed longer if I hadn't forced them to go. I wanted to be alone for a while, plus they all looked exhuasted. Especially Kari...she had been pretty much silent the whole night, she had almost died tonight...actually we were all lucky...except Mimi. I shuddered, I had been right there, merely a few feet's distance...I could have saved her. I could have saved her, if I hadn't stopped up in shock, I could have saved her. I felt worse than I ever did with Takeru...  
  
Yama's brother had been alone when he was murdered, but Mimi? I was right there! I could have done something! Why didn't I? Why was I such a coward? I sat up in my bed and winced. I ran a finger across my stitch, it was rough and bumpy, a bit sticky here and there. It stung sharply, then slowly faded for a moment, before returning at my next movement. I leaned against the wall behind me and stared at the ceiling, why did people both making those stupid swirly designs in the ceiling? So people who stare up there can start seeing things?  
  
The swirling shapes, they start to morph into things, images. Aymichi, Mimi, TK, Matt, pools of blood...I guess thats what happens when you have too much on your mind and are tired but can't sleep. I thought about our position now, two dead, one gone, leaving the five of us left. Was this psycho killer just randomly picking off people? Or was he after us Digidestined? It was the latter, I knew, how else could he have known our names?  
  
~Flashback~  
  
He turned his head and looked back at us, he eyed me, I was still clutching a book. Hikari glanced sideways at me as well, worried, I was fuming, inhaling deeply, trying to calm myself. How could I be calm!? The bastard had a knife to Mimi's throat!? "I wouldn't do anything if I were you." Aymichi smirked, "I might accidentally slit Tachikawa's throat." I boiled.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"I might accidentally slit Tachikawa's throat." I repeated aloud to myself. He knew who we were, our names, where we lived. But WHY?! What had we ever done to make anyone want to kill us? Fuck, I didn't even know who this Resuko Aymichi was until now! And now what are we going to do? We're being hunted down like animals, how long before he attacks again? How long before another one of us is killed? How long til we're all gone?   
  
What can we do to stop him? Police these days aren't what they used to be, the guy is on the loose after commiting two successful murders! What can the authorities do to protect us? Security systems, locks, potrals, can all be evaded one way or another. The guy obviously had had practice if he had made it this far and had only been *suspected* for Takeru's murder.  
  
I guess I eventually fell asleep staring at the ceiling, because I had the weirdest dream. Yes, dream, amazingly, it wasn't a nightmare like I had expected. I was talking to Takeru. We were sitting on the front steps of my apartment, I don't remember a sky, or the ground. It was just emptiness all around us. TK looked fine, had both his arms, no cuts or nasty bruises, no messed up hair. He was as he should have been. He was telling me about Yamato. I couldn't remember his exact words, because even if you remember a dream after you wake, it always has it's missing pieces.  
  
His voice sounded weird too, it was echoy, disembodied even though he was right next to me. He said something about Matt being out of the ayslum, I said something in reply. I don't remember what I said. And the rest of the dream was very fuzzy, we talked some more, about things I don't recall. Then Takeru sprouted wings, yes, the white, feathery, angel kind, and flew off. And that's when I woke up, at 8:23 am, the next morning. Five hours, well, it was better than some of the other nights I had spent. During the past weeks, some nights I only managed one or two hours.  
  
I realized I was still leaning against the wall, I had fallen asleep like that. Therefore, I had slumped forward and my back hurt. I stretched, and immediately wished I hadn't. My stitches stung like *hell*! And they were ITCHY. I growled softly to myself and tried to stretch the rest of my body, no luck, pain greeted me at every action. I noticed a tray of food on a nearby desk, but I wasn't hungry. I didn't like toast anyay.  
  
Well, what was I supposed to do in the mean time? I was stuck here until someone comes to get me anyway. My room felt very empty, even though it was crowded with the dozen or so chairs brought in last night so everyone could sit down. There was a tiny TV in the corner, I shrugged mentally, and reached for the remote. Good thing it wasn't far and required only minimal movement.   
  
The stupid thing didn't have cable, so basicly all I could watch was the news. I guess I was hoping to see that Aymichi Resuko had been caught, or something. I sat through about 10 minutes of boring regular news, global warming, earthquakes, mad cow diseases,...mostly international news. Finally, the local news came on. I leaned forward a bit, hoping. But of course, nothing I hoped came on.  
  
"And on local news. Odaiba High is hosting a Fall Festival on the 15th, both students and teachers are working hard on the projec--" "Screw that news, " I barked a harsh laugh, "I can't believe they're still going ahead with that. Especially since Mimi was the head directer and..." I shut myself up, and tuned into the news once more. The Fall Fest wasn't important, it probably wouldn't occur, because Mimi is gone.  
  
"--escaped from a secluded ayslum south of Odaiba." I choked on my spit. What? Wasn't that where..."The escapee had actually only been sent there two weeks before and was reported missing last night. Psychiatrists warn that the subject may be react violently to others and that anyone who has seen or heard from him should call 154-0913, extention 56." A picture of my best friend flashed briefly on the screen. So...Matt's escaped? But how? Wow,...what would he do now?  
  
Would he try to contact us? Or was he still angry at us? What was his plan? To go after Aymichi? Probably,..but there was no way he could do that by himself! Aggg, he was going to get his ass handed to him. I sighed and focused on the news again, Mimi's picture was there, with the newscaster babbling about her murder, the fuckass himself also appeared on screen, and there was a brief interview with the dumbass head of the police, who still hasn't *confirmed* that Resuko was TK's killer too.  
  
Hm, TK, I remembered my dream again, well, he was right about Yama being out of the ayslum, but...what else had he said to me? What if it was true that your dreams are your prophecy? Damn, what if what he said to me was *important*? D'oh..this is stupid, said a voice in my head, you're listening to you're fucked up dreams now? A nurse entered the room, dragging me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?" I growled, not bothering to hide my anger that was slowly resurfacing. "I apoligize Mr.Kamiya, I did not know you were awake." she stated, she sounded like one of those recorded phone messages. I didn't reply and just watched as she surveyed the room. "You didn't eat your breakfast." she commented. I shrugged, "Wasn't hungry." I told her, in the rudest voice I could summon. "Well, your parents are here to take you home."  
  
Good, I thought, I really don't like hospital. Especially since my room was identical to TK's. To the nurse I said nothing and she left the room. A few moments later the nurse reentered, accompanied by my parents and Hikari. A doctor came in as well, he applied some gel to my stitched gash, and wrapped a bandage around my arm. I guess he was being as gentle as he could, but it still stung. He told me to try not to move that arm much and to scratch the stitches no matter what.  
  
Blah, blah, blah, I finally got out of that damned building like an hour later, after my doctor laid a million precautions down with my parents. The drive home was somewhat quiet. I debated whether or not to tell my parents that Matt had escaped his prison. That's a stupid I idea, one voice said, they'll lock you in the house thinking Yama's a killer too. Yeah, agreed the other voice, just tell your friends, maybe they can think of a way to help him. Wow, my voices are agreeing, well, now I know I'm insane too.  
  
As soon as we arrived home, I went straight to my room, my parents were still ghostly silent, to me and Kari at least. But they kept on giving each other sideways glances and mouthing things when they thought I wasn't looking. I don't care, as long as they didn't try to ask me a bunch of questions like after the incident with Matt. I sat down on the edge of my bed. It had only been yesterday I woke up here, why did it seem like I had been away for weeks and months?  
  
"Tai?" I didn't bother turning to see who it was, I knew it was my sister. I didn't say anything, just listened as her footsteps neared my room and came inside. "Are you ok?" That question are getting so old. Those damn doctors must've asked me a million times; 'Does this hurt?' ' Are you ok?' 'How do you feel?' But I could tolerate my sister, "I'm fine, Kari...are *you* ok?" She didn't say anything for a while, then replied; "I miss them." I let out a loud sigh and turned to face her, I wasn't too shocked to see her face tearstained anymore. I had come to almost expect it now. I didn't like that I expected that. It meant that this crazy ordeal had been going on too long. "I miss them too."  
  
We talked for a while, then she left me alone to rest. Rest, right. I hadn't told Kari about Yama's escape, it would have probably made her more afraid than she already was. I knew she felt guilty about being responsiable for getting Matt caught, and I knew she didn't trust him as much after seeing him pin Mimi to the wall, so I figure she would be better off thinking that he was locked up. As soon as my sister left the room and I grabbed the phone with my good arm.  
  
"Takenouchi residence." a tired voice answered after the 5th ring. "May I speak to Sora please?" "This is she." I blinked, the voice sounded nothing like Sora. It sounded way to strained, tired, and forced. "Sora, are you alright?" I guess we'll all be asking that question a lot now. "Taichi? You sound different.." I did? I hadn't noticed. And Kari hadn't said anything. Ug, we were all sleep-deprived. "So do you, did you get any sleep?" Probably not, I guessed. "No, I was up all night. How bout you?" Poor Sora, I wondered if any of the others got sleep. "I managed 5 hours." I mumbled. "Lucky."  
  
"Anyway, do you think you can come over later? I'm going to call the others, we need to talk." There was a short pause before she answered; "I can't. My parents won't let me leave the house. They aren't even sure if they're going to let me go to school on Monday." "What?" Her parents weren't letting her leave the house? Wow, well, I guess I couldn't blame them. If I had a kid who was probably being targetted by a psycho killer, I'd make her stay home too.  
  
"Sorry, Tai." she sighed. "It's alright, you get some sleep. Talk to you later." I was about to hang up, but Sora said something else, "Wait, what were you going to talk to us about?" I thought briefly, should I tell her? She trusted Matt didn't she? She would be glad he was out of that prison...."Well, Yamato escaped from the ayslum, it was on the news." I told her simply. "Really?" she sounded happy, hopeful. "Yeah." "Do you know where he is?" "No," I answered, "But I'll bet my soccer uniform that he's going to go after Resuko." "I hope he does." my friend said darkly, "Well, bye." "Bye."  
  
I dialed Izzy's number as soon as the phone clicked off. "Hello?" another tired voice answered. "Koushirou?" didn't *anyone* get sleep last night? "Tai? Hey, are you still at the hospital?" "No, I'm at home. Dude, are you ok? You sound like a zombie." I tried to keep a light tone, tried to lighten the mood. "Heh," he laughed dryly, "You don't sound so great yourself. So what's up?" he was trying to sound cheerful too. "Well I just wanted to know if you could come over later." "Can't." was his immediate reply. "M'parents are locking me inside, they installed these bars on all the windows too."   
  
"You too?" I grumbled. "Huh?" "Sora's parents are keeping her home too." "Damn. Have you tried Mim--Joe?" The break in his sentence was too easy to catch. The pain and grief. It was so easy to forget that she was gone. She had been with us for so long, and now suddenly she's gone. "No, I haven't." doing my best to pretend that Izzy's slip hadn't happened. "Well, ..." "Well, I was going to call you all over to tell ya'll something, but I guess I'll have to just do it over the phone."  
  
"Tell us something? What?" "Matt's out of the ayslum, and probably back in Odaiba." I told him. There was a short silence. Then, "Is that a good thing?" he asked uncertainly. "I don't know. He's probably going to go after Resuko, but what if he gets caught? Or what if he get's killed?" "I don't know..I really don't know. I wish all this would just end." Koushirou sighed. "Well, talk to you later, I'm going to call Joe." "Alright, bye."  
  
The Kido residence didn't pick up. So Joe wasn't home. Where was he? Oh well, I felt suddenly tired again. I lay out on my bed. The sheets smelt of familiarality. Of home. Of normalcy. It was calming I guess. Peace slowly took over my head, Iulling me into a restless sleep. I had no idea that Hikari had been listening to all my phone conversations.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska. =/ I'm sorry if that was pointless. Taichi needed another POV. I'll try my best to get some damned action in here soon. Or at least some significant events. o_0; So sorry for my procrastination folks. Plz review. 


	30. Just a Game

Kiriska: Hm. I like writing from Aymichi's pov....=D He's a good baddie. ^^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Thirty: Just a Game  
  
Aymichi  
  
I was beginning to regret having gone ahead with killing Tachikawa, the police were on my trail. I couldn't get out of Odaiba. I sat rethinking my decisons, could I have done anything more to better my situation. I pulled my jacket closer around me, I should have stolen a thicker one, but this one had looked better at the time. I pushed myself deeper into the tiny niche behind an air conditioning unit on the roof of an apartment in the middle of the city. I was safe for the time being.   
  
Maybe I was taking this too seriously. I've told myself before it was only a game, win or lose. Just a game, to see how many of them I can take down before I'm finally caught, arrested, and taken away. How many can I take with me to hell? Sometimes that's what it feels like, a game. But other times, it seems more than that. Like when you're playing a game. Doesn't matter what kind of game, a video game, a racing game, whatever. When you're on the edge and about to fall, it becomes more than just a game. It becomes a matter of life and death, no matter how stupid or obsure it sounds.  
  
It's human I guess. Human to not be able to stand losing. Human to want to give it all you have to win. Humans are insane. So what do I consider my situation now? A game? Or life? Both. But I can't lose now. I haven't gone far enough yet. I've only killed two of them. There are six left. I have to complete my goal. I have to kill them all. Or at least half. At least that much. At least four of them have to accompany me to hell. I took out my knife and began drawing designs in the thick layer of dust and dirt that covered the roof of the building. The designs were random, swirling circular shapes. My mind was in another world completely. Reliving three nights ago.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I dashed our of the room, a strange fear immediately taking over my bloodlust. I could not afford to be caught now. My footsteps did not make too much sound, especially not with Takenouchi's screams still streaming out of the bedroom. Was there a phone in that room? Had they called the police yet? How much time did I have? I didn't want to try the front door, because if police were on their way, I would collide with them. How much time did I have?  
  
Stop panicing, I commanded myself. Think! The window was the easiest way. You can escape to the roof and down into the alleyways. "Fuckit, why didn't I just hightail out of here when I had the chance?" I mumbled. I shoved my knife back into my jacket and hefted the living room window open. It got stuck halfway, the opening wasn't big enough for me to go through. Damn.  
  
My eyes franticly scanned the area for another window. Damn. I went into another room, a bedroom, a window. I lifted it open. Damn thing hadn't been opened in *way* too long. And there was pounding at the door. That fast!? How long has it been? A few damn minutes? Fuck. "Open up! This is the police!" I forced the window up all the way, then climbed through, feet first. There wasn't an emergency fire escape, I had no support for myself.  
  
Damn. Well, the Izumis certainly paid less for this dump than Tachikawa. I held on my the windowsill and closed the window, maybe they'd think I went out the other window as opposed to this one now. I gripped the brick tightly, it was a three story drop into a trash dump. Hmm, could I make the jump without any injuries? Did I have a choice? Fuck. I could hear heavy footsteps in the house now, the police had come in. I didn't have a choice, I let go of the windowsill.  
  
I was lucky. Saturday was trash pick up day, and today was Friday, so the dump was filled with the week's trash. Well, maybe not too lucky. I was stuck waist deep in rotten food and other disgusting household disposables. I wriggled out of the trash and stepped into the dark, unlit alley. Good thing I was use to these wonderful envirments. My left leg hurt a bit, since I had landed on it, but it seemed alright. I put my back against the wall of the apartment building and stayed in the shadows, moving as cautiously away.  
  
The back side of the building was against that of another apartment complex, I ducked under that apartment's fire escape and slowly made my way further and further away from the Izumi's residence. Where to now? Were the police following me? I couldn't tell, the cars in the street made too much noice for me to notice them by sound. Where can I go? A taxi? Would that work?  
  
I knew my picture had been broadcasted on local television, but how many people watch the news? Listen to it? No, I can't put my trust in the ignorance of people. Because there were people who watched the news. And what if one of them happened to be the taxi that would pull up if I waved for one? What to do? What to do? There's no way I can sneak out of town on foot, so I guess I'll just have to stake out for now. And take whatever chances I may get to take down the rest of them.   
  
Where would be the last place they would look? They expect me to run. They expect me to try and get out of town. They don't expect me to stay in town do they? Perhaps not, but where? The worst would be if they figured out the connection between my victims. If they could figure out who I was after next. That would be the worse, so they would surround the remaining Digidestines' homes. They would look for me near there. So, I'd have to hide away from them.   
  
The outskirts of Odaiba was always a good place to hide, it was full of abandoned buildings and tons of homeless drunks and bandits. I would be able to hide among them..., but they would look at the borders. It wouldn't be safe for long. And besides, living with those weird hobos was never a good experience. They'd rob you blind as soon as you fall asleep. So where can I hide?  
  
I mentally pictured the city in my head. The Kamiyas and Takenouchi lived on the South side. Kido, Southeast...Izumi, east. That left me a good range of territory to retreat to. There was an old abandoned factory in West Odaiba....but it would be crawling with homeless as well...I'd have to pick a populated area, surrounded by people. They wouldn't think to look there. Lots of apartment buildings had basements. Many of those basements are rarely used......  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I had take cover in the basement of a luxery apartment building not unlike Tachikawa's place. It went alright for 2 days, there was a lot of preserved food packed away down there, but on the 3rd day, this morning. A bunch of people went down there to get things, wines, excusive foods, whatever. Aparently they were having a celebration and the basement was going to be in the middle of it. So I escaped to the roof of the place. It wasn't too bad I guess, it had a lot of cover from overpassing aircraft and such. But it was cold.  
  
Entering November it was going to get colder. Snow would come soon. I don't know how long I can hold out here, with this stupid jacket as my only warmth. Well,...with the coming cold, people will be using their heating units right? I could always snuggle up next to one of those at night. Heh. I really didn't think there was much else I could have done. But I needed to take some action fast. There was no way I'm staking out here all winter.   
  
A stupid smile took over my face. "Someone else has to diiieeee sooon....hehehehe." Who shall it be? I held one hand in front of my face. Five fingers. Five Digidestined in Odaiba. Taichi, Hikari, Sora, Koushirou, Joe. Eenie, meenie, minie, moe...I laughed, who will die next? Who will die next? I stretch and crawl out of that cramped space between the AC units. I looked over the edge of the building and down at the street below.  
  
It was pretty empty, it must be past midnight or something now. There was some guy on the other side of the street warming himself with a tiny flame burning on some newspaper. There was a parked truck to the left, there were curtains in the windows and a dim light glowing on the inside. There was probably someone living in there or whatnot. A guy in a trench coat was walking slowly on the sidewalk, his hair was grundgy looking and greasy. He paused directly benethe me on the street below.  
  
I blinked and looked closer. The guy seemed familiar....no, it couldn't be him...I leaned forward a bit and glared, it was him. Dirtier than the last time I saw him, but it was him. Ishida. I chucked to myself, perfect. Just as I was pondering my next move, it comes to me. I get another person to kill! Last time I had spared him because if he had died at the jailhouse, it would have been obvious the killer was me, but this time? He was alone.  
  
I grinned and moved away from the side of the building. The fire escape was on the other side, I climbed onto the steel staircase and started towards the ground below. So you escaped little Digidestined, but you won't be free for long...I grinned and felt for my knife in my jacket pocket. It was in it's proper place, ready to take another life. I did not expect too much trouble, but part of me warned me to be cautious, his anger towards you would be even greater now. And anger often fueled a fight.   
  
Would my anger out power his? We'll find out soon, in the next round of my game. I stepped onto the concrete ground and started around the building, knowing that my victim could not have gone far.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: Fight coming! Fights are fuuunnnnn. Hope this chapter was satsifactory...=/ 


	31. Steal My Soul

Kiriska: Meffer.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Thirty-One: Steal My Soul  
  
Yamato  
  
  
  
It must've been around two in the morning, or at least sometime past midnight. The skies were completely black. And not a trace of a cloud lingered in the neverending ceiling. The buildings around me were an ugly grey color, dully reflecting the light off the street lamps. There was a hobo on the other side of the street, he looked asleep with that tiny flame buring before him. And the truck at the end of the street was lit on the inside, suggesting that it was someone's home.   
  
I walked slowly down the street and paused in front of some hotel building. There was a light in the lobby, but everything else was dark. And quiet. There was virtually no sound save the pathetic crackles of the homeless guy's fire. A pigeon darted above me and landed on a window ledge. It cooed loudly, interrupting the eerie silence. I sighed and leaned against the wall of the hotel.  
  
I was tired and my head hurt. The last two days hadn't been very pleasureable. I had had a hard time finding places to sleep and things to eat. I couldn't really go out in public during the day since people were after me. I slept in a dumpster the first night, only to remember the next day was trash day. That didn't go too well. The next day..yesterday, was better I guess, I stole fruit from some outside stand. Pathetic.  
  
The amazing life story of Ishida Yamato, gone from leader of a popular band, to the lowest scum on the planet, forced to steal fruit that I don't even like. The worse part of it all was that I had no idea when the fuck Aymichi was. He could have very well left the city and be in Kyoto by now. I had been feeling very fusterated earlier, but now I was just too tired. I need to find a placed to crash for the night.  
  
I thought about stealing the truck down the street, but it was probably a stupid idea. I wondered about going home, my father would probably not be home. Working. But it wasn't safe...if I was caught I would be turned in and that could not happen until I avenged TK. That was my only goal now. After I'm done with it, I could rot in hell for the rest of eternity, I don't care. The withered, dying voice of my conscience rasped to me in my head. You're just like him now, Matt, you and Aymichi are the same. Out to kill. The same. You are the same as your brother's murderer.  
  
Was it true? Was I the same as that crackpot psycho killer? But...no, I'm not the same as him. Never. I could never be the same as him...but you are...no...I want to kill him because he killed my brother...why did he want to kill TK? He had no reason! Takeru had never done anything to him! None of us had! He killed without reason...I would kill with reason...that is our difference. Right? We aren't the same..we aren't. Liar. We aren't...  
  
I snapped my head up at the sound of a footstep. Who was there? I stood up straight, my eyes darted around, scanning the area. The hobo was still alseep, the truck hadn't moved from it's place....a shadow, at the end of the hotel building, in the alley. I squinted as the shape moved closer. The gleam of eyes. A familiar grin. Aymichi. I stiffened. He saved me the trouble of finding him. But, could I take him now? He had beaten me last time. And right now, I was so tired...no! I had to. I had to take him now...I may not get another chance...  
  
"Hello there, Ishida. Surprised to see me?" His voice was calm, cheerful even. Was I surprised? I suppose, I wasn't expecting to see him tonight, but then again, I hadn't expected anything that happened last month. I didn't reply to his greeting, instead, I was trying to formulating a plan in my head. I had misplaced the stolen tranquilizer yesterday, I think it was when I stole my meal...but whatever. How I lost it wasn't important, the point was I didn't have it...  
  
"What? Cat got your tongue?" the murderer smirked. He was now just a few feet from me. He looked the same as he had when I last saw him. Just different clothes. I was pretty sure he had a weapon on him, a knife, a gun maybe. This is kinda one-sided, I grumbled mentally. "Oh come on, Yama-chan, say something." Resuko laughed. How could I beat someone who had a weapon and probably wasn't as tired as me? How? "I hate you." I muttered, hoping to keep him talking as long as I could.  
  
"Aww, you've hurt my feelings." the other mocked. He laughed, and stuffed both his hands into his jacket pockets. He would draw a weapon soon...what the hell am I gonna do? You're so smart Yama, you plan to kill the guy and was angry that you couldn't find him. Now you've found him, and you're wishing it could have come at another time?! I had to make this an even fight...or else I had no chance. Think faster! "Are you afraid to fight me without your weapon?" I asked, in the most annoying and mocking voice I could summon. Perhaps he had no honor - I didn't - but who could stand being called a chicken?  
  
Would it work? Aymichi merely grinned, he took his right hand from his pocket, revealing a his knife, which glimmered briefly to the light of the streetlamps. "You mean this little thing?" I didn't say a word, just stared at it, glared at him, trying to figure out what I could do. "Fine, then Yama-chan, I'll fight you without my knife, heh." He slipped the weapon back into his jacket. "Ready then, Ishida?" The murderer took a really bad, mocking fighting stance. Egging me. I growled low in my throat, but still didn't reply.  
  
We circled each other. Two tigers ready to pounce. To kill. To avenge everything he'd destroyed. Takeru, I will not fail you... My adversery was grinning demonicly, opposite of my anguish frown. "Will you be a screamer, Ishida?" he taunted, voice trained to provoke. "Your brother didn't scream -- until the very end, and even then, it was not too loud." My fists tightened. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and bristled. Uncontrollable fury threatened to take over. No..I couldn't lose my cool...it was ok to know that you are angry, infuriated, to know why you were fighting, as long as you don't let it take over...I can't give in to his teasing.  
  
"Tachikawa screamed though. Nice and loud. Wouldn't stop til she was as blue as a quilfish too. Heheh." What the fuck? Mimi? Had the bastard confronted another of the former digi-destined? Or was he lying? Why do you care? A voice asked me, you were going to kill her anyway. I boiled, so I was, but he got to her before me. What else had he done during my absence? What else? We continued to circle, but he looked relaxed, carefree almost, and I was sure I was sweating like a pig. Weakness....stop being so nervous...can't help it.  
  
"Can you fight as well as Taichi, Yama-chan? Because he gave a much better fight than you." Tai? He fought Tai? A weird feeling over took my mind; Tai had been my best friend, through all that crap in the Digital World, through that crap in real life. Was he still my best friend though this? Did it matter? He was still a friend, wasn't he? But Aymichi had merely stated that he had fought the Keeper of Courage, not killed him. Same for Mimi. Or he could be lying altogether. They weren't dead...he hadn't killed them as well...had--  
  
He pounced, launched a powerful punch at my stomach. I lerched forward, spit flew from my mouth. Fuck! He had got me distracted with what he'd said, making me lose focus on the task at hand. Damnit, I backed up a few steps, clutching the impact point. My eyes were glued to him, he was laughing. "What's the matter Ishida? I expected more of a challenge. Haven't you learned anything since last time?" I didn't say anything...I couldn't let my anger run away with this fight. I needed a plan.  
  
I needed an advantage...Aymichi had beaten me last time...and he still had a knife with him, for him to use if he were desperate. His word wasn't worth crap in a fight like this. But for the moment, he wasn't using it. Idea. I'm getting that knife....I run forward and sent a kick at his ugly little head. He was surprised, but still managed to duck in time. I didn't give him a chance to recover and sent a fist to his face. It connected; the bastard stumbled backwards. A dirty bruise appeared on his cheek. Finally, his annoying grin left his features, replaced by a scornful expression not unlike my own.  
  
He did not say anything, but began to circle me again. So this fight was becoming serious now, was it? Fine. I looked for an opening, as did he. Any sign that a launched attack would land. Moments passed uneventful before I attacked, I sent a punch to his gut, but he blocked with his arm. A flurry of fists developed from that, some hit, some were blocked. My arms were bruising, and my side hurt. He was physically stronger than me, that was realized, but that certainly did not mean he would win...  
  
I backed up to the hotel's wall as a kick struck my chest. Pain. No! I cannot lose, not yet. I ducked at his next attack, his fist collided with brick instead of flesh. He growled and dispatched another assult to my weakening body. I swerved out of the way and sent another boot to his head. He twisted out of the way like I expected, his jacket flying up in the process, and I dived and retrieved his weapon from his coat, then backed up again. We were again at a standoff.  
  
"Little theif..." was his mumble, I don't know if I was supposed to've heard it or not, but I didn't respond. Instead I charged, this would end now! The knife penetrated skin at Aymichi's side, a deep gasp appeared and blood instantly seeped from it. The first blood of war. I guess the bastard had expected the standoff to last longer because the look on his face was of pure shock. I would have sold my guitar for a photo of that face. I ducked past him after my blow and we stood back to back.   
  
I turned to face him again, he still had his back to me. One hand covered his wound, though blood was visablely flowing everywhere. I let a grin take my expression for a brief while, then charged again. "Oh no, you don't..." Aymichi whirled around and moved aside. "It's time you returned what is mine, you little rat." I remained silent. He charged, I moved. I charged, he moved. And were circled each other once again.  
  
He was wincing visablely from his wound, which by now had dyed his clothes a deep red and covered his hands with a sticky liquid. Where to strike...how quickly could I end this? The murderer sent me a kick during that little thought, catching me offguard. His foot hit the hand in which I held the knife. Fuckit! How could I have let him do that? My fingers reflexively released the weapon in response to the pain, I tried to catch the falling object in time, but Aymichi got there before I did. Damn..  
  
As soon as the blade was in his grip again he slashed. A rip appeared on my arm, shallow, but bleeding. Another attack before I could react. A gash to the stomach, deeper, blood stained my dirty clothes. I kicked out, striking his earlier inflicted wound. He get a small groan escape before backing up. I growled and kicked again, he was weakening. Even with his knife, he did not have that much of an advantage. He was about to deliever another blow when the bastard just got up and ran. That was the last thing I had expected; a retreat.  
  
Or rather, a cowardly flee. "You fucking bastard! Get your sorry ass back here!" I was infuriated, how dare he run just as I was about to finish him off? I lit after him. It was a blind chase, the only thing I had to follow were his footsteps. His sihouette had already vasnished from lack of light. Damn government needs to pay more for streetlamps. Our footsteps echoed through the empty alleyways; eerie. As I turned a corner, I suddenly heard police sirens. Damnit.  
  
I heard Aymichi swear somewhere in the darkness as well, then the footsteps grew louder. A shape ran past me, I assumed it was him. The wails of the siren came closer, and I turned around as well. Looks like tonight's adventure is coming to a close....arg. I stumbled like a drunk sailor through the narrow space between buildings, tripping over random pieces of garbage. I could hear the murmer of police talking in the distance now, and their walkie talkie's static. I needed to disappear -- FAST! I pumped my legs and ran into the open street, it was lighter and I could see at least.  
  
Lucky for me, the street I emerged upon was not one that the authorities occupied. I heard a gunshot off in the distance. Perhaps they found Ayimichi? Hahaha...but somehow I doubted that my brother's murderer would be caught, however unfortunately that may be. I ran past some dozen streets before spotting a building that appeared to be abandoned. By then I was too tired to care how obvious a place like that could be. My arm was numb from blood loss, and my stomach hurt as well. My head was throbbing, the tiredness of before was returning.  
  
I didn't want to bother with trying to get into the building, I just jumped into the nearest trash bin. It was half full and smelly as hell. But I didn't give a damn, the trash almost felt soft as I lay on it. I don't think it took me very long to fall asleep, but I doubt it was long, because I don't remember staring up at the sky much. Sleep took over.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	32. Waiting for Death

Kiriska: Um, yeah. Are these actual dates confuzing anyone? Y'know how I put events on specific dates, ie Takeru's death Oct.9th, Mimi's death Oct.31 etc etc?   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two: Waiting for Death  
  
Koushirou  
  
I was forced to stay home Monday and for the first time in a long while I wanted go to school. Figures, when you wanna go, you can't; when you don't you have to. I wanted to see the others, maybe I was feeling insecure without my friends around, maybe I was worried about them. Whatever it was, I didn't want to be home. It was boring for one; I've aced that pinball game, my name's on the highscore 10 times. What else was there to do? My computer's in the best shape it could be in; anymore tinkering with it and I might accidentally discover something new and worth being famous over. For heaven's sake I finished every problem in every one of my school books...for the next 3 years! I'll never have to do homework again!  
  
I wanted to talk to the others; discuss with them our position, what we should do. Sure, I've called them, but it's not the same y'know, I don't have a 5-way phone. From what I know, Taichi, Hikari, and Sora had stayed home. Joe had gone to school; his parents did not see the danger since Joe hadn't been there when Mimi was killed. He was merely an aquantiance of someone who had met a tragic end. I wondered how the news of Sincerity's murder went at school...the Fall Fest will probably be canceled; without Mimi, what could they pull off? Ug...I rolled over on my bed and stared at my bedroom door.   
  
Two days ago a murderer walked through that door and took the life of a friend. And there's one question that everyone would like to know; Why? What did Mimi ever do to anyone? Takeru? Hikari? Taichi? Sora? Any of us. What did we ever do to this stranger that plagues us now? Where is he now? Had he been caught yet? Or does he still lurk the alleys of Odaiba waiting for his chance to take another one of us? Are any of us actually safe? My parents installed two new locks and put bars in all the windows, but really, is it enough? Did my friends' parents do the same; add more barriers from us to the world? Probably, would it help?  
  
I thought about Yamato and Takeru's parents; how were they taking Mimi's death? They had been absent from Taichi's hospital bed like Mimi's parents. They had all lost their children. TK and Mimi were gone, Yamato was...wait, Matt was free of his ayslum prison. Did Mr.Ishida and Ms.Takaishi know that? If they did what do they think? Do they hope their son will come home to them? Does it matter? The instant Matt comes in contact with someone, they will surely call the police to have been taken away again and to be locked up even more. Where is Yama? Where is Aymichi?  
  
Where are Takeru and Mimi now? Angels watching from above? What did they think? Were they lonely? Did they miss being alive? Did they miss breathing, walking, talking; hearing their hearts beat in an endless rhythm. Were they angry at Aymichi for taking their most precious possesion? Were they worried for the rest of us? Could they even view this living world like we imagine them to be able to? What did they feel? What was it like to be dead?  
  
I did not really not to know. So many questions to be answered. Did Matt know Mimi was dead? Did he care? He had tried to kill her after all. Was he trying to find Aymichi? Had he already? Did he try and kill him? Did he win? Was he still alive? Was he injured? Did Aymichi still live? Who did he plan to target next? Would he be able to? Would be succeed? Would the police catch him? Or were all authorities underpaid, useless losers? How long would this insanity last?  
  
The day was slow; each minute an hour; each hour a day filled with endless questions and doubt. I talked with my parents some; they said I could go to school tomorrow. But I was to be very careful, not to talk to strangers and whatnot. In otherwords treating me like a helpless child - but maybe I was. I was helpless to do anything to prevent the deaths of my friends wasn't I? I contacted the others; Taichi would be staying home still, because of his injury and all; but everyone else would be attending school. They agreed that I would drive them, no one wanted to walk there.  
  
The night was haunting and eerie; creepy and silent. Halloween night replayed over and over again in my head. Screams, cries, threats, horrific images, a lifetime of nightmares. The slightest movement or sound in the darkness was enough to creep me out. Sad isn't it? Maybe I was beginning to feel the paranoia Kari had had for so long, maybe I was going as insane as the rest of them. I didn't get much sleep that night.  
  
~  
  
Tuesday, November 4th. Today would be Mimi's funeral. How many more funerals would there be before the year was over? Before the month was over? How many more weeks did I have to live? I felt horrible for Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa; their daughter's life had been threatened, they took action and prosecuted Matt, but in the end, Mimi had been killed anyway. The morning was calm and quiet - most of the birds had already gone south, and so not many of them sang. A light fog blanketed the city and the sunrise was a fuzzy splash of orange and yellow in the backdrop.  
  
I picked up Sora, Hikari, and Joe. According to the Keeper of the Crest of Reliability, school had broken into a world of hushed whispers and silent conversations. No one spoke loudly, no one joked or played around. Everyone was solemn and fearful. Even the bastards that had tormented us about Yama's sentence had fallen mute. The teachers too, unarticulate, mournful. The drive was pretty quiet after that. It seemed that everyone had too many thoughts of their own to make conversation.  
  
I dropped Hikari off at her school. I felt sorry for her, she was alone, she had no one with her at the school anymore. I also worried for her, should she be targeted, who would help her? Should people bother her with questions and pestering inquiries, who would fend them off for her? She had no one with her at that school anymore. Tai's sister had not said a word all morning, and that remained so as she walked off into the schoolyard.   
  
My own schoolyard was crowded, yet the noise level would have been the same if there had only been a small group there. Joe was right, everyone was quiet. Upon entering the school premises, the three of us got immediate attention. The whisper levels rose dramaticly, bits and pieces of conversations drifted to my ears. "...Tachikawa's friends..." "...think they're going to be killed..." "...Fest will continue, but..." "...funeral this afternoon..." "...heard that Taichi fought with the..." "...that Yamato escaped from..." "...Resuko Aymichi is the one who..." "...Ishida and Resuko are partners in..."  
  
No one approached us, but countless pairs of curious eyes landed on us, and our names were mentioned just as many times in their private conversations. This is going to be a long day. Sora, Joe and I moved to our usual spot beneathe the tree, the people that were there left. Maybe they thought if they hang around with us their lives would be threatened as well. Whatever...as long as they didn't harrass us. "Do you think he'll attack again?" the Keeper of Love asked softly, imitating the quiet tone of everyone around us.  
  
"Yes," I sighed, "He'll come again, in a while, just as we begin to feel safe again..." That's the way it always was; in movies and in those murder documentaries on the Discovery Channel. That's the way it's happened so far. "Why is he doing this? What did we ever do to him?" Joe wondered aloud, that's what we've all been asking Joe. No one knows why, maybe Aymichi doesn't even know why. He's probably insane anyway, the way he laughed...I shuddered, I still couldn't believe it had only been a few days ago. "Does it really matter why he's doing it? He's not going to stop until he has all of us dead and buried." I grumbled.  
  
The bell rang, we all went inside. Everyone was distracted, no one's mind was on the task of teaching or learning. The principal had announced a moment of silence and grief for Mimi at the morning announcements and had encouraged people to attend her funeral this afternoon. She also said that plans for Fall Fest may be postponed. I had thought just as much. No doubt Mimi's funeral will be more populated than Takeru's had been. The day was as slow as the night had been, each minute dragged along for much longer than it should have gone. Each hour was like a day spent staring at nothing.  
  
I didn't learn a thing of course, the words of my teachers went in and our of the space between my ears. My mind was off somewhere thinking. Yes, yesterday I had wanted to come to school, now that I was there, did I want to go home? No, not really. At least here I had a bit of freedom, opposite of literally being locked in the house. Here I could see my friends at least, talk to them, just being with them. I wondered how Tai was doing at his house; was he lonely? Did he worry about us? Was he worried about himself? He was alone. And injured. Did he spend his time wondering if he would see his sister again? If he would ever see the outside of his apartment again?  
  
Do we all live in fear? Did I? Yes, yes I did. I lived with the fear that I would not live another year, another month, another week, another day. Or perhaps even another hour or minute. Who could tell if the murderer would leap through a window and shoot me in the head? I lived with the fear that my friends would not live another measurement of time. That they would not live til their next birthday, that they would never graduate from high school. I lived with fear. Shouldn't I? Wouldn't you? Could you convince yourself that you were not? I can't.  
  
The end of school didn't mark the end of the day; no, there was still a long afternoon and evening. Mimi's funeral. As far as I knew, all of us remaining digidestined - except Yama - would be attending, along with probably half the school. Mimi was a very popular person, I think she was in a half a dozen organizations, clubs, and whatnot. A lot of people had been looking forward to the Fall Fest, and now that celebration may be canceled. Yeah, a lot of people would be going to the ceremony.   
  
I had about two hours free before then however, so I had time to kill. I had homework - but nothing that I had not already finished in my days of confinement. So, I sat, took apart my computer and put it back together. Twice. After that my parents and I had a quick dinner before driving off. There was traffic to the graveyard; that's something new. The sky was bluish grey, yet there wasn't a cloud in the sky, strange. It seemed dark, but it was still pretty early. Gee, Nature has set our scenery for the occasion.  
  
The body, like TK's, was going to have a viewing before being condemed to the ground. Well, at least Mimi's injuries and cause of death were more easily dressed than Takeru's. In fact, she looked just as she had in life, but for her pale face and limp form. Her hair had been combed and brushed and had had hours spent on to make it look just right. She had had make-up applied to her face to make her look more alive, but it did not work as well as the dressers had hoped I suspect. Her outfit was her own, some expensive costume that only she could have owned.  
  
The other's arrived. Tai looked strange in a tuxedo, as did Joe. Sora, too, was in a tux, odd. Hikari was in a formal dress suit. I have already forgotten what we had worn at TK's funeral - though the actual even was clear in my mind. Yama had gotten pissed off, almost struck Mimi, and ran off. Well...nothing like that will happen today, hopefully. We didn't say anything to each other, simply stared at the casket. And cried. Everyone around us cried. Who were they crying for? Mimi, or themselves? Were they crying because Mimi would not get to see the new year, or were they crying because they may not get to attend the long-looked-forward-to Fall Fest? The world may never know.  
  
Everyone trailed behind as the morgue-people moved the casket outside, where a perfect rectangle grave has already been dug. Some person got up on a podium and started saying nice things about Mimi - no doubt a pre-written script used many times over. Was everyone in this world so underpaid? Mimi's mother closed the casket lid. This would be the last time I see the Keeper of the Crest of Sincerity, until my death. I sat silently as the speech went on, the last words were the traditional; "Forasmuch as our sister has departed out of this life, and Almighty God in his great mercy has called her to himself, we therefore commit her body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust..." The casket lowered.   
  
How soon would my death come? How soon will I see you again, Mimi? Takeru? The coffin settled on the hard earth, and dirt proceded to fall onto it. When the hole was almost filled, two people carrying a large marble gravestone came. The gravestone was set in place and the burial finished. People started to leave, one by one. Some set roses and crysanthymums upon the grave, the flowers piled together, an odd mass of color on the dark, cold dirt. Naturally, Sora, Taichi, Hikari, Joe, their families, Mimi's family, my family and I were the last people left. The knelt down to read the gravestone. "Mimi Tachikawa, beloved daughter and friend of many. To be remembered for all eternity, sincerity's incarnate." Funny how both her and TK's crests found their way onto their gravestone, perhaps it was Fate. But I don't trust Fate anymore, Fate had betrayed our faith by letting all this happen. With a last glance at the marble stone, I turned and went home.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: Um, yeah. I'm having less to say. x_x Review plz. 


	33. Feeding My Nightmares

Kiriska: Heh, I was reading thru the older chapters and I was like...this sucks. Like that first chapter? It was what, 5 paragraphs? Puh. After I'm done with this story I am going to go back and rewrite a lot of the chapters adding detail and editing stuff. It seems my whole writing style has shifted since the beginning of this fic...o_0....Anyway...here's the chapter....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Three: Feeding My Nightmares  
  
Hikari  
  
Do you know what it's like to have people watching your every move? Having them whisper about you when they think your not listening? That's what's happening to me. In my head and all around me. The voices that reside in my skull chatter and quibble, the voices of my peers hiss and mumble. Yet no one spoke to me directly, not really, not to make real conversation. A teacher or two would say that they gave their sympathies, that they were sorry I had to go through all that trauma, that they were sure that the murderer had been caught. But that was all. None of my classmates would mutter a few piting words, though they were too wrapped up in their own thoughts for it to mean much.  
  
After I while, I just decided I would ignore them all; I tried to play familiar and favorite songs in my head to block out the unwanted noises. So much easier said than done. The voices in my head were especially hard to filter out, they ranted and whined and wailed and cried. Each one called out another feeling I had tucked deep in the crevasses of my mind. Each one fed into the nightmare that I now lived. Why didn't Taichi tell me about Yamato's escape? Why did he tell all the others but not me? He didn't want you to worry. He wanted you to continue thinking that TK's brother was locked up.  
  
Was that it, Onii-chan? It was wasn't it? Had I felt more secure knowing that Matt was behind bars? A little, I admit. He had after all...tried to kill Mimi. But it doesn't matter now does it? Mimi's dead anyway. Who else? Who else will die? Aymichi had tried to kill Tai too. And me. He tried to kill everyone. Was he behind bars? No, no, he wasn't, he was free. Loose in the streets of Odaiba. So did Yama's escape add to that lurking danger? Yes...I know the others still care for Matt...I know they think he could have sense talked into him. Perhaps they were right. But I don't think so. In my eyes Yamato Ishida is no longer the person that was my brother's best friend. He's no longer the person who had done so much for the Digiworld and this world. He's no longer the Keeper of the Crest of Friendship.  
  
He's now this warped little demon. And I was afraid of him. What was stopping him from coming after us now? What was stopping him from coming after me? He would want to kill me wouldn't he? I had turned him in, I had gotten in his way. He would want revenge on me, just like he wanted revenge for TK...for TK. Was he still going after Aymichi? Was his vengence still so strong? Or had his motives changed now? Was he after me? Why shouldn't he be? Stupid voices...make them stop...make them stop talking about all the things I don't want to talk about....  
  
Takeru...what did you do to make you deserve to die? Nothing. You didn't deserve to die...why were you taken away from me? Why were you taken away from us all? Why? Why are you after us, Aymichi? What did we ever do to you? What did we do? Ahhhh...I'm so sick of wondering why, I'm so sick of wishing everything was alright, I'm so sick of what's happening, I'm so sick of the fear, sick of the uncertainties, sick of it all...I sat alone at the lunch table, fiddling with my jello. It was red jello. I could see my reflection in it, the gelaton was like a mirror, blanketed in a mistifying bloodred. I lost my appetite.  
  
School could not over soon enough. But when it finally did end...I almost wished that it hadn't, because with the end of school, the funeral did not seem long off. Koushirou had dropped me off at school this morning, but I would be walking home alone. I was glad to be out of the school building, ... however, I didn't want to return home just yet. I don't know why, I guess I wanted to enjoy my 'freedom' a bit more. If I had gone straight home, I would have been locked there until Mimi's funeral...  
  
I didn't know where I was headed, I was just walking around...enjoying whatever was left of the fall weather. The streets were mildly crowded, a few people we already doing Christmas shopping in random small shops. Might sound stupid, but I was too busy enjoying the presence of other people and the fresh air to remember exactly what people were up to. The trees were already bare, save a few crinkley yellow leaves clinging on the uppermost limbs. The air was chilly, if you tried really hard, you could see a thin film of puffy vapers appear when you breathed out. That cloud of moisture would definately become more visable as winter set in.  
  
Would I be alive then to see them? Thinking back on the subject of murders, I figured I should be getting home before my parents or Taichi got too worried. I sighed, and turned around, only to realize that I had wandered further than I had intended to. The streets around me were a bit unfamiliar. A sudden fear gripped me, I didn't know where I was? What if I couldn't find my way home? What if Aymichi found me now? Or Matt? Or just any ordinary, everyday punk? I felt utterly helpless and weak....I remember those days in the Digiworld, or even here in Odaiba...I had been more confident then. How pathetic, that I should be so fearful now. But then...I had Gatomon then, didn't I? And my worst fear would have been Myotismon...his lackies, the Dark Masters....but I had always been surrounded by my brother, his friends, their digimon, I had felt safe then. I had been safe then.  
  
Now? Now I had better find my damn way home fast.....I went down the street I had just came from, suddenly everything had twisted to become dark and suspicious. The people on the streets all seemed to be wearing heavy coats and hats that concealed their faces. The shops' windows all seemed to have 'Out of Buisness' signs or otherwise empty and forbidding. Was what I was seeing real? Or was it all my imagination? How could I be sure? I spotted some creepy guy watching me and darted down an alleyway. That was stupid. The guy probably wasn't even watching me and now I would get even more lost!   
  
Of course, I didn't think about that right away. Does everyone loose their ability to think when they're afraid? Or am I a one of a kind, super-paranoid weirdo? The latter I'm sure. Onii-chan would not have been afraid...he's Courage afterall...I ran down several backalleys, trying unsuccessfully not to panic. You should just ask for directions, stupid! A voice told me. But...who could I trust? Call home! Have some one pic you up! I'd get in trouble...I don't have any change anyway! Rrrr...I stopped my mindless running to look around. Where was I? I was even more lost than I was before!   
  
What if I never get home? What if, what if? I froze at a tiny rustle in a nearby dumpster. What was that? A rat maybe? I inched towards the trash, I saw some cloth in it...not banana peels or whatever. As I drew near, I could make out clothes and...a hand? A foot? A ... person? What the hell, I peered over the edge of the dumpster and almost screamed. But fear and panic prevented that....inside the metal container....was Yamato.  
  
He was in a black trench coat with random cuts in the sleeves, a bloodtstained white shirt beneathe that and tight black jeans. His face was dirty, smudged with dirt and blood. He had bruises and cuts all over his arms and his hair was a mangled mess. I was surprised I even recognized him...he was unconscious luckily...but what was I supposed to do? What would you do?! You should tell someone, one of the voices commanded, but another disagreed. I couldn't turn Yama in...again...he would hate me more...he'd...want to kill me more...wouldn't he? I couldn't tell anyone...but what can I do? Could I just leave him here? What if he was hurt really badly? He looked like he had been in a bad fight....who had he fought with? Some street punk? Aymichi?  
  
I backed away a bit as Matt grumbled in his sleep, what if he woke up right now and saw me? I was dead for sure then. What...what was I supposed to do? I couldn't leave him here...what if he had deeper wounds hidden? What if he died? I couldn't let that happen...Taichi and the others would be devastated...Yama would be another added to the list of fallen Digidestined. Sure, he had tried to kill Mimi, and I was deathly afraid of him now...but I just...couldn't. I couldn't leave him...then what could I do? If I told anyone he would be back in that ayslum, and if he escaped again, I would surely be dead.  
  
How 'bout you tell Tai? He'd know what to do right? A voice suggested. Maybe, but how would I even get to him now? I didn't know where I was, if I even made it home would I be able to make it back? Would Matt still be here then if I could? I don't know...I don't know...I leaned over the edge of the dumpster and looked at my brother's best friend again, he looked pale, as if he'd lost a lot of blood. The bloodstain on his shirt seemed pretty fresh, as did all his other lesser wounds. What could I do for him? I had no bandages or anything of the sort. And even if I did, I doubted I would have dared touch him. What if he woke right now...?  
  
I jumped back at another of Yamato's subconscious movements. I needed to get home...I couldn't do anything for Matt right now...I couldn't...I ran, out of that alley and down the street. I couldn't do anything for TK's brother, and I needed to get home. Staying there wouldn't do anything. Could I just forget everything I had seen? I could try...forget I had seen Yama in the alley, forget seeing his condition, forget having seen anything. I ran for seven blocks before I saw anything familiar, and then without slowing I ran home. By the time I got to the steps of my apartment, my side was ready to explode and my legs around to give way. I put one of my hands against the brick wall and paused for a few minutes to catch my breath. I couldn't let my family know that I had been running...that I had been panicked...I couldn't let them suspect that I had seen what I had seen...especially Taichi.  
  
But Taichi came to me. He came down the apartment stairs in quite a hurry, limping slightly. He spotted me immediately, grabbed and hugged me. "HIKARI! Where have you been?! Weren't you supposed to come home right after school!? We were all worried sick!" "I-I'm sorry...Tai..." I was flinchy, from seeing Yamato and from my brother's rush to see me, no doubt. "Where've you been!?" my brother demanded again. "I didn't want to come straight home...wanted to be free a little longer. I'm sorry..." "Oi, I guess I know how you feel...being locked up all weekend and all, but you should have told someone, mom and dad are gonna be furious." He sighed. I knew they would be...but how long had I been gone anyway? Surely not that long...  
  
My parents were a bit angry, but they were too glad to see me to complain much. They asked where I went. I simply told them 'round town'. Taichi looked a bit suspicious, but that may be just me. Should I tell him about Yamato? Would it help? Was Yamato still unconscious now? Or was he awake? Had his wounds been serious? Was he alright right now? Did I want him to be? I was afraid of him wasn't I? Would I feel...safer if he were gone? Yes...no! How could I even say that? Matt was TK's brother...who was trying to avenge him...how can I fear him? But I did...I couldn't lie to myself, I was afraid of Yamato. Arggggg...I wanted Yama to live. But I wanted him normal again...without all his hatred and rage...  
  
We got ready for the funeral. Taichi and my dad in their bext tuxedos, me and my mom in dress suits. Never in my life have I seen so many people at a funeral. But then again...this was only my second funeral...Takeru's was my first...Mimi looked as she had in life...which made it even harder for me when they started burying her. Burying her alive...to be beneathe the ground forever...afterward, even after Sora, Izzy and Joe left, Taichi and I went to see Takeru's grave. Our parents waited for us at the cemetary gate. Hope's gravestone was pathetic compared to Sincerity's precious marble. But it wasn't anyone's fault it was smaller. It didn't matter anyway...the words upon the stone were just as strong. We left a single white rose there before the grave.  
  
That night was probably the worst one yet. I could see three things. Takeru's pale body in the hospital bed. Mimi being pinned to the wall by Yamato. And Aymichi looming over me. The events of the past month scroll through my head like a bad movie. Every scene was shadowy and dark, overdramatic and creepy. The more the images played though, the more twisted they became...Yama and Aymichi's faces stretched, they grew fangs and their eyes became bloodred. TK and Mimi sprouted wings...they flew away as the other two leapt after them...Knives flew around, stabbing people I know...Sora...Koushirou...Joe...Taichi...myself. I saw myself die several times...my blood spurting out and mixing with the others'.   
  
In some deathscenes, my friends and I were decapitated. Our heads floated in a river on blood, our eyes frozen wide in infinate horror, blood seeping from our sockets. So much blood... My arms were removed, my fingers, individually. I could feel the pain of the knife cutting through my bones. The feeling of my blood pouring over my skin. I could hear the others' screams. I held Takeru's head in my arms. The muscles and veins in his neck hung loose, dripping fluids. His hair was mangled and sticky with the redness...his eyes were wide, eyeballs red...blood...everywhere. A knife petruded me as I held the head, I fell forward dropping it, then landed in a heap of blood on a black misty ground. Would we die like this?  
  
A hand emerged from the semi-solid floor and grabbed Takeru's discarded head. The hand was old, bony, and wrinkled, the fingernails were 3 inches long and sharpened to a point. The hand gripped Hope's head tightly, piercing the skin, causing more blood to spill, one of the fingers poked out an already dead eye, squishing it in a most groutesque way. I heard myself scream in my dream, but my voice sounded faraway and distant. TK's head then exploded from the preassure exerted from the ancient hand. It's gory bits flew and landed on the others' and my body. I was viewing the scene from above now, no longer from my dead body. An arm rose from the obsidian fog, it was connected to the twisted, old hand. And a shoulder was attached to that arm, a head emerged, then the rest of a body.   
  
The person's face was shadowed for a moment, then it's gaze was directed towards the 'me' floating above, watching. It was Aymichi, in some hideously mutated form. The cloth on his back ripped apart as twin, leather wings stretched from his shoulders. The wings were small at first, then they grew larger and larger, they swept forward and hid all of the Digidestined's corpses beneathe it. The demon smirked, then both wings were pulled back in a flash. The bodies and mutitlated parts were on fire. They burned quickly. I could smell my flesh burn, I could smell my hair burn, I could hear as little flakes on my skin tore from my muscle and were consumed by flames. I could see my friends' frozen faces as they burned, as their faces were turned to ashes. I watched for what seemed an eternity. I watched as all the bodies were cremeted.  
  
When there was nothing left but random piles of dirty, black, ash, another person emerged from the monochormatic darkness. Yamato. He mirrored Aymichi in appearence, save his wings, which were feathered instead of leather. But they were still an inverse-ivorn hue. His azure eyes now bloodred, then grinned up at me, the me that was watching all of this, for my body was a pile of ash. He spread his demonic wings wide, then swept them forward quickly, causing all the ash to be piled together. Then, the both of them, Aymichi and Matt, each took a handful of the ash. And they ate them. Ate the remains of the dead, even licked their lips afterward. I screamed. I could hear myself clearly this time. I sat up in bed, my sheets, my pajamas, my hair, all drenched in sweat. Was that how we were to die?   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: ......Review........ 


	34. Making Banshees Scream

Kiriska: Eh. Sorry, I don't really like Joe, that's why he's only had 2 POVs so far. x_x I don't like writing POVs for him, thus his chapters are never really entertaining. I don't want to do anymore chapters that just take up space like Ch.10 and 14 did. This chapter was supposed to be Joe, but then it would have been like those, so, I'm just skipping over him and moving right on. Sorry. -_- Hope no one really minds.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Four Making Banshees Scream  
  
Aymichi  
  
I lay on my side on a cot in an abandoned apartment building. My wound faced the ceiling, it hurt like hell. The slightest movement aggravated it; walking was torture. Fucking little Ishida, how the hell did he manage to stick my own knife in me? I had been so stupid. I shouldn't have taunted him, I should have just killed the bastard and gotten it over with. Rrr..stupid, stupid, stupid. You killed the guy's brother so he wants to kill you, why the bloody fuck did you have to rub it in his face and make him want to slit your throat even more? Dumb, dumb, dumb. The voice said to me. Why the hell does it matter? I yell back at it mentally, I'm never going to kill them all anyway, fuck, I might even die here today. I had lost a lot of bloody already, my bloody side might be infected I don't know, I could die within the next hour  
  
Does it really matter if I kill them all? Would it make any difference? Each one I kill is just another face I have to see again in Hell. Fuckit, sometimes I forget why I bother. It's not like I really give a shit about the people they killed anymore. I don't know why I even started on this revenge thing. It seemed so stupid now. I don't miss my family, they were fucked up too. They fucked me up, but them dying fucked me up more. Odd, really. I released a bitter laugh, causing a sharp pain to shoot up my side. So basicly I was on a mission to kill these people without a real motivation. Sure, as a stupid 12-year old little kid I watched my family burn in a fire, and that may have started me off. But now? Now what did I give a shit if these people lived or died?  
  
If I really looked for a reason maybe I could figure one out. Or make one up. I could say that I have to kill Ishida now or else he'd kill me. But that was pretty pointless since I really didn't give a damn if I died right now. Hell, I'd even welcome it, it's get rid of this gash in my side at least. I could go with that other reason, what it was a game. That I was some psycho wondering if I can kill all the Digidestined that no one remembers. Why do I even bother thinking about this? It's not as if anyone cares whether or not I have a reason. They certainly aren't going to come up to me and ask why I killed their friends.  
  
I sat up, invoking pain upon myself again. I had taken off my shirt to soak up all the blood so that rag was a sticky mess in the other corner. Now I was freezing in addition to hurting from my wound. Maybe I would catch hypothermia and die. Or something. So many ways I could die, so many ways everyone could die. Every person will die eventually, so what does it matter how soon they go? Wouldn't people want to die sooner? Then they would have less time to do deeds that would send them to hell, and more of eternity to spend in heaven. But suicide was a sin wasn't it? Psh, whatever. Whatever morals people set for themselves they'll follow I guess.  
  
So should I try and kill the rest? Did I really have much else to do? I was a wanted murderer, it wasn't as if I could go back to school again. I sneezed, then got up and put on my bloody shirt. Nasty huh? The thing was a blackish red color, stiff and parts of it was still wet and sticky. It provided little relief from the cold. Heheheh, maybe I'll go kill one of them now and steal their clothes. I sat down again and took out my knife. There was dried blood on it. Mine or Ishida's? Both probably. I suppose I would go and kill the blonde when I got another chance. But right now....maybe someone easier, one that wouldn't put up much of a fight. Who was there?  
  
Taichi Kamiya was injured, but probably less so than I, he was still strong, might be able to take me in this condition. His sister though maybe...little Kari, she wouldn't be too hard. But the girl probably would be with her brother a lot. Hmmm... Takenouchi? She played soccer didn't she? I don't think I want a kick to my side right now. Who did that leave? Izumi and Kido. Kido would be the smarter choice. His parents and brother were always on the job. So was he really, but he was home more often than the others, and when he was he was usually alone....heeheehee. I giggled a bit, a funny sound considering. My side still hurt, but it was beginning to numb, probably from the cold.  
  
Ha, I'm not going to die yet. I needed to see some more blood first! Beautiful sweet blood...sticky and disgusting too. I jabbed my knife through the fabric of my shirt and twisted it around, loosening the threads. It was mindless playing, the stained crimson threads unraveled and were cut off. I tore a small hole in my infected rag, my flesh was pale beneathe the revolting cloth. I stood, fetched my jacket, then pulled it over my slimey shirt. The jacket pressed the semi-wet fabric of my shirt against my skin causing this gooey feeling. Real nasty.  
  
Should I head out now? I sat down again, another surge of pain shot up my side. Did the insane know of their insanity? Were they aware of everything they do? Ha...hell, I could be in a straitjacket right now, in a padded cell somewhere, merely dreaming that I was in a freezing abandoned apartment building plotting certain murder. Did it really matter though? If I was locked up, my going on with my plans wouldn't matter at all. If I wasn't, then woo, more Digidestined will plop dead! Wonder how many I can get before Christmas.  
  
Heeheehee. How many lonely Digi-families will sit around their tree this year without their sons and daughters? Lonely, lonely people. I had been lonely five years ago, when they died. I had been lonely and helpess and stupid. Stupid little Aymichi was I, wishing havoc upon the 8 children that saved the city and damned my soul. Heehee, damned is a funny word. Sometimes I think of what I could be doing right now if things hadn't gone the way they have. I would be in high school right now - instead of never having even gone to high school. I might not have gotten as built as I was, I wouldn't have as much street smarts and shit. Heh, for all I know I could have ended up as a pathetic little nerd guy like Joe.  
  
Joe, Joe, Joe! You're gonna die soon! Is your family's banshee screaming? Is she crying and wailing and making horrific noises? Can you hear her shrieking? Speaking of the death that will come upon you oh so soon? No? I'll make her scream. I'll make you scream, and bleed, bleeeeed that rich red blood. Or maybe I'll just shoot you, it's so much easier and cleaner. But blood is such a satisfying sight...oh! I know! I'll shoot you, then decapitate you, little Joe! Heeheeheee! Won't it be fun for your family and friends when they come home to see your head hanging from the doorway? Huh? Don'tchu think that'd be cool?  
  
Maybe I'll take an arm off too, or something. Maybe I can cut out your eyeballs and put them in the fruit salad on the counter. Or how about this? I can shave your head and draw stuff on your bald scalp! What do you think? So many things...oh, but to do this I'd need a gun. Where would I get a gun? Hmm, maybe Jimmy will still sell me one. Yeah, that'd be a good bet. The alleyway black market was the only way to get what I need - no way I could show my face in a regular weapon's shop, nope. I tucked my knife into my coat pocket and was reminded off the sticky shirt I was wearing.  
  
Hm. I need to go steal more clothes. I'll go do that now, before I freeze and it'll be a nice warm up for sneaking into Kido's place. Ah, life ain't so bad, as long as I ignore the plaguing pain in my side. And that won't be there forever right? Sure it may be a while before it heals...but it will. Heehee, sorry Ishida, I'm not dead yet. I haven't died yet. I'm off to kill another friend of yours! Oh, don't you hate me? Too bad. I like this game and I'm going to win it! Booyeh. I climbed down the rickety stairs of the apartment. The streets were pretty empty, it was only early evening though. Doesn't matter, makes my job easier.  
  
I stole a better, thicker jacket, it was similar to the other one I stole - black and leathery. I also snatched a sweater, a few long-sleeve shirts, and jeans from a small clothing shop. Secruity is very slacked in the smaller stores. The clerk had no backup when I knocked her out. I wrapped my wound in clean bandages, easing the blistering pain significantly. And the warmer gear helped a lot. I returned to my temperary hideaway in the apartment and lay down again. No point in rushing too quickly, I was still pretty weak, I needed rest. I'd head over to Jimmy's first thing tomorrow and bargain for the gun - then I'd go over to Joe's. Mm-hmm...tomorrow was what, the 7th of November, Joe Kido's death day! Woot!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: Shorter than I had hoped. But I think I'm bringing out Aymichi's insane side again. ^_^ Like it? 


	35. Secrets Behold

Kiriska: Dun, dun dun, dah, dun...eeeeeeeeeee.....dan, dan daannnnn...sorry for the wait.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Five: Morbid Secrets   
  
Sora  
  
"Kari...are you ok?" I placed my hand on Tai's sister's shoulder. She flinched visablely and turned to me. She had small rings under her eyes, as if she hadn't had sleep in a long while. It looked wrong, that someone so young should look like that. "I-I'm...fine...Sora..." I raised an eyebrow slightly, she studdered a bit and her her voice was quakey. Yes, she had been quite paranoid and completely freaked out with the current events but still the sound of her voice seemed different. Or maybe I was just thinking up things now, it's impossible to tell. Still, I couldn't help but think that something was wrong. "Are you sure? Anything you want to talk about?" I asked her.  
  
She seemed a bit shocked, but the expression passed quickly, as if she was trying to hide it. She then turned away a bit, thinking, before finally answering with a quiet; "No." Something was up. There was something she didn't want to talk about, and it probably isn't just Mimi's death. What was on her mind? I had heard from Taichi that she had been having horrific nightmares since Takeru's death and they had been getting progressively worse. Has one been bothering her? Or was it something else? Was she worried that Yama would come to get her for turning him in? Wait, Tai never told her that he escaped. I had disagreed with that idea, I thought Hikari had a right to know.  
  
I debated whether or not to tell her. It would only frighten her more, yes,...but...was ignorance really bliss? Or would she rather have known...What if Yama comes to confront us? Then would she be doublely scared because she never knew that he had escaped? I don't know... But I should tell her..."Kari..." I started, but was interrupted. "There's nothing wrong!" she snapped suddenly, her eyes were wide and she was trembling. Something was really wrong. She wasn't normally this snappish. She was hiding something. She knew something....wait, what? I rewound my thoughts, trying to find a logical explaination for why Hikari would hide anything from anyone.  
  
"Ok, you just proved that something is wrong." I told her firmly. She looked scared, like a kid caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing. What was it? Did she know something? Maybe she found out that Matt escaped all on her own and thinks that the rest of us don't know. That's it...why else would she be acting like this? I saw tears start to form in her eyes. "Promise me you won't tell Taichi...?" she whispered, not looking at me. I softened my expression, now positive about my theory. "Promise, now tell me what's on your mind." She nodded slowly, looking deep in thought. I smiled, trying to be as reassuring as possible.  
  
"I..I..." Kari swallowed hard, "I saw Yamato." I felt my heart freeze momentarily and my blood ran cold. What did she mean she saw Yama? She didn't say where or how or when? She means on TV right? When they had announced his escape...that's what she meant...surely she hadn't actually seen him on the streets? Tai had told her about her little adventure after school the other day, when she wandered off into town. "What do you mean you saw him?" I wondered, hoping that she did mean that she saw him on television. "I saw him. In an alley after school Tuesday." her voice was uneven and quivering, obviously very afraid.  
  
And I froze completely. She had seen Matt. She had seen him in person. Why hadn't she told someone earlier!? What had happened at their meeting? Had he seen her as well? Or had she fled at the sight of him? What happened? I couldn't find my voice, and the Keeper of the Crest of Light continued. "He was unconscious in a dumpster. It looked like he had been in a fight because he had blood all over him and cuts and bruises." So he hadn't seen her? He was hurt! Why didn't she call for help? How serious were his wounds? How much blood had there been? Who had he fought? Why was he in a dumpster? But then, I realized that Kari couldn't have called for help. The authorities would have taken him away again as soon as they found him.  
  
But...wasn't she afraid of him? She had turned him in once without hesitating? Why not again? I answered my own questions again. She had felt very guilty for calling the police the first time, she had taken it hard when Tai treated her coldly because of it. She didn't want to loose her brother's trust again. She couldn't have helped Yama. I could guess the rest. Kari knew she couldn't help Matt, so she left him there. But she couldn't tell anyone either, especially Tai, who would have demanded her to take him to Yama so that they could talk. Or something. Poor Kari...no wonder she was having nightmares. She was still afraid of Matt, she would have probably turned him in again if she wasn't afraid he could come after her like he had Mimi.  
  
"Oh Kari...how badly hurt was he?" I asked gently. She shook her head, "I don't know, he was wearing a black trench coat and couldn't tell for sure. I didn't want to wake him up. But there was a lot of blood on his shirt and his face and his hair was all messed up." I nodded, understandingly. I hoped Matt hadn't been too injured, if he had been he could be dead now. In these lowering temperatures...he wouldn't last long without shelter. Kari had found him in a dumpster? He'd freeze if he was still out there... Damnit, I needed to know... "Where did you see him?" Kari looked at me, her eyes were damp from fighting back tears. "You want to find him." It wasn't a question, she knew I wanted to see him, to see if he was alright. That was why she hadn't wanted to tell. I didn't bother denying it. "You can't Sora! He'll kill you!" she cried.   
  
"No, he won't." I said more confidently than I felt. I knew that Yamato would be angry if I approached him. I knew he would be angry if I told him what he was doing was wrong. And as much as I hate to admit it, I couldn't deny the possibility that he might pull a knife on me like he did Mimi. But I needed to see if he was alright. He couldn't be dead... "Kari, please, I need to see if he's ok...he might not even be where you found him. It won't hurt to see..please, Kari?" I hoped she could tell, I didn't want to force her to. She'd been through so much already, seen her friends drop like flies around her. She didn't need me trying to pry things out of her. But I would if I had to.  
  
She continued to shake her head. "Sora...please don't go...I don't want you to die. TK...and Mimi...I don't want you to die too..." I could tell she was trying hard not to cry, and that it was very difficult for her. Poor Kari. "Hikari...I'm not going to die. None of us will. Just please, tell me where you found him. If I see him I won't let him see me. Please..." My voice was pleading now. The eighth child looked down and was silent for a while. "I...I don't know for sure where it was, I was lost. But I think it was in an alley somewhere on 7th Street," her voice was barely audiable.  
  
I pulled her into a hug, hoping to reassure her that I would be alright. But I doubted I'd be able to, I couldn't even reassure myself. I would try and find Yama this evening. We got up off the park bench and started towards the Kamiyas' apartment. I had been accompanying Kari to the park because she didn't want to be cooped up and her parents didn't want her out alone. Tai still wasn't well enough to leave the house for too long. We made it to the apartment momentarily. Taichi was in his room sitting on his bed; his arm was in a sling, the gash and stitches covered by a thick bandage. After a quick exchange of greetings and thank yous and get wells, I departed. I noticed Kari had been casting glances at her brother and myself, afraid that I would tell Tai about Yama no doubt. But I wouldn't tell...not just yet.  
  
It was chilly outside. The first snow of the year still hadn't come, but it wouldn't be long. I walked briskly down the street, trying to keep warm. The streets were mildly crowded, just another ordinary day really. But somehow nothing felt normal anymore. I noticed that I was getting a bit paranoid too; I watched my back to see if I was being followed and my eyes darted towards the dark shadows of the alleys, expecting to see Aymichi crouched and ready to pounce. I shivered, I didn't like the feeling of being unsafe. My parents had been very relucutant to let me out of the house in the first place. But after much persuading, I managed to get them to let me out and accompany Kari and to go to Joe's tonight to study for a chemsity exam.   
  
My cell phone rang, it was Joe. "Hey, still coming over tonight?" he asked, "Yeah, " I answered, "I'll be over in an hour or so, I need to check something out first." "Alright then, my parents and brother are all working late, come over whenever." "'Kay, see you in a bit." "Bye." I shoved the miniture phone back into my purse and glanced at the nearest street sign. I was on 5th Street, almost there. I hoped Kari hadn't lied to me, because it she very well could have. But I would have to trust her on this one. I pulled my hat down a bit, covering up my freezing ears, then stuffed my hands back in my pockets, trying to find some warmth. I really hoped Matt had some warm clothes.  
  
I slowed as I stepped on to 7th Street. It was fairly deserted, only a few people scuttled along the streets and there were no cars at all. Creepy place, or maybe it was just me. I looked around, there were several alleyways leading off of the street. I looked down all of them for a dumpster. One alley had a bunch of boxes with those little white foam things all over the place. Another alley had an old bike propped up against an empty shopping cart. The third alley I looked in had a dumpster. I walked down that alley. There was nothing but trash in the large metal box. Still, I looked around, trying to find some sign that Yama had been here. Nothing, not even a bit of blood or cloth.   
  
Feeling a bit discouraged, I walked on past the dumpster, searching for a door or something. The building that the dumpster was next to was an abandoned/for rent store. Finding nothing but a locked door, I decided to look down another alley. The next alley had nothing but a few tin trash cans and a stray cat. The one after that had a dumpster as well, along with a few bags of stinking trash. I examined this trash heap as well, trying to find any sign of my escaped friend. A saw a few red stains on the ground, but I couldn't tell if it was blood or tomato sauce. I was busy looking at it when I felt someone come up behind me. I stood up and turned.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" a cold, muffled voice asked me. The face of the figure before me was hidden by the large white scarf that was wrapped around half his head, only his eyes and hair showed. His eyes were pale, silvery blue, and his hair was a mangled, dirty, stringy mess. It looked dirty blond, but I couldn't be sure, it might be a light brown color. The guy was a bit taller than me and he was wearing a thick, black, leather trench coat, it looked very expensive, though the tattered jeans he also wore made me wonder. "I...was looking for someone..." I answered unevenly. Who was this guy? What did he want?  
  
"By staring at a bloodstain on the ground?" he snapped. So it was a bloodstain? That meant that this was where Yamato was! Where was he now? "I...um..." I couldn't really tell this stranger I was looking for an escaped 'psychopath' could I? What if he was a police agent in disguise? What if he already knew I was looking for Matt? "How did you know I was here, Sora?" the strange growled. What? Matt! Oh my god...I didn't even recognize him...I didn't recognize his voice at all until now...I couldn't recognize his eyes or hair....how could I have not recognized him? How could I have?! "Matt...." I realized I was trembling, not from the cold, but from shock that I failed to recognize my friend.  
  
I forced myself to get over the feeling, what should I say to him? I didn't want to say that Kari had found him first, then he'd be angry at her and I didn't now want Yama to feel any more resentment towards Tai's sister. But if I lied, he'd surely be able to tell...just because I no longer knew him doesn't mean he doesn't know me. I couldn't lie to him... Aw, fuck, I sure as hell couldn't send him after Hikari! "I overheard someone saying they saw you here." I told him, trying to make my voice sound convincing and confident. He scoffed, I don't know if he believed me or not. "Well you found me, now what the fuck do you want?" he demanded. "And if you're going to tell me to come home or that what I'm doing is wrong, you can just save your breath and leave. I'm not going anywhere until that bastard is dead and at this point and really don't give a flyin' fuck about all your morals and righteousness."  
  
"Yamato...please, think about this. If you keep doing this then you'll be just like him. Revenge is no way get about this...you'll just make him angrier." I pleaded, but in the back of my head I knew he wasn'r going to listen. "Sora...ask me if I care. Ask me if I care anymore. Because I don't. He ruined my life and there's no point in turning back now." He growled. "No, Matt, you can turn back. Just stop now, you can still fix things. Aymichi...he killed Mimi. There's no point in your staying at the ayslum anymore... we know you're not wacked...please...Mimi's parents might even bail you out..." The news of Mimi's death didn't seem to phase him at all. I still did not believe that he ever meant to kill the Keeper of the Crest of Sincerity, but did his indifference now confirm that he really didn't care if she had lived or died?   
  
"Fuck you, Takenouchi! Stop lying to me. There's no way I can ever go back to my old life. The people at school think I'm insane. My parents think I'm insane. You and everyone else think I'm insane, so don't pretend you don't. And you know what maybe I am fucking wacked. But I don't care, I'm going to kill Aymichi if it's the last thing I do. And if you, or anyone else tries to get in my way I'm going to kill you too." he threatened. No...Yama..please, you don't mean that. Right? Please don't say that....we don't think your insane...we don't. We're still your friends, please believe us...but I could not find my voice anymore. I was afraid saying more would only provoke him more. "Y-Yama..." I froze as he threw a knife down suddenly. The blade landed at my feet, just short of my toes. I jumped back reflexively, terrifyed. "Get out of here, Sora." he hissed. And I ran.  
  
I ran for Joe's house, which is where I should have gone in the first place. I shouldn't have gone to see Yama. How could I have believed that I could have changed his mind? How could I have believed he would listen? Matt is no longer who he was, Aymichi had transformed him. Takeru's death had transformed him. He wasn't who he was. He was a killer now. And I could do nothing for him. I hated that I couldn't do anything for him. I felt helpless and pathetic and hopeless. I ran up the apartment steps of Joe's complex. Wanting to get away from the meeting that had just occured. Wanting to talk about homework with my friend. Yes, I wanted to talk about homework. Anything to get my mind of Matt. I just didn't want to think about it anymore. Kari was right, I shouldn't have gone.  
  
I shivered and knocked on Joe's door. Yama would be find...his wounds couldn't have been that bad because I didn't notice anything. And he had gotten decent clothes for the coming winter. He would be fine...and although I've lost almost all my hope for him, somewhere in the back of my head, I held on to the possibility that he would still come to his senses. After all...anything was possible right? Maybe he would kill Aymichi, and come home. Maybe...it could happen. I could wish couldn't I? I could wish, I could dream. All of this can't last forever...it has to end somewhere. It has to end sometime... I knocked again on Joe's door, wondering why he wasn't answering. "Joe?" I knocked the door a third time, a fourth time.  
  
Feeling a bit nervous now, I tried the doorknob. It was open. I walked in, half-afraid and confused. "Joe!? Are you home? Where---" I screamed. There, hanging from the ceiling, on a long twisted metal cord, was Joe's head. Blood dripped from from where there was once a neck. Broken veins and arteries hung loosely from the opening and the stub of the spine poked out, it was a groutesque white color, stained with black and red. A puddle was on the floor where the blood had been dripping and even now it continued to drip. A drop of red blood fell from the head and splashed in the pool. Joe's eyes were open and wide, the veins in the eyes were visable, red and ruptured. His eyes were bleeding too, red liquid flowed from the sockets and made it look as if he was crying blood. His glasses were crooked and broken, the glass fractured into a million pieces. I screamed again, my cry echoed off the walls of the homely apartment, and I passed out on the floor.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: u_u; Review please. Oh and tell me if I should bump the rating up for violence. 


	36. Speak of the Dead

Kiriska: I wish I could write faster. -_- But sometimes it's really hard to put this crap into words and sentences. =/ My muses have left me and it's getting hard to get inspired. x_x I was reading through my reviews and realized I never wrote some times I intended to. -.- Gah, right now I just wish I could get all the basics out and done with, go back to the beginning and fix everything. Maybe I'll get to it over Xmas....(Yeah, right, like when I said I was going to finish this story over the summer, and only got 2 or 3 chapters done over two months, as it's going now, I doubt I'll have this story finished by it's anniversery in Feb. Being pessismistic is bad sometimes eh?) In anycase, I'm glad I still have people reading this thing, even if it is only one or two people. Your comments and suggestions are very valued, and I hope this story turns out satisfactory in the end. o_0;  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Six: Speak of the Dead  
  
Yamato  
  
My thoughts go in sections, ranting out one thing at a time like an organized play. Act I, Scene I, lets bitch about Sora. How did she find me? I doubt she was telling the truth when she said she overheard people talking about me. But how else could she have found me here? It wasn't that obvious was it? I hadn't come here very often back before all this happened - damn, that made it seem so long ago. But how did she find me? If she could find me, surely the police and Aymichi could? But they hadn't so far, not a single patrol had been through my alley since the fight two weeks ago.   
  
How dare the little bitch come to me anyway? Hell, she didn't even recognize me at first, how did she expect to convince me to come home? What did she expect? Even an idiot would have realized by now I don't plan on turning back. Not until TK was avenged...and even then, could I turn back? No, I would have 'murdered' the bastard Aymichi. There was no turning back. Not for me. Sora's pleading with me didn't help the least, maybe she thought she was helping me but really, geez. They don't understand. They could never understand.  
  
Sora said Mimi was dead. She said that Takeru's killer got her too. Aymichi had mentioned Mimi during our fight. Could it be true? Did I care? Why should I care? I had tried to kill her myself hadn't I? So why would I care if she was dead? I wanted her dead. Maybe it bothered me because that would be two digidestined down, and Aymichi still wasn't caught. Would that twisted person get away with what he planned to do? Murder all of us? Ha, funny I should call him a twsited person, when I was one myself. Sora wouldn't go off on a rampage because Aymichi killed Mimi, would she? No, she would be practical and sane, and huddle behind the police. What about the others?  
  
Would Tai go off with this fierce vengence because the murderer killed Mims? Would he join me in my insanity? Would he go off if it was Hikari that had died? I knew he loved his sister. So would he? For some fucked up reason I didn't even want to begin to fathom I wanted to know. Would Tai do what I had done if Kari was killed like TK? How would he feel if it had been his sister instead of my brother dead on the hospital bed. Face pale and drained? Arm completely gone and bruises and cuts everywhere? Would he understand how I felt if Kari died? Would he...?  
  
Izzy wouldn't go crazy. He was too smart to be lured into this pathetic rage. He'd be like Sora, hide behind the idiotic police. What about Joe? The guy hadn't been around much since all this started. Why would he even care? It wasn't as if he seemed to care then, why would be care now? Blah. I stood up and walked to the other side of the bare room I had been sitting in. What the fuck am I doing here, wasting my time thinking pointless crap. I needed to locate Aymichi...yeah, I know I have this hideous gash in my stomach that's probably gonna scar, but he was worse off than I was, and I should be able to take him.  
  
I could take him...I almost did last time. And now he was injured. I could take him. But first I had to find him. I had to find him before the police found either of us. If what Sora said was true, about Mimi, then the police would be more concerned with finding Aymichi than me. Hell, they could have found him already. I didn't know, I had no idea. And that didn't really help. Fuck this...who was I kidding? I couldn't find him. I'm a pathetic high school drop out on a hopeless mission. I could assume all I wanted about my chances against him, but how could I really tell? The bastard could have aquired more knives, a gun even, after all, he's been on the streets longer than I have. He knew them better. How long had been been slinking around in Odaiba, learning so much about us? And TK, he didn't even live in Odaiba.   
  
Augh. I leaned against the crumbling, dirty walls, and my stomach lurched. It still stung. It had been two frikkin' weeks since I fought the bastard, and about nine days since Sora dropped by. Is Mimi dead or not? I don't know why, but I wanted to know for sure. How was I supposed to find that out? The graveyard would be start I suppose...the graveyard meant seeing TK's grave. But it wasn't as if I had much else to do. If Mimi was dead before the fight, then someone else could already have been killed. And that meant more police looking for Aymichi. If they him, I wouldn't be able to get to him. Pulling on my stolen trench coat, I stepped into the chilly November air.  
  
No one was out on this Sunday afternoon, the streets were empty and deserted, even though it was only mid-afternoon. Eh, I just remembered something. The school's Fall Fest thing, it was supposed to have been yesterday. I wonder how it went, the thing was one of the most anticipated events of the school year, everyone looked forward to it...but wait. Mimi had been the one organizing it. If she was dead..then what would they do? Heh...no Fall Fest, maybe the rest of the population would care now. No would cared that Takeru died, no, my little brother wasn't important to them. But if Mimi died, they'd weep, because she worked for so many of the school's evenys. Yes, they'd miss Mimi, not because of who she was, but because of what they wouldn't get to do. Not that I cared. The only thing left for me to look forward to in life was Aymichi's death. The Fall Fest could rot in hell for all I cared, because if it did, I'd get to see it every year when I went down there.  
  
The graveyard was empty just like the streets, but then I didn't really expect for there to be a crowd there. There were hundreds of graves here, how was I supposed to find one I didn't even know existed? The gate creeked as I entered the resting place of a bunch of people I didn't know. And my feet took me directly to Takeru's. I hadn't been here since his funeral,...the funeral I hadn't even stayed until the end of. I never saw them put in the headstone; but I still knew exactly where it was. I didn't know what I expected, I didn't even know I was going to his grave.   
  
The headstone was atrociously cheap looking. TK certainly deserved better, but I guess the pathetic insurance didn't cover very much. Staring at the grave pissed me off. He didn't deserve to die. Angels don't deserve to die. But when they did, the least they could have done was given him a decent gravestone. I glanced around at the surrounding graves, and snatched fresh white roses off of one of them. I put the flowers on my brother's grave. They helped, sort of. It still looked as if no one took care to Takeru's grave.   
  
"I didn't expect to see you here...Yamato." I twirled around, caught totally off guard, but I recognized the voice the instant I heard it. He stood a few yards away and looked as he always had, but his expression was more...solemn. A white bandage was wrapped tightly around the upper half of his left arm. A bundle of assorted flowers in his other arm. His hair looked worse than mine probably did. "Taichi." I said simply, my voice didn't hold any emotion that I was aware of, and my face had looked the same for weeks - angry and fusterated. I didn't bother giving an explaination for my being there, it didn't matter. I knew what he was going to say to me. Same as Sora. Lecture to me and tell me that I was wrong and ask me to come home. They just didn't understand.  
  
But the Keeper of the Crest of Courage didn't say anything, instead; he walked forward, came up beside me, and looked at Takeru's grave. I turned back, still waiting for the words that I knew would come. "Did you bring him the flowers?" he asked, making a small gesture to the roses. "No. I stole them off another grave." I told him bluntly. Tai laughed. The sound was familiar, yet...not. I hadn't heard him laugh in what seemed like forever, I hadn't heard anyone laugh. I hadn't heard myself laugh. The only person I had heard laugh was Aymichi. His disgusting little psycho laugh. There was a silence, I kept expecting him to start on me, tell me what I already knew. But he didn't. After a while, he lay a few flowers down on TK's grave next to the roses I stole, then he moved on past TK's grave.   
  
I stared after him for a few seconds, confused at the way my old friend was acting. Ha, I called him my friend. Did I really think of him as a friend anymore though? He was just another obsticle in my path. He wanted me to stop what I was doing and turn back, he was just like everyone else. Sora, Koushirou, ... they weren't my friends anymore. What we went through as the Digidestined is ancient history. He was just in my way. He's not my friend, not anymore. I saw Tai stop in front of another grave, one with a large headstone. I headed towards it as well, stopping a few feet from the beautifully carved marble rock. I read the engraving. Mimi Tachikawa. So she was dead.  
  
Tai dropped some flowers onto her grave as well, leaving a few in his arms. There was another grave to visit? Who else was dead? The freak-haired goggleboy moved on once again, and I trailed after him, feeling very ackward. I almost wanted him to say something to me, tell me I was insane, anything to break this stupid silence. We stopped at a final grave, smaller than Mimi's, larger than TK's. Joe Kido. Joe was gone as well, huh? Why him? Easy picking, I guess. Aymichi was smart. He was taking the easy ones first. My brother, the youngest. Mimi,...the... .... .... Joe, the other one, who wasn't as close to the group, the eldest one. So who would he be after next? Hikari? Sora? Izzy? Taichi? Where would he go? How could I find out? How could I find him?  
  
"He's gotten three of us, Matt." His voice startled me, caught off-guard again. Damnit. I stared blankly at Joe's grave, not really knowing if I was supposed to say something to that. "How many more will he get?" Tai continued on, kneeling down to place the rest of his flowers onto the soft dirt. I scoffed, "He'll get all of us." I turned from the grave and started out of the graveyard, Tai followed me. "How do you know?" his voice was finally showing some hint of anger. "He's smart, he knows us, how I don't know, who knows how many other people he's killed? If he can get three of us, he can get all of us." I told him matter-of-factly. "He gave you that wound didn't he?" I said, pointing at his bandaged arm, "He gave me mine. Three dead, two injured, and all he's got in a gash in his stomach and a handful of pathetic policemen on his cold trail."  
  
"Wait, what? You fought him? And put a gash in his stomach?" I turned around, "Yeah, I did. What's it to you?" I growled. "Heh, if you can do that, then you can take him." Tai laughed again, I glared at him. Did he want me to go after Aymichi? Did he want me to continue doing what I was doing? Was this some kind of trick? "By the way where did you get that coat?" he asked, as if this was a normal everyday conversation at a normal everyday meeting. "Stole it." He kept laughing, "It looks like you're doing alright then." I blinked at him. So far nothing had gone as I had expected. "So you're not going to tell me I should turn back? Go home?" I asked sacasticly, trying to figure out what he was acting the way he was. The last time I spoke to him - back in the alley with Mimi - he had been patheticly trying to get me to rethink my plans. Now he sounded as if he supported me all the way.  
  
"No, I do want you do come home. But it's not going to do any good. You're a stubborn idiot." he answered calmly. So he did still feel the same as the others. Still thought what I was doing was wrong, still probably thought I was insane...but he had accepted it....that was weird....I don't even know if I had accepted it. I knew what I was doing, I knew why I was doing it, and I knew I wasn't going to stop until Aymichi was dead. But did I accept it? I don't know... "You still think I should go home eh?" I started walking again. He kept following me, "Yes, I do. I really don't think you're going to accomplish anything." I laughed, it was an eerie sound, echoing throughout the graveyard, damnit, even I thought it was freaky. "It's not about accomplishing anything. It's about revenge." "So you're throwing away everything you had for this. You're letting him win. He wants to ruin our lives, and you're letting him." I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
"What?" Letting him win...I wasn't letting him win....I was ending his miserable existance...I wasn't letting him win...I was showing him the pain he'd caused me...I wasn't letting him win... ... .... was I? "You heard me, Yama. You're letting him win." he repeated calmly. I felt my rage boil up, gods, I just wanted to punch his face out. But I resisted, if we fought, I would aggravate the gash in my stomach, and I didn't need it to flare up again. I didn't know when I would see Aymichi again, I needed to be as ready as I could be. "You don't understand, Tai. You never will. Not until Kari's dead, like Takeru." I spat, then turned and walked quickly out of the graveyard. He didn't follow me this time.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: Gah...Taichi's injury was on his left arm right? Or did I ever even specify? o_0; I can't remember...and reading back I couldn't find it. x_x I'm so lost in my own story. It's pathetic. And incase anyone forgot...Taichi still has his trademark goggles. u_u He never gave them to Daisuke, he doesn't exist. Meh. X3 Review plz...(btw, thanks for 100 reviews! XD) 


	37. Reviving Hope

Kiriska: Oh, I've been so bad. o_0; Not updating for a month. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone's forgotten this fic existed. Well, if anyone is reading this, I just want you to know that this story WILL be completed, even if it takes me years, even if I have to sneak out of bed at 4 am to write it, even if I have to type it out with my nose. It WILL get finished, if it's the last thing I do. I just hope people are willing to wait that long, if it indeed does end up taking that long. I'm sorry, I want to finish this story, I really do, it's probably my favorite out of everything I've written, and it's gone so far. It's just taking me longer than I expected. =3 Please bear with me as me march on through this insanity. Domo arigatou, minna-san.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Seven: Reviving Hope  
  
Taichi  
  
Is it because we lied to our families for so long while saving Odaiba from plagues of evil Digimon? Is it because we got into some many fights with each other while we journeyed through the Digiworld? Is it because we were decieved and tricked by our enemies? Or why is it? Did we commit some horrible sin in a past life? Why is it that this is happening to us? And the most innocent ones first? Is the last one to die the one that's being punished? The last one to die will see all his friends fall before him, lifeless. Takeru died first, he was the angel, he was the Keeper of the Crest of Hope. He was the least deservant of the lot of us. Then Mimi, she may have been a bit annoying at times, complaining about conditions and her clothes, but really, did she deserve to die? No. She didn't. And Joe, gods, he was decapitated for cryin' out loud. Did he deserve that!? To be killed then picked apart for the amusement of some twisted, morbid freak? What did we ever do to you?  
  
I'm never going to get an answer, am I? And someone's out there laughing at me now, laughing at my confusion and hatred for all that's happening. They're laughing because they know why, and our sufferage amuses them. And there's nothing I can do. I don't know where Aymichi is, I don't know what he plans to do next, who he plans to kill next. I don't know who I'm going to have to say goodbye to next. Koushirou, Sora, Hikari, Yamato? Are we realy the only ones left? The five of us? Or should I say four? Matt's not really with us anymore is he? I watched him walk away, out of the graveyard, bristling with anger. He's taken it worse than anyone else. He's taken it farther than anyone else. His head's probably been dragged through hell and back a couple of times. And I felt sorry for him, but what could I do?  
  
We've tried talking to him, we've tried reasoning with him. We've tried getting him help, we've tried tried everything. He isn't coming back. He said so himself, and I believe him. It's been long enough, if he had planned on changing his mind, he would have done so already. He hasn't. He's gone. He's off in his own world, off on his own mission, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop him. And Yama was probably right, I didn't understand him, and I probably never would. Because Kari was NOT doing to die. Not before me anyway, not before me. Thinking about my sister made me anxious to get home again. I turned back to look at the graves once more, it's like something out of the movies. People coming up dead all around you, and you're helpless to do anything.  
  
Yamato was already out of sight by the time I reach the graveyard gates, it doesn't matter anymore. I walked quickly down the empty streets, my arms were kind of cold as I couldn't put on a coat over my thick bandages. Mom hadn't wanted me to come out, but she could hardly argue; after all, I was visiting graves. I had planned on visiting Sora, but her parents said she was in no condition for visitors. Still. When she had passed out in Joe's apartment, it had been Joe's older brother that found them both. Luckily, he didn't faint, because his parents did, and then it would have been quite a while before police were informed.   
  
I don't know if they took Joe to the hospital, there would have been no point. They might have just taken him straight to the morgue to get cleaned up... though they ended up cremeting him. Made sense...who would want to have an open burial with a headless person? Ugh...I don't even want to know how that sicko went about removing Joe's head. I shuddered at the thought, or at the cold. Sora had been brought to the hospital, at first they thought she had been injured as well; she wasn't physically, but...mentally? I guess seeing Joe's head hanging there had been a real shock. I don't know how I would have reacted. I never did see Joe, they had already reduced him to ashes when I visited the morgue.   
  
We had tried to talk to Sora at the hospital, but she had been in a fit of screams and tears, it was horrible to watch. In the end we were chased from the room by nurses, who said we were aggravating her. I hoped she recovered, she needed to recover...she was one of the few we had left. She had to recover. If she didn't...Aymichi might decide she would be an easy target. She may be the next one to die...I paused in front of her apartment. The blinds to her window were drawn tightly shut. I thought I saw a shadow moving inside, but it disappeared when I tried to focus on it.   
  
My apartment complex was silent, just like the rest of the world seemed to be. My footsteps echoed loudly and eeriely in the noiseless halls. Soft murmurs could be heard behind some of the doors, people speaking. For a moment, it felt as if the entire world understood this better than I did. Everyone knew why this was happening, everyone knew why we were suffering, everyone knew what was going to happen next, except me. And they were talking about it behind my back, laughing at me, laughing at all of us. It was unnerving. I reached my home and walked inside, almost afraid of what I would find. Anything was possible. With the way things were going, I almost expected for my sister's dead body to be waiting to greet me.   
  
She was there, waiting for me, yes. But alive and well. Or as well as she had been for the past month. "Taichi, what took you so long?" she asked, obviously worried. She shouldn't worry so much, she shouldn't have so much on her mind. That was my job as her older brother, I was supposed to protect her from these worries and fears. Ha, some job I was doing. "Sorry, Kari...I met someone there." I said softly, should I tell her about Matt? She deserved to know, she deserved to know. But she didn't need more to worry about. She was bound to find out sooner or later though, I couldn't hide these facts from her. The TV in our house worked fine. She would find out eventually anyway.  
  
The Keeper of the Crest of Light blinked at me, before expectedly wondering; "Who?" The shifted my gaze to the floor, debating with myself. "Yamato." I didn't look up; how would she react to knowing that Yama was free? How would she react knowing another 'psycho' was on the loose out there, for I knew that's what she thought of our old ally and friend. She didn't say anything, so I kept talking. "I'm sorry, Kari...I should have told you he had escaped...I didn't want you to worry about it." Silence. Say something Hikari...you're scaring me...but I refused to look up, I didn't want to meet my sister's eyes.   
  
"I knew he escaped." she said finally, her voice quivering slightly. I redirected my gaze automaticly, surprised. She knew? Had she already seen it on television? "I overheard you telling the others and..." she paused, biting her lip. So she had heard me. Figures. Well...she didn't seem too upset by it...but then, Kari didn't always show what she felt, like me. Then my attention went to the fact that Kari had trailed off, and what? I stared at her, questioningly. She shifted her weight around, nervous. She wasn't telling me something. "Kari...?" It was her turn to stare at the floor.  
  
"I..." she started, then broke off again. I waited, very curious, and a little worried. What was she hiding? I watched her take a deep breath, then start talking again; "I ... saw M-Matt." I felt myself stiffen, she saw Matt? When? Where? Why didn't she tell me earlier? I saw about to ask, but Hikari already knew I had questions, and continued on. "I saw him after school that day, when I came home late. He was unconscious in a dumpster. I didn't know what to do...he didn't know I was there, didn't wake up or anything." she stopped again, I guess she didn't know what else to say. So she saw Yama, no wonder she's been so jumpy these last couple of weeks.   
  
"I'm sorry, Onii-chan..." I smiled for her, she shouldn't be scared of Yamato...the only person he was after was Aymichi. I smiled for her, and hugged her. What else could I do to comfort her? "Don't worry about it Kari,...he's not going to do anything except go after Aymichi. He's not coming after you...don't worry about him." It was true wasn't it? She shouldn't worry about Matt. He was fine...for now anyway. I didn't know how he was getting food...probably stealing it like he was everything else. As long as he didn't get caught...I don't know. I didn't know where he was staying, I should have asked. But I doubted he would tell me anyway. I hoped he would get through this alright, Aymichi would get caught eventually. Then maybe he could come home.  
  
Our parents have talked with the police, they're going to set up a patrol of our area, finally. Maybe no one else will die. If the murderer is psychotic enough to come after us, then surely the police would catch him. We weren't paying our tax dollars for nothing, right? They must've learned something about the situation by now. It's been a month and more. They must've figured something out about Aymichi and his twisted motives, they must've. I sat with Kari for a while, just being with her, keeping her company in silence. I wasn't going to loose her to Aymichi. I was not going to. She was dying over my dead body. She wasn't going to die, Sora wasn't going to die, Izzy wasn't going to die. Yama was not going to die. No one was. Aymichi would get caught.  
  
At least I could hope. I didn't know much about the police or how they worked, I didn't know how effective they were. I didn't really care until now. But I could hope couldn't I? I could hope that they were doing something right and that that bastard would get caught. Maybe had hope, then Kari would. She needed every ounce of hope she could muster, poor girl was damn paranoid. How could I help her? TK's angel was up there somewhere, maybe he was watching us. He would want us to keep hoping for the best.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: Wow, that sucked. Pure, pointless psychobabble. Again. -_- Now how the freak am I going to go about the rest of this thing. It's only etched vaguely in my head, I need to figure out details before I write more. Thus, it will probably be a while before Ch.40. . . . . Again. -_- 


	38. Fragile Mind

Kiriska: The big Four-Oh...this was originall where I intended to end the story, but uh, well, it looks like I'm not quite done yet eh? Hopefully things will pick up place, riding the psycho train from hell to the climax of this insane story. Mmm...yeah. u_u *is talking to chirping crickets and blinking fireflies* On with the show...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Eight: Fragile Mind  
  
Koushirou  
  
A peek out the window confirmed that there was a police patrol car driving slowly down the street. Some people on the streets were looking at it funny, but none were curious enough about it to ask. I pulled the curtain shut and sighed, once again facing my computer screen. I hated being watched all the time, it was unnerving, but it was nessicary. I suppose it was better being watched my the authorities than some psychotic murderer. But would it really do any good? Aymichi had slipped past them before, breaking out of jail so easily, so effortlessly. How had he gotten so good at that? What was he doing before he decided to go on a mission to kill off the Digidestined? I was sick of these questions; everyone was. When you've been left in the dark for so long, you really start getting tired of wondering.  
  
I was a prisoner in my own home; the outside world was not safe to venture into. The world that had been so familiar and friendly had become dark, mysterious and withdrawn. Every street corner was a potential hiding place for a criminal mind, and every stranger was suspicious. This was paranoia and lack of confidence in the people that were supposed to be protecting us, wasn't it? But who really trusts the police anymore? The world was full of losers that get by by becoming cops. Did you know that people of that occupation are some of the most underpaid? And they said our tax dollars were going to a good cause. Ok, yeah, I don't actually pay taxes yet, but I will, and the idea that that money was going to waste was degrading.  
  
And well, I will pay taxes, providing I live that long. There are three of us dead you know. Takeru, Mimi, and Joe. Dead, deceased, gone, buried. The cold truth was so simple to choke out but so much harder to accept. The suddenness of everything was crazy, everything changing for the worst in a matter of months, weeks, days even. Blah, my head's been through this before. And my mind was getting so tired of it. I just wanted that bastard to be caught and locked up so life can go on as best it can. It's the least I can hope for. The dead were not coming back, but the living could move on. So that's all I was asking for. For Aymichi to be caught, punished, whatever. As long as he was off the streets and no longer a threat to my friends and me.  
  
The phone rang. I didn't bother moving, my parents would get it. They've been taking turns getting off work to stay home with me, afraid to leave me home alone. It was really sad, I felt like a child, confined in my room like I was grounded or something. I wasn't allowed anywhere. My dad picked me up from school every afternoon and drove me there every morning. I wasn't allowed to drive myself. I wasn't allowed to visit the others anymore without the accompaniment of a policeman. I felt like the president's kid walking around with twenty secret service details trailing me. It wasn't fun.  
  
I sat there in my room, in my foldy chair by my barred windows. Being constantly bored left me plenty of time to think about all the crap I didn't want to think about. It gave me time to wonder about the situations, analyze them a million times over, memorizing each detail of each horrible event I had witnessed. You could only dismantle your computer so many times after all; there was a limit to how much you can up the preformance levels. You can only play pinball so many times to patheticly entertain yourself. You can only break your own records so many times before achieving impossible perfect score. There wasn't supposed to be a perfect score allowed for pinball because you could keep that ball in the game forever. But calculating the mechanics of it all proved otherwise.  
  
"Izzy!" my mom's yell broke the silence of my room and the screaming of my thoughts. I gladly exited my room to see what she wanted. To clean the house, to fix the TV, whatever, anything to do on this Saturday afternoon was more than welcomed. I walked through the hallway and into the kitchen, where my mom was putting the phone back on the hook. Her expression seemed to be distant, like she was thinking about something. "Mom?" She snapped from her thoughts and looked at me; "Oh...the police just called. They found some information about the murderer...they wanted to know if we could go down there for a bit. The others are coming too."  
  
I would have gone even if the information didn't intrigue me, it would have been a chance to see my friends after a few weeks of being locked up. Sure I saw Tai at school, but Sora seemed to have dropped out, and I didn't get to see Kari often. But the information did intrigue me and I was even more eagar to go. What did they find out about Aymichi? Did they know what his insane motives were? Did they know why he was doing this? Did they find out where he was hiding? What kind of weapons he possessed? What his next move was? What did they find? "So what are we waiting for?" I asked my mom, who seemed to have zoned out again, as I grabbed my jacket. "Let's go! And can I please drive this time? I haven't driven in a month."   
  
The police patrol out by my apartment trailed us to the station, always keeping an eye out for me. The road was recently plowed and salt had been poured everywhere, more traction for the wheels of the vehicle. Snow was piled up on the sidewalks, stained with dirt. People bustled about, casting glances at us at times, wondering why we were being followed by the police. The drive was rather short for the station was not far off, but I enjoyed it anyway. It felt nice to know that I hadn't forgotten how to drive. I didn't even know why I had been barred from the car in the first place, but oh well. Several other cars were parked outside the building. One of which I recognized to be the Kamiya's, though the Takenouchi's van was not in sight.   
  
My mother and I went inside, and police from the patrol car followed us. Inside, Tai, Kari, and their parents were already waiting. Apparently, they didn't want to start until we were all there. "Hey." the Keeper of the Crest of Courage greeted simply. Hikari said nothing, but was instead eyeing the FBI that was standing in the corner. As I took a seat next to my friends, the FBI walked forward, papers in hand. "Sora isn't coming." Tai told me quickly, "We were just waiting for you." I nodded, but did not reply as the agent handed each of us a copy of whatever he had in his hands. He then stepped back and started talking.  
  
"You said the murderer of your friends is Aymichi Resuko, yes? That was the name he gave you when he confronted you all Halloween night, right?" We all murmured agreements. "We finally found a file on him; he wasn't in the regular database because well, he had no criminal record." I found that fairly surprising, the guy seemed very skilled at what he did, a professional criminal. The FBI continued on. "And according to his file, Aymichi Resuko is supposed to be dead. Or at least he was assumed dead, his body was never found." the man motioned to the papers in our hands. I glanced down and read the big fat 'assumed dead' that was stamped over a blurry image on the file.  
  
The file was actually very, very small, containing little information. The photo had horrilbe quality and the person in it looked only eleven or twelve years old. "His apartment went down five years ago, it was in what is now that 'old' section of Odaiba. Everyone in the building died in a fire. But his body was the only one not recovered from the ruins. No one really thought much of it, they figured his body burnt up or something on those lines." the FBI explained. I nodded slowly and looked sideways at Tai. The once self-proclaimed leader had his brow wrinkled like an old man, appearing very deep in thought. "Is that all?" Mrs.Kamiya asked.  
  
The agent nodded solemnly, "Yes, it isn't much, but I thought you might want to know." Taichi and Hikari's mother scoffed, "That doesn't help anything! Knowing that that psycho's supposed to be dead!" she said almost angrilly. My own mother simply sighed and stood. "Thanks though, officer. It's nice to at least know that you are working on the case." The FBI nodded, "Of course." and walked away, leaving the six of us there in the lobby of the station. Mr.Kamiya rubbed his chin, "Shall we go then?" We all stood up and started to the exit. "Can we visit Sora?" The goggle-boy asked, pushing open the door and letting a gust of winter wind blast into the building.  
  
"Well..." Mrs.Kamiya started, but her husband interrupted her. "I don't see why not. You guys haven't seen her in weeks have you?" The two siblings shook their heads; I turned to my mom. "Yeah, we can go too, c'mon." she answered before I even asked, climbing into the passenger seat of the car. I smiled, and got in as well. The Takenouchis lived near the Kamiya's apartment complex, so the drive was longer than the one to ths police station, but like I before, I didn't mind driving at all. Grey clouds swirled in the sky, swelling with moisture and threatning to drop a thunderstorm. Distant rumbles confirmed the threat, and became louder with every growl. A dandy day to rain.  
  
We pulled up beside Sora's apartment, a patrol car sat on the street corner. The complex was tall and omnious looking against the dismal sky, the sky our friend was named for. I wondered how she was doing. I haven't seen her since she disappeared from school right after Joe's death. Taichi said that her parents said that she didn't feel well at all. I hoped she was alright, the last thing we needed was for her to lose it. I rang the doorbell, and for one reason or another thought about what Sora had to go through when she found Joe's ... body. It was disgusting to think about what Aymichi did to the Keeper of the Crest of Reliability. I shuddered mentally, I could see why Sora would be shaken up by such an experience. But there was a fine line between between grieving and becoming unhealthily depressed.  
  
The door opened a crack and two eyes looked out. They belonged to Mr.Takenouchi, "What do you want?" he asked gruffly, seemingly annoyed. "We're here to see Sora." Taichi answered unwaveringly. "She isn't in any condition to have visitors." the man answered and started to close the door. Tai stuck his foot in the crack to prevent that, "Please, Mr.Takenouchi. How is she? Maybe we can help her feel better." Sora's father glared for a moment, then with a huff opened the door and let us in. Courage, Light, and I went directly to Sora's room, while our parents stayed with Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi in the living room. Sora's parents seemed overly nervous about something, and kept looking at each other.  
  
The door to her bedroom was opened just a bit, revealing a dark, gloomy room inside. Tai pushed it open and stepped slowly inside. The blinds were pulled shut, not allowing any kind of light to seep through. Everything in room was eerie looking, the most normal items somehow looked out of place. A dark shape sat by the window, a heavy blanket draped around her shoulders. Her hair was unkept and sat wildly on her head like a savage jungle. She was facing away from us, and did not seem to acknowledge our entering. In truth, I might not have recognized her if I hadn't known already who she was. Hikari seemed to draw back upon seeing her. I stood at the door, but Taichi walked boldly forward, "Sora?"   
  
She did not answer, didn't move, didn't even flinch. The Keeper of the Crest of Love sat as still and silent as a statue, staring unblinkingly at the tightly drawn blinds of the window. It was scary,...because the scene was familiar. Too familiar. She was exactly as Yamato had been in the hospital. Withdrawn, unresponsive to the people that spoke to her. Ghawds...I hated to think of what would happen if Sora ran off like Yama had. Gone off to seek revenge upon the loved ones that had been killed. But she wouldn't...Sora had much more self-control that Matt...she wouldn't go and do something that stupid....would she? I blocked the thought from my head. Didn't want to think about it.   
  
"Sora? Are you alright?" Taichi spoke again, walking closer. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sora hissed shrilly and unexpectedly, pulling her blanket closer around her body and shuddering violently. Our leader recoiled, surprised, but not discouraged. "Sora..." I stepped forward as well, I wasn't going to let Sora be drawn in by the thoughts that plagued her. Loosing her to the thoughts of revenge and hatred would almost be as bad as loosing her altogether. "What's wrong?" It was a stupid question, but really, what was I supposed to say? Don't go on to the Dark Side?!   
  
She didn't turn to face us, but her expression darkened dramaticly. "You know very well whats wrong." she breathed under her breath, her voice full of venom and spite. It was really scaring me. "Sora...don't do this...you're turning into Yama..." Hikari squeaked frightfully, I had almost forgotten that she was there, but she spoke my mind right there. Sora flinched a tiny bit, then growled. "Am not." she denied, though I couldn't tell if she believed that or not. Tai sat down on her bed, and sighed. "Please Sora, you're really worrying us." I nodded, though she couldn't see it. Kari sat on a chair by the door, as if she wanted to be ready to run.  
  
Could we save Sora from the consuming thoughts that ate at her mind? Could we save her from what held Yama so tightly in its grasp? We could try...Sora could be helped...she wasn't like Matt, she had tried to dispersuade him from going off in the first place hadn't she? She had to have believed that things would get better at one point. She just had to see that hope again. That's all. We could help her...we could. Sora just needed support. We could save her from the darkness. Man, that sounded so corny. If I had been reading this somewhere, I might've laughed and made fun of it. But I was living it, and it wasn't funny at all. Sora's sanity might depend on our support. And sanity was such a fragile thing these days.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: Wow that sucked. 


	39. Silent Oblivion

Kiriska: A special "Chapter Zero" of THM can be found on my site. It will stay exclusive to my site as adding it to my stories on ffn and mediaminer would only screw up the order and whatnot. And besides, my site needs more traffic. =P So if you wanna check it out, go to my website, linked from my profile. It should be under Read - Digimon - The Homicidal Maniac. Twas for THM's birthday. Rejoyce. x_x Or...just read this next part. XD  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Nine: Silent Oblivion   
  
Hikari  
  
She was exactly like him. She was an identical copy of him. She was Yamato. She was matching the description of your stereotypical psychopath. Sitting by the window, away from us, trembling, wrapped in a straitjacket - blanket. She seemed worse than Yamato, even. My brother's best friend had simply been distant, cold, silent. Sora,...Sora looked like she was having minor seizures and was lashing out at us at every remark. Was she really going insane? Would she turn out like Yama had? Would she go off and try to kill Aymichi? She wouldn't...she wasn't like that, she wasn't violent...but who could be sure now? She was one of the last people I would expect to be like this...Sora wasn't supposed to be like this! This was the person who told me everything was going to be alright a few weeks ago!?  
  
Its not fair. Everything is falling apart around us. Everyone's dying or going insane; its all the same. They're being torn away from his life or falling out of this reality. They're all slipping away. These people...I've known them forever. They are my friends, my brother's friends, each other's friends. They protected me, they looked out for me, back then. They protect me and look out for me now. But they're all slipping away, water between my hands. And I can't do anything to stop it. Its not fair...He's already taken Takeru....he's already taken Mimi and Joe....he's converted Yama into someone I don't know anymore. Now he's going to take Sora too!? When will he stop? When will he be stopped? When will the nightmares end?  
  
"Sora? Please, talk to us..." Taichi said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She recoiled, pulling away from his touch and growling like an animal. "Get...away...from...me...." My brother sighed and tried again. "C'mon Sora. We all miss Joe, and Mimi, and TK. But we can't let it get to us. Aymichi is after us all and if we fall apart like this it'll be all the easier for him. You don't want him to win do you?" The Keeper of the Crest of Love said nothing. I glanced at Izzy, he was nodding absently, agreeing with everything Tai said. "We're here for you Sora, remember that. You're not alone." he added, looking out the window with her. The sky outside was still dreary and grey, lifeless. It reflected everything in the room, everything that was happening. Nature's projection of impending doom.  
  
"Why did he kill them...? Why did..." her new voice was barely audible, barely understandable. But it was louder than the hushed silence between us. "Why...did he do that...to Joe?" her voice grew a bit stronger, though shaky and full of tears. "How could he do that to him...? What did he ever do to deserve...to...why did..." her voice broke, she turned slowly to face us. "Why is this happening to us...?" tears were streaked down her face, wet ones layer over dried ones. She had rings under her eyes from lack of sleep, and red blood vessels were visible at the edges of her eyes. She did not look like Sora. Why is this happening to us? I don't know. None of us knew. We knew nothing,...would we die knowing nothing?   
  
"I don't know, Sora...I don't know." Taichi slowly pulled his friend into a hug, and this time she did not pull away. Instead, she cried onto his shoulder, and continued to ask why. Could Tai bring her back to who she was? "We have to stay strong...we have to stick together...and we can't let him get to us. We're all we have left." The four of us, all we have left. The four of us. Eight Digidestined. Three dead. One gone. Four left. How many more will go? Will Izzy still be with us tomorrow? Would Sora? Would my brother still be there when I wake up tomorrow? Would I be there to wake up? Would the police really be able to stop Aymichi from getting the rest of us? Yes, its been quiet this last week or so...but how can we be sure? How are we supposed to feel safe until he was caught?  
  
"Come for a walk outside." Koushirou said, standing up, "We shouldn't let our fear of him keep us in...that's just another way of letting him win. Some fresh air will do you good, Sora." Tai agreed, "The police will be watching us anyway." Outside? Where there was no cover, no roof, no walls around you? How would we know who stood behind the corner? How could we tell if there was anyone hiding in the sewers? How would we know? Did the police monitor every corner around us? The open air scared me, it made me feel vulnerable and helpless. Outside, unsheltered and unprotected, was where TK had died. I looked at Sora, almost hoping that she would decline. Was I going insane if I didn't want to go outside? Would I turn out insane if I didn't want to go outside? It was natural to want to stay in...letting Aymichi win. Was wanting to be safe letting him win?  
  
If his goal is to kill us, and staying inside made that harder, so how was it letting him win? Sora looked out the window again, clutching the edges of her blanket nervously. Did she want to venture outside? "Sora?" She stood up, and the white sheet that had been wrapped around her fell to the floor. "Lets go..." Taichi and Izzy both rose from their seats on her bed and started for the door. I didn't move. Looking out the window, the city really did not look inviting. Every corner was dark, every person had a turned up coat collar. Everything was a potential hiding place for the presence of death. Death was outside, beckoning us out. Why were they listening?! It wasn't safe out there, they knew it, I knew it, everyone knew it. We hadn't even been allowed outside in weeks. Why were they going?  
  
"Kari?" My brother paused at the door, waiting for me. I looked up. His wound was healing slowly, layers of white bandages were still wrapped around his left arm. He had already been injured, did he want to be killed too? Did they all want to die...? "C'mon, Kari, don't be afraid. We'll all be with you, the police will be with us. We'll be fine." he told me, reassuringly. I was a damn chicken. That's what I was. And paranoid. I knew that's what they all thought of me. I was paranoid. But...I had a reason to be didn't I? It wasn't wrong to be afraid...but...I didn't want to seem like I was...I reluctantly stood up. Taichi smiled, and I followed him out. I had a bad feeling in my stomach as I did so. What if he was wrong? What if it really wasn't safe. Just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean he really wasn't out there....it doesn't mean he really wasn't hiding behind a corner...  
  
"We're going for a walk outside." Izzy announced to the parents. Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi looked shocked to see their daughter out of her bedroom. "Are you sure its safe?" My mother demanded. "Don't worry, mom, the police are outside. We'll be fine." Taichi assured them. "We'll come with you." Mrs. Izumi said, standing up. All of the other adults did so as well. The nine of us slowly went down the apartment steps and out into the world. It was like making a grand entrance into another dimension even though I had just been outside minutes before. Nothing happened. No one jumped from the shadows to attack, no one came up to us and pulled a knife. Nothing happened. I was going crazy.  
  
And so we started walking. No one really said much. We were a group traveling the sidewalk on a Saturday afternoon. A group with two police patrol cars following us. No one bothered us. One of the officers was even walking with us. The parents lagged behind a bit, doing their own conversation. We walked ahead, the four of us and the officer. "Feel any better?" Izzy asked, turning to Sora. She was looking around like she had never seen these buildings before, as if she had never walked down this street before. But she had. She had walked down this street a thousand times. Twice a day. To and from school. That hadn't been so long ago....only a few weeks. She seemed to ignore the Keeper of Knowledge's question at first, but then nodded slowly. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, "For worrying you guys..."  
  
They talked more, but I wasn't listening. Shapes moved in the shadows, darting from corner to corner, following us. No one else seemed to notice, not even the police. So many shadows....they were everywhere. There seemed to be more alleys than usual, each one filled with strangers; strangers whose faces were blocked by tangled messes of hair, or hats, or hoods, or collars. They were all mysterious and dangerous looking. They all watched us, laughed with each other, pointed. No one else noticed. I didn't want to point them out because I was afraid that I was seeing things. I didn't want them to think that I was psychotic too. I didn't want them to not see what I was seeing; I didn't want proof that I was insane. I didn't want to know that they were figments of my imagination.  
  
We stopped in front of the high school. It was deserted, of course, but the gates were open. "It seems like forever since I've been here..." Sora muttered, running her hand over the rusted metal bars. "It seems like another reality all together." I stared at the courtyard of the school. I had only been inside a couple of times before, to see some of Matt's first concerts, to see some plays, the soccer field was out back, and I had been there many times to watch Sora and Taichi play. But it did seem different now. Darker. Everything was darker. The windows looked blacked out and broken. The trees seemed to be hiding something or someone behind them, they were all against us. They had all sided with Aymichi, concealing him from view, hiding him...God, I'm crazy. The trees were not conspiring against us. The trees aren't...  
  
Sora slammed against the wall violently, and blood gushed everywhere. There was a hole through her neck, and a bullet deep within, burning through her. Her eyes instantly rolled to the back of her head as blood bled from them. The wall was stained crimson with her blood, splattered everywhere like messy red paint. I was covered in the paint, I had been standing beside her. I had been showered in her blood, and so had Taichi and Koushirou. I was...I was covered in her blood!! Sora was dead! Just like that....dead....just like the rest of them. Right here, right now. Dead...why had we come outside!? WHY!? If we had stayed in...this would have never happened. Why didn't they stop us from coming outside? Why hadn't they had enough sense to? What was wrong with this world!?  
  
"Sora!?" Tai was at her side as soon as she fell, but it was already too late. She was dead before she hit the ground. She was dead...just like Takeru. Just like Mimi. Just like Joe. She was dead now too. Dead. One of the parents screamed. I didn't know who. It didn't matter who. Another scream. Pounding footsteps against the pavement. The two patrols came to a screeching halt. They were too late. They were all too late. She was already dead. I couldn't find my voice to scream. Footsteps and shapes and movement. The police were all crowded around now. Some of them going off to see where the shots had come from. Sora's parents were by her side now with Taichi, screaming, crying, crying.   
  
Koushirou was yelling for someone to call an ambulance, didn't he know that it was already too late? Sora was dead. A second. One shot. One life. Gone. The blood was soaking into her clothes now, dying it the same ruby red as everything else. My brother was covered in her blood, Izzy was covered in her blood, I was covered in her blood. Oozing from her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her ears, pouring down her neck, everything was so red...I heard two shots fire in the distance. Why hadn't the shot that killed Sora sounded off? A sniper. Aymichi had a sniper rifle? What else did he have? Knives, grenades, bombs? What did he have within his reach? What was he going to use to kill me? What was he going to use to kill me?  
  
I dropped to my knees, unable to support my own weight. The sky was falling on me. The stained sky was falling, it was raining blood on me. Sora was dead. Killed right in front of me. Right in front of the police. They were all worthless! They hadn't done anything to prevent anything! And we were all going to die! Aymichi was outsmarting everyone, no one was going to stop him from getting the rest of us. My nightmares were real and we were all going to die. Taichi was crying. Koushirou was trying not to. All the parents were crying. The police were not. They did not know us. It was simply their job to protect us, and they failed miserably at it. They were worthless...I hadn't wanted to come outside. I hadn't....why hadn't they listened to me? Why? If they had Sora wouldn't be dead...if they had listened Sora wouldn't be laying there against the wall, bleeding. The world was falling apart, and another piece had just fallen off into oblivion. Then it started raining.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: If you expected that. Then I have failed. o_0 


	40. Let Live My Insomniac

Kiriska: *twiddles thumbs*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Forty: Let Live My Insomniac  
  
Taichi  
  
It was my fault. All. My. Fault. Sora is *dead*. And it's all my fault. I am such an idiot. A complete and total dumbass; what the HELL was a I thinking?! What ever happened to safety first!? Why did I let her go outside? Why? Why hadn't I listened to Kari? She hadn't wanted to go outside; she knew it was dangerous, why hadn't I listened to her? Now Sora was dead...all my fault, all my fault. How could I ever face her parents again? How could the people at school? How could I tell them that it was my fault Sora Takenouchi was dead? Gods...Sora is dead...why couldn't we have stayed inside? Why couldn't we have just played a board game or something? Go for a walk...why did we have to go for a walk? Why hadn't...why couldn't...why didn't we stay inside? Why?! It would have saved her...if we had simply stayed inside...she would still be alive...  
  
Sora...Joe...Mimi...Takeru...they're all gone...how could this be? Right before the holidays too...right before Christmas...Thanksgiving...they're all gone; they're all dead. Why!? What reason did Aymichi have to want to slaughter us all? What the *hell* was going on in that twisted little head of his? What was driving him to kill all my friends...?! I didn't want to cry, but...it was impossible to stop these tears. My friends...my friends...the people I went on a journey with, the people I've gone through so much with...these people...my friends...they're all dying...they're all dying...going insane...crazy...why? The first death...it was like having a nail hammered into your chest...the second death...that hammer pounding on it more...the third...another whack...the fourth...the pain just kept building up, hurting...  
  
I sat up on my bed and hugged my pillow to my chest, hiding my tears. I had to be strong...I had to be strong for Kari...my sister. I could only imagine how hard it was for her, she was younger, she had more imagination, my nightmares were nothing compared to her's. I had to be strong for her...she and Izzy were all I had left...the three of us...how could this be all that is left of our group? How? Yamato...he was still alive, yes...but for how much longer? He was roaming the streets looking for our friends' murderer; he was going to get himself killed for sure...and if not, if he did succeed...if he did kill Aymichi...what then? He'd be sent away, to prison, to another psycho ward...sent away. He could never come home.  
  
Aymichi...you bastard...you fucking bastard! You're supposed to be dead...why aren't you dead? Your file says you're dead...so why aren't you?! Why are you alive and so intent on killing us all? Why?! My brain hurt with the constant pressure I was putting on it, ranting, thinking, wondering, hoping...it felt as if there was someone pounding stakes into my temples...god it hurt...and something was nagging at me, in the back of my head, something I couldn't figure out, but I didn't know what. I glanced at the digital clock on my nightstand. 12:03. Fuck, I needed to sleep. There was school tomorrow, can you believe it? School. Mom is demanding that Kari and I both have four bodyguards with us and wants to sue the police for failing to protect us on our walk.  
  
I don't want to go to school...do they really believe I'd be able to concentrate? To work? To deal with all those people? I don't want to be interrogated, I don't want to be watched, I don't want to be followed by three guards all day! And I wanted to be with Kari, I didn't want her anywhere without me; I don't trust those fumbling police...not anymore...not after...Sora...they did jack shit to protect her, to help her...they didn't even catch Aymichi...and he couldn't have been that far off...he had to have been close by to shoot...her. The police were worthless...we were in this alone, with no one to protect us. Our parents could put up walls and bars...but were they enough? He had broken into Mimi's apartment, Joe's apartment...he had access to weapons...what else could he do?  
  
I heard footsteps in the other room and furniture being moved about and bolted from my bed, scared half to death. Kari? The carpet was soft against my feet but brought no comfort as I quickly made my way to my sister's room. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I opened the door slowly, almost afraid that that sick killer was on the other side, afraid that he had gotten her...afraid that...Hikari stood in her room, alone, in her pale nightgown, staring out the window. "...Kari?" My voice was soft, quiet, but she leapt three feet into the air at the sound of it, terrified. She turned around to face me, eyes wide, bloodshot, with bags hanging under them from lack of sleep. No...she's changing too...don't let her change...don't take her away from me too...don't...don't take her away from her...I...I won't let you!  
  
"Taichi..?" her voice quivered, still afraid, uncertain. I walked over to her, worried. What if she stopped trusting me? I had led us all outside...I had led Sora to her death...I had...It was my fault she was dead...how had I ever ended up leader of this lot...? No wonder Yama had opposed me so much...I was a horrible leader...horrible, stupid, idiotic...I led my friends to their doom...what if...what if I lead Kari to her death too? What if I... "Kari, Kari,...it's me...are you alright? What are you doing up?" She hugged me tightly, as if she couldn't believe that I was there; as if she couldn't believe that I was still alive, as if she still couldn't believe the others were dead. She said something, but it was muffled. I stroked her head and waited. Kari, Kari...don't leave me... don't relinquish control of this insanity...don't let it take you in...  
  
"Oniichan...I can't...sleep. I keep seeing...them...dying." She sat down on the edge of her bed, covering her eyes. "Over and over again...TK...Mimi, Joe...Sora...getting killed...by Aymichi...and, and...Matt..." Nightmares, her nightmares were getting worse. They had plagued her from the very first night. When Takeru died, she couldn't sleep that night, woke up screaming. The next night, the night after...her nightmares...and now they're worse than ever. But, what could I do for her? What could I do for my little sister? Absolutely nothing. I was worthless...I couldn't protect her from her dreams. "Kari...don't think about that...don't think about it. Think about better things...think about before..." I sounded like I knew what I was talking about at least, I should take my own advice...I was awake too after all...sleep brought no comfort.  
  
"I can't...I can't think of before...I...miss them." Tears formed in her sleepless eyes and started slowly down her cheek, there were not many, but that was only because most had already fallen. What am I suppose to do? What am I supposed to say? What could I do to make her feel better? Make myself feel better? What could I do? "Shhh..." I just started mumbling then, unsure of what to say, unsure of what to do. I hugged her again and rocked her like a small child. "Things will get better...things will get better...don't think about it...go to sleep." Several minutes past, though it seemed more like several hours, we stayed there in silence, trying to comfort each other. At one point I thought she had fallen asleep, but her eyes remained wide open, as if unable to close. It was really creepy.  
  
My sister was becoming an insomniac...this was the fifth night in a row that she hadn't gotten sleep. Perhaps it has been longer, even, because I didn't stay up every night. It was true I hadn't been sleeping well either, but I was managing three or four hours a night, not nearly as bad as Kari. I was worried about her...she couldn't go on like this. In the mornings she'd drink three or four cups of coffee, it's crazy. It can't be good for her... My parents haven't said anything though, maybe they're still pretending that nothing is wrong... Kari, Kari, please go to sleep, go to sleep and have sweet dreams...stay away from your evil realm of demons and blood. Please...please go to sleep.  
  
"Taichi...? Who will he go for next? Me? Izzy? ... You?" she looked up at me, afraid, hopeful, terrified, all at the same time. My battered brain searched for an answer, but there was no way I could know. Aymichi was halfway done with his goal...who would he choose next? The reasonable part of me pointed to Kari...my sister...she was the youngest left...she was probably the weakest left...she would probably be easiest to kill...she would...no! No! She was *not* going to die...she wasn't! I can't let her die...I can't let her die...he wasn't going to kill her...he wasn't going to...he wasn't...Kari, Kari, not Kari...not my baby sister...please no...I felt my own tears return, trickling down my cheek and chin and splashing on my sister's face. "Tai?"  
  
"No...no one's going to die...no one else is going to die...I'm not going to die...Izzy isn't going to die...y-you're not going to die..." I managed, almost choking on my own voice. She didn't say anything, looking regretful for upsetting me...upsetting me...ha, that sounded os stupid. Kari snuggled against me as I leaned on the wall, it was comforting almost. She was here, she was close by...she was alive. And she would stay alive...Aymichi was *not* going to get her...Aymichi was not going to kill Kari... The hours past and I felt myself drifted off. I hoped my sister would fall asleep too, she needed it more than I...but every time drifted awake to see, I would face her wide-open eyes. She was not going to sleep.  
  
~  
  
I awoke in Kari's room alone. The sun poured through the bars of the window and pooled into the room. I jumped off of her bed abruptly, my brain instantly demanding to know where she had gone. I heard the clanking the glass in the kitchen and glanced quickly at the clock. 6:44. I groaned, remembering that I needed to go to school today. Monday. I hate Mondays. But I've already missed two, three weeks of school and my mother won't allow anymore...but damnit, don't I have an excuse!? Sora...Sora...I won't walk to school with you today...Sora...I won't eat lunch with you today...Sora...I won't play soccer with you in a few months...I don't spend Christmas with you...or New Year's, Sora... I'll visit you in the morgue this afternoon. The morgue.... the apartment for the dead... You're dead...dead...and it's my fault.  
  
I slowly walked out of my sister's room and into the hallway, where the strong smell of coffee struck me. In the kitchen, Kari had just drained another mug of the substance down her throat. Her eyes red, and the bags under her eyes were darker; she didn't sleep at all last night. "Kari..." I stopped, not knowing what I wanted to say. She knew she needed to sleep; she probably wanted to sleep. But her nightmares would not let her; what was the use of me telling her that? These nightmares, this nightmare, this living hell. It was never going to end was it..? Even if,...even if Aymichi is caught, would it end? It was my fault Sora is dead...would that guilt ever go away? No. Would the wishing that this had never happened ever end? No. Would I stop missing them? No. This hellish dream would never end.  
  
The doorbell rang. Neither of us moved. We weren't allowed the answer the door. Mom scurried down the hall, and opened the door a tiny notch without removing any of the twelve locks. The person outside said something, and she nodded and closed the door to remove all the locks. A few seconds later, she opened the door again and let in four policemen. "Good morning ma'am." one of them said, then rest of them turned to face my sister and me. I narrowed my eyes and left the room to brush my teeth and get dressed. These people were of no help. They could not protect us. They did not deserve to be trusted...they let Sora die...I led Sora to her doom...but they let her die. We were all the same. Worthless and unreliable.   
  
The six of us walked down the street slowly, two patrol cars following us. This was ridiculous. It was attracting attention. Now Aymichi knew exactly where we were all the time, and if he could kill in front of them once...he could do it again. We were not safe in their hands. We weren't safe at all. Every person we passed stopped and looked at us, confused and wondering. None of them said anything, but they looked. I hated it. These people were all idiotic; they knew nothing, they were standing around, following us, 'escorting' us, but really, what did they do? Nothing. What could they do if Aymichi decided on another sniper attack? Nothing.  
  
We stopped in front of Hikari's school. Kids were playing in the courtyard, blissfully unaware of the situation we were in. "Kari...be careful." She hugged me mumbling, "You'd better be here this afternoon." then ran off into the courtyard, two of the policemen followed her. I turned and glared at the remaining two, growled, and started walking again. I'd better be here this afternoon...what did she mean by that? That I'd better still be alive...that I'd better not be dead...? Probably. What could I guarantee her? I was not safe; she was not safe. Yet...I allowed this. I allowed my sister to go to school where I knew it was not safe. Why? I shouldn't, I shouldn't let her go...yet, I did. Why?  
  
I trudged along to my school, I would die there. This is stupid. What made them think this was safe? These bodyguards? This was ridiculous...they had failed us once they would fail us again. I wanted to go home. No, I wanted to see Sora. I wanted to see TK, Mimi, Joe; I wanted to see them alive again. The school's courtyard was strangely empty, but the people there stared, watched whispered behind my back. Again, again, they've done this before, before Yama was trialed, after Mimi died, after Joe died. They've done this before...they do it now, they're all idiots! They whisper their little rumors, they speak of all these lies to juice up the story, they speak of the dead as if they were watching a movie...they're all idiots...they, they don't know anything.  
  
Koushirou was already there, leaning against the tree we had always gathered by. He was alone. Who used to stand there with him? Sora...Mimi, and sometimes Joe...who was there now? Just me and him, just me and him...but today...maybe not even me. I stopped by the gates, unable to move on further. Beside was the place Sora last breathed; beside me was the place one of my best friends died. The blood was no longer there; the smell of it no longer there, but the presence of something sordid lingered. Aymichi's laughter hung in the air. He was winning, and he knew it. Right after the...incident...there had been yellow tape all over this courtyard, crowds gathered all around it, wondering what was going on. Now the tape was gone, and people avoided it like plague. Sora had died here. Joe had died right in his own apartment. How could his family stand to still live there...? And Izzy...Mimi had died in his room...how could he sleep at night?  
  
But from the looks of him; he didn't sleep at night, and hadn't for a long time. So what else was new? No one could sleep, no one could go to the bathroom alone without feeling as if there was a psychopath around the corner. No one could close their eyes without having the faces of the deceased haunt them. No one was safe... The bell rang and the few people that had been in the courtyard went inside. Izzy walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "C'mon." I continued to glare at the spot on the ground where Sora last stood, last lived. I didn't say anything, but I couldn't move. The bell rang again. I was frozen. My friend sighed and pushed me, forcing me to catch myself and walk.   
  
My two policemen and his followed us down the halls to our lockers. More glances cast our way, more whispers when we turned around. This is so stupid. These people were so ignorant. They thought they knew what we were going through; they've seen on TV a thousand times, in movies, and books. They've read and heard about countless deaths; they thought they knew what was going on. They knew nothing...nothing! No words and describe these feelings, these thoughts, this hatred. Words are too tame for the rage and fury and disgust and hope and worry...   
  
We we late to our first class, but it really didn't matter. I've missed weeks of school, a few more minutes wasn't going to make much of a difference. And I zoned out away. Who could concentrate on pre-cal? Who could concentrate on Japanese history? Physics? Izzy did alright; he was a genius though, he understood these numbers and words. I didn't, I never did, I wasn't going to start now. And I don't care about these things...I don't care about the revolution, I don't care about the square root of tangent 64. I cared about my sister, how was she doing? Where was she now? Was she still alive? Kari was alone in that school...what few friends she had all vanished with the second murder...she was alone.  
  
Izzy was only in two of my classes, so I too was alone I suppose. But at least he was there sometimes, Kari had no one. And she was younger, she needed support...she needed her friends not to be dead... I wanted to help her...god, I wanted to help her, but what could I do? During lunch I went outside. Koushirou was talking to our Chem teacher, trying to convince him not to fail me I think. I don't know, but I wanted to be outside for a bit. Which was stupid I guess. It was that wanting to go outside that killed Sora...if I hadn't let us go outside...she would still be alive...I let her die...and now...I was letting myself die...? Is that was it was? This wanting to be free of walls and bars and people? Was it a death wish? The fresh air was comforting in a strange way. I was glad the police did not follow me outside; they watched from the lunchroom.   
  
Free...I was momentarily free...free... no, not really. I wasn't in the slightest bit free... I felt like going for a walk just then, but that would be like committing suicide... Going for a walk was asking Aymichi to snipe me...snipe me like he had Sora... The bell rang, telling us to go to class. Lunch was over already? No...not yet, I wasn't ready to face people again...I didn't want to be lectured by the teachers. I didn't want the touches of sympathy they hid behind their voice. I didn't want all those people to see me, talk about me. I didn't want to be here. Frustrated, I kicked a tree and was showered in the loose, golden leaves that had been hanging from its branches. As the last of the leaves fell, I felt the presence of another. It was creepy, like you knew someone was behind you, watching you, but you couldn't see them. I glanced back at the school, the police weren't paying attention to me, they were speaking to each other in some heated debate it seemed.  
  
I turned around, eyes franticly searching for the owner of the eyes that bore down on me. Was it Aymichi? Was he here? Was I about to die? Was my choosing to come outside going to be the end of me too? The call of nature would be the end of me... Was this the end? Were these my last breaths? Were these my last thoughts? I heard footsteps rustle on the leaves that had recently fallen and turned again. Before me, half hidden by another golden tree, was a familiar yet unfamiliar figure. His face was dirty, his clothes were torn and smudged. His hair was tangled in a thousand knots, his eyes were slate yet shone with an eerie determination. He stepped forward, crunching on another leaf, his expression was blank and his voice stale. "Hey, Taichi."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: Kaaammmiiiiikaaaazzzeeeee!! o_0;? 


	41. Diseased Mind

Kiriska: Uh...this chapter...is kinda...gross...and could make you nauseous...=3 Sorry?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Forty-One: Diseased Mind  
  
Aymichi  
  
Well, I suppose it was better than nothing. I had meant to get both Sora and Kari, but the second shot missed. Little Kari lives another day. It wasn't that bad though, considering I didn't have much practice. The gun was screwed, that's it. Blame it on that, heh. I think Jimmy ripped me off with the damn rifle. Pish, it really wasn't my fault that the bitch I was supposed to kill as payment didn't die. I broke her back though, what more do you want? She's as good as dead. Stupid dealers, just picking at every little thing, so unwilling to part with their goods. I was just lucky I hadn't gotten caught. Twice! Haha. How long was that going to last though? I've been livin' on borrowed time for months now. Half of them were dead now. Four out of eight. I should get a throphy.  
  
I lay stretched out on the cot I had been occupying for the few days. It wasn't as comfortable as the last, but better than the one before. I had been moving around quite a bit, the police were getting around more, poking around the backalleys with their dogs; it was unsafe to stay in the same place for more than a week. Currently, I was in a length of sewer directly beneath a small mall. Twas dank and dark, but flashlights and candles worked well. I had dragged the cot down through the storm drain, as well as a portable radio and some packages of crackers to share with the rats. Maybe I'll step into a container of mutagen and turn into a psycho rat thing! Oh yes, I was very Splinter-like. Hahaha...but those ninja turtles weren't all bad, their idea to live in the sewers was ingenius.   
  
Sure, it was a little stinky now and then, but it was the last place the police would look. The gash in my side was healing up slowly; it had started to close up, but I broke it open again after I killed Sora. It stung when I moved and little pulses of pain would shoot up my side but it was a lot better than it had been a few weeks ago. "Eight little kids go to camp fo' da summa; end up going to a digital land, where each little kid gets his own digi-monster, and I don't know how da rest o' that goes." My voice echoed several times through the endless underground tunnels. The new words started echoing as the old words faded out. "Eight little kids saved the city from destruction, but still ended up knockin' 'ver some buildin's anyway. Now each little kid has been promised a place in...aww, that doesn't rhyme." I sat up on the cot and looked around boredly.  
  
I needed to think out what I'm gonna do next. Taichi and Hikari Kamiya...Koushirou Izumi, and Yamato Ishida....Little Kari or Izzy would have to go next. Yessiree. They would be the easiest. I have no idea where Ishida is, and Mister Courage...hmm...meh. Maybe I should take him before his sister to avoid another vengeful little bastard comin' after me. Hehehehe, what if Kari comes after me with a bloody knife? That would be funny...yes it would...heehee...I could just imagine her all insane-looking with a dagger in hand. Hum...actually, she would kinda look like me five years ago. Heehee...that would be hilarious. The little keeper of the Crest of Light, a deranged bitch comin' afta me. Ha! That'd be a sight to see. I think maybe I will save her for last, just to see what will happen.  
  
So that left Taichi, Ishida, and the genius boy. The choice was obvious. Izumi was just as bad as the Joe, with the big giant brain and all. You'd think people that smart would fair better in times like these. Heehee. Maybe I should decapitate him too. That was fun last time. Ah...I leaned against the rusted metal wall behind me. Joe was fun, yes he was. And easy too. I giggled to myself thinking about it; the echos racketed off the walls and scared away a pair of rats that had been advancing on the empty cracker boxes under the cot. I didn't even have to break in! I had walked right up to his door and rang the doorbell. I had been hanging out by his window earlier, and was gonna bust through to get him; but I overheard his phone conversation and decided it'd be more interesting to wait a bit.  
  
Heeheehee...Joe opened the door and kinda just stared at me for a few seconds; man, what I wouldn't have given for a camera! I shot him then and there, close range with the silenced rifle. I suppose it wasn't the cleanest thing to do. I don't think rifles were made for close range shots like that, heh. I got a shotgun from Jimmy after that; I don't anything about guns, which I guess is funny considering. Anyway, Joe had been turning around to close the door when I fired, so the bullet went through the side of his head above the ear. Which was good coz it didn't mess up his face too much. Blood erupted from the exit wound and splattered all over the door. The guy's eyes rolled back and he fell. I didn't want him to dirty the front entrance too much, so I caught him and dragged him insde before he bled all over the place.  
  
Though the bullethole wasn't big, Joe left a steady trail of blood from the door to the tiled kitchen, where I abandoned him for a bucket and a rag. After scrubbing the front door clean and washing away all the immedately visible red splotches, I drained all of the happy red down the sink. Hehe, that was the first time I had actually enjoyed doing chorework, cleanin' blood off Joey's front door. Didn't take long, and luckily no one came around and asked me what the hell I was doing. That would have been ackward, heh. Would have been bad too, if they recognized me. I looked up again, the rats for coming back again. Stupid vermin, interrupting the story I was retelling to myself. There was an ugly black one, with one ear, and half his face ripped off. Looked kinda cool actually, the flesh was rotted away and exposed red scars on bare pink skin. The end of its tail was chewed off and looked like it had mold growing on it. Its partner in crime was a greyish thing, with one eye missing and two toes on its hind left foot missing.  
  
I kicked a pebble at them, and they scurried off again. "Don't interrupt me." I grinned, of course the little rodents had not known I had been in the middle of storytime, they could not hear my thoughts after all, a pity really; but I didn't want to risk my echos being heard by anyone above. That's really funny you know. Such a diseased mind I have....I was crazy enough to want the rats to hear my story, but rational enough to keep silent. Heehee. Funny indeed. Settling back down again, I jumped back into Joe's apartment. After locking the front door, I rummaged through the Kido's kitchen drawers, finally selecting a nice clean butcher knife. The digidestine's body had already begun to stiffen, his ugly face staring blankly at the counters. I had took out my regular knife and played around with his head a bit before making the final decapitation. I poked around at his wide-open eyeballs, causing them to bleed more furiously. It was quite amusing, crying blood after death.   
  
The red liquid had been bubbling in his throat, so I held him up, letting the sticky fluid spill from his lips and onto the kitchen tiles. I put my finger in the forming puddle and dragged it around a bit, picking it up, then mussed Joe's hair with it. I had repeated my pointless and grotesque actions several time, scooping up handfuls of blood to dye my dead friend's hair. It was a funny seen to recall. I had propped the guy up against the counters, and from afar I supposed it would have looked like I was putting mousse in his hair. I had stuck my finger in his bullet wounds, too, they were gooey and wet, naturally, filled with broken blood vessels. I was trying to see if I could see his brains, see what made him such a nerd, but unfortunately, seeing through the mess of goo was quite impossible. I thought I poked his skull, but I had probably imagined it because my finger wasn't small enough to fit into the hole effectively.  
  
I had face-painted Joe with his plentiful blood for a while, smearing designs all over his cooling face. Very amusing. I remember the once when I was about six, I had been obsessed with indians and stuff. It was funny to me that I only remembered that when I found myself decorating the face of a guy I killed with his life-giving fluids. Ah, and I thought these guys had taken away my childhood. After about half an hour, I realized that it was getting late. Sora would be there soon, for their little study party, heheheh. I had never decapitated anyone before, but I didn't know it would be so damn cool! It was great...  
  
I had Joe lying flat on the kitchen floor, facing the ceiling with his bleeding eyes. I was on my knees, poised over his sticky wet body; the butcher knife did not feel heavy until I started bringing it down. Then gravity seemed to take complete control and bring the blade down hard on Reliability's neck. Blood gushed out like Ol' Faithful, and I seemed to recall moving backwards in slow motion to avoid being hit between the eyes. There was a really pleasent cracking sound. I've known people whose said they heard their bones break when they fell off their bike, or down the stairs, they say its a sickening crack. They must not have been talking about this. The sound was very unique, not like all those fake crunching noises they use for movies...apparently those people have never heard read bone breaking like I had. It was so cool...like your feet crunching on leaves...only...not.  
  
I think if I had known how grusomely satisfying that one little crack could be, I would have done it a lot sooner. Maybe I should decapitate Tai, or Matt...or someone. Heehehee, I could carve our their eyes this time too. I think I intended to do that with Joe, but it slipped my mind while I was actually there. Maybe I should make a to-do list to things to do with the corpses of those dear digidestine. Hahaha...well, anywho...I buried those morbid ideas off in a drawer of my insane little head and returned to replaying the film of Joe's Doom in my head. After getting over a sudden happy, bubbly, giggly feeling, I seperated the head from the neck allowing more blood to stain the floor. Picking up the head, I held Joe's head in my hands for a bit, feeling the disguistingly warm blood ooze between my fingers. Hmm...kinda like thick chicken soup, but with a worse smell.  
  
Head in one hand, I rinsed off the other hand before going through the drawers again to find a nice cord. It was a twisted wire-like thing, but it was the perfect diameter and length. Balancing the skull on my knee, I strung the wire through the two bullet holes in Joe's head. It was a long process, there was just so much crap in the way between one end and the other. I think I knocked off another twenty minutes like that, but I hadn't wanted to leave until I had his head strung on the wire. When at long last my task was complete, I got on a stool and slung the wire onto a light, then tied it tight, leaving the head suspended in the air, about eye level. With that done, I returned to the kitchen and washed my hands again, dried them, then put on some gloves. I dragged his body into his parents' bedroom, and onto the bed, where it immediately began to bleed all over the place.  
  
Heheh, I giggled, still imaging what the guy's parents thought when their son's headless body was found in their bedroom. That had been a very fun murder. Mm...murder was such a negative word, I prefered to think of it was a delivery. Delivering smart ol' Joe to his frosty grave in this world and the bowels of Hell in the next. Hmm...now finished with my story, I came back to my original thoughts. Who to get next? Who..da...who...da....who? Hm. I stood up, scaring off my little ratty friends again. They had managed to get a few crumbs though. Oh well, I needed to stock up again anyway...What time was it? I walked a bit down the dark tunnel; the scurrying feet of the sewer scum could be heard bouncing off the rusted metal walls. I looked up through the opening of a storm drain, it was dark outside. And silent. No cars, no bustling people, silence.  
  
Cautiously, I crawled through the small opening. No one was around. The lighthearted mood I had been in slowly shut off, replaced by a dark, menancing feeling brought by the blackness of night. Well, no, wait, I lie. It was more like a playful, sickeningly mischiveious mood. Er...wasn't that the mood I was in before I came up? Hmm...ok, scratch that. Man,...what a disturbing little fuck I have become. I felt like going to the nearest digidestined, shooting him through the head and dissecting his body into bits and pieces and leaving the parts in random places around town. A butchery's counter, the landurymat, the playground, their remaining friends' homes and schools, so many possibilities. My pleasent visualizations were momentarily shattered, however, as footsteps sounded in the distance.   
  
I dodged quickly into a shadowy alleyway and out of sight. The footsteps quickly neared; they were people running, two of them I think. And sure enough, two policement zoomed past me, faces stern and serious. They went by too fast, but I thought they were sweating too. "Hurry up, hurry up. We need to catch this guy NOW...he's loose on long enough, the maniac." I heard one of them hiss to the other. Hm...what's got them so worked up? It sounded as if they were refering to me, and my whole little thing with killing those wonderful digidestined....but that wasn't right...I was right here, and they did not seem to be chasing anyone. Simply trying to get somewhere quickly. Who were they after...?  
  
Ishida? It was possible I guess,...He was after all, a classifyed psycho now too, like me. I stood there for a bit, thinking of what this could mean. It would suck if he was recaptured again so quickly. That would mean I would have to break into some looneybin to get to him. Didn't really sound fun. Part of me wanted him to get killed in the struggle that would surely happen if they tried to take him away agin. But what was the entertainment in that? I wanted Ishida's blood...he's put up the most fight so far. I wanted to settle things between him and me. Heh. I wanted to kill him like I had his poor little brother, Takeru. Hmm...maybe I should follow those police to the blonde freak, but that would put my own freedom in jeporady. And I can't have that. Not before my mission is complete...  
  
I sat down on a trash can and looked up at the almost full moon. There were no clouds tonight, clear skies all around. There was probably some symbolism in that, but I don't really care. I think all them grade school literature teachers scared all the symbolism out of me, yup. Wringing Ishida's neck now...versus...getting Taichi and Koushirou now, seeing if Kari goes insane and getting Ishida later. Saying it like that made the answer seem so obvious. Hm, fine then. I grinned, pulled my jacket closer around me, pulled my hood up, and stuck my hands in my pockets. A loaded shotgun in one pocket, my trusty knife in the other. Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi. He was closest from my position in downtown Odaiba...he would be the best choice anyway. After him, there would only be three left, the Kamiyas, and good ol' Ishida. Briskly, I walked down the empty streets of the city. What a fine night for blood. I guess I was saving the best for last; after all, who could resist putting a knife through a guy that was avenging his dear little brother? Not I, certainly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: That was me contributing to 'Michi's insanity s'more. I wonder where the "climax" of this story is...if I haven't gotten there already...I'll be there soon.... 


	42. Lost, Not Found

Kiriska: Mission? To complete this story before August 14th, 2003, ie, the first day of my horrible, horrible sophmore year. Mission Accepted. (Pff...expect a "Mission Failed" note when Aug 14th comes around...-.-;;)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Forty-Two: Lost, Not Found  
  
Yamato  
  
I didn't know why I was here. I didn't know much of anything these days except my sole reason for existence. Revenge. That was all I knew. Everything else I did was beyond me. My day to day activities, I don't even remember half of them. I couldn't tell you where I was last week, where I'd been staying. I don't remember, and frankly I don't really care.   
  
I needed to locate Aymichi, I needed to kill him. Because after I did, then I can die. Because I'm just sick of living. I don't care what people thought about suicide, that it was a cowardly way out or whatever the hell they want to explain it as. After I killed him, what would become of me anyway? Life at the psycho ward? Prison? Death was not much different than eternal confinement. It was the same, Hell is a place of eternal confinement as well after all, wasn't it? So suicide here can't really be considered an exit...it was just bringing myself to my fate faster. I'd be doing those executioners a favor. It was self-punishment was what it was, for letting him get Takeru, for letting him get to me, for letting myself turn into a killer as well. Dawdling in this living realm cannot be considered righteous.   
  
I didn't know why I had wandered here today. But I've already said that. And I'm tired of thinking the same things over and over again. Its tedious and old and I'm sick of it. I'm nothing original, I'm just another loser that's been eaten alive by useless ideas of vengeance and hate. I had nothing to gain from this visit besides anger. And plus if I was caught here, it'd ruin everything. Yet I came, in broad daylight, for no reason that I could understand.   
  
Did I hope to catch a glimpse of my friends? Make sure they were still alive or something? No idea. Its been days, weeks, months, who knew anymore? Time was an illusion created to keep track of events. But I had no events to log, days pass without change. I trudged through the fallen leaves, glancing every once in a while through the windows. Did they even still go to school? Or had their parents all locked them up inside their homes? How long did they intend to lock them up anyway? Until Aymichi was caught? Killed? The thought amused me a bit. The idea that Koushirou would not get into some highly respected and exclusive college because he never finished high school because there had been a nutcase on the loose.  
  
I heard a bell ring somewhere. It seemed so long ago since I'd been here. Been in school. Been in a place that was somewhat normal. The building seemed faraway and foreign. I didn't belong here. Not anymore. I wondered if my existence still lingered in the minds of the people I had known. It had not really been as long as it felt, right? My band, what did they think of me? I had ruined their reputations and their careers with my selfish and idiotically pointless need to destroy Aymichi. My fans, hahaha...those psychotic fangirls, they had worshipped the air I breathed and the dirt that I walked on, what did they think of me? My teachers? Always bitching at my short attention span. What did they think now? Aymichi definitely had my attention. My counselors? Haha...I had never been a real mental case, not really...now? I hid myself among the large oak trees in the courtyard as students came outside to enjoy their lunches. I didn't feel like leaving yet. Stupid.   
  
I saw Tai come out of the school. I should have left then. I should have left, but still I hesitated and watched from the trees. He came in my direction, but did not seem to notice me. He looked frustrated and worried as he paused in front of a tree. Kicking it, he caused snowflakes of orange and gold to fall from the almost-naked branches. The Keeper of Courage stiffened suddenly, and looked around. I should have just left. But I didn't. Instead I walked forward, my footsteps crunching in the dead leaves. He turned again and saw me. I stopped a few meters away from him. "Hey, Taichi." I said, I didn't recognize my own voice. I don't remember the last time I had spoken out loud. When you think, you 'hear' your own words, but do you 'hear' the voice that speaks them?   
  
Tai looked more or less healthy, I could not see if he still had bandages on his arm as his jacket would probably be covering them. His hair was a ruffled mess as usual, his goggles strangely absent though. Too much trouble to put on in the morning? Reminding you of the days of the Digidestined? I don't even remember them anymore. Devimon, Myotismon, they were fading away. The fantasy-like digital world of monsters. Gabumon. My family, my friends, the life I had led, the memories of more pleasant times, the good ol' days. Relinquished. I refused to regret it.  
  
The fearless leader was just staring at me, his face a mixture of surprise, worry, regret, pity; so readable. "Yama...are you doing ok?" I stifled the impulse to laugh harshly, keeping my apathetic outlook. Should I address this question seriously? What did he expect me to say? 'Oh, I'm handy-dandy, Tai! The hobos are real nice once you get to know them! Willing to share their beans and mice-guts! My neighbor at the city dump gave me a whole can of seeds just the other day! Now I can sow my own garden!' I mentally rolled by eyes, I might have replied like such, but my voice didn't feel like changing from icy to sarcastic. Too much effort, and suddenly I felt tired.  
  
"I'm alive aren't I?" was my decided reply. Indeed, what did 'doing ok' mean? That was getting enough food and shelter? That I was emotionally stable? That I was not physically wounded? The only thing that mattered to me was staying alive and free long enough to get revenge. My sole purpose for existence...So yes, I supposed I was 'doing ok' as long as I was alive and had enough energy to fight if I finally found him. Tai sighed. "Look,...Matt." he paused, looking quite uneasy. I raised an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Sora's dead." the words slipped from his lips and hung in the chilled autumn air. Sora's dead. Another old friend. TK, Mimi, Joe, and Sora. Half of us. Four of eight. I felt myself draw a sharp breath of air and stare at Tai. Weeks go by without change, but now, here was some news for the calender: Aymichi had gotten Sora too.   
  
So what? A voice piped up inside of me. You had already thrown her away before he killed her. You had thrown everything away by choosing to go after him. Even if she had lived then what? It wasn't as if you could ever really be her friend again. You threatened to kill her yourself didn't you? I had. I had thrown my knife at her feet and snarled at her to leave. So what did it matter now? What did it matter that she was indeed dead? But she didn't deserve it...she had done nothing to that blood-thirsty bastard...So only when someone has done something to irk you did they deserve death? Who died and made you God? You can kill with little or no reason but he can't? The voice laughed.   
  
I was the same as Aymichi. Why did that upset me? I already knew. I had already admitted it to myself. Sora's dead. I remembered my mother's choked voice on the phone when she called us from the hospital. Her horrible sob and desperate wail. Takeru's dead. Flashes and words echoed through my mind and I started to sweat. Mimi's dead. But you tired to kill her yourself. Flared with that nasty temper of yours, the voice giggled. You had decided that she had not deserved to live because you were arrogant and selfish enough to think that she should be out searching for you. What made you so special? You had never been a particularly kind friend to anyone have you? That's not true...My thoughts seemed desperate somehow. Oh isn't it? The voice wondered, when you have ever lived up to your Crest of Friendship, little Yammy? Never...I was a jerk. My point exactly.  
  
"Matt?" Tai asked uncertainly. But my mind wasn't on him anymore. What did these thoughts have to do with anything? Sora's dead. SO FRIKKIN' WHAT!? How does that change anything?! Your sole purpose in life is to kill him, rip him apart, punish him for what he's done! What does it matter anymore how many of your old friends died? You're never going to see them again anyway! And they'll never see you in the same light after what you've done. You've stained your hands with blood and now you'll just have to carry that with you to the grave! You're a disgusting, angry, and vengeful child and you're probably never going to succeed in your idiotic and foolish ambitions. You probably threw your life away for nothing, so what if Sora's dead? What could you have done!? What more can you do now besides carrying out the task you've given yourself? Which, by the way, can't be done dawdling here in the schoolyard chitchatting with dear ol' Tai!   
  
"Yama, are you ok!?" I glared at him, a hurricane of voices came down at me, screaming about my idiocy and lack of sense. The noise was overbearing and I couldn't take it; so to silence them, I screamed myself. "No, I'm not fucking ok!" I snarled. Needless to say, Tai was surprised and jumped back. I felt as if I no longer had possession of my body and that I was just a prisoner in my own mind watching, helpless to do anything.   
  
I was confused and angry, yet at the same time I understood everything that the voices screamed at me. I knew what they were saying was true. I could see everything from the way they saw it because every single one of those voices was me. A billion thoughts bubbling inside my one mind, each one coming from myself and directed to myself. I understood everything, I understood that they were all me, but at the same time I felt overwhelmed my them, by myself, by all the thousand shades of fury I was feeling. It didn't seem possible that so much emotion could fit inside one mind. It didn't seem possible...my head hurt and my vision was blurring. I thought I was losing my balance but I couldn't be entirely sure and my whole mind just, just...just...oh, hell, it just fucking screamed at me and I couldn't take it.  
  
"You let her die!" I screeched, my voice ringing through the trees. I did not bother to think what would happen if someone recognized my famed voice that had sung so many songs. "You think sitting back was safe! You thought those idiotic police could actually protect you from that bastard! Look what's happened now!" I didn't think about what I said, wasn't sure I even heard myself right. There were just too many other voices that were trying to make themselves known. The actual sound of my voice was so far away. My temples throbbed. "You let her die, Tai!" My finger was pointing accusingly at him, through I didn't recall signaling the movement.   
  
He stared at me in utter disbelief. Of all the things you expected you didn't expect this did you? You knew me so well, once upon a time. Yes, such a long time ago two, three, four months has it been? I don't remember. "I-It wasn't my fault!" he stuttered, his eyes wide with the accusation. A part of me felt some twisted pleasure in seeing him so uncomfortable, so tortured by my words. Twisted, morbid pleasure. "Wasn't your fault!? You wanted to be leader so bad! Look at us now! What has your group become!? How can you think we haven't suffered?!" I screamed at him, the blood rushing to my head, feeding the voices that were chanting in my mind while I accused my best friend. Words were pouring out of my mouth before I could stop them, I felt possessed, like something else was controlling me.   
  
"Who said we haven't suffered!? You think you're the only one hurt because you've lost your brother!?" Taichi reeled back, his own temper flaring. His hurt and confusion quickly replaced by rage and fury. Bring it on. "Maybe I do! You can never understand what I'm going through! You've never lost anything!" I think his brown eyes glared red at that, I don't know, maybe I was seeing things. Tai's voice boomed through the golden trees, scaring birds from them and shaking leaves free from their perches. "I HAVEN'T LOST ANYTHING?!" I vaguely acknowledged that a few students looked up in the distance, we were quite a ways from the rest of them.  
  
"I haven't lost anything!?" he repeated in quiet anguish. He looked like he was straining himself, like he wanted to punch me, like those old days... "Maybe I've lost more than you fucking think. Not only did I lose your brother, Mimi, Joe, and Sora...I lost YOU...Look at you!" My heart was in my throat, shrieking with the rest of me, "What!? What!? You think you're so much better because you still have a place to call home?! How much longer Tai?! How much longer can you pretend that you're safe?! How much longer can you deny that everything you've done is useless?!" People were approaching us now, including two policemen that had been in the school. But I didn't care. My burning hatred for Aymichi had not left, but for the moment I didn't care if I was recaptured, the words of my friend burned through me and smashed through unlike anything the voices could have ever hoped to achieve.  
  
"Everything I've done is useless!? What have you done to help anything?! You've only made matters worse!" His face was red, his fists clenched, steam seemed to be rising from his ears and if I had had it in me to laugh I would have. But laughing was the last thing on my mind. Taichi continued to rave, not seeming to have noticed the pair of authority that were quickly approaching. "What do you think?! That you're cool for running off and trying to kill Aymichi?! What do you think you're going to achieve besides getting yourself killed?! You're only hurting more people, Yamato! I haven't done anything to help?! Well at least I'm not making things worse! Everyone's fucking worried about you! At least I'm not playing right into the dirty hands of that murderer!" I socked him as hard as I could in the stomach.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I screeched, furious. The voices laughed, agreeing with Tai. Stupid, foolish Yammy! He's right you know! You've played right into Aymichi's hands, you've done nothing to help the matter and you know it! Tai let out a cry of pain, then immediately balled his hand into a fist and sent it hard into my jawbone, throwing me sideways. I let out a strangled cry of maddened, hysterical anger. "You two! Stop right there!" The police were nearing and had drawn their guns. Well, run, you dumbass! The voices yelled at me, exasperated. I had grabbed Tai's shirt without realizing it and was shaking him. Glaring quickly at the police, then back at Taichi, my brain pulsed with thoughts and decisions to be made.  
  
"You'll never understand, Taichi...you'll never understand until Hikari is dead..." I hissed, my voice sinister, I roughly released my hold on his shirt, throwing him backwards into a tree, then sprinted. The adrenaline surged through my veins and sweat pouring down my face as my footsteps pounded off the grass and onto the hard cement. "Stop right there!" voices yelled from behind, I heard the clicks of guns being cocked and safeties being removed. I heard their footsteps echoing mine. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. That fucking bastard. I hate them all! He'll understand, I'll make him understand! Then he could no longer look at me with that stupid expression of pity and worry and hope. I hated that face, I hated him. I had called him my best friend once?! The jittering voices cackled insanely.  
  
"Stop! I'm warning you, Ishida!" More shouts, footsteps louder. I quickened my speed, my heart thundering in my chest, beating so rapidly I was sure it would explode. Hair and sweat blocked my vision as I sprinted down the alleyways, looking for a means of escape. Bloody fuck, how could I have been so stupid!? Why had I gone to school?! There had been absolutely no fucking point in that and I knew it! You wanted to see if they were alright. No I didn't! I don't care about them! They aren't my friends anymore! Nothing can ever be my friend anymore! I screamed mentally at it. Lonely are we? It replied. We bickered as I ran, knocking over trash bins, dodging into alleys and turning on a dime, running to devil knows where.  
  
Gunshots rang out, I heard them hit walls with a dull thud that rang out through the busy streets. I ran through people, pushing them over, knocking them down, kicking them out of the way. They screamed, backing out of the way as police thundered after me, careful to not shoot while I was in the company of civilians. No, no, no, not yet...not now. Stupid Yamato! Why had you gone!? I told you already, said my voice, you missed them, didn't you? No! No! No, I didn't fucking miss them! Never! That STUPID nagging voice! That wasn't me! It wasn't! I'm not that soft, I didn't need them! I didn't ever need them! I hadn't needed them then, I didn't need them now! Liar, it said quietly. "SHUT UP!" I screamed, my voice sounded through the streets loudly, but I didn't care. I ran as my feet have never carried me.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: Ho hum...hum ho...how far will I go, will go? This story's driving me crazy...but I shall finish it! Mark my words! 


	43. Forlorn Destiny

Kiriska: *sings like a zombie* Nanika ni obieteru...jibun ga chotto iya ni naru...tsugeru omoi... (Pffff...prize to anyone who knows wtf I'm singing. -.-)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Forty-Three: Forlorn Destiny  
  
Hikari  
  
He was staring at me; his pale face drained of life and blood, and his eyes empty sockets in his head. His hair was stringy and limp, billowing in an invisble breeze; that was the only movement he gave, and it seemed to make his condition all the more obvious. A faint light pulsed from behind him, outlining his body in a weak glow, making it stark against the infinate black hell that surrounded us. His arms were outstretched, holding a string of three heads. Mimi's head was in his left hand, Sora's in his right, with Joe's suspending in the middle by a copper wire. Their faces were were cold, hardened, expressionless. Blood dripped from their necks and spilt all over his fingers, puddling to the ground before him. Two pairs of feathery white wings erupted from his back, ripping through his shirt of the same color. They lifted him upwards, heads still in hand. Takeru's body became shadowed as it lifted away, small compared to the other creature that loomed overhead.  
  
Plastic strings became visible, shining a bit in the pale light. They lifted up from the dark surface of satanic emptiness, being pulled taunt. His dispicable blue eyes twinkled with morbid amusement as three dolls were revealed. Pretty little plushes of Taichi, Koushirou, and myself were pulled up to a standing position, arms and legs controlled by the puppet strings. The stitchings were loose and some stuffing had already begun spilling, but the twisted puppetmaster made us dance. A sad, painful dance it was, each step taken tore the fabric more, releasing more of the inner contents. Some stupid, upbeat, classical piece was playing, echoing through the emptiness. It sounded vampire-ish, gothic. The violins screamed as they helplessly swung around limbs around, the strings shimmering energeticly. Aymichi's gigantic face looked down from above, a demonic grin plastered to his face.   
  
As the dance wore on, the doll of Taichi ripped in half, the cotton stuffing a sordid red. As the puppet fell limp, the X-shaped controls were tossed down from the black sky, crushing his broken form. A hollow laugh bounced off the walls, as another godly figure came into view. Matt reached down with a huge hand and picked up the plush of me, the strings trailed after me, then pulled loose as Aymichi directed all of his attention to Izzy, allowing control of my doll to the grinning blonde. The doll's body was already pretty battered, stuffing coming out of a large tear in its head. My brother's best friend pulled at the fabric, stretching it, ripping it more. Soon there was nothing more but a bundle of rags held together by puppet strings in his hands. Yamato dropped the remains of the doll onto the Tai plush while Aymichi set Koushirou's doll ablaze. The little toy quickly became a charred crisp and it too was deposited on the pile of ruined dolls.   
  
"Kari! Kari!" The shapes became blurred and distorted, the voice that called seemed distant and unfamiliar. "Kari! Hikari Kamiya!" I snapped awake, the darkness fading into the reality around me. The entire class had turned in their chairs and were facing me, some of them were laughing, others looked on sympatheticly, still others looked afraid. The room slowly came back into focus, the blackboard, the charts and graphs, and the teacher at the front of the room look straight at me. The clock behind her read three o'clock; there were only fifteen minutes left, she'd better not send me to the counselor again. "Kari, are you alright?" Did I look alright? I was a mess, it was obvious. Why ask the obvious?  
  
"I'm fine." I mumbled, looking away. It was sunny outside, distracting, how could it be such a beautiful day when there were psychos loose in the streets? And I knew there were...Aymichi hadn't been caught, Matt hadn't been caught. They were both still at large, running free in Odaiba, waiting for their chances..."Are you sure? Do you want to do to the nurse?" No, not really, but I didn't want to stay here with you ignorant people...All they could say was that they felt sorry for me, and tell me that everything would be alright. Well, you know what, that's what you said when TK died, that's what you said when Mimi died, that's what you said when Joe died, but then why do people keep dying!? Its not alright! It isn't going to be alright...we're all going to die, stop telling me otherwise...   
  
I stood up in my seat, "Fine, whatever." I grabbed my stuff and crossed the room, headed for the door, the class watching my every move. The globs of muscle that were their eyes followed me to the door and kept staring after I had left. What did they expect to see? A homicidal maniac leap out from the shadows and kill me? Is that what they expected to see? And why not? It wasn't as if it was unlikely. After all, who would have thought that Mimi would be killed on Halloween night, in the midst of her friends? And who would have thought Joe would be slaughtered and decapitated in his own home? And how likely was it that someone would snipe Sora right in front of the police's nose? No one, of course, it wasn't logical. But didn't they realize that Aymichi was frikkin' insane?!   
  
He wasn't going to be logical, if he was logical and predictable then he would have been caught long ago. I glared bitterly at the silver-blue lockers as I walked down the empty halls. One of the policemen were following me of course, he had been standing outside the classroom the whole time. The other one had been standing in the back of the room, but I didn't see him now. Maybe he stayed behind to talk with the teacher, I didn't care. It wasn't as if they would or could save me if someone decided to kill me. They'd be lucky if they caught the killer after I was slain. Pathetic, underpaid bastards; that's what Taichi had called them. Worthless scum that did not want to do their job for such low pay. It was kind of funny.   
  
My mind froze at the thought of my brother though, and the dream came back to me. Man, I was tired. I couldn't sleep at night, Aymichi and Matt hid in the shadows of my room. They were THERE...I don't know how they get in, or how they get out before someone else notices, but they are there. I see their eyes watching from the window, or in some corner. But everytime I point them out or draw closer, they disappear. Maybe they've stolen some weird cloaking technology? I don't know. But the police think I'm "seeing things under stress", and Tai just said that it would all be over soon. What was that supposed to mean? It would all be over soon? I was going to die wasn't I? Yeah, that was it. I was going to die and it would all be over soon.  
  
I guess I've gone bitter, paranoid and cynical, haven't I? But wouldn't you? I might not live to be old and so why not get like that now instead of later? I wondered if Tai was on his way over here, the high school lets out first. I wondered if he was alright, if Izzy was alright. I wondered if they were still alive. Would today be another day past without notice or event? Or would today be the date of a fifth death? I wandered aimlessly in the halls, waiting anxiously for the bell to ring so I could leave. The officer trailing me looked like he was going to say something when we past the nurse's office without stopping, twice, but he didn't. Good. I didn't feel like telling him off.  
  
The bell rang and I was outside within three seconds. The bright sun hurt my eyes, but I knew the path out of the schoolyard well enough to get out blind. The policemens' footsteps followed me down the steps, heavy and slow. Bringing one hand up to shield from the sun, I was extremely relieved to see Taichi standing at the gates, two guards behind him, and smiling warily. "Good to see you're still alive, 'niichan." I said quietly as I left school. The Keeper of the Crest of Courage sighed and started walking as well, keeping pace with me. "Don't talk like that, Kari...its depressing." I sighed as well. Of course it was depressing; was it supposed to be cheerful? We were supposed to have more company afternoons after school. Sora, Mimi, TK and Joe occasionally,...I was about to reply when I saw a figure watching us from across the street, dirty blonde hair stuck out under a black hood. I stopped suddenly to look at him, startling Tai.  
  
"What?" He asked, transfering his gaze in the direction I was staring. "That guy was looking at us." I said uneasily, feeling the omnious fear return. I kept going back and forth from scared to angry, I hated it. I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do for myself or anyone else...I wasn't used to that. Gatomon used to protect me, and so I wasn't afraid of everything. But she's not here anymore. "...There's no one there, Kari." Tai's voice sounded worried. I stared at the suspicious person across the street. Oh he was there, watching; green eyes glinted off the afternoon sun. But I decided to let it go. It wasn't the first time I had seen something that others' had not. I wasn't sure if it was me seeing things or if it was them deciding not to acknowledge it. I should learn to just keep my mouth shut, I decided, what did it matter if they were really there or not? //It'll be over soon.//  
  
We continued walking in silence, my brother staring blankly at the path before him and be looking at things out of the corner of my eye. I thought about my dreams again, there were dozens to go through, each as vivid and horrible as the next. In most of them Aymichi was the sole psychopath, but Matt had appeared in several as well...that was what scared me. The idea that a fellow former-digidestined would go insane and come after my blood. And he had every reason to... It was me that turned him in and made things hard for him after all. Taichi still believed that Yama would come clean in the end, that he was just insecure and needed time to heal, and he told me so. But I didn't believe him. Not after seeing him hold Mimi up against the wall, knife in hand and screaming like that...  
  
Maybe Tai didn't really believe that either and was only sticking up for Yamato because he had been his best friend? And Takeru's brother... //Matt reached down with a huge hand and picked up the plush of me.// I shuddered, and glanced backwards at two policemen that were following us; the other two seemed to have left. There was a ragged-looking guy lingering by the busstop we just passed, he was looking straight at me, a crooked smile on his face. I jumped back a bit, then turned back to the front. "Kari, are you ok?" Tai asked, looking backwards briefly before turning to me. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine..." I muttered, not wanting him to think me crazier than he already did. He and Koushirou were the only people I had left,...I didn't want them to think me crazy no matter how much it may be true.  
  
But I was feeling really nervous now. I didn't want to be outside, there was no cover, no place to be safe. At home there were walls seperated us from the world of murderers and death. There were doors and windows with a dozen locks...I didn't think they were much, but they were better than the empty air that seperated me from the people that stalked the street corners. Any one of them could be Aymichi,...or Matt, or some other deranged person with a gun or knife. I forced myself to stare straight ahead, like Taichi was, and tried to ignore all the other people walking on the street as well. Students filled the streets now, going about all their after school activities, chatting amongst their groups and planning trips to the movies. There were so many,...what was to keep Yama or Aymichi from stealing clean clothes, dressing up like the rest of them, and sneaking up behind us? //It'll be over soon.//  
  
We finally reached the apartment, where two more policemen were waiting on the steps, they exchanged a few words with the ones that had been following us and switched off. The men looked quite bored, sympathetic, but bored. I couldn't fight the compulsion to turn around before heading inside, and looked down the street we had just come up. God, I wish I hadn't turned. I saw Yamato, plain and simple, standing at the entrance of an alley glaring at me with murderous blue eyes. When he realized I saw him, he ducked away hurridly. That hadn't been some darkly dressed figure looking at me. It //was// Matt! He wasn't diguised or hiding, he was there! He was there, he was there, he was there!! I was sure of it! I could feel myself shaking as I bounded into the apartment building after Tai, wondering whether or not I should tell him.   
  
He wouldn't believe me,...but it had been Yamato! I was sure, I was sure! All those other people merely looked suspicious and the possibility that they could be what I feared was what bothered me so. But this! This! This wasn't an illusion or a possiblity. It was real! Matt had been hiding in the alley and he had been staring straight at me! Perhaps I should tell the police? Would they believe me if my brother wouldn't? What were the chances of that? I had cried wolf to them a dozen times already, they wouldn't believe me, who was I kidding? But he was there! What could I do? I was the shepherd that had seen the wolf a thousand times when he wasn't there, and the villagers believed me then, but would they now? Or would the tale go as it had and the sheep will be slaughtered? Would Taichi and I die because of my paranoia? No, no, no; we can't die, we can't die. Taichi can't die, he's lived through all this, he led us through all that, he can't die now. I had to tell someone, I had to try.  
  
I downed a glass of soda and went into Tai's room, where he was at his desk working on homework. He looked particularly worried about something, the papers under his pen were completely blank. "Tai?" He looked up quickly, a bit surprised. "Hmm?" I sat down on his bed and looked out the window, trying to pick out reasonable, believable words to use. He turned around in his seat and looked at me, waiting. I sighed, frusterated. "I know you probably won't believe me, but...I-I saw Matt out in the alley down the street..." There was a moment of silence, during which my brother just stared at me, but I continued before he could say anything, "I saw him! I know I did,...I didn't imagine it...it wasn't just some guy dressed in rags and looking creepy. It was him! I know it was him! Please...If the police go out now, they may be able to catch him...I know you don't really want him caught because he's your friend, but, but what if he really is crazy and wants to...to...please,...Taichi, I saw him, he was outside, looking at us...he was there..."  
  
My words thinned out and my stupid ramble ended. Tai looked mildly afraid and extremely worried, perhaps moreso than usual. He bit his lip, as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it. He didn't believe me. I knew he wouldn't. His little sister was crazy, why should he believe her? "Kari,...I know you're---" I cut him off, angry now. Couldn't they just believe me for once? Did they ever think of what would happen if I actually saw what I saw?   
  
"I knew it! You don't believe me, just like the rest of them! You think I'm crazy and seeing things! I have no credibility! I SAW HIM! But fine! Don't believe me! It doesn't matter anyway!" "Kari! It's not that just--" "Forget it!" I got up from the bed and left the room, retreating to my own room and slamming the door behind me. There was a policemen sitting in a chair in the corner. No doubt he was obliged to be there, but that only spurred my anger only more. "Get out! Get out!" I screamed at him, jabbing wildly at the door, "If you're here to protect me then why doesn't anyone believe what I have to say!? What if its true?!" The poor man scurried from the room, not wanting to provoke my frusterated fury. As he closed the door behind him, I heard murmuring voices in the hall. They were talking about me again. She's crazy, they'd say. She's seeing things, they'd say. I saw him,...I know I saw him... //It'll be over soon.//  
  
~  
  
The night was dark and cold, so different from the blazing light and heat of day. I don't think I've never really realized it before. The days' events used to cycle by so quickly, demanding all your attention that you'd never have a chance to realize such small, insignificant things such as the that. School, parties, dances, homework, parents, all that; they took up your time. And at night you were just so tired that you were asleep before you had fully landed on the bed, then the next day you pop right back up again, refreshed and ready for another day chock full of activity. You never pause to think about the day and night, why would you? It was stupid. I stared out into the inky blackness, dotted with the city's lights. It was creepy. The shadows could conceal anything. For a moment, I thought I saw Matt again, dodging in between the street lamps below, trying to keep himself hidden. He looked up at me, the sapphire eyes held the same disturbing gaze they had this afternoon. I shuddered.  
  
My anger had subsided again; I was too tired to be angry. But I was never too tired to be afraid, and especially at night, my fear was multiplied by a thousand. "Try and get some sleep, Kari, don't worry about Yamato...Mom has police on every entrance of this apartment, one at the door, and one outside this room. No one's getting in. And if they do, I'll deal with them." Tai was rolling out his sleeping bag on the left side of my bed, by the door, he had taken to sleeping in my room. I didn't know if he was just trying to make me feel better, or if he really did believe me and didn't want to say so. I don't know, but I was glad he was there, because it did, indeed, make me feel better. But sleep, yeah right, like I was going to sleep. Besides, I had slept today, during class, and I dreamt. I didn't like dreaming. Not anymore. //My brother's best friend pulled at the fabric, stretching it, ripping it more. Soon there was nothing more but a bundle of rags held together by puppet strings in his hands.//  
  
I moved away from the window and lay down on my bed. The bars on the window's cast shadows onto the floor, making my room look like a prison. And maybe it was,...but it was a safe prison...walls, locks, bars, all to keep out the murderers that prowled the streets...Yeah, I was paranoid...I thought again of Matt; I had just seen him again. But was I so sure that it was him? If I were someone else, would I believe me? I had rambled on about strangers and figures in the night, that they were watching, that they were waiting for their chance to get me. They never had. Would I believe myself? Probably not,...so how could I be angry at everyone else for not believing? To ignore me was perfectly logical. After all, what were the chances of Aymichi or Matt stalking us in the alleys when we were surrounded by police? They weren't stupid...crazy, but not stupid,...if they didn't have a brain, they wouldn't have eluded the authories this long...  
  
My mind was a blur of contradicting thoughts. I felt safe here in my room, yet I thought the police idiotic worms. I knew Yama and Aymichi were smart, but I didn't want to believe that they could break past our defenses once again. I wanted people to believe me, yet now I wasn't sure if I would believe myself. My head hurt. Shifting my position so that I turned away from the window, I pulled my covers closer to me and tried to sleep. When I closed my eyes I saw a strange color-filled darkness with shapes moving around. It felt good to close my eyes though,...I was tired...I tried to think happy thoughts, of times when things were alright. I tried to imagine Aymichi getting caught and Matt getting better. I didn't know how long I lay there trying, but after a while I could hear Tai's gentle snoring at the side of my bed. Opening my eyes, I was startled by how dark the room was and how little I could see. The digital clock was a red blur that slowly came into focus. The time red 12:03. I had been trying to sleep for over two hours.   
  
Taichi was on his back, his breathing was calm and steady, arms sticking out of the sleeping bag. The bandages on his left arm stood out in the blackness. I sighed, Tai could sleep through all this. So why couldn't I? Outside, I heard the police stationed at my bedroom door leave. Probably the end of his shift or something. I rolled over in bed and stared out the window. A dim light made its way through the window, cascading onto my sheets. I shifted slightly and closed my eyes again, determined to get at least a few hours before daybreak. Think happy thoughts. TK's in Heaven now, you know. So are Mimi, Sora and Joe. They've all been freed of this troubled, wretched existance on earth. That's right. Hope is in Heaven. Love and Sincerity and Realiability are all in Heaven. They're watching over you, and everything will be alright...//It'll be over soon.// Go to sleep. Go to sleep.  
  
Another hour I must've layed there, repeating that over and over in my head. I counted the sheep that leapt over the rickety old fence, the sheep that had been devoured in the story by the wolf that no one believed was there---no, don't think about that. One sheep, two sheep, red sheep, blue sheep. Ehh,..that was Dr. Suess. I've always liked his stories...Taichi used to read them to me when I was little. Go to sleep.   
  
I heard a soft thump outside. Probably nothing. Me hearing things again, I thought. Go to sleep. A few moments later I heard another thump. What was out there? Nothing! It's just your paranoia! Go to sleep, goddamnit! Count your sheep and go to sleep. Thump. This time my eyes snapped open. I was horrified to see a shadowy figure overing by the window. I froze. Its nothing to worry about, Kari,...there are bars. They can't get in...they can't get in. Bars on the window...and, and there are police outside. They'd surely hear if the glass broke... God, there was someone outside my window!! I had to tell someone! Scream or something! But my voice was stuck in my throat. I couldn't move. I could only lay there and stare as the shape shifted about outside, trying to get in. I could feel my heart and pulse speed up. Taichi was still snoring peacefully on the otherside of my bed. He hadn't heard anything. Maybe I was just imagining the shape outside? Maybe, maybe I really was insane and seeing things?  
  
Clank. It sounded as if the person outside had tools to open the window with. I'm going to die...They're going to break in and I'm going to die. Scream you idiot! Call for help! Call for the police! Do //something//!! Then everything happened so fast I did not have time to comprehend it. The bars were removed from the window, I heard them clank loudly outside. The figure then jumped through the window, the glass was shattered and the alarm went off. A blaring wail that rang through my ears, echoing through teh silent house. "Fuck." I heard the figure curse and approached me quickly, I recognized his voice, but couldn't figure out who exactly it belong in the time I had. I felt his cold grip on my shoulder as he pulled me from the bed. And then, I finally screamed.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: ... If all goes as planned. The last chapter of this story will be Chapter 52. I have all the rest of the events of this story worked out and I just need to get off my ass to write them. I hope you'll have patience and stick with me til the end...I doubt I'm going to succeed in my mission to complete it before school starts though. I only have roughly three weeks left. And at the pace I'm going, one chapter a month, it's hardly likely that I'll finish. But at least you know that the end, in terms of chapters, is indeed near. I'll finish, I know I will. I just ask that you wait for me. You've come this far, you might as well see the end right? I'll also have a bunch of author's notes, credits, thanks, and unused poems/songs after I finish. And then, with the initial story finished with, I'll work on remastering the earlier chapters to make them fit the quality of the later chapters.   
  
Until then, please review!!! XD 


	44. Psychotic Inclination

Kiriska: Haha. And also. HA,...o0; This chapter is to be read really quickly as if the words are coming way to fast for you to frikkin comprehend coz this is how fast I'm writing it, and aahhhhahaha...prolly lotsa run-ons in this. x_x  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Forty-Four: Psychotic Inclination  
  
Taichi  
  
I was blind. When you open your eyes so sudden and so quickly, you don't get a chance to adjust or comprehend anything before a rush of other thoughts come to mind. I was in disoriented confusion, and it might that been that confusion that rendered me completely useless. I had heard the glass break, but I could not see. Darkness was all that greeted by eyes as they snapped open, and darkness was all I saw for way too long. Fuzzy outlines made their way to me, but my brain just refused to accept anything it was sent. My ears seemed to buzz with the blaring of the alarm, but my brain didn't want to know that someone had broken in. My eyes *saw* him grab Kari,...  
  
I heard her scream; I still have no frikkin' idea what the *hell* I was doing while all this was happening either. I think part of my mind was already accepting that I couldn't so anything...I was petrified, horrified, stuplified, I don't know what I was, but I didn't, couldn't move! Screw the body's nerves being the fastest messengers in the world; they weren't responding! I heard her scream, did I already say that? I heard her strangled cry as it was interrupted, I heard the bubbling in her throat as...I didn't know what I was hearing at the time, it was just a bunch of unpleasant noises running together too fast for me to think. It was only later I realized what all the sounds I heard...  
  
I saw her fall, dropped, discarded by her murderer. I saw him almost trip over something that was on the floor as he hastily jumped back out the window. I saw his blonde hair glint slightly in the moonlight. I felt an *undescribable* feeling swell up in my chest and throat. I bolted from my place, or tried to, my feet got tangled in the sleeping bag and I fell over several times in my desprateness to get to my sister. "Kari!" But I already knew...  
  
The police busted in then, also looking surprised, shocked, lost and uncertain of the situation. I heard my mother scream somewhere, but it sounded faraway and distant. I don't know how and or when exactly I freed myself from the sleeping bag, but my next realized moment was at Kari's side. Her red-brown eyes were still open, still painfully blinking. She was still breathing, I think, I don't know, I wasn't sure of anything and my mind wasn't thinking rationally. There was a nasty gash at her throat and blood spilling from it and onto the bedsheets, oh my fucking god my sister is dying...words and thoughts went into my head and out again just as quickly, shoved off by newer thoughts that came in. Kari, Kari, Kari, oh bloody hell...  
  
How could he? How the *fuck* could he? I was torn between letting myself become overcome with grief and just feeling fucking ...*ANGRY*. People scurried all around me, some looking out the window, some looking at Kari. Voices came too, quick words uttered under strangers' breaths, orders passed between police. I heard my mother scream again, she was next to me now, but the sound still seemed faraway. I don't remember my dad's reaction. I wasn't paying attention. I didn't care about them at the moment, I cared about Kari. Oh fucking god my sister is dying... I saw Kari. I saw her look up at me with sad, tearing eyes. I saw her move her lips and try to speak but there was no sound.  
  
I saw blood seep into the cloth that was pressed to her throat, I saw her eyes roll backwards as she fell unconscious. I vaguely acknowledged that my hands were shaking. I felt myself being pushed around, guided away by various people. I felt myself being ushered away from her as more and more people came and crowded around. I never heard the ambulance's siren, though I knew it came. I didn't hear the things that my parents were saying to me through their wild sobs, I didn't hear the things the police and paramedics told me. I heard my sister's muted whisper and last words and *his* footsteps against the fire escape and down to the streets below.  
  
She's going to die. And he killed her. How could he? How the bloody fucking hell could he? I didn't know enough curse words to fit my fury. He killed her, he killed her...She's not dead yet, stop thinking as if she were! She's dead! No one could survive from such a wound! She's dead! She's gone! Just like the rest of them! TK, Mimi, Joe, Sora, now Kari! They're all gone! She's dead like the rest of them! Not yet! There's still a chance! Hang on to that! What difference does it make?! He fucking busted into our apartment and pulled a knife on my sister! How the fuck could he?! Hadn't we lost enough without him helping fucking Aymichi?! Hadn't we?! Goddamn you, Matt, how could you?!   
  
I didn't remember his expression, I didn't see his face, I don't know if I wanted to. What had he been thinking them he slit her throat? What he been thinking as he slipped back out through that window? What had he been thinking?!?! God, he killed my sister. My best friend killed my sister. I don't know how long it took for that fact to sink in. For a while there, even after I'd seen his form and his hair, I believed that it had been Aymichi. Some trick of the light, some twisted imagination of mine, I don't know. But I couldn't believe that Yama would never be driven to do such a thing. But how long could anyone deny the truth?  
  
It was an out-of-body experience. Only not. I just didn't recall anything that happened at all. I was completely occupied with my thoughts and ramblings and aimless attempts to try find some reason in everything that had just happened. Maybe it had been Aymichi, maybe it was some morbid game he wa playing to trick me into thinking Matt had done it. (I knew it wasn't.) Maybe I had merely been hallucenating as well, like Kari had been, seeing things that weren't really there. (I knew I wasn't.) Something! Anything! Anything was better than the truth; maybe aliens had come and taken on the shape of my friend, I don't know! Goddamnit,...Matt...  
  
Our meeting that afternoon came back to me, I remembered his words, his threat, his face. //I'll make you understand.// No, you're not making me understand! *I* didn't fucking kill Takeru,...I didn't sneak into his house in the dead of knife and pull a knife on him. You fucking killed my sister... I felt a hand on my shoulder as I was led to a car, whose car, I don't know. Maybe it was my car, my parents' car, a police's car, I don't remember. Did it really matter? I knew where I was going,...to the hospital, to have them tell me that Kari was dead. They would tell me that she had died from that cut in her throat, then the police would come and ask me what happened. They would ask who broke in and who he killed her. They would interrogate me as if it would actually help their investigation...  
  
For all their effort and guards, they had failed to save her...their precautions had been nothing. Their defenses had been useless. Everything they'd done, they'd tried, it could not stop a fucking pair of fucking teenagers from commiting mass murder to my friends...Fuck, I just called Yamato a murderer...but that's what he was now, wasn't it? A murderer...he killed my sister...Kari's going to die because of Matt...the words echoed over and over deep into my skull, sinking into each and every crack of my brain. Was I really that insensitive, Matt!? Did I really act as if I didn't understand your pain? Did you really think I couldn't imagine what it would be like to loose Kari?! Did you really think I didn't have nightmares about that!? Why did you have to make it real?!  
  
Just because you're fucking suffering you have to drag others down too? Are you that selfish? I never thought you were...but then, you had TK to care for, so you never seemed selfish...Did his loss change you? (He killed Kari...) You're the same as Aymichi now..."Tai, Tai...it'll be alright...she'll live...she has to live..." I realized my mother was sitting beside me, sobbing into a small hankerchief. She reached over and dabbed the cloth on my face, and for the first time I realized I'd been crying for a long time. My face was completely streaked with tears and they were dripping down my cheeks and chin, splashing down into my lap. I just didn't notice at all... "It'll be alright, Tai...Kari will live..." she kept telling me, but didn't look as if she believed it either. Kari was going to die...  
  
And Yama killed her. There were really only two of us left, huh...? Izzy and me. But maybe Izzy was dead already too,...maybe Aymichi planned this whole thing with Matt...maybe the Keeper of Knowledge had been slaughtered while Kari was...maybe I was the only one left...one of eight. I felt cold.   
  
Matt would never join forces with Aymichi,...he more than anyone else was his target...But what the fuck did I know? Matt was insane. I couldn't say he wasn't anymore...I couldn't say he would get better, I couldn't say that he would one day return to who he was....not after this...not after he...So maybe he had joined Aymichi. Maybe he didn't recognize him anymore and thought he was someone else. Or maybe I'm just making up excuses for him,...still not wanting to believe he had done what he did on purpose, while in his normal mind, while thinking rationally...didn't want to believe that he had carried out his threat like he said he would...  
  
We arrived at the hospital. The white of the building was stark against the pitch night. I was again ushered about by my parents, various police, and nurses. And our news was already waiting for us. A sleepy-looking doctor was waiting for us at the door of the room we were led to. His face was wrinkled yet taunt, holding a grim expression that spoke more clearly then his words could. I was slowly coming back into the real world, the lights and people came back into my field of vision, the volume knob was turned back up and their voices became clear. And so I heard him say; "There was nothing we could do. She was gone before she got here." And so I could heard mother scream again, shrieking hysterically before being reduced to a mess of sobs, crying into my father's chest.   
  
I wanted to kill Matt. I really did. I wanted to rip him limb from limb and leave him bleeding on the pavement for the crows to pick apart. I wanted to break his pretty face in and smear it all over the alley wall where he had held Mimi; I wanted to draw knives across his skin and carve messages of pain and suffrage in the pale flesh. Was it futile to wish more pain upon him when I knew somewhere that he had already suffered? But had he? Did he mourn for each and every one of our fallen friends? Or was he too caught up with himself to bother with the rest of us? Did he care that he killed Kari so as long as he got revenge upon Aymichi? Did he care?  
  
I don't know which stung more. The fact that my sister was gone,...or the fact that it had been Matt who had killed her. It had been Matt who killed her...my...One of the police came up to me, looking like he'd rather not be doing this, like he'd rather be at home, safe in bed, and away from the distress of my broken family. Who wouldn't be? "Eh, kid. Mind if we ask you something? I know this is a stressful time fo---"  
  
"It was Aymichi, who do you even need to ask?! It's the same damn person that killed the rest of them, and you're all too imcompetant to fucking find him! He's killed five people now! What have you done?! What have you accomplished?! You have no idea where he is! You can't find him! And we fucking pay taxes to pay for pathetic salary!?" I spat at the man and stalked away from the group, bristling. One of them followed me, but said nothing. Probably my bodyguard. As if it would do any good if Aymichi or Matt decided to get me then. Neither of them care if they die,...and I was the only one left wasn't I? I was still expecting someone to tell me that Izzy was dead any moment now...  
  
This is how it would end...The Digidestined, who saved this forsaken world from being conquered by monsters from another world, defeated by some psychotic freak and betrayed by a psychotic friend. Torn apart like sheep, helpless to do anything but cry at their losses and huddle together as one after another is picked off. I may as well die now, what did it matter? All the rest of them were dead in one sense or another, so what did it matter if I went as well?   
  
I stood outside of the hospital, the bitter winds of winter nipping at my face. The drying tears on my felt freezing. I expected Aymichi to poke his ugly head out of somewhere and shoot me like he had Sora, but nothing happened. I didn't know why I didn't tell them it had been Matt that killed my sister. I don't know if I was still trying to protect him or not, if I was still believing in his ability to heal. I should have turned him in long ago,...I could have told someone he had been at the graveyard, I should have called someone when he showed up at school. ... I could have saved Hikari...Had to simply faced the truth earlier...I could have saved my sister...  
  
I should have known better...I should have just fucking turned him in...Why didn't I? Because I believed that he *would* really find and kill Aymichi? How many times had I already mused over his slim chances? Because he was my friend? Did my friends try to kill my other friends...? Matt was lost to me the moment he attacked his psychiatrist,...not probably before that. From the moment he fled the funeral. He'd been gone since the day Takeru died. They both died that day. He wasn't who he had been; he was a revenge-wrecked, psychotic, homicidal maniac. And he killed my sister.  
  
And I wanted to kill him. Maybe this was what he felt. I don't know. Maybe this is what he wanted to show me. Maybe he had achieved his goal after all...but what was it worth to him? Now I would never hear Kari smile, or laugh, or do whatever it is that she does. Was my hatred towards him what he wanted to gain? Was this...incredible want and need for his blood what he wanted me to feel? Was this wretched pain what he wished upon me? Fucking bastard...I'd kill him...but would I? Was I going to turn into him? Was I going to turn into a murderer as well? The third transformed by this chain of slaugherings? Aymichi killed Yama's brother,...look at him now. Yama killed my sister,...what will become of me? Will I turn into the lot of them? Hellbent on revenge and nothing else...?  
  
If I could think this rationally, if I could think about my potential sanity, was I insane? Could Matt still think like this? Did he? Where was he now? What was he thinking? Did he regret it? Was he proud of himself? Why did I care...? I was pacing in front of the hospital, I hadn't even realized it, I was slipping in and out of the real world again. My hands were burrowed deep in my pockets and my teeth were chattering quietly; the officer was watching me still. "Why are you watching me, eh?! It isn't like you would fucking do anything if Aymichi came up right now and fucking shot me." I snarled at him. He looked rather annoyed and sleepy, "Listen, kid, I---" "Shut the fuck up, that was a rhetorical question." I snapped, kicking at a mailbox that was on the side of the sidewalk. The metal box rang out loudly, the sound deafening at what, four in the morning? "So come and get me eh?! You fucking got everyone else or drove them insane! Isn't it my turn yet?!" I screamed at the blackness, then kicked the mailbox again.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: I...have no idea why this chapter turned out the way it did...I think I planned for Taichi to be more bewildered and in shock than angry...uh, but um...X.x Oh well,...he'll have plenty of time for grief later...o0; (Remember to leave an email in your review if you want me to tell you when the next update comes!) 


	45. And Here We Terminate

Kiriska: Fast. Short. Typed in like an hour. But you won't mind.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Forty-Five: And Here We Terminate  
  
Koushirou  
  
There were footsteps pounding loudly on the pavement outside, the sound startled me awake like icy hands. I rolled over in bed without opening my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. After all, people ran around in the dead of night all the time, it wasn't anything to worry about. I seriously doubted Aymichi would make his approach so obvious anyway if he was on his way to me right now. He'd succeeded in catching us all by surprise so many times, why should I expect any different now? But maybe that was a trick? I expected him to be unexpected, and therefore he would be unexpected by being obvious? Ugh, it was way too early for psychology.  
  
The noise grew louder, the thumping of feet accompanied by a murmur of voices below; shouts and hushed whispers alike. There seemed to be a lot of people in a hurry to get somewhere. I yawned and opened my eyes, almost fully awakened now by the noise outside. What was all the ruckus about anyway? I blinked sleepily at my clock, willing my mind to not think of Mimi, who died here in my bedroom. Red neon letters said 4:09 am. It was still dark outside, a midnight blue sky dotted with stars. I listened to the group of people move further away from my apartment, going to wherever they were going to, and I was about to go back to sleep when about set of feet ran past my window. "What the hell is going on out there?" I muttered, a bit annoyed as I climbed out of bed to look out my barred window.  
  
A blurb of brown flashed down below and I did a double take. Tai? I glared down at the dimly lit streets three stories down, wondering if I had just imagined it. More people ran by. They looked suspiciously like Tai's parents. What the freak? I rubbed my eyes like a dazed traveler and looked again. Yup, it was definitely Tai and his parents running down the street. The possibility of me seeing things seemed more plausible than that though,...Who were the people that passed by before them? And where was Kari? Something was wrong...  
  
I crossed my room and went for the door; I was surprised to find my mom in her nightdress seemingly wandering the hall. "Mom?" She jumped slightly and turned to me, "Did you see all those people run by?" I nodded, completely confused. My dad appeared from their bedroom, he had put on a jacket over his night clothes. "What's going on?" I asked, "Where was everyone running to?" Did they know something that I didn't? Had someone called and filled them in? Wouldn't I have heard that if I had heard people run by the apartment? My brain was having a hard time shifting from sleep mode to fully-functional-awake-mode. The flood of questions was slowing it down.  
  
"I don't know, but we're going to find out. Grab a jacket and let's go." My dad said, flipping the number of locks on the front door. Wow. This has to be big,...otherwise they'd probably have told me to stay home within these barred and chained walls while they investigated. Maybe they weren't thinking rationally, I don't know. But I was grateful for the freedom to go with them to get some answers. I snagged a denim jacket from the hall closet and set out the door after my parents.  
  
What was happening? What had Aymichi done now? Who had he killed? The fear crept through my mind. What else could have happened to lead us all out into the night? It had to be that psychotic freak,...what had he done? Somewhere in my mind, a voice said that it'd be really funny it it turned out to be a simple gas leakage or something. But it was countered immediately by another that asked why the Kamiya family would be here as well, after all, they lived across town. And we'd have smelt that wouldn't we? Was there a power outage? Who the hell would notice at four in the morning? It had to be Aymichi. It was the only logical answer.  
  
Briefly, I wondered how big a factor the murderer would be to a computer. Out of all the things that could possibly be happening, what percentage would a machine issue to the Reaper of the Digidestined? I would have to try it later,...providing I survived and remembered...who knew? Maybe I would die tonight. Maybe we really were headed towards the killer, and we would find him, still uncontained, and he would drive a bullet through me before they could do anything? There were too many chances, variables. Hell, any programmer'd have a field day with this crap. What are the chances of little, nerdy Koushirou dying tonight? Fifty percent? Seventy-five? Ninety?  
  
My parents and I jogged through the crisp night, listening to the footsteps and indistinct shouts in the distance. Would our footsteps wake up others in their beds and make them wonder? Sometimes I wished I could read minds, not to uncover people's unpleasant secrets, but just to see how they thought, what they thought, and all that. It was interesting,...and besides, maybe then I could understand this all better...most of my friends were dead. There was a reason for that. But I didn't know it. And no amount of computing knowledge could give me the answer unless I could understand how Aymichi thought. What was it like in the mind of a madman? I'm sure the psychiatrists of the world would love to be telepathic.  
  
I was just beginning to run short of breath when I saw a small crowd huddled around the entrance of a dreary, run-down looking building. I didn't recognize it even though it was only a few blocks from where I lived. It was one of those places that just seemed to blend in with the background; it didn't appeal to your eyes so you just subconsciously ignore it. Its walls of slate and grey melted into the dark night, making it seem most unreal. But I couldn't concentrate on the oddness of the building for long, other things caught my attention. Like the number of flashing police cars, police, and other officials there were among the group.  
  
I shoved my way into the crowd, trying to get a better view of things; yellow tape had already appeared on scene, fencing off the entrance to the abandoned warehouse. I spotted the Keeper of Courage among the police, his back was to me. "Tai!" I called out to him while constantly trying to maintain my position at the head of the crowd. My parents huffed in from behind me, also trying to push their way in for some answers. "Taichi!" He turned to me finally, and to put it simply, his face scared the hell out of me.   
  
I had never seen him so,...*stricken*. His face was white, I mean WHITE,...a clown's makeup could make him no whiter. His eyes looked bloodshot and sleepless, and incredibly red. I could see his parents behind him, both crying. What was going on? What had happened? My brain screamed that Hikari was gone,...she was the only one missing from their family,...her presence strangely absent,...not there...she's dead...that must be it...What else could effect Tai like this? He looked as if,...he...god, there wasn't a simile that would work for this. There just wasn't. *Courage* looked ready to break down into pieces.  
  
"Tai...? W-What happened?" I ducked under the yellow tape and made my way to my friend, afraid of the answer that had already predicted. He'd lost his little sister,...just like Yama had lost his little brother. Aymichi had gotten to her hadn't he? But my mind would not let any single answer stay and seem logical on its own. If Kari was dead,...why were they here? Surely her death had not been inside this warehouse? What would she have been doing here in the first place? And at four in the morning? It just didn't make sense. But there was an answer somewhere,..."Tai? Please, Tai, talk to me! What happened!?"  
  
He shook his head, trembling. It was shocking to see the person I had once followed as a leader look like this...it was just...I put my hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him, it was disturbing to see him like this...unnerving...if he couldn't take this news? How bad must it be? Several more policemen ducked under the tape and went into the building. I glanced uncertainly at the door, unsure if I wanted to know what lay beyond it. Torn between dying curiosity and fear of the truth. I looked again at Tai. He reminded me of Sora,...in her room, before we brought her outside and caused her death,...  
  
Where was Aymichi? It was obvious now that he had done some harm,...but had he escaped again? Had they captured him at long last? There certainly were more police here than there had been at the other scenes...what made this case so much more special? Why were there more of them? "Tai...did someone else get killed? Just nod yes or no for me?" My voice was a whisper, cracking a little. How many had we lost already? How many more were we to loose? Was there any guarantee for tomorrow? Of course not,...Taichi nodded his head, confirming a dead...It had to be Kari...but...why were we *here* then? When they lived so far away? Was someone else dead...? Shit.  
  
Realization came in slow and I turned towards the warehouse door. The hall beyond the door was dark, but there was light coming from somewhere within...I choked on my breath and bolted inside, dodging past the too-late protest of the officer that had been guarding it. It couldn't be,...it couldn't be,...it couldn't be,...could it...? The length of the hall was longer than I expected, and only added more to the insane suspense that was thudding in my chest. My feet scrapped against the dusty, bare cement flooring of the building as I ran through, finally bursting into the room. Police were everywhere, yellow-taping certain areas. Several masked people were dusting around corners and taking pictures of two bodies, side by side, one leaning against the wall, one laying on the ground. They looked the same at first, but a double take distinguished them from one another. Two bodies. I recognized them both. Two bodies.  
  
One had brown hair. The other was blonde.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: ....  
  
(Remember to leave an email if you wish to be informed of the next update. Which will hopefully be soon.) 


	46. Hands Finally Stained

Kiriska: PRAISE ME I UPDATE! O_O Don't get confused by this...this takes place *before* the last two chapters...to fill you in on all the nice little events that happened after Yama left school. =3 Neh. *dies and stuff*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Forty-Six: Hands Finally Stained  
  
Yamato  
  
It giggled, a most noxious version of my own voice. The giggle grew louder, evolving into a menacing, cackling laughter. It had a reason to be laughing though,...I stood wedged between the walls of two buildings, in a tiny alleyway some ten blocks away from where I had just been. I was out of breath and tired, exhuasted, but my brain still had enough energy to conjure up sadisitic voices and versions of myself...You killed her haha! I didn't think you would, but you did! Congratulations Yama-chan! How do you feel!? How did it feel!? Exhilarating wasn't it? It sneered at me gleefully as I panted as softly as I could, trying to keep as silent as fucking possible in the dark alley. Yammy killed Kari; Yammy killed Kari! I'd never thought I'd see the day! I'm so prrrouuuddd!  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed, completely destroying whatever silence I had attained earlier, cursing again, I started to run again. There always seemed to be footsteps behind me, always a slapping of rubber against the pavement and the huffs of fat, doughnut-gorged officers as they chased me. Where're you going Yammy? I don't know, shut up! They laughed at me and continued on with their congratulatory cheers on my deeds. Fuck...What's wrong? They sneered. Can't you all just shut up?! My temples pulsed as I strove to not scream out loud, but half of me knew I was only keeping myself occupied with my happy little voices to keep from thinking about the real matters at hand. To stop myself from fully acknowledging that I was a killer,...  
  
Of course I could not evade the thought forever, and as my breath ran short again and I stopped behind a large trash bin, the sick feeling returned to my mouth. Why, for the love of god, did I kill her,....?  
  
Oh, you know exactly why! Don't ask stupid questions, Yammy-kun! You wanted Taichi to feel your paaain. Like, duh. "But no,...I..." My voice was hollow and dry, and vaguely I acknowledged that the footsteps had died away again. What do you mean no? Don't you remember? How Taichi was so un-understanding towards you? How he accused you of playing right into Aymichi's hands! He deserved to lose Kari! "No he didn't! He didn't deserve to lose her! God fuck it,..." I slammed my knife into the brick wall, twisting it sideways accidentally and cutting myself. "He was right,...I'm doing Aymichi's work for him,..." My stomach churned as I heard my own words outloud. He didn't deserve to have to feel what I felt,...he didn't deserve to have his sister killed,....by me.  
  
I leaned against the wall and the rough brick caught my shirt, scratching against my bare back as I slid down into a sitting position. Taichi would hate me now, if he hadn't already cursed my wretched name and existence. Koushirou too. I was completely alone now. I thought you said you were completely alone already, a voice pipped. "Shut up,..." How could I have believed that Tai didn't feel my pain before? How could I have believed that he had lost nothing already? In what fucking mind was I in when I said those things to him? When I threatened him? When I climbed up the fire escape to his sister's window,...? I drew my legs to my chest and leaned forward, feeling really cold all of a sudden. I killed Kari.  
  
I closed my eyes and remembered her petrified face. I remembered the scream as she realized that she was going to die. And that her brother's supposed best friend was the one who wielded the knife. What the hell were her last thoughts? And Taichi was there in the room; he saw me; he recognized me; he'd seen the murderer of his sister. What would he be feeling right now? What would I have felt? If it had been Taichi that had killed Takeru? "Gods,...Takeru,....I'm sorry,....I'm sorry,...." Did he know? Did my brother know? Could he see from up there, that I killed her? When he sees her ascending up those golden stairs, would he know that I was the one that killed her? Would he ever be able to forgive me?  
  
Do you really deserve forgiveness, Yamato? A cold voice chided. "No,...fuck it, just kill me now." Well, sure, Yammy, kill yourself if you wanna. You have the knife in your hands. I blinked and looked down at the blade, stained with my own blood, and Kari's. I had neglected to notice the pain from my cut until now, and anyway the bitter cold numbed it down. The blood was dark, almost a black color in the dead of night. Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! A chorus of voices chanted like those stupid M&Ms in that commcerial,...heh,...TV, commercials,...that other life I had lived. I gripped the knife, wondering. Are you sure it's time yet? You still have to kill Aymichi, you know, you promised you would, a voice said. Promises were made to be broken, said another. You have all those people to avenge! But you can also avenge Hikari,...save Taichi the trouble. You know you won't be able to fight him if he comes after you.   
  
So avenge them all, stupid! Find that stupid rat, slaughter him, then commit suicide like a stupid little mental case you are! That's what you planned anyway wasn't it? You deserve to die as much as he does! So get on with it and stop sniveling in the damn alleyway. "Shut. Up." I growled at them for about the thousandth time that day. Yammy, you're cuh-ray-zee. Talkin' to yourself again, I see. "Shut up." So whatchu gonna do now, whatchu gonna do?! Hurry up with it, y'know? Don't got all night! Ok, well, technically --- wait! No you don't! The police are still looking for you, duh! What if they catch you now?! Then you won't be able to do anything! Not kill yourself, not nuttin'! So hop to it, yo?! Goddamn, since when did I ever talk like that? These voices couldn't possibly represent me,...I wasn't that psychotic,...pssh, listen to yourself, Yammy.   
  
I stood up only to get blasted by a sudden gust of winter wind, like I was being punished already. So what's it gonna be? I felt like there was a whole audience of little bastards in a theatre in my head, watching, waiting, anticipated my actions like this was all some sort of sadistic movie. I looked down at my pathetic excuse for a weapon, a simple knife, and one that was never really intended for anything more than display. Did I stand a chance? Oh, who cares?! You can tell your Hellmate buddies that you tried! And so what if you died while fighting him? You're going to die either way! If you win, you die! If you lose, you die! So c'mon! "Will you all just let me THINK!?" We are! We are you thinking! If we weren't here, then you wouldn't be thinking! What the fuck, you aren't me thinking! I don't think I like fucking street punk! You talk like you're stoned or something! Do not,...awwww,...now you've hurt our feeeeelings! Bad Yammy,...  
  
For the love of Christ,...I felt like stabbing myself in the head with the damn knife. "Hey Yamato." For a moment, I thought that it was another voice, another little crazy person in my head, and so my response was impulsive, "Shut up." It was when he laughed at my reply that I slowly looked up and realized. I knew that voice, and it certainly was not one of my own - even though I refused to accept that I ever talked like that - it was Aymichi's. And his laugh,...his deranged, psychotic laugh,...that could never be my own,...never, never, never,...no matter that I've stained my hands with Kari's blood, no matter that I'm more like him than I would have ever wished,...I could never have that voice,...never,...  
  
"Why the short fuse tonight, eh? Aren't you glad to see me?" My gaze met his. His blue eyes grinned wider than his mouth ever could, like a maniac, and I could guess his intentions here tonight. I found that I had trouble transitioning my mindset to fit my new company. My mind was still alone in an alley arguing with itself and feeling guilty while Aymichi swaggered closer, hands threateningly in his jacket pockets. So my second response was slow, which only succeeded in amusing him more. "Awww, whassat'matta, Yama? You look really surprised! More surprised than I thought you would be! Something wrong? Something in my teeth? Did I kill someone else maybe?" I got over myself at his stupid try at humor and spat at his feet, "Maybe you did."  
  
His grin widened, "Ahh, maybe I have, but word on the street is that you've done a pretty good job of stealing my job." I stiffened. How the FUCK could he possibly know what I've done?! Had he been following me?! How could he know!? "What the hell are you talking about?" My voice was barely audible through clenched teeth. The murderer (could I still call him that and be specific?) took a step back in mock surprise, "You mean you don't /know/? But I must congratulate you! You did a fine job of it! Killing Kari I mean." I lunged.  
  
The hatred and frusteration lost this afternoon returned in an instant. I know what I had done, and I had heard half of my twisted self congratulate me for it. But hearing it from HIM was not something I needed,...I didn't need,...didn't WANT him to APPROVE of ME! How are you supposed to feel when you do exactly what your mosted hated, most detested enemy wants you do to do?! How can you help but feel STUPID!? A magnified sense of the word! Magnified tenfold, a thousandfold! I HATED myself, almost as much as I hated him,...and he had to rub it in by PRAISING what I had done,...Goddamnit, LET HIM DIE! My grip on my knife was not good in my rush, my impulsive attack. And he was easily able to step out of the way of my crazed assault.  
  
I immediately turned and slashed again, forcing him to draw his own weapon to counter. We both hit clothing and a sliver of flesh. Droplets of blood splashed on the ground, insignificant in the growing heat of a battle. "Why the hate Yammy? Aren't you proud?!" I rewarded his taunt with another attack, he grabbed my wrist and pushed me back, "No?" He jumped back, then forward again, and kicked at me. I sidestepped, but he hit my side, I felt a sting. A reminder that my old wounds had not healed completely. Wait,...if mine hadn't healed, then neither have his. Another leg was launched at me as I processed this thought; I took a step back then threw my knife at Aymichi's head.   
  
Surprised, he just barely moved out of harm's way, but he turned to look at where the blade had landed, giving me a chance to slam elbow-first into his side, where I had slashed him in our last encounter. He let out a sharp yelp and crashed against the wall, cursing. I retrieved my knife and and stabbed at him. He rolled away, but hit the trash bin. "Think you're so clever, don't you Ishida?" he snarled, amusement gone from his voice. I smirked, it was unbelievably satisfying to see him suffer,...it was a morbid feeling, and a part of me didn't like it. It made me feel even more like my enemy.   
  
He moved suddenly from his position, shoving me with one hand while the other slashed forward. The combination had me stumble backwards and into the opposite wall and a large warehouse window. Aymichi pounced, literally crouching and pushing off on all fours (or three, as knife was in one hand) and landing almost on top of me with his blade. He caught the tail of my shirt, which thankfully tore, as I hauled ass out of his way. I got to my feet and backed up more, trying to find some time to think. This time he threw his knife, missed, and the weapon crashed through the fragile window, shattering it into a million pieces. I jumped through, hoping to get to his knife before he did.   
  
It was dark inside the warehouse and there was now broken glass all over the floor and random boxes. Thank god I decided to steal shoes yesterday. My eyes prowled for the discarded weapon, but Aymichi joined me inside the building before I could find it. I turned to face him, only to be kicked in the stomach and thrown into a pile of empty boxes. I groaned out loud and forced myself to get up. It hurts, it hurts, but you have to get up, the voices chorused from the sidelines in my head. Aymichi's eyes glowed demonically from the other side of the room, "One of us is going to die tonight, Yamato,...." There was something different about his voice; it was even more serious than it had been when I hit his old wound. But I didn't really care, what he said was true. I was not going to stop here tonight unless I was killed, or unless he was dead. "So be it." I hissed at him, and ignoring the pulsing sting at my side I dashed towards him again, knife ready.   
  
So tonight would end everything, would it?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: *stretches fingers* Cripes,...I'm so glad I finally sat down and made myself write this without stopping and without going back to second guess what I wrote. Now I'm all excited like and wanna get on to the next chapter right away. And I hope I do. Thanksgiving holidays are next week, so there's hope eh? Four more chapters to go. Please review! 


	47. Final Destination

Kiriska: HA, you thought I wasn't gonna put in another update until past New Year's didn't you?! Well, here's everyone's Christmas present this year. Another chapter filled with the moment you've all been waiting for! But wait! That's not all! I also have for you The Homicidal Maniac "movie" poster, on which I've been working on and off for three months. Mwee. It can be viewed here: http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/4362245/  
  
Hope you enjoy, and happy holiday folks. ^_^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Forty-Seven: Final Destination  
  
Aymichi  
  
I moved aside, catlike, and grabbed his arm; it was good, I guess, that through the years I had learned to fight. Fight the stupid gangs for their drugs. Fight the stupid hobos for their food, blankets and space to sleep. Fight the fat police-guy so I'd have a chance to run. I grabbed his arm as it shot past me; fight the stupid Ishida for forgotten revenge and for the bloody hell of it. Holding it roughly, I twisted the arm around his back, trying to wretch the knife from his fingers. They held fast, however, and the edge of the blade found its way to my skin. A thin cut appeared at the base of my thumb. Tightening my grip, I struggled to keep a hold on his knife-hand as he tried to kick me. I could hear him talking to himself under his breath and cursing; it was very funny actually. He was cussing himself out instead of me. But I wasn't in the mood for funny anymore.  
  
Suddenly, he pushed back on me, threw all his weight on me and knocked me over. He drew his arm away from me quickly, succeeding in cutting me again, a line of red across my forearm. I wasn't going to be the one to die here tonight. I couldn't be. I was so frikkin' damned close. There had never been such a determination to live before; a thousand times I had welcomed death before, but not tonight, not here, and definitely not by the hands of this filthy blonde Ishida. I couldn't lose. I had gone too far; gone through too many levels of hell to stop now. There were points before where I wouldn't have cared, where I could have just given in, crumpled in a corner and died,...but not tonight, not now, not when I was this close,...  
  
So close. So disturbingly close that I could already see my victory. My side was throbbing slightly, but the adrenaline pulsing through my blood was enough to drown away the protests of my neglected body. Ishida came at me again, without any sort of tactical plan, thrusting his knife forward like a blind guy. I sidestepped again and watched him stumble past me in burning hatred; it was freaky really. It was as if I could feel heat radiating from his body and dissipating into the air - or maybe that was just his disgusting sweat beading on his skin. Either way, it sure was fucking smelly. Hatred was a smelly thing.  
  
He spun around and glared at me, breathing hard and glaring at me. In the darkness of the warehouse, the person standing in the shadows in front of me looked like my reflection. His hair was dirty, his eyes were blue, his face was scratched and bruised. He's not as ugly as you though, 'Michi, a voice said. Another one scoffed and laughed; I growled, not really sure if it was at my target or my voices. I needed to get my knife back,...why, Michi? Don't you already have,...yes, yes I do! But I want him to *suffer*! He needs to writhe in *pain*. He needs to *bleed* and *burn* like everyone else did. Uh-huh,...well, you know, the bad guys always lose when they take too long,...Shut up! I'm not a goddamn comic super villain,...that's true,...you're just a complete psycho is all,...how's that any different? They all lose in the end y'know,...they all lose in the end,...  
  
No, not me,...I bolted forward suddenly, so suddenly that even I was surprised. I was just as blind and uncoordinated as Ishida was, fucking great. He prepared to evade my incoming attack, but I did not attack; instead, I ducked around him and jumped into the pile of cardboard boxes I had pushed him in a few moments before. Where the fuck was my goddamn knife? Kneeling, I kept my eyes on the enemy as my hands felt around for the blade. "Can't fight me without your knife, Ishida?" I scowled at him, wondering if he'd be stupid enough to want to fight fair. He scoffed, taking a few steps in my direction, "Do you really think I care about fighting fair at this point,...?" he replied darkly. Apparently not.   
  
Oh well. I found the knife anyway. Leaping up from my position, I landed directly in front of him and thrusted my knife-hand upward aiming to stab into his gut and upwards more towards his heart. But he moved. He moved sidestepped, and the knife, instead, embedded itself into the joint of his left shoulder with a grotesque, half-silent sound. His shriek of pain was music to my ears, but the sweet melody did not linger in my head for long. Because at the same time, he had launched his own weapon forward - into my reopened wound. There are so many words in the English language that are absolutely and completely useless. Words for standardized tests that no one ever uses outside of mindless exams, words that were created on a whim by some dead and forgotten scholar, words that mean things like the nose hairs of political leaders and the process in which flowers scientifically explode, but there weren't enough words in all the languages in the word to describe the *excruciating agony* of my *laceration*. Yes, I am such an educated street-rat, and it is in this way I relay my horrible suffering to you.  
  
I wasn't even aware that I had screamed, it was instinct. It was an animalistic sound that came from the depths of primitive human consciousness. In short, it fucking hurt like hell. I retracted my knife from his shoulder, letting loose a gallon of blood that trickled over my fingers, sticky and warm, and causing Ishida to hiss in further pain. Feel what I feel, bastard, I stabbed again, aiming for the chest again, missed again, hit somewhere between shoulder and neck. He kicked me in the stomach, forcing his blade out of my flesh and sending uncontrolled pulses of throbbing all over my body - I stumbled backwards and onto my ass, coughing violently. Barf-blood flowed into my mouth and I could feel my esophagus burn with acid and bile. Red spilled over my lips, still burning with substances that were never meant to leave my stomach.  
  
I hated to lay there, bleeding and exposed, but I *couldn't* move. Fucking hell, it hurt so bad, the air stinging the flesh that was no longer protected by skin and the eruption of all sorts of gross bodily fluids in my gut. My knife was still embedded in Ishida, I needed to get it back. Fuck, I can't lose here,...I can't lose now,...so goddamn close,...I lurched forward, trying to get to my, inducing more pain upon myself as I moved. The little blonde rat was still on his feet somehow, trying to remove my blade from his body, though his eyes were on me. Didn't matter. I jumped to my feet, feeling dizzy and suddenly very disoriented. Tripping over myself, I careened into him, knocking us both to the ground.   
  
Unfortunately, the fucking bastard's knife landed point up and pierced through my hand as I landed. Unholy fuck, I could feel the metal as it slid through my bones, as it destroyed skin and muscle to get to the other side; I could feel the coldness of the blade under all of my blood; I could feel it send my nerves on a psychotic rampage of horrible PAIN. The aching in my hand temporarily overtook the pain in my side and I pushed myself upwards quickly, trying to disentangle my hand from the knife. Yamato snarled viciously and removed my knife from his shoulder then slashed at me again, screaming a stream of words I couldn't understand through his agony and my own. Just KILL HIM, and make the pain end, just KILL him,...  
  
I was beginning to feel something like a pincushion as my own weapon intruded on my flesh again, stabbing into the base of my ribcage. Blood was forced out of my mouth again, an explosion of warm life-giving elixir coming out like a waterfall, staining the clothes and face of me and my enemy. God, I'm going to die,...'Michi, you're going to die. Fuck no! I can't die,...not yet,...not yet,...I was so close,...I had given up so much to kill these people,...to pay them back for what they've done,...not yet, not yet,...I grabbed the handle of my knife and pulled it out, removing the only blockage between my bloody wound and the open air. Kill him, just fucking kill him! You won't live long enough to fuck yourself over with pain and anguish if you don't kill him *now*!  
  
I threw myself at Ishida, knife stained a thousand shades of red. I slammed into him and backed him up against a wall, knife at his pale throat - but I could feel the point of his knife at my stomach as well. Blood seeped through his clenched teeth and I could feel him squirm with silent pain where my hand pressed against his fucked shoulder. "You can't win, Ishida,...you fucking can't win,..." I hissed at him, pressing the bleeding edge of my knife against his skin. "You can't either,...we'll both fucking die here,..." I felt his knife press against already wounded flesh, stinging it. I didn't reply, instead moving back quickly and without warning, slapping his knife out of his hand. The overused blade went skidding into the darkness. The hand I had used to knock it away tingled, needlessly reminding me that there was a fucking hole through it.  
  
"Will we?" I threw my own knife to the ground and reached into my trench coat pocket, sticky fingers wrapping around a cold steel handle. I pulled out the gun and fired at him twice - the sound of the shots were deafeningly loud in the grave silence of the night. I hadn't aimed properly, I hadn't thought about it, hadn't really planned it,...there was no place for thought anymore,...just kill him! the chorus of impatient voices screamed, and I fired a third time. Red quickly seeped through worn and tattered clothes, pooling out in the places the bullets landed. Two in his stomach and one directly under his left shoulder, which had already been cut open. Fuck it Aymichi, you're a horrible shot, *aim for his HEART*. KILL HIM NOW.  
  
His body seemed to tremble as he sank to his knees, a new line of fresh blood leaking out of the corners of his mouth, slipping over what had already been lost. I fumbled with the gun, the bloody in my fingers made the damn thing hard to hold, hard to grip, hard to fire. The holes in my side, my stomach, my chest, my hand; they all leaked life, and the pain I had been trying to ignore became overbearing. I'm going to die,...I'm going to die,...even if I did kill Yamato, I would not possibly live through the bitter winter night. I would not be able to kill Tai and Koushirou; I would not be able to complete my mission,...I had suffered through seven years for nothing,...nothing,...it was ALL or NOTHING,...even if I killed him here tonight,...two more would live,...I had failed,...The realization sank in slowly. Bitterly. Fuck it all,...you knew it would happen in the end,...I told you so, a voice whispered.  
  
Too slow, too slow, too much pain, too much agony. I could not react in time when Matt leaned forward to pick my knife off the ground and plunge forward, stabbing me square in the chest. Pain, so much pain,...I fired again, didn't really mean to, wasn't thinking much anymore. The blood was slippery, my fingers couldn't hold the gun. The shot hit him though, of that I was fairly sure. I fell sideways, landing on my wounded side, just my luck. My life would end in horrendous and indescribable pain. I released my hold of the gun and my arms curled around my sides, feeling the disgusting warmth of my own blood as it continued to leak, as it continued to bleed the life out of myself.  
  
And suddenly I became aware of my weak I felt. The loss of blood contributed to loss of adrenaline flowing through my body, the loss of energy and spirit and hope and motivation. My vision started to blur in and out of focus, and everything around me became masses of red and black - shadows in the poorly lit warehouse and the blood pooled everywhere,...everywhere,...The floor was so cold, a drastic contrast from the puddle of blood I was laying in,...the feeling was numbing,...painfully numbing,...and like some pathetically clichéd silent film, I saw my life playback in my head with the commentary from my very own collection of demented voices, like a rerun of MST3K. Gee, 'Michi, you were a loser as a little kid, huh? Gee, 'Michi, you were a traumatized little kid, huh? How did you survive all those years on the streets? By eating rat poo? Ew, I don't even want to know. How many scars do you have 'Michi? And from what? From candle burns and coming just a little too close to that gang's territory? How many drugs have you taken or sold? What other of society's rotten underlings have you been a part of? I can't believe you're finally dying - I've been waiting for this moment for five, or was it seven, long years. I'm so sick of being in your head, man. Yeah, I'm pretty sick of me too.  
  
I could see Ishida leaning against the wall, one hand pressed against the bullet wounds in his stomach, and the other hand pressed against the bleeding mess of a shoulder he had. Maybe he would die too,...maybe I'll see him soon, in Hell,...there's always that hope eh? Surely if he doesn't die from the wounds I've given him, he'll end up committing suicide for killing and hurting his beloved friends. He has nothing left to do after I die, anyway. I can greet him with my horrifying screams of utmost agony in the fiery inferno. Only more pain awaits you, Michi m'friend, you are a doomed doomed soul. What have you accomplished in this little life? Was there regret? Was this regret? No,...not really,...it's just too bad all of them won't be joining me,...the hate slowly faded, as did the pain as the frigid winter numbed everything away. It almost felt as if the blood was freezing all around me,...so cold, so cold,...hell, the thought of Hell was almost welcoming, it was so cold,...  
  
I spared a bloody grin, "I trust you'll be joining me soon, Ishida." The blood bubbled in my throat, making my last words hard to understand. I wrapped my arms tighter around myself, trying to get warmer. So cold, so cold,...so this is the end, huh? There's no more running around the streets of Odaiba, no more stealing and fighting and bargaining for illegal drugs and weapons. No more,...just one final destination, my comfy reserved spot in a nice warm and scorching hot fit in a deep level of Hell, far, far away from this wretched world, far, far away,...I continued to stare at the blonde against the wall, but the color was draining away from the picture; the life was being bleached from the image, and slowly everything became a shade of grey, then even that went to,...the contrast went up and the shadows enveloped it,...far, far away,...I was going somewhere far, far away,...My face was still smiling when I left.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: Yeah,...I bet the lot of you are happy eh? The bad guy's finally dead,...and what of Matt? You can probably guess, but I suspect the next chapter will come sometime in Janurary, if all goes well. Yup. Please review, and comment on my picture thing too! ^^ Merry Christmas! 


	48. I'm Sorry

Kiriska: Omigod, we're almost there. o_o Omigod, this story's second anniversey is in like a month. Think I'll finish by then? o_o *really hopes so*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Forty-Eight: I'm Sorry  
  
Yamato  
  
There is no way to decribe pain. You have to feel it for yourself. You can't understand the agony of having holes in yourself until you've felt it for youself. All of my fingers were sticky with warm blood, my blood, his blood, Kari's blood, everyone's blood. My hands were pressed against my wounds in attempt to stop the flow, but I knew it was futile. Hell, I had just fucking been shot four times. I was sitting in a freezing, old, abandoned warehouse in the middle of no where. I had just been stabbed and kicked and shot. I was leaking blood from twenty different places. I couldn't feel half my body parts and my head was throbbing so hard I found it surprising I hadn't passed out yet. I figure my chances of dying were pretty damn good; I was hoping it happened soon actually; everything just hurt so fucking bad.  
  
I wondered if it would have hurt even more if it hadn't been so cold, if I didn't feel so numb. I deserved to suffer, didn't I? //You do, Yama, you do. But still, maybe you deserve to suffer less since you managed to kill Aymichi?// No, I don't,...killing a killer doesn't make up for killing the innocent,...My shoulder burned. Taking my hand away from the wound, cold air suddenly touched the open cuts, causing them to sting even more. I could see the bullet embedded in my flesh. God, it was so gross looking. The piece of metal seemed to have been crushed upon impact, the twisted bits of grey catching against my pale flesh. Clotted red surrounded the impact point, covering half of the bullet. The rest of the shoulder had been skewered by a blade, carved up like meat. The skin had been cut away to reveal layers of pink muscle, muscle that bled with all the blood it had to bleed with. The substance had leaked and dripped and spilt everywhere, covered my fingers and the floor. It hadn't stopped yet, but the flow was slower. I guess I was running out of blood.  
  
My side hurt even more than my shoulder. The ragged excuse for a shirt was barely holding onto existance, having been reduced to several shreds of fabric tied together by thin threads. It was heavy and wet, the touch of the soaked shirt felt really disgusting against my skin. //Isn't it funny how you can feel that but you can't feel your toes, Yammy? I think it's funny.// I'll bet you do. I could only see one of the bullets that had landed in my stomach, but I knew there was another one somewhere, buried deep, because I could see the circle of red that exploded out from the hole it made. Heh. I was like swiss cheese,...cheese leaking blood,...there's a joke in that somewhere, I'm sure. God, it hurts,...it hurts so fucking bad. But I deserve it, don't I? I deserve to suffer, to be in pain. //If you're so sure, why do you keep asking?// A voice questioned, sounding annoyed. I don't know. //Maybe you're expecting someone to tell you you deserve it?// Maybe. //You deserve it.// I know.  
  
I looked at Aymichi's body. His eyes were closed but he was grinning at me. Was he really dead? It didn't feel like he was. //Were you expecting some sort of feeling of triumph?// "I don't know,..." It felt no different. Because all the pain and agony was still there. Takeru was still dead. Mimi was still dead, and Joe, and Sora,... They were all still dead. Aymichi being dead didn't change any of that. And Hikari was still dead. And when I died, she wouldn't come back. //So what've we accomplished here, Yama-chan?// The rest of them will live,...I guess,...Taichi is still alive. //But he'll suffer for the rest of his life - because of you.// Koushirou is still alive,...but he will suffer as well. //Because of you.// But they would have suffered anyway,...it's not my fault,...yes it is. //They might have suffered, but you've managed to worsen it haven't you? Tai could still have his sister now if it weren't for you,...it's your fault, Yamato. I know it, you know it.// (Considering, I'm you, I guess that's sort of obvious huh?) So what's there left to do? Nothing. I just need to die.  
  
Aymichi's gun lay discarded a few feet from the body. His knife was on the ground a few feet from my feet. My own knife was still embedded in him; he had not bothered to remove it. All the weapons seemed so far away; it would require great deals of effort and pain to get to them. So which was easier? Sitting here, waiting, waiting until I ran out of blood, until I died from that, until I died from cold, or moving and causing myself hideous pain to retrieve the blades and bullets so that I may go quicklier to Hell, where even more pain awaited me? //Yammy's doomed! Doomed! Doomed!// I sighed; my chest heaved painfully and my stomach tightened with the movement. My lungs stung horribly, wasn't quite sure why. Maybe they were bleeding too. The smell of blood suddenly seemed very strong, I hadn't really noticed it. I smelt like roadkill. Aymichi smelt like roadkill. The whole room smelt like rotten meat that had been left in the sun too long. I felt like throwing up, but no doubt that would only add to the smell and make me want to throw up even more,...  
  
//If you throw up, you'll die sooner, you know. Yeah, you've lost enough of your insides, why not loose the rest of it?// Gee, I never knew I was so sarcastic on the inside. //Yes, you did.// Oh, shut up. My vision was starting to go; the room blurring together in a dizzying spectrum of colors. The shadows seemed to grow and envelop everything else in the room; boxes, trash, random things that had been left behind. Was I dying? //Well, duh.// If I just closed my eyes, would it go faster,...? I did so, shutting away the spinning room. But I wasn't greeted with darkness, I saw Taichi's face when I accused him of whatever it was that I had accused him of. God, I don't even remember. I was so stupid,...so selfish,...I was the one who hadn't understood. I saw Kari's face when I grabbed her, when I killed her. I saw Sora's face when I had threatened her. I saw Mimi's face when I held her up against the wall. I saw TK's lifeless face as he lay there in the hospital bed. I saw Aymichi's dead grin.  
  
I opened my eyes again. The grin was still there. The rest of the room had been consumed by darkness, but some cruel light was keeping him illuminated for me, so I could see that it was he that had won after all. He had destroyed everything that had ever meant anything to me; what did it matter that he was dead now? He had already taken everything away; killing him didn't bring back what he had stolen. And he was right; he would see me in Hell, and then he would be all I had for company for the rest of eternity. Burning, burning. Actually,...I remember once, I took one of those stupid online personality test things,...it was to see which level of hell you would go into based on some book by some famous dead guy, I think. I don't know. I remember where I went though. The seventh level of hell, for the violent bastards of the world. Fits you, Yama. Do'ye think? Funny time to remember such a stupid and insignificant part of my life, huh? Well, if that Dante guy's made-up hell really turns out to be true, and I land in the 7th circle of hell; at least I'll be carrying some irony down with me. Yay.  
  
I saw a light. No, it wasn't the train or God, or whatever else lays at the end of the tunnel. It was a little red light blinking in the midst of the darkness. I blinked and stared at it. It stopped blinking, but shone bright red now. Had it always been there and I just hadn't noticed? What the hell was that? I moved slightly, reminding myself that I couldn't exactly get up to see what it was. Well, I could try, but I'd rather not. The puddle of blood I was sitting in was starting to loose its disgusting warmth, and the coldness of the floor was making itself known again. Jesus, am I dead yet? I continued to stare at the little red light, wondering if whatever lay around it in the darkness would come into focus if I looked long enough. So I just sat there, waiting for myself to die, and wondering if my curiosity would be satisfyed before I went. Or maybe someone thinks I should be tormented even more and stuck that stupid light there to taunt me. I probably deserved it anyway.  
  
After a few moments, I looked away, tired of the constant brightness of red burning into my retinas. Returning my gaze to the darkness around me, a stupid after image of the red light blinked in my head, worsening my headache. My stomach gave a painful lurch and the feeling that I was going to throw up came back. A feeling like a finger prodding me from the inside of my head made me cough suddenly; more warm blood trickled down my chin and down my shirt. Damnit, the shirt was annoying the hell out of me. It was so gross and warm and sticky and disgusting to touch. I thought for a moment, then used my better arm to rip the remaining strands of red-soaked fabric off of me. The threads caught on my back and stung horribly for a few seconds before they snapped and I threw the rag at Aymichi's head, half-hoping it would cover his stupid grin. I missed. My bare back then leaned back against the freezing, freezing wall, and I wondered again when I was going to die.  
  
//Hey, Yammy. Do'ye got any last words?// A voice pipped up out of no where. "What's the point? There's no one to here me." I answered it allowed, not really realizing that I was talking to myself again. //So? Takeru can hear you, can't he?// I swallowed some blood that had been in my mouth, gagging at the bitter taste. Could he here me? I didn't know; he was an angel, but would be even want to look at me after all that I'd done? //Kari can hear you. And Sora and Joe and Mimi. They can all hear you. // Yeah, they're probably all up there, just waiting for me to die. I was waiting for me to die. Why wasn't I dead yet? I had holes all over me; there couldn't be that much blood in me. My heartbeat was still thumping against my chest, but each beat sent pain through my chest. I thought I saw Aymichi's lip twitch, still grinning. Was he really dead? Was he just pretending and waiting for me to die as well? Was the pit where I was to spend all the rest of eternity all fired up to recieve my wretched soul? Were they waiting as well? Was I just still living on borrowed time? //Probably.//  
  
I took a deep breath and sighed again. My lungs burned; my heart burned; my shoulder burned when I relaxed my muscles again; my stomach burned at the slight movement, and continued to burn. "I'm sorry 'Teeks,..." My voice was barely a whisper, my chest hurt even more with the talking, and my throat decided to jump on the bandwagon and start aching like hell too. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry that I was stupid." I paused, wondering if anyone was actually hearing me. Did I believe in angels? Did I believe in God? I don't know. I just felt like talking, even if it hurt so fucking much. "Mimi, Joe, Sora,...I'm sorry,...Hikari,...God, I'm so sorry,...I-I,...I,..." I didn't know what to say to her, if she was listening, if I could really talk to her again; I don't know what I would say, what could I say? I fucking killed her! I slit her throat and I killed her; what could I possibly say? "I-I...forgive me,..." A voice snorted in my head, "I don't deserve it,...I know,...I'm sorry,...I'll never see you again, but I'm sorry,...I don't expect you to forgive me; I wouldn't forgive me, but,..." I trailed off again.  
  
//What are you saying, Yama-chan? Are you really begging for forgiveness when you know you don't deserve it?// I don't know,...I,...I guess I wanted them to remember me before I went insane with grief and anger and shit,...I guess I wanted them to hate me for me now, but remember that I hadn't always been like that? //Oh, but weren't you always like that, Yammy? Short-tempered, stupid, hot-headed, protective, did I say stupid yet? And quick to make stupid decisions? You don't deserve their forgiveness.// So, I don't. Goddamnit, I hate me. Am I dead yet?   
  
"Taichi,...Taichi, Taichi, I'm sorry,..." I looked up into the darkness, not really knowing why. Taichi wasn't up there, after all. He was probably with the police somewhere, with his parents, at home maybe, mourning over the loss of the sister I had killed. He wouldn't hear me. He wouldn't hear my useless apologies or lamentations. He wouldn't hear that I was sorry. It didn't matter. He'd never forgive me anyway. "It's my fault, isn't it? It was all my fault from the start. You understood it; I didn't. You were right; I was wrong. You were smart; I was stupid. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,...I could say that til my voice breaks and my heart blows up, but it won't make any difference will it? I'm sorry, Tai,..." I realized I was crying. The warm tears tumbled shyly down my cheeks and mixed with the half-dried blood elsewhere streaked across my face. Tears, tears, those forbidden tears.  
  
I hadn't cried when Takeru died. I hadn't cried when Mimi died. I hadn't cried when Joe or Sora died. I hadn't even cried when I commited murder; I hadn't cried when Kari died. But I could cry now,...I guess.,..because it didn't matter anymore. I didn't have to pretend I was strong because I knew I wasn't. Everyone knew I wasn't. If I had been strong, then I could have cried then instead of now. If I had been strong, there wouldn't even be a now. If I could have been strong,...his sister would still be alive. If I had been strong, so many things could have been different, could have been better perhaps. But I wasn't, and I cried out everything that had been held back and vented away in other ways. But I no longer wielded a knife and I could no longer get up without hurting like hell and I could no longer find ways to distract myself from the guilt,...the grief,...the...everything. It didn't matter anyway. "I'm sorry Taichi,...Izzy,...Dad,..Mom,..." A laugh came up out of no where, sounding strangled admist my tears. It was funny. When would I have ever expected myself to die cold and alone beside a guy who'd murdered so many of my friends and crying my eyes out?  
  
I'm so sick of myself. Am I dead yet? I let my hands fall down to my sides; they landed with a slight splash in the red pool of blood. I stared at the black ceiling, wondering if they had heard me. I could see Hell in the ceiling somewhere, the flames and pus and tears that would be greeting me there. I could hear the screams of the damned souls; I could hear Aymichi's scream, but a further away sound was Takeru's laugh, Mimi's giggles, Joe's good-natured chuckle, Sora's smile, and Kari's weird grin. Somewhere far away was Tai laughing at Izzy's nerdy dorkiness. Somewhere far away in the memories was a lot of things I thought I'd forgotten. I leaned my head back against the wall, my throat gulped hard, tiring of its work. "I'm sorry,..." Life sucks and then you die.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: Not really satisfied with how that ended, but oh well. -.-;; Wow, that was a really long, pointless, and off-tangent chapter! But I suppose his thoughts wouldn't have been very organized at the brink of death anyway. Mehff,...next chapter is either Taichi or Koushirou's POV, obviously, and whoever I don't do next chapter will get the final chapter. Do me a favor and pick who you'd like to have the next chapter, please? Review, m'friends, please do review. 


	49. Muffled Lamentations

Kiriska: And here we have Izzy...thinking, reflecting, wondering. I hope it isn't too dull, but Izzy deserves a chapter in the end, don't he? He didn't get enough parts, poor Izzy. He was the only real comic relief...eh. Don't expect to laugh too much. X3  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Forty-Nine: Muffled Lamenations  
  
Koushirou  
  
He was staring out the window, ignoring everything else as if nothing else existed, nothing else mattered. The view from the window looked over the empty streets below; it was a late Monday morning, most people were in school, or at work, or somewhere they were supposed to be. The sky was overcast, not stormy, per se, but there was no blue, just light greys and whites. It was just sort of lonely. Tai's brown eyes just kept glaring intently at the dreary scene, that or his dim reflection in the dirty glass. It really was hard to say. But you know sometimes when you shift focus in your eyes, you can see things you normally neglect. Was it possible to tell what someone was focusing on just by looking at them? Or maybe he wasn't looking at either; maybe he was just lost in thoughts. It's very easy to do, you know.  
  
I sighed and sat on the bed, facing away from him. I wasn't going to be the one to say that Tai was crazy, because I didn't believe that. So what if it'd been three, four, five weeks? Everyone needed time to grieve. He did remind me of Matt, though, and Sora, before they died. Lost and not really in this reality anymore. But hey, wasn't any other reality preferrable to this one? They said we were lucky; we survived; we should be glad we weren't killed. But living with these memories, the knowledge that we had been helpless,...how is this any better? I suppose I was grateful that I was still alive, but sometimes the grief was just too much. It was hard to go on and move on and continue with life when you were so alone. I didn't blame Tai for being the way he was now, no one could; he'd lost everything. If you were pushed down hard enough, it'd take a while for you to stand up again too.  
  
Aymichi and Matt had killed each other. Ripped and slashed and gorged the hell out of each other; both died of massive blood loss. I could remember the scene so perfectly...the lights that the police had set up luminated the entire room, which would have probably been a dingy grey if it had not been for the large puddles of deep red. Their bodies were soaked with it, and it was almost sort of ironic that they died of blood loss. But the red had been in all the wrong places, absent from their veins and organs, instead stained all over their hands and faces and clothes. It was disgusting, and I'd never thought I'd see Matt with so much blood on his hands. How much of it was his own? And how much of it was Aymichi's? I had never imagined him killing; yes, I'm glad he did, I guess; I'm glad that it's finally over, and that the murderer is done with, but I had really been hoping it didn't have to be Yamato to be the one to do it. Maybe I had too much faith in the authories, or maybe I had just been hoping, but I hadn't wanted Matt to become a killer too.  
  
But I guess I also figured that such a fight would end with one winner and one loser; I hadn't expected them both to die in this conflict. Always one or the other. Everyone lost though. Aymichi lost. He didn't succeed in his demented goal. I wasn't dead. Taichi wasn't dead. But we certainly didn't win either. Eight had become two. Or maybe just one. Because half of Tai wasn't here anymore, and I think I lost a little part of me as well. So half of me, and half of him. One surviving Digidestined. No one won. The detectives didn't get their glory; they didn't solve anything this time. All they got was a string of murders and finally two dead teens in an old warehouse in the middle of the night.   
  
Things just wouldn't be the same anymore, would they? My parents would make me go back to school eventually, and I guess I'd want to go back. There was no sense in hanging around the house all day mourning forever...they were gone. They were all gone, and they weren't coming back. My wasting my own life away wasn't going to change anything. I wouldn't go to say that Matt died so I could live; he was fighting more his brother, not really for me, but still. His fighting Aymichi and dying in the process was what was guarunteeing that I wasn't going to die by Takeru's killer, and I wasn't going to waste that. Not for too much longer anyway. I looked over my shoulder at Tai; I didn't know when he was going to decide to pick himself back up again though. It struck him deep; I couldn't relate to everything he'd gone through. I hadn't lost any siblings. What was Courage without Light? And I hadn't lost my best friend - I'd lost a plural of friends. And I supposed I'd been close to them all; we were a team, but it was nothing like the bond Tai and Matt had shared. What was Courage without Friendship?  
  
A few days after Yamato and Aymichi's deaths, we were called down to the station to look at something the detectives had found when they scouraged the old building for clues about the specific happenings. I hadn't really been interested because I had known everything I needed to know. Yamato and Aymichi had killed each other. How it happened and all the gruesome details weren't something I wanted to really know. But that wasn't what they presented us with. No, instead, they handed me a VHS tape. They said that there had been an operating camera in the warehouse, by some freak chance, and it had captured a good chunk of the fight, and whatever lay after. It was hinted that there was something at the end that Taichi and I might want to see. Tai hadn't expressed anything, he just sort of sat in the chair and waited for me to press play; I didn't know what he had expected, nor did I know what I expected. I don't really remember thinking anything as the tape started to roll.  
  
The fight must have started outside, because at first the camera had not captured anything but the blank wall, but I could hear voices in the distant. After a while, there was a loud crash. That must have been the broken window at the scene of the fight, when they entered the building. The fight was hard to figure out. Matt and Aymichi moved in and out of range of the camera, but I could hear everything. Their curses at each other, their heavy breathing and panting as they slashed again and again, trying to kill each other; I could hear it all. The gunfire was particularly loud and sudden. I had jumped slightly in my seat for I had not expected it. And of course...the camera had been in perfect position to capture the horrific pain on Yamato's face when he was shot. I had to turn away. I had never been one for gory movies and all that, and it was my friend on the screen, and I knew that that had really happened. It was just too much for me to look at.  
  
I had looked instead at Tai, whose eyes were wide with horror. He on the other hand, could not seem to peel his eyes away from the screen, and had watched the entire thing to the end. I had sat there watching the goggled one for a long time. I could still hear everything; I could hear Aymichi's last words. Somehow I felt as if I heard him die. The stony silence that followed...that just seemed to say everything. I turned back to the screen then; Yamato was in perfect view of the camera, hands clutching wounds in pain. He stared at us, the camera, for a long time, as if hypnotized by something. The camera perhaps...because then, he started talking.  
  
It was hard to say whether he knew the camera was there or not, but he spoke as if we were there to listen. Maybe he just hoped we could hear, not knowing that we really could. It was weird hearing him talk...hear him apologize...I didn't know what I expected him to say after he started talking, but...I don't know. I think it wouldn't have mattered what he said, I still would have been surprised. It was just so sad...they were his last moments...I knew he was going to die at the end because I knew he was dead...it was so hard to watch. Did he know he was going to die? Was that why he was giving all of those apologies and what seemed painfully like last words? He apologized to the dead; he asked for forgiveness,...and he said sorry a dozen more times to Tai. I had glanced at the leader then. He was crying. Not loudly, not showily, but he was staring at the screen with a half-angry, half-tragic expression and crying. And then Matt started crying on screen. And of course, the parents all around us were sheding tears of their own, and the atmosphere was simply unbareable.   
  
It was just that I've known these people for a long time, you know. And it's been a long time since I've seen anyone of them so emotional. A real long time. Matt and Tai especially. They were never the kind to be moved to tears by sappy and tragic movies, or whatever; neither of them had cried rivers when our friends started getting picked off. And so the fact that they cried then...it only made everything so much worse. I don't remember if I cried. I probably did. But at this point, I just don't even remember anymore. I just didn't want to remember the pain and the hurt and all the sorrowful memories and crap. I wanted to be better, to move on, and yet at the same time, didn't. Moving on didn't mean I would forget them, of course, but...I don't know. I'm still just sort of lost, I guess. It's hard to sort yourself out.  
  
I looked at Taichi. He was still at the window, staring out. What was he thinking? The same things I am? There wasn't anywhere to direct the anger and hate towards anymore; I think that made it harder. What else was there to do but move on? Unlike Yamato, he could not get revenge for the murder of his sister; Aymichi was already dead. I wanted to talk to him, say something to him, but nothing came to mind? 'Everything would be alright'? Who was I to tell him something like that? So instead, I sighed and walked over to him, turning my gaze to the window he was so bitterly staring out of. "They're safe now, at least." I said softly, putting my hand on his shoulder.  
  
The cars zoomed below us; we could see our classmates as they spilled from the school building a block or so down. Lunch time. Taichi remained quiet for a while more, then finally said; "Yeah, I guess. But I miss them, you know?" His voice was stale, like he hadn't spoken in a long time, which was true. I hadn't really expected an answer at all. Perhaps this was a sign that he was getting better? "Yeah. I do too." I was going to add something along the lines of 'But we can't mourn forever and they would have wanted us to move on'. but it sounded way too corny and cliched in my head, and I didn't think Tai would appreciate an old recycled speech about 'moving on' or whatever. I wouldn't have anyway.   
  
The weeks went on; life moved on, like it always did. It moved on whether you liked it or not, whether you were ready or not, whether you wanted it to or not. Time does no one favors; it just always goes on. So we went back to school; the odd familiarity of school. People avoided us; it was all rather amusing, but appreciated nonetheless. I didn't want to talk about it and neither did Tai. We fell back into step with the old pattern...well, sort of; we were just sort of short four friends...but gradually...I guess I got used to it just being the two of us. I suppose that in time, we'd make new friends, not to replace the dead, but to...I almost wanted to say forget; I almost wanted to say move on, but none of that's true. I'd never forget Sora, or Mimi, or Yamato, or Joe, or TK, or Kari. And I'd never move on past missing them and grieving for them. But I had to keep walking somewhere, didn't I?   
  
Oh yeah...that program I said I was going to figure out if I lived? The one where I would calculate the percentage of a murderer being the reason for waking up some random night at four in the morning? I finished it. Among gas leaks, and fires, and exploding cars, and bombs, and thieves, and a barrage of other fantastical occurances, the chances of getting murdered in the night was only a fraction of a percent, natural disasters held a much larger piece of the pie, depending on where you lived. But if you factored in the fact that you, for some forever unknown reason, that there was a killer after you and your friends, and if you threw in the slight chances that said murderer may be subdued by police and et cetra, then the chances of you being another tally mark on the wall rose to around ten, maybe fifteen percent. So that one night when I woke up to footsteps on the sidewalk, that one night when it all ended, the chances of me not living through it were three in twenty. Well. Dying by Aymichi anyway. I could have died by earthquake once out of five. But I didn't die.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kiriska: I hope that wasn't dull...I liked it well enough, I suppose. I like the end anyway. X3 And well, we have one chapter to go! Taichi. Are you excited? Maybe not...the excitement level's gone down. We've passed the climax long ago. And it's all downhill action now, huh? Oh well, Tai's thoughts will be interesting, I promise. After all. He still holds a secret, and the question is whether or not he will ever decide to share. Stick around, folks! I'm fairly confident that I WILL make it before our second anniversery deadline on the 17th! (Despite the hecticness of everything, I feel I owe it to ya'll and this story that I make it in before this second anniversery...) 


	50. Reminiscing Remnant

Kiriska: The last chapter......I don't know...the mood is sort of clashing in this chapter. I mean, you'd think it should be more serious and shit, but...eh...my characterization is so damn random. It's like...he's on the verge of tears one minute and cracking jokes about socks the next minute...perhaps it's very Taichi-like in a way, but I don't know. Maybe I'll just use trauma as an excuse. He's still traumatized, that's why he's so random. . Yeah.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Fifty: Reminiscing Remnant  
  
Taichi  
  
The raindrops smacked dully against the window, then slid downwards, leaving behind an ugly watermarked streak. Then another raindrop would smack into the trail and slide down, and another, and another. Rain was so tedious to watch; they're just stupid molecules of water falling from the sky. Who gives a damn about the rain anyway. It was raining the day Sora died; it had been a day just like this. Dark and stormy, with the heavy clouds hanging in the sky. It had only just started falling, the rain, I mean; the weatherman had predicted it a few weeks ago, but it was only now that it finally let lose. Weathermen have such an easy job; they can make whatever prediction they want and it doesn't matter. If they're wrong, they can just say 'oops, I was wrong that time, but here's what I see for next week...'. Who really cares that much anyway? They just want to know if it's gonna be rain or shine; no one cares about the wind speed or dew point or humidity level. Stupid weathermen. Smack, smack, smack against the window. My reflection was becoming obscured by the streaks of water on the glass; the distorted picture of a person. It wasn't long before my face wasn't recognizable anymore, and I started seeing other faces in the window. I hate the rain.   
  
Yes, here I am, Taichi Kamiya, age twenty-six, single, still depressed, and still lost. I worked in a stupid little cubicle all day, buried under mountains of paperwork that I don't care to understand. I didn't know what I did in that little prison all day, typing away on the computer, retinas burning from having to stare at the stupid screen for hours upon hours. It was just some stupid office job, something that required little intelligence and thinking. It was the only sort of thing I could handle anyway. I guess it could be worse. I could still be unemployed and relying on other people. My parents, Izzy, I could still be sucking away their money like a pathetic little leech. Actually, I think I'm still relying on them. I wouldn't have a job if it weren't for the super genius Koushirou; he was doing great, naturally. His naturally superior brain could not be bogged down by tragedies and sob stories; he was unbeatable and his life was his own. He pulled some strings and convinced a disgruntled employer to take on his old broke friend.   
  
Good ol' prodigious Izzy. I wonder where I'd be now if it weren't for him? He was a programmer or something now, like you couldn't guess. With his mad "1337" skillz, it had been destiny. He's been everything, actually, that has to do with the field. He's done video games, movies, designed and invented all sorts of gadgets and tools and stuff. He could have easily started his own company and bought half the the Japanese electronics industry if he had wanted to, but he didn't. Required too much energy he said. So he just goes from company to company, working as a freelance programmer type thing, getting big bucks without the crazy fame. Pretty damn smart of him, if I do say so myself, but then, I think everything he does is smart, especially if I'm the comparison. He lives in a nice apartment in Tokyo, the center of all the buisnesses that are at each other's throats to hire him. I think he has a little dog named Kicchou, a happy little white ball of fluff. He's got the life, eh?  
  
I still live in Odaiba, like, a twenty minute's drive from my parent's place. I live in a cheap apartment because I was sick of someone else paying for everything, so I live here, the only place I could afford. My furniture was old and falling apart, and I had clothes hanging off their visible wire frames, clean or dirty, got me if I know. There are broken beer and liquor bottles buried under the landury; I really ought to get around to picking those up, since I step on them all the time and cut up my feet. Eh. It isn't like I'm ever going to kick a soccer ball again anyway. Actually, there'd be a lot more bottles and illegal pills if it weren't for the consistant intervention of those certain people. Yeah, I'd be an alcoholic druggie without a doubt; sometimes I'm grateful I'm not; sometimes I wish they'd just piss off and leave me alone. Right now, I was somewhere in the middle, trying not to care and trying to just trudge through each day without reoccuring thoughts of suicide.   
  
I owe it to people to live, I guess. I promised Kari I wouldn't be killed. Sure, when I said it, I had specifically meant by Aymichi, but wasn't it worse if I did it myself? And I wanted to see Kari when I died, so I refrain, I refrain, sometimes wondering if I just walked around drunk in the streets if I could get hit by a car. But then, it'd still be suicide wouldn't it? I would have purposely been out there with the hopes of getting runned over by some crazy driver. Besides...there was no guarntee that if I were hit, I'd die, and I didn't need more problems to deal with, more injuries to deal with, more bills for my parents to pay for. So here I am, with half-hearted determination to not kill myself, staring out the window, on a lonely Saturday night, just trying to think of something to think about. Thank you so much, Matt.   
  
I never told them, not anyone. Why exactly, I still could not say, but now after all these years, it just doesn't make a difference anymore. I never told my parents, I never told his parents; no one, not even Izzy knew. Sometimes I felt bad for not telling the truth, sometimes I really felt as if they all deserved to know, but every time the words came to the tip of my tongue, I swallowed them again, unwilling to speak out. I guess I was still protecting him, even though no one had ever suspected. They all believed what I wanted to believe, and I guess it's really better that way. Even their true memories were fading away with the seasons, and no one cared to bring up the subject anymore. Oh, we would never forget any of them, and we would never forget what happened to them, and all the horrible ways they died, and we would never forget the killer's name, for it was etched into each of our skulls, but they would never know that Aymichi wasn't the only one.   
  
I didn't want them to hate him. Even though I still wasn't sure how I felt, I didn't want them to hate him. I still didn't understand why he did it, didn't understand his logic and thinking, but part of me has grown to accept that I probably never would. I hated what he did, hated what he did to me and everyone else before that, but could I bring myself to really hate -him-? He had been my friend, my best friend; how could I hate him? It was easy sometimes. Thinking about Kari and all that she could have been, it filled me with a horrible rage. It was very easy to hate him, but it was never a permenant feeling. Sooner or later, I always went back to making excuses for him.   
  
He hadn't been sane anymore; he had been crazy, lost his mind, his sanity stolen away with the life of his little brother. He had been in pain, grieving on the inside with an incredible need to hurt someone else. I could understand that, couldn't I? But he had to take it so far...he had almost killed Mimi; he had threatened Sora, and at long last, he finally stained his hands with someone else's blood. My sister's blood. My blood. He had betrayed me; he had betrayed us all. I had every right to hate him...-But I didn't.- The fact annoyed me, frusterated me, made me hate myself, but it never changed or went away. Sometimes I really wanted to hate him, tried to hate him, tried to convince myself that I hated him. It'd be so much simpler to just accept that he was a fucked up selfish bastard that only killed Kari to spite me. It would be simple then. But no. I had to keep wondering if I had really been that much of a jerk to drive him into it. I had to wonder if he really had reasonable terms, and whether it had been my fault all along.   
  
I remembered our conversation. How he blamed me for Sora's death. I had known it was my fault; I still knew it was my fault. I still hated myself for leading her out into the open arms of death. Yamato had every right to blame me then; I shouldn't have even bothered to defend myself. It was my fault, why did I have to argue with him? Stupid, stubborn Taichi; you just couldn't take hearing it from someone else. I drove him into it. I had been stupid and un-understanding. I had driven him into killing my sister...fuck. Did it matter that I had been a driving force? It was still he that killed her in the end. I didn't make him do anything; he had done it on his own. He killed my little sister, the fucking bastard...maybe I would have less trouble hating him if he hadn't killed Aymichi in the end, sacrificing himself in the process. Maybe I could hate him easier if he hadn't ended all the insanity Aymichi had put us through. Maybe I could hate him easier if he were still alive for me to punch and smack around.  
  
I glanced sideways at the worn old punching bag that dangled from the ceiling across the room. There was a childishly scrawn face on one side of the abused fabric. It was basically a crooked looking circle whose ends didn't meet, with jagged lines as angry eyes and a downward curved line for a frown. And spiked scribbles for hair. I didn't know whether the stupid drawing was supposed to represent Yamato or Aymichi. Which also annoyed me. I hated the fact that the faces were so interchangable when I beat up that sack of sand. Sometimes I beat it up as Aymichi, for Takeru, for Joe, for Mimi. Sometimes I beat it up as Matt, for Hikari...and sometimes, I beat it up as myself, for Sora, also for Hikari, also for Takeru, and Mimi and Joe and everyone else. Izzy once said that the drawing was so crappy that it could represent anyone so it didn't really matter and that I could change what it represented on a whim because you just couldn't tell. It didn't look like anyone at all. Just a face to hate.   
  
I looked back at the window; through the streaks of rain smeared on the window, I could see lights in the distant and the blackness of the graveyard. Yeah, that's right, I lived next to the graveyard. Easy access for when I just felt like cussing the hell out of Matt or telling Kari about how much I missed her. Izzy never gave me a speech about moving on, but I knew he wished that I would. He hated seeing me like this and I hated seeing him look at me like that. My parents never say anything. At all. Every time I see them, they just force smiles and ask me how I'm doing and nod and smile some more and remind me that if I ever need anything that they'd be there. I guess it helps to know that they're around and that they aren't ashamed (at least not openly) of me and how screwed my life is. I suppose I'll have to dig myself out eventually...maybe after I've figured out how I felt about everything. After I figure out whether or not I hated Matt; whether or not I forgave him.  
  
My thoughts were so off-tangent. They wandered from one thing to another, distracting itself from the matter at hand constantly. I guess that's why I've managed to go nine years without figuring it out. Fuck. Nine years. Has it really been that long? Is that how long I've been like this? Is that how long I've been sitting around, leaning on people, constantly putting off pulling myself together? Is that how long my only comic relief has been making fun of Izzy's green socks? It was so sad. I wanted to be 'better', to 'move on', and all that. I really did. I wanted to be happy again and not care and just dance around being stupid without being completely wasted and high on booze. But I still felt as if that would be abandoning them all. Why did I deserve to live? Why did I deserve to be happy when all of them were dead? Why did it have to be them that were dead and not me? My opinions and thoughts changed so quickly and randomly, but they never explored new grounds. I was either angry at Matt or myself or lost in wondering why he had done what he did or wondering if it really had been myself or just fucking depressed about everything or a million other things that distracted me from those thoughts such as why people fed pigeons when they were so disgustingly fat already and why a rock was a certain color. I wish I could sort myself out, but if I couldn't do it in nine years, what were the chances of it ever happening?  
  
I stood up, tired of looking out the window. The journey across the room was epic, I almost tripped over a beer bottle. Opening the closet door, I stepped aside to let several random objects - a tennis racket I didn't know I owned, a soccer ball with black patches ripped off, and a baseball bat I sometimes used to abuse the punching bag with - fall from the tiny compartment. Without much intelligent thought, I fished out the huge black umbrella with the broken spoke and headed for the door. It wasn't raining too hard. Why was I even bothering to go out in the middle of the night to walk through a wet graveyard? Hell should I know. I just felt like it. And as it wasn't often I felt like doing anything, I guess I thought I might as well go through with it because I had nothing better to do. Not bothering to lock the door behind me (I doubted anyone would want to steal dirty clothes and broken beer bottles), I walked down the silent length of apartment corridor and out the main doors. The stupid umbrella caught for a moment before opening, so I got a bit wet, but oh well. Somehow managing to keep the rest of me mostly dry, I headed off on the familiar path to the graveyard.  
  
The raindrops thudded on my umbrella, a constant reminder of random things, including that whole weatherman rant. Maybe I should be a weatherman, it was such a stupid job. But I'd feel stupid waving my arms around in front of a blue screen where a map was supposed to be, and I never liked cameras anyway. I sighed; at least I hadn't lost my ability to make stupid jokes. Sure, they weren't often said aloud anymore, but I was still funny right? I liked being funny; I liked making people laugh, but I didn't do that anymore. I just made people feel sorry for me. Could I be funny again if I tired? I bet I could. If I could stop feeling so fucking lost and hopeless and stupid and depressed. I pushed open the rusty gates to the graveyard, the rough metal quite familiar. The path was sloshy and wet and my boots sank down in the muddy dirt, but I've visited in the rain before and didn't pay much attention to it. Kari would have probably told me to watch it and laugh when I fell face first in the mud. But she wasn't here, and I didn't fall, so there wasn't much to laugh at about the situation.  
  
Kari would be what...twenty-three now? If she were alive she'd have just graduated college no doubt, she's always been smarter than me. What would she be doing now? What nice paying job would she have? I came to her grave, the marble marker stark and white in the rainy night. I sat down on the gravestone opposite of her's, rude probably, but I didn't really think about it. "Hey little sister," I said to the grave, "About time it rained, huh?" I had gotten accostumed to having one-sided conversation with my sister and all my dead friends. It was really sad I guess, but it made up for not talking much to everyone else. Sometimes it helped; sometimes it made me miss them more. "How're you doing, hmm? The boss got pissed at me today. Stood there at the door of my cubicle screaming for like ten whole minutes. Not sure what I did though, I wasn't really listening to him the whole time. I guess I should have though, Izzy went through a lot to get me that job. I shouldn't be so careless." I paused, feeling a little stupid, feeling a little better at talking, even if I don't get an answer. I stared at the inscription of her name, listening to the thudding of the rain, pretending that it was her voice.  
  
After a while of pretending, I sighed and started talking again as if my jabbering could make up for her silence, "What should I do, Kari? You know I miss you like hell, and everyone else. Would you be able to forgive...say TK if he killed me for some obscured reason?" The analogy was random, but I suppose it did fit, "I know he'd never do such a thing, but you didn't expect Matt to be the one to kill you did you? What am I -supposed- to do, hmm? Am I supposed to forgive him? Am I supposed to hate him? Or am I just supposed to be confused forever?" I had asked that before, and she hadn't answered, so here I am asking again. Yamato had regreted what he'd done though...his tears and his face, how could I hate him after seeing him suffer like that? All the pain he'd gone through to destroy the killer once and for all? How could I hate him after seeing him there, clutching his bloody wounds and crying and asking for forgiveness? How could I deny him that? I was starting to feel depressed again, staring bitterly at the headstone of my sister's grave. "Do you forgive him, Kari? For killing you and taking you away from me? Do you forgive him?"  
  
Pitter patter, pitter patter, listen to the rain; pitter patter, pitter patter listen to the rain. I sat there for a while longer, reading and rereading the inscriptions and waiting for an answer. But it never came, just like it never would, and giving another sigh of despair, I got up and trudged along to the otherside of the graveyard. Along the way, I stopped briefly at everyone else's grave. I bidded Mimi good evening and told her that the fashion of the world would probably be better if she were around and relayed to her the description of this odd looking fellow I saw the other day on the way to the office. I told Joe that his brother had been in the newspaper the other day for some reason I had forgotten. I told Sora that our old soccer team had made it into playoffs this season, and asked her if she thought they would do well in the wet weather. Then I came to the brothers' graves; they sat side by side, lonely looking in the dripping rain, the water running off the sides of the marble and soaking into the ground. I had gotten Takeru's gravestone replaced with a nicer one because it had been bothering me. I remembered how angry Yama had been at his funeral. So now their markers were identical save the engravings of their name, the years they lived, and a short little message that somehow managed to sneak in the word of their crest.   
  
I just stood there for a while, looking at the them, listening some more to the tedium of rain, wondering what to say. Countless times I had been here before, sometimes looking for comfort, sometimes looking for a scapegoat, sometimes just to be around because I had no where else to be. All of my friends were here, why should I be anywhere else? "Hi Matt." I said slowly, tiredly, suddenly aware that it was like eleven o'clock at night and I was standing out here in the rain - which was starting to come down harder. I pondered some more about what to say, slowly remembering what I had said the last time I was here. It had been last week, and I had blown up on him, going off on a crazy rant that included blaming him for everything from Kari's death to my lowsy paycheck to the fact that Hiroshima had beaten Tokyo in the last soccer game. If he were still alive, I would have probably gotten a bruise or two and a black eye. It was a stupid thing I did, but I had done it a thousand times before, silly Taichi just needed someone to blame.   
  
I should forgive him; I should hate him. It's like that little flower petal thing. I forgive him. I forgive him not. I forgive him. I forgive him not. I looked around absently, wondering if there were any daisies around for me to rip the petals off of. Nope, no flowers. I looked over to TK, "What do you think I should do, Teeks? Should I forgive your brother?" And again I wondered what their replies would be. TK had been close to Kari after all. Did he forgive his brother for killing her? Damn them for all being dead and leaving me alone to wonder. If I told Izzy that Yama had been the one who killed Hikari and not Aymichi, what would he think? What would he feel? Would he hate Matt like I sometimes did, or would he forgive him like I sometimes did? Izzy wasn't a hateful person, though. Probably the latter. He would believe that Matt had made a mistake and that he truly regretted it and thus could be forgiven. But what about everyone else? What about my parents? What would they think of Matt if they knew that he had been who took their daughter's life? And what would Yama's parents think? Their son had murdered someone, after all.  
  
But they didn't know. None of them knew. And I wouldn't tell him. I couldn't tell them. "Why am I still protecting you?" I ask exasperatedly at his gravestone. Did it really even matter if his parents hated him, if my parents hated him, if Izzy hated him, if I hated him? He was gone. He would never know. "If Aymichi had killed Kari first, and I had killed Takeru to make you understand, would you hate me, Yammy?" No reply. To hate or not to hate, that is the question. Well on one hand, he had killed my sister, destroyed my family, and in ways helped Aymichi with his deranged task. On the other hand, he had killed Aymichi, in the process forfeiting his own life, been my friend for a million years, always been there for me to confide in and punch in the face, and all that friendship crap. On another hand, it hadn't really been his fault, I had driven him into it, and it was partially my fault that Kari was dead, but he...fuck. How many hands did I have anyway? Why couldn't things just be in black and white? He regretted it. It wasn't as if he killed her and laughed in my face. He just wanted me to understand him, to know how he felt....was that so wrong in itself? It was my fault for being an un-understanding bastard. What more did I want from him? He had used up his last breaths in apology, he killed Aymichi, assuring my life, he had done a lot. More good than harm? I don't know. But he did do a lot.   
  
I remembered for the millionth time the stupid tape that had by chance taken the images of his final moments. I couldn't hate him. I'd realized it before, but maybe this time was different. Maybe if I just allowed myself to accept something and let it be done and final and written in blood, then I could finally dare I say...move on? Maybe. I sighed, "I can't hate you. I can hate what you did all I want, but I can't hate you. I guess that's sort of obvious. If I really hated you I wouldn't come here all the time. I wouldn't talk to you; I wouldn't tell you things; I wouldn't be here wondering. If I really hated you I would have stopped asking a long time ago. So what else is there left to do but forgive you?" I paused, I had never told him I had forgiven him before. I had said I didn't hate him, and that his memory did not make me want to break things (all the time), but I had never told him that I forgave him. Maybe saying so would make it final, and I could stop wondering. It felt so dramatic and important all of a sudden. He had been waiting for this for nine years after all. He deserved to be forgiven. It had been a mistake was all...we were all young and stupid...we all made mistakes. It was his fault; it was my fault. Everyone was at fault. I could leave it at that, couldn't I?   
  
"I..." The world was waiting. "I forgive you, Matt."  
  
There. I said it. My voice was soft, but I said it. Aloud. To the marble gravestone. I said it. And I meant it. I forgave him, offically. Was everything better now? Well...I don't know. I sort of felt better in a weird sort of way...and I realized that I had solved a problem that had been bothering me forever. Yeah. Did I hate him? No. I forgave him. No more nights of wondering how I felt anymore. I had resolved something. Good for you, Taichi, now what? I thought for a bit. I didn't know, but I suppose what would come would just come. If I woke up hating him in the morning, that was it's own thing; I would only end up forgiving him again. I grinned suddenly, the tugs at the edges of my lips feeling really, really forgien, but somehow right. I liked smiling. I liked being happy. I should do it more often. I had always hated it when other people were depressed, it had bothered me. When Yama was all stony and silent in the hospital, when Sora was all stony and silent in her room. It had always bothered me. And then I had gone and turned around and been depressed for nine years. Well, I could blame people easily, but it that's what I had done for nine years already. Maybe it was their fault that certain people were dead, but it was -my- fault I was letting myself get runned over again and again by the memories.   
  
So then. I forgive you, Yammy, and I'm not going to mope anymore. Aymichi tried to kill us all, but here I am alive. I might as well stop acting dead and spit in his face, huh? If you were here you'd either laugh at me or call me an idiot, either of which is fine, because I am an idiot, and I like it when people laugh, even if it's at me. I could laugh at me. I felt uplifted and free all of a sudden, like a heavy burden had been lifted from my back, and in a way it has. I hadn't felt this good in a long, long time. "Well then, good night, hmm?" I pranced off away from the graves, almost slipping and breaking my neck, but somehow managed to survive. The umbrella was twirling around now, and raindrops were being flung off in every direction, though it hardly mattered as the rain was still coming down. I got even more wet, the raindrops splashing down into my unruly hair and trickling down my face. If the neighbors were looking out their windows, they'd be wondering why the hell a man in his mid-twenties was out dancing in the rain with my broken umbrella at nearly midnight, but I didn't really care at the moment. If they were around, my friends, my sister, if they were around, they'd be laughing at me, perhaps being stupid with me, but they weren't so I'll just half to laugh and dance and make up for their not being here all by my lonesome. I have to laugh and smile enough for the lot of them.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
THE. FREAKING. END. O_O  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Homicidal Maniac  
  
~  
  
Author's Notes, Comments, Thanks, and Acknowledgements  
  
~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Oh. My. God. I'm. Finally. DONE!! I can't believe it. It's been two freaking years! I cannot believe it took that long. Seriously. I never set off to write a million chapter story that would take two years. That is, to date, the longest freaking thing I've ever written, and probably the longest thing I will write in a very long time. Wow. A hundred thousand words may not seem to be alot compared to most books and novels, especially with my volume of chapters, but hey, for me, that's a bloody accomplishment. Yeah, wow. I'm still sitting here in disbelief at being done. I don't really know where such an optimistic ending came from, because I certainly didn't plan that, but hey, it's all good...Tai deserves a sort-of happy ending doesn't he? Heh...  
  
You'd never believe that the inspiration for this story was Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. They're just nothing alike. I supposed I started off crappily, with half-assed quality chapters and lots of idiocy, some things were obviously taken from JtHM and other places. Lines and quotes and certain little things could be traced back to Zim and the like, but as the story progressed, I'd like to think, at least, that I moved away from copying things. Heh. My original intention was to just have someone kill everybody, because I like killing off the characters I like, and it's just weird like that, I guess. I never planned for it to turn into such a long, drawn out story of friendship, revenge, and all that. Never planned it at all.   
  
It's not the best story in the world, I know, a lot of things were stupid, wrong, and there were a million plotholes, but that's ok, because I learn from them. Never again am I going to pursue a story that requires so much research because I know I'd never have the patience to actually do the research! The court cases? Completely pathetic, undoubtably wrong, and pretty damn embarassing now that I think back to it. The asylum? Probably also very inaccurate. I mean, geez, what are the chances of this actually happening? I'm sure the police aren't that incompetant, but the story couldn't have exactly worked otherwise, eh? My excuse shall be that this is an alternate universe where everyone is underpaid and thus is unwilling to do their jobs...heh. Yeah, lots of stupid stuff I should have researched and didn't...very unrealistic story all in all...oh well. I'm still fairly pleased with it, even if it's just the sheer effort and insane need to get it done even though I didn't know what I was writing half the time.   
  
This story's done a lot for me though. Aymichi Resuko, though originally created for this story to be an insane bad guy person, has developed to me my main and favorite original character, whose personality doesn't quite match the one in this story, but still, this story was what gave him life, and I'm grateful for that. I like 'Michi. X3   
  
And here's the part of the end speech where I thank all the little bastards that put me up to this. If you loved this story, you have to thank Claire Jarrard (formerly known as blu, or bluecheesez); if you hated this story, you can also go and blame Claire, because it is ENTIRELY her fault. *nods* It was her that introduced me to Invader Zim, which led to introducing me to Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, which somehow spawned the beginnings of this messed up story. Yes, all her fault. And it was her that gave me some ideas, helped me decide certain events and the fate of some of the characters. And sometimes, it seemed like she was the only one that was still reading this thing, yup. Hurrah for encouragement in the form of pestering friends.   
  
Of course, that would have to include certain unbelievably loyal reviewers, hmm? At over a hundred and thirty reviews, I can easily say that The Homicidal Maniac was my most reviewed story, and although a lot of them left halfway through my long periods of no update, some of you actually stuck with me til the end, and for that I'm grateful. It would suck to finish a story with no one left in the audience, huh? I think YumeTakato and sc333 were the only ones that were regularly keeping up with me through those last couple of chapters, but before that there were others, yamatoforever, Dea, formerly SapphireGoddess, ace666, Mechin, Digimon Dreamer, LeChibiUsagi, twilight guardian, all those random people that only reviewed once or twice...they're all appreciated, even that one guy that bitched at me for killing TK, yeah...Reviews are the real driving force behind the story...and comments, sc333 was the only who to have ever emailed me about it besides Claire. XD Thanks, man.   
  
So...that's it, I think? I didn't miss anyone, did I? Did all the thankyews like I'm supposed to and blamed Claire for introducing me to the thing that gave me the idea...talked about how the story was really unrealistic and pretty crappily written...oh yeah. You know how I kept saying I was going to go back and rewrite everything when I was done because the quality of the first 20 or so chapters was absolutely atrocious? I think I'm going to just screw that. I'm just so glad I'm done, I mean, don't get me wrong, I like my story, but after two years, you get sick of writing in it y'know? I'm ready for something else. I think I'll just leave everything the way it is, sure it may scare off the possility of any new readers for an old story, but oh well. And anyway, I rewrote the very first chapter some time back, making five paragraphs twenty or so, and I guess I'll upload the revised version of the first chapter, but everything else is staying as it is. Like one reviewer said, I guess it shows how my writings changed and stuff since I started the story. Besides, if I rewrote everything, by the time I got to the middle again, the end will look crappy, and I'd be rewriting forever! (I think I'll leave in those two useless chapters too...chapters 10 and 14, completely useless with STUPID POVs...I'll leave them in only because it'd be a pain to go back and renumber the chapters. XD)  
  
Yeah, I think I'm done now. Thank you all for having the patience to read through this chunk of text, really hoped you enjoyed it too. Have no idea what I'll be writing now that this is done,...but eh, nothing's ever really planned huh? This story proved that well enough. Thankyah all, and good night.   
  
EDIT; Ok. So I ended up going back and renaming all the chapters to delete the original chapters 10 and 14. Fuck, I'm such an obsessive-compulsive idiot. -.- Well...least it's nice and round at 50 chapters now...)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


End file.
